


Falling for You

by Aebi12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Fuck Boys, Ginny is a bitch, Harry and Draco are friends, Infidelity, Lemon, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Toxic friendship, greek system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aebi12/pseuds/Aebi12
Summary: *Being young means have fun, so Ginny doesn't think twice when she decides to have a threesome. The only problem? One of the boys is Hermione's (her best friend) love interest.* Dramione~Hinny~Harmony
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 137
Kudos: 103





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to "Falling for You"
> 
> So I started this story a few years ago because a friend asked me to. The story is finnished but it's in spanish (my mother tongue) so I'm currently translating, but updates will be twice a week. So please forgive any mistake while reading. 
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this story and give it a chance!
> 
> Warnings:  
> *AU: the characters are NOT WIZARDS. They're college students and they belong to the Greek System of fraternities and sororities. (All my knowledge of this system comes from a TV show so, if one of my readers find a mistake, I really so sorry).
> 
> *The characters do not act as you can expect them to. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**GINNY**

"Ginny are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione’s voice was impregnated with that nervous nuance so common in her.

"For the umpteenth time Hermione, yes, I’m completely sure about this".

Ginny observed her reflection in the full-length mirror in one of the corners of the room the girls shared. She looked fabulous in the outfit she had chosen for the occasion: a dark jean miniskirt that highlighted her shapely legs without hiding her prominent arse, a pink silk strapless top that made her breasts look a little bigger, and gorgeous and very comfortable black heels. She smirked and continued to smooth her hair as she squinted at her roommate, who was looking at her with a worried expression. "Relax Hermione", she said a bit exasperated, throwing the hair straightener over the bed and walking to her vanity table, "Everything will turn out just fine, nothing bad will happen to me."

  
"But Ginny…"

The readhead interrupted her best friend, "We’re nineteen Herms. We're at college, we supposed to be wild and have a great time", she shrugged, laughing and clearly excited with the prospect for the night

  
Hermione got out of bed and went to unplug the hair straightener that Ginny had thrown away, "I’m agree with having a great time, but participate in a threesome? I don’t know Gin, isn’t a little… excessive?" She bite her lips, nervous.

Ginny stopped applying blush to her cheeks and turned to her friend, "And what’s the wildest thing you have done, Hermione? Skip a Language II class because you stayed up all night reading a book?"

Ginny was aware that she sounded too harsh, but she didn’t care for the moment.

Hermione replied after a few seconds, "I admit I’m not the funniest girl in campus. But this threesome is too risky Gin, what if someone finds out?"

"I’ve already thought about that", Ginny applied her cherry-colored Parisian lipstick to her thin lips, "I know I have an image and a reputation to maintain so I have been extra careful. Everything will be between Draco, his friend and me. Besides, Draco wouldn’t want to say anything, we have been friends for many years and I know many of his dirty secrets", she laughed and looked through the mirror. Then she noticed Hermione’s expression, "What is it now?"

  
"Is Draco one of the boys?" she said faintly

  
"Of course, I’m pretty sure I did mention it", she frowned trying to remember if she had, and instead remembered that Draco was her friend's platonic love. She felt like a fool, for she knew the intensity of Hermione’s feelings towards the boy.

Ginny was going to say something but Hermione spoke, "No, you didn’t", and added quickly after clearing her throat, "And who will be the other boy?"

  
A satisfied smile stretched across her beautiful face, "Harry Potter"

Hermione laid down in her bed once again. "I’ve never heard about him"

"It’s because he’s not a member of a fraternity", Ginny explained, "By choice, obviously. But he’s a childhood friend of Draco’s and his major is in political science, so he stays in the buildings across campus", her face wrinkled.

  
"You sound very interested in him", Hermione sighed.

  
Ginny was once again in front of the mirror, although now she was putting on her pearl earrings, "I am. I have seen him at a couple of parties that Draco organized, but I haven’t had time to approach him. Not yet anyway", she pointed out, "I really like him and… what better opportunity than this to get to know him better?"

  
"Really? In a threesome?" Hermione raised her eyebrow sarcastically

  
Ginny laughed, "I know. But I just have to make sure that we are… sexually compatible. It _is_ a very important matter."

"Whatever you say Gin. Clearly I won’t make you abandon this crazy idea of yours".

  
She shook her head while applying perfume, "Not a chance, and besides do you think I would accept to miss out on enjoying Draco’s muscles? I mean have you seen his body? Its ten thousands better than before summer break", she added just to upset Hermione, "And don’t worry; I'll tell you what he is like in that… aspect".

Hermione said nothing, just looked away. Ginny laughed softly and approached her to say goodbye. "I’ll see you later Herms", she kissed her very close to the corner of her lips, "Don't wait for me awake"

She winked at her, grabbed her purse and left the room.

On the way out of the house, she ran into some of her sorority sisters but barely spoke to them. She did not want to be late for her _date._

Ginny got into her red convertible. As she’d assured Hermione, she had been in charge of all the details, so she had found in a small property that her father had just outside the campus.

It was just a fifteen minutes ride, so she parked the car and noticed the unknown car also parked outside the property. “It’s probably Harry’s” thought satisfied. Before going off the car she applied lipstick, checked that her outfit was perfect and walked towards the door of the cabin.  
Ginny entered unannounced and observed everything around her. The place consisted of a single and spacious room that was decorated with elegance and sobriety. There was a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room and two windows, both closed with shutters that ensured discretion. There was a scent in the air she couldn’t place.

Then she noticed a man with his back turned, peering out of one of the window slits. Ginny entered the room and her heels clicked. The man turned, startled, and stared at her for a long time with an expression that she couldn't decipher either.

She watched Harry from head to toe. His slim body, long legs, green emerald eyes and untidy dark hair. He had a more handsome face than she remembered and full lips that she was dying to taste.

Ginny smiled and approached him, "Hello", she said with a seductive voice, "You must be Harry"

He nodded and smirked, "You must be Ginny", he said repeating her words.

She smiled and shortened the distance between them. He seemed suddenly nervous, "Draco will arrive at any moment, apparently he had a setback", he swallowed and Ginny looked at his masculine neck and broad shoulders.

  
"But we’re already here", she said looking at his green eyes, "And we should make the most of our time, don't you think?" She whispered innocently close to his lips.

She knew Draco had probably ploy that they start earlier, so she mentally wrote down thanking her friend for this.

"I…", Ginny interrupted him by taking his face in her hands and kissing him. He seemed stunned for a couple of seconds but quickly returned the kiss and the tension in his body disappeared. She parted her lips and managed to make their tongues dance in an exciting sway, while her hands ran down Harry’s back and pressed her waist to his.

He put his hands inside Ginny’s blouse, immediately making contact with her cold skin and she felt goosebumps through her body. Ginny moaned softly and Harry bit her lower lip and then went down her jaw and neck.

Harry's kisses were disarming her on a level she hadn't thought possible and that made her feel groggy, but she embraced the feeling. Harry touched Ginny's breasts and pinched her erect nipples before quickly removing her blouse and tossing it across the room. Ginny did the same with Harry's white shirt and kissed his neck and bit his nipples, making him moan, which made her feel powerful.

She reached down to Harry's crotch and rubbed her hand against his member, he moaned and Ginny guide him to the bed. She leaned over him, kissed him on the mouth, and then took off his pants and boxer, and kneeled before him. Once again his member was in her hands so she kissed it softly before put it in her mouth. She began a swing of caresses with her tongue and lips, accompanied by the moans of Harry, who now clung to the sheets and whispered her name. She felt strangely triumphant.

And suddenly, Ginny felt hands running up through her thighs to touch her wet pussy. A voice whispered in her ear, "I see you started without me"

Ginny recognized Draco's voice and, helplessly, groaned at the touch of his expert hands on her sex. She looked up at Harry, who seemed somewhat self-conscious, so she continued to caress him to make him feel better. It worked and Harry relaxed again.

Draco unhooked Ginny’s bra with his teeth and kissed her back, licking and nipping as well. Ginny had never experienced anything like this. Give pleasure and receive it at the same instant. Harry’s dick throbbed in her mouth and he came inside her, which was enough for her to also start to feel spasms invading her body due to Draco’s caresses. The blonde noticed it, so he lowered his pants, ready to thrust into her.

Ginny wanted to said no, because she wanted Harry to be the first to be truly into her, but Draco removed her knickers and penetrate her in an instant; and she released Harry’s member, hiding her face in his stomach and moaning.

Harry reached her and kissed her with pure desire. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Draco kept thrusting and she began scratching Harry’s back. Suddenly the rhythm of the lunges slowed and she felt Draco come out of her and releases his cum on her back.  
Draco fell exhausted at the foot of the bed and Harry helped Ginny to climb to his side. They kissed intensely and brought their bodies together. Harry helped her take off her skirt and now it was his turn to explore Ginny's body. He laid her on the bed and kissed her thighs, massaging her knees and legs before reaching her pussy. He kissed her there before licking her clit. Ginny shuddered and screamed, and the pleasure increased when Draco began to nibble and play with his nipples.

To reciprocate, Ginny took Draco's member in her hands and began to move up and down, squeezing his balls, as she knew he liked.

Ginny felt like a goddess being pleased in every way.

And she thought there was nothing else she needed to experience until in a skillful movement, Harry placed her on the stomach on the bed and entered her from behind. Now she was propped up on her elbows and knees and Draco continued to kiss her breasts.  
It was there that she felt the first orgasm, feeling Harry's member go deeper and deeper into her.

His movements weren't as intense as Draco's, but just as pleasurable. Ginny moaned, but her sounds were interrupted by Draco, who was now demanding attention for his little friend. Ginny licked it and toyed with it as Harry continued to fill her from behind. After a few minutes he grabbed onto Ginny's hips and, unlike Draco, came inside her and Ginny could feel his warm scent run through her thighs and legs.

Harry slumped to her side and ran his hands over Ginny's body. Draco came shortly after but Ginny took her mouth from his member before he finished inside of her.

They lay down together, resting for a few minutes, listening only to the sounds of their heaving breaths.

The first to speak was Draco, "Well", he said smirking as he got dressed, "This was a lot of fun", he messed up his hair achieving a unique style, "But now I must go", he went back to bed and kissed Ginny on the lips, "Goodbye beautiful, see you later".

"Bye Draco", she sat on the bed.

  
"You come with me Potter?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "I'll stay a while longer".

  
"As you wish", Draco said smiling sideways and leaving the room. An instant later they heard the engine of his car and then everything was silent again.

Ginny tried to break the growing tension, "I had a nice time".

  
"Me too", Harry was sitting next to her now, "I like it better like this", he said taking a lock of her raid hair and placing it behind her ear.

She did not know what to say and he took the moment to kiss her. The kiss was tender than the first they shared and Ginny hugged his body and he hugged hers. They kissed intensely for a long time. She tried to go further, but he did not allow it and in the end she gave up.

"Should I take you home?" He asked, picking up their clothes.

"It’s not necessary, my car is outside", she replied

They leaved the room once they were fully clothed. The night wind was cold. "Well… I’ll see you around, I guess", Ginny said.

He just smiled, approached her and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

Harry got in his car and Ginny watched him as he disappeared on the road.

She felt suddenly very lonely, so it was not long before she got into her convertible and disappeared too.


	2. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has an unexpected conversation in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy. Plot thickens.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**HERMIONE**

That night Hermione was more miserable than ever. She had tried to distract herself by reading and watching her favorite series but still couldn't get out of her head what Ginny, her best friend, had told her.

"They're probably having sex right now in some fancy hotel" she thought while seating in one of the benches of the lonely park that had become her favorite spot since she found it.

Hermione started eating the ice cream pint she got out the house. She was filled with a multitude of sensations. Hurt by Ginny, for the redhead knew she was in love with Draco and yet she was somewhere having sex with him, and at the same time Hermione felt tremendously envy, because she wanted to be the one who was in Draco's arms, melting in his arms. The tears soon rolled down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. "What's the point? I'm all alone here", she said out loud.

"Well… you're not completely alone", a male voice surprised her and she turned to find who had said that.

A tall, dark haired guy sat in the bench beside her. Hermione looked at him alarmed, but he smiled at her. "Well, he doesn't seem like a homeless person or a psychopath" she thought.

He reached out his hand to her, "I'm Harry by the way". Hermione took it after a few seconds.

"Hermione", she replied.

He smiled again, "Hermione. First time hearing that name". 

She shrugged, "My dad choose it".

"So… Hermione, what are you doing here, alone, and so far away from your dorm?"

She asked perceptively, "How could you know if I'm far from my dorm?" 

"You're using a sorority pin. And sorority's houses are at the other side of campus"

Hermione looked down at the little pink pin that was buttoned over her black T-shirt, but said nothing. "Mmm are you going to tell me why were you crying?" Harry turned to her.

She looked away and muttered, "I wasn't crying".

He insisted, "You can trust me you know?"

Hermione laughed at his comment, "I don't even know you". 

"Precisely", he smirked, "No matter what you said to me, you won't have to deal with my reactions, comments or indiscretions"

She bit her bottom lip while considering his proposal. It could be nice to be able to vent her sorrows with someone, especially if that someone was a stranger she would never see again, but still... "Thanks but, I'll pass", she sighed.

He nodded, "Ok, If that's your choice", Harry put his hands on the bench and looked up at the night sky

Hermione used the opportunity to get a better look at him. He was quite handsome, with his emerald green eyes and a very nice smile. Usually she felt self-conscious around guys like him, but there was something about Harry that made her feel comfortable. Hermione tried to decipher the expression the boy had. "I think I'm not the only one with a lot on my mind tonight", she commented as she brought a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth.

He turned to look at her, curious, but in the end he smiled and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" She asked using the same words that he previously used.

He answered after a brief moment of hesitation, "Let's say that…Today I did things that I thought I would never do. I acted like someone I am not, someone I wouldn't like to be", Harry grimaced.

She opened her eyes, impressed by the bitter tone in Harry's voice, "Sounds complicated". He nodded. "But is not the end of the world", she continued, "If you're not happy with your actions just make sure to never act like that again. Don't be so upset and don't let one action define you".

"Yeah you're probably right", he said after a minute, "I won't let the foolishness I did define me"

He smiled at her. "Just out of curiosity, you didn't rob a bank; hurt someone or something like that, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed at his comment and Hermione instantly relaxed, "You are very funny, you know? I like you Hermione"

"Herms", she corrected automatically.

He looked at her, "What?" 

"My friends call me Herms", she explained.

He nodded, "Ah, I see. So are we friends now?"

Hermione shrugged but smiled. "But I think I'll call you Mione", Harry said as he took a lock of Hermione's hair on his finger, "Yes, Mione works just fine".

She recoiled at his action, and then stood up, "I have to go", she said, clearing her throat.

He also stood up, "Do you want me to give you a ride?" 

She gave him a tiny smile, "Thank you but no, I would like to walk a little longer" 

"As you wish", and then he pointed to the ice cream pint, "Hey, can I have that?"

She gave it to him, "Sure", and then added, "Well mmm goodbye…"

Harry just smiled and started walking in the opposite direction. When Hermione lost sight of him she continued on her way as well.

It took her about half an hour to get to the house. She was really quiet, trying not to wake the other girls and went to her room. Once there, she was surprised to find Ginny fast asleep in her bed. She believed it would take the redhead many more hours to arrive.

Hermione sat on her bed and observed her friend, who at that precise moment stirred in her dreams, and whose face was exposed to the moonbeam that entered through the window. "She is so beautiful", she thought. Her perfect snowy skin, small nose, hazel eyes, straight and copper hair, thin lips and that angelic smile that she sometimes had.

Another tear escaped down her cheek as she imagined Draco and Ginny together. Hermione wiped it quickly and stood up to put on her pajamas. "Tomorrow will be a new day Hermione. Tomorrow everything will be forgotten" she said to herself as she lay down on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.

A few hours later Hermione woke up to the constant sound of Ginny's heels echoing throughout the room. She sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes hard, and looked at her roommate.

"Hello sleepyhead", Ginny smiled as she looked doubtfully at her wardrobe, "What do you think I should use today?"

The girl showed her a strapless blue blouse and a green tank top, both very pretty, "The green one", Hermione replied as she stood up and tied her hair in a bun.

"Then that's the winner", she smiled and put it on, "Did you sleep well? Your eyes are totally swollen Hermione", Ginny approached her vanity table and then placed an eye concealer in Hermione's hands while clucking her tongue, "Where were you yesterday by the way?"

The brunette left the eye concealer on her nightstand, "I went for a walk" 

Ginny looked at her curious, but then she smiled, "Mmm. I had a very good night, by the way", she stretched out the word "very" and her eyes shone mischievously.

Hermione turned her back and making her bed, "I'm glad Gin. I'll go take a bath", she said taking her towels and toiletry and leaving the room

When she closed the door Hermione inhaled a large breath of air to calm down and then headed to the bathroom.

She took her time in the shower hoping not to find Ginny when she returned, since she didn't feel like talking to her this morning, and hearing her hints about what had happened yesterday. But when she finally returned to their room, she had to hurry up to avoid being late for her first class. She put on denim pants, a black chiffon blouse and grabbed her bag, running like a madwoman out of the house.

Hermione managed to get there just before Professor McGonagall closed the door. The old woman narrowed her eyes at her with disapproval; she apologized and entered the classroom. She looked around for an empty seat, but the place was packed. After a second inspection, she found an empty seat at the top of the room. She hurried over there and sat with a sigh of relief.

"Hey you!" Hermione turned to the voice and met Harry's smile, "So we meet again"

She couldn't help but smile at the coincidence, "Harry", she said in greeting, nodding her head.

"Apparently we will be more than two strangers who met on a bench"

She smiled, "Apparently. So this is the part where I feel relieved because I didn't spill my secrets last night", Hermione looked at him smugly and he laughed

"And when Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger decide to remain silent, we can start the class", Professor McGonagall's powerful voice pulled them out of their bubble.

They both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, "Sorry Professor McGonagall, it won't happen again", Harry muttered. The woman gave them one last angry look, and then turned to the blackboard.

When she couldn't see them, Harry turned to Hermione and it was his turn to smirk. Hermione cocked her head and focused on listening to the teacher.

The three hours of class almost flew by and by the time they were over, Hermione was starving.

Harry walked next to her outside the classroom, "So, can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and finally accepted, "Please. I'm starving"

They went to the nearest cafeteria and sat at one of the tables on the terrace, because the day was really cool and warm. Hermione ordered two chocolate donuts and an ice cold drink. Harry ordered an iced tea. "What is your major?" He asked when the waitress brought their order.

"Creative writing", she answered biting her donut, "Yours?"

Harry drank his tea before answerind, "Politics"

They continued talking for a long time about different topics and Hermione felt more and more comfortable and calm next to him. "Mione, I have to ask you this", he leaned on the table, setting aside his second cup of iced tea.

She looked at him alarmed, "What is it?"

"Is just that…" He clucked his tongue, "The more I speak to you, the more you seem to be a focused and smart woman, so I don't understand why you are in a sorority.

Hermione expected anything but that couldn't help but laugh heartily, "You definitely have something against the Greek system"

He answered frankly, "I find it elitist, racist and a waste of time and money".

She hit her heart as if he had offended her, "Ouch". 

"No, but seriously Hermione", he looked at her again, "Why are you in a sorority? I hope you don't take my words the wrong way but… you don't seem like the kind of girl that would be a member of a sorority".

"You're right, I'm not really"; she accepted and for the first time that comment, which she had heard so many times, didn't feel hurtful, "Sometimes I also wonder that but I think it's because I don't want to feel alone"

He scrutinized her with his green gaze and she sighed, "I'm not exactly the friendliest or funniest person on campus", she smiled sadly, "The idea of a sorority, of having girls always supporting you and being there for you, I suppose it seduced me too much".

"And then you discovered that they are frivolous, only think in buying clothes, looking good and parties and boys".

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Most of the time, yes, they are", she accepted, "But they're also great girls, I have witnessed how much they can help you, and we do philanthropy, you know?"

"Still, I believe you're too good for that place", he added and she blushed, not sure what to answer.

But she didn't have to think of an answer, for a voice behind her interrupted her. "Hermione? Harry?" Ginny approached them walking very coolly despite her five inches heels, "Do you know each other?" She looked at them confused and suspicious.

Hermione was as confused as her redhead friend, "Ginny, do you know Harry?" 

Ginny lifted an eyebrow at her and Hermione opened her mouth in an expression of astonishment when suddenly remembered. Harry Potter. Of course, he was the third part of the threesome. Hermione turned to him, but he was stiff and looking a bit nervous. Ginny demanded to know, "Well, do you know each other?"

Harry answered with a crooked smile, "Mione is my classmate". 

"Oh ok", Ginny turned fully to him and smiled broadly at Harry, "So… Hermione, I was looking for you. I need you to help me choose the dress for the homecoming party", she smiled again, "I want to look extra lovely that day"

Harry looked at Hermione sarcastically but said nothing. "I can't go with you right now Ginny", the brunette said, "I have another class in a few minutes and I can't skipped on the first day"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Harry since you're not in the Greek system you probably don't know about our Homecoming party. It will be one of the major events of the semester and only the members of the best fraternities will attend", she smiled at him, "Would you like to go as my date? Party is this Saturday".

"Thanks but I already have plans for the weekend", Harry replied.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, confused at being rejected. Hermione intervened, "Gin, maybe I can go with you to see dresses in the afternoon".

"Well then, would you like to walk with me to my next class?" Ginny asked Harry, ignoring Hermione's suggestion

"Actually our class is almost starting", he pointed to Hermione, "So we better get going. I'll see you later Ginny, bye".

He stood up and took Hermione by the arm; she had no choice but to stand as well.

Ginny remained seated, "Yeah I guess"

Hermione grabbed her purse and walked with Harry in the opposite direction, "I'll see you in the house, Gin"

When they lost sight of the cafeteria he released her and stopped, "I wasn't aware that your and Ginny know each other", he said.

"We're best friends, and also roommates".

Harry sighed, "I assume you know what happened between Ginny and I last night?"

Hermione nodded, "Were you talking about that in the park? When you said you had made a mistake", she asked.

This time Harry nodded, "I hope you don't have a wrong idea about me. I'm not a fuck boy", he was nervous again

Hermione gently shook her head, "I don't think you are one. You haven't offended Ginny. Actually I didn't agree with her decision, but she's an adult. You're both adults and you can manage all aspects of your lives".

"Thank you", he smiled, seemed more relaxed, "But I meant what I said last night. I agreed to participate without giving my decision too many thoughts and now I'm upset. I just carried away and didn't consider about everything that may later imply".

"You mean for your future political career"

"Even my private life here, in campus", he sighed again, "I've been Draco's friend for years and I really appreciate his friendship, but we're very different persons. And your friend Ginny, she is… well let's just say she's not my favorite person in the world".

Hermione was saddened by that last comment, especially since she knew that Ginny seemed genuinely interested in Harry, "But, maybe, if you gave her a chance, you would realize that Ginny is really a great person"

He snorted, "You mean under makeup and French manicure?" Hermione gave him a hard look, "Fine, sorry, that was a bit harsh".

"You better go to class", she said at the end.

"See you later?"He asked again smiling.

She agreed. They exchanged cellphone numbers and after saying goodbye, each one went in a different direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you think? Leave a comment if you liked it. Comments are food for the author's soul ;)


	3. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Hermione have a chat.  
> Revelations about Ginny's family.  
> Draco has a new goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**GINNY**

She parked her car without much care and stormed into the huge fraternity house where she knew she would find Draco. Ginny made her way upstairs, ignoring the boys who greeted her. She entered the room without asking permission and sat on the bed with a theatrical sigh as Draco, who was currently doing his daily workout, stood up to sit next to her.

"What is it this time? A broken nail?" He teased while drying his neck with a small towel.

She looked at him annoyed, "I’m not in the mood for your bullshit Draco" 

Draco turned his body towards Ginny and she followed suit, "Well, tell me, why are you so upset about?"

"I was rejected today!" Ginny widened her eyes, still unable to believe what had happened

Draco couldn't help but laugh and she hit him with her purse. "That’s enough", he said, gripping Ginny's wrist, "Calm down and tell me who it was. Although I think I already know", he smiled at her.

"Harry", she confirmed, "I invited him to the party on Saturday and he said he already had other plans. He didn't even want to walk to class with me", her voice denoted all the disbelief she felt.

Draco stood up and threw the towel in the laundry basket, "Ginevra, why do you want to keep seeing him? He’s not exactly your type".

She answered standing up and observing her reflection in front of Draco's mirror, "There’s something about him that I like. And I can't understand how did he said no to me", she frowned and fixed a lock of her hair.

Draco approached her and hugged her from behind. He pushed back her red hair and kissed her neck, "Forget about that, beautiful", he said while introducing his hand under Ginny’s green blouse, "Just relax and let’s have some fun"

Ginny turned around and put her arms around his neck. She approached to his mouth, and after biting Draco's lower lip and pulling it until he groaned, she said, "I'll have him wrapped around my finger".

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto the bed. He took off his training pants, took off the black boxer he was wearing and stood over Ginny, who wrapped her legs around his waist.

They had a good time and when they finished, exhausted, they stayed in bed while Draco played with Ginny's hair, "We should repeat what happened yesterday, you know?" He said caressing her waist, "I have a girl friend who could join us".

"In your dreams Draco", she smiled at him, "I'm not going to share a man with another woman".

He sighed, "Too bad. I'll have to find someone else then". 

Ginny sat on the bed and stared at the garden that was visible through Draco's window. _"He rejected me"_ she thought " _He preferred to go with Hermione_ "

"Hermione? Who’s Hermione?" Apparently Ginny had been thinking out loud.

She looked at him as if he were a stupid for not remember that, "My best friend, Draco, my roommate". 

He frowned, "I don’t know her. Is she often with you?"

She shook her head, "She doesn’t really go out much but you _do_ know her! She’s 5’2’’, brown wild and wavy hair, big eyes…"

"Ah! The chubby one?" He laughed.

Ginny slapped him gently, "She is not chubby. She is simply more… curvy than other girls", she explained.

He got out of bed and put on his underwear, "Ok, fine. Why did you mention her?"

"She was talking with Harry this morning. And he preferred to go with her instead going out with me".

"I told you Potter was weird", he said, turning to her and smirking, "But if you’re concerned about this girl, I can help you Ginevra"

She sat on the bed, "Help me how?" 

"I can seduce this… Hermione. After all I haven’t yet taste this girlfriend of yours".

"No", she was emphatic when saying that, "I won't let you get close to her".

Draco went back to bed and sat near Ginny, "Why not? It’s a win-win. I seduce her, keep her busy and she’ll lost interest in Potter"

Ginny sounded furious, "Firstly: she’s not interested in Harry. Secondly: she’s not as slut as the girls you usually sleep with. Thirdly: you would lose all interest in her Draco because you would find her boring. Hermione prefers reading to drinking. Her idea of fun is going to the library".

But he wouldn’t give up so easily, "It would be a nice change". 

She shook her head again, "No. Hermione is too innocent for you".

He laughed, "Come on Ginevra. No one is too innocent. I mean she’s nineteen. It’s not like she’s a virgin or something, right?#

Ginny just looked at him and Draco's expression changed, "So she is a virgin", a strange smile appeared on his face, his eyes widened and he smiled again, "I have to meet her"

"You _already know her",_ the redhead pointed, "It's just that you don't even remember her, which should give you a hint of how little you would like her, and that you should stay away from her".

He gave her a quick kiss, "You’re just saying that because you want all the fun for you Ginevra", he kissed her again, "But I want to have fun too and that friend of yours", another kiss, "Sounds like a lot of fun".

She pushed him away with her hands and got up from the bed, "Do as you pleased Draco", she said as she put on her knickers, "But don't say later that I didn't warn you that you would die of boredom".

He smirked, "We'll see about that".

Ginny finished dressing and returned to her sorority house. Hermione was already in their bedroom, sitting at the shared desk and typing on the laptop. "Hi Ginny", said her friend when she saw her enter.

She just narrowed her eyes and stared at Hermione. The brunette sighed, "I had no idea it was **that** Harry, Gin, I swear", Hermione was clearly nervous.

"But you find out in the cafeteria and still you went out with him", Ginny impregnated her voice with feigned pain and Hermione's expression filled with fear

She immediately replied, "I shouldn’t have done that. But seriously, he was the one who approached me and then took me to class. And Ginny if it makes you feel better I won't hang out with him anymore"

She ignored Hermione's last comment, "So basically you're saying Harry preferred you over me, even after everything we shared yesterday" 

"No… I mean I don’t think so. I believe that perhaps he was nervous because of what you guys did last night but…"

Ginny sat on her bed and falsely sighed, "It doesn’t matter Herms. He doesn’t even like me".

Hermione instantly approached her and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Don’t say that Gin, that’s impossible. Everybody likes you".

Ginny gently pushed her away and looked at her, "You really think that?"

"I’m sure of that", Hermione smiled, "You know what? I can help you. I can speak with Harry about you. Convince him of how amazing you are".

Ginny gift her with her best practiced smile, "Would you do that for me, Herms?" 

Hermione nodded, "Of course!"

"You’re the best!" Ginny briefly hugged her and then sighed, "It’s so good to hear that, because I felt that there was something special between you and Harry today", Hermione didn't say anything, "And you know very well that I have feelings for him, you would never get involved with Harry right? You wouldn't do that to me"

Hermione opened her mouth twice but in the end just nodded and give her a sad smile, "Never Ginny, I couldn't do that to you".

Ginny smiled at her and gave her another soft kiss near the corner of her lips, "I trust you Hermione baby", she caressed Hermione’s face gently, "You are the best best friend in the world". She winked at her and left the room without another word.

The redhead took a long bath and went through her entire skincare routine. By the time she finished brushing her silky hair, she felt much better and more in control of the situation with Harry, now that she could use Hermione to approach him.

She then went to the living room and ordered one of the pledges to make her a salad and bring it to her room. The girl came in with her request about twenty minutes later, when she was watching a movie with Hermione, who had already finished working on her homework. They spent the night watching old comedy movies until they fell asleep.

The next morning Ginny was determined to seduce Harry, but first she needed to find out the boy's schedules and the classes he had. She thought asking Draco about that, but then decided she would get the information for herself.

She dressed sexier than ever and, when her classes ended, she headed to the university administration building. Luckily the assistant of the manager was one of those typical nerdy boys with glasses and a non-existent social life, so a few loving sentences were enough for him to give Ginny the information she was looking for. The redhead kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning and leaving the place.

She sat at one of the tables in a small Italian restaurant and read Harry's schedule. She wrinkled her nose as she noticed that, unlike Hermione, she had no classes with him. Not to mention zero extracurricular activities.

 _“This is going to be far more complicated than what I assumed”_ she thought.

But then she noticed that Harry had oratory lessons on Wednesdays. That was the perfect occasion for a _casual_ meeting. _“Tomorrow it is”_ Ginny whispered, smiling while standing and leaving a few dollars on the table. 

**~~~**

She decided to wear the yellow dress, for it was a Hermione’s dress for Ginny’s last birthday. The dress wasn’t exactly her stile but she thought it would be perfect for the occasion. Ginny applied perfume, lipstick and get out the house.

She drove to her favorite pastry shop and picked up her order: a basket full of cupcakes and refreshments. Then she made her way to the classroom that the oratory group used for their meetings. When she arrived Harry was exposing a speech about global warming and Ginny thought he was very good. He dominated the stage, and all of his classmates were listening to him. Even she was listening to him, when Ginny was usually bored quickly by those talks. Applauses brought her out of her reverie and then the professor in charged announced that they would have a break.

It was her chance.

She cleared her throat, indicating the guys carrying the refreshments to follow her, and Ginny entered the classroom smiling broadly, "Harry!", She said as she walked towards him.

The boy looked surprised, "Ginny? What…"

She cut him off, "Hello", she greeted everyone, "I thought I'd bring you something so that you could continue practicing with enthusiasm", she announced and then turned to her assistants, "You can leave the basket and refreshments there", she pointed one of the empty tables and then gave them two bills each.

The students instantly got excited and started pouring out cupcakes and drinks while chatting with each other. Ginny smiled and turned to Harry as she linked his arm with hers, "I hope you like cupcakes", she said approaching a little closer to him. Harry was going to replied but one of his classmates interrupted them.

"Harry your girlfriend nailed it! I was starving", said the guy while eating a cupcake.

"She is not my girlfriend", Harry snapped back as he unlinked his arm from Ginny’s. His friend looked at him, alarmed, and walked away from them. He didn't give Ginny time to say anything, "What do you think you’re doing?" His tone was cold and his expression exasperated.

She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I brought you cupcakes. And you have a special one", she took from her bag the pink box that she had ordered especially for him, "It’s different from the others, it’s only for you Harry".

He sighed, "Look Ginny, I’m sorry if that night we had with Draco I gave you the wrong impression or if I said something you misread but…"

"I had a great time that night, Harry", she smiled at him, "And I just want to get to know you more, to talk to you".

He smirked and wet his lip with his tongue, "I don't think we have much to talk about, actually Ginny. It's not like we have a lot in common".

"Then maybe we could go to a more private place and have a... different talk", she whispered close to his ear.

Harry grabbed her wrists firmly but without hurting her, "Enough! Stop proposing that to me", his eyes were shining with a fire that she could not identify, "What happened between us will not be repeated again so this had to be our last meeting".

He dropped her wrists and left the classroom. Ginny took a few seconds to compose herself, rubbing her wrists, fixing her dress and facing the students, who apparently had not witnessed their exchange. "Keep enjoying the cupcakes", she told them before leaving the classroom and heading straight for her convertible.

She threw her bag furiously in the car and drove aimlessly for several minutes until she reached one of the furthest bars on campus.

Everyone noticed her when she entered the place. Ginny walked to the bar and ordered a whiskey. The waiter attended to her at once and she drank the contents at once, trying to stifle the tears that were dying to come out.

 _"I'm not going to cry for him,"_ she told herself as she drank her second glass of whiskey. _"I will not lose to him"._

It had been a long time since anyone had made her feel that way. Rejected. This is how she felt, like when her father never had time for her or for her mother, who lived immersed by her mental breakdowns.

 _"I'm not going to cry for him,"_ she repeated to herself as she remembered the last time she had cry; the day her father hospitalized her mother. That had been the worst day of her life. She still remembered her mother's screams, the broken things on the floor, and the pitying glances the servants shot at her.

And now Harry had rejected her too. Her, Ginevra Weasley, the most popular girl on campus. The girl all the boys wanted. It was she who rejected men, not the other way around.

Ginny paid the bill and left the bar. She got in her car and drove for a couple of blocks before stopping. She considered for a brief moment hooked up with someone in order to change her mood, but she didn't feel like putting up with any man, not even Draco. " _Although I don’t think that would take away this feeling"_

"Stop it", she said out loud, "This is not who you are Ginny. Keep it together. What you need is just a new strategy. Eventually he’ll fall for you, just as every other man does".

She started the car and headed for the house, directly entering her bedroom with a single thought in mind that was reinforced when she saw Hermione reading a book on the bed, " _Harry will be mine no matter what it takes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What you guys think of Ginny? Hope you liked this chapter. Also today is Independence Day here in Peru and I have a few days off my job so I'll probably be updating tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles with his feelings for Ginny.  
> We get to meet Lucius Malfoy!  
> Draco approaches Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. It took me longer than I expected, but please read and enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**HARRY**

Harry closed the laptop after answering his mother's email and stretched out on his bed, playing with a rubber ball tossing it over and over to the ceiling. If Seamus, his roommate, had been present he probably would have said something about the noise, but he was in class and Harry was alone with his thoughts.

 _“Damn girl” he thought while remembering Ginny interrupting his oratory_ lessons with a basket full of cupcakes. _“I should have never listened to Draco, I shouldn’t have accepted to participate in that stupidity”._

Harry threw the ball so furiously towards the other end of the room that it bounced several times before falling onto Seamus' bed. He sat up, annoyed by the whole situation, and his eyes fixed on the pink box that still contained the cupcake Ginny had given him.

On Wednesday Harry had left the classroom very angry so he forgot to bring his backpack. Once he realized, ran back to the classroom and found the box that Ginny had given him. Unable to restrain himself, he took the box and now it rested on his desk.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful Ginny looked that afternoon in her yellow dress and that smug smile that he hated so much but at the same time it attracted him tremendously.

Ginny was the kind of girl he detested, the superficial ones that abounded in his world; but still there was something different about her that made a warm sensation spread through his body whenever he saw her.

Harry remembered the first time he saw her. She was dancing happily with a few other girls. It was a stupid fraternity party that Draco convinced him to assist. After that night he couldn’t remove the image of Ginny from his head, her laughter, fire red hair, her smile and her way of walking. It was because of her that he accepted to participate in the threesome, his only spontaneous decision that was now hunting him. But he couldn’t resist. He wanted to have her just for once, because they couldn’t be together as a couple. No when she was so shallow and egocentric.

He got out of bed and took the little pink box. He pulled out the cupcake, which looked appetizing even though it was already Friday and two days had passed. He thought about throwing it away and was about to, but in the end he regretted it and took a bite out of it. The flavor was hazelnuts and chocolate, his favorite. He wondered if maybe Ginny had asked Draco about it, though he doubted his friend remembered those details.

Harry finished the cupcake and decided it would be better to get some air, so he put away his wallet and keys and left the building where his room was. He walked aimlessly, then realized his feet had guided him to the offices, where he knew Hermione worked as Professor Lockhart's assistant two days a week, Friday including.

He entered the place and found Hermione sitting behind a desk reading some papers with a focused expression. He smiled and walked over to her, leaned against the desk and enjoyed the surprised look she gave him when she realized he was there. "Harry", she smiled too, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I felt like stopping by to visit you. Are you very busy? I'm interrupting?#

She put the papers aside, "No, not at all. I was just checking that the professor assigned correctly the grades for each student. I was almost over and Professor Walker has already left#.

"I see", he nodded, "So what are your plans for this weekend?"

She answered instantly, "Mmm nothing special. I will probably stay at the house starting to organize everything for the Greek Week and selecting the places for our charity work of the semester".

Harry laughed but preferred not to comment, "Can I walk you home? Or better, invite you to dinner?" He asked when he saw her turn off the computer and stand up.

"Oh", Hermione nibbled her lips as she considered the offer, and Harry thought there was something strange about her attitude

"Does it bother you that I invited you to dinner?" He was quite perceptive

"Of course not, it's just that…", she muttered but in the end smiled, "I accept the invitation. But only if I pay for my food".

Harry narrowed his eyes but she looked at him very seriously. In the end he sighed, "As you wished", he said.

The dark haired boy helped her close the office, and then they walked to a nearby pizza parlor. They ordered two slices of Hawaiian and soda, "How are the classes going?" He asked as they ate.

She drank her soda, "Pretty calm actually, at least for now. Then I’ll have to run like a crazy person and divide my time between studying, working and sorority work", she sighed.

"Do you have to organize the Greek Week?" Harry knew it was one of the biggest and most anticipated events for them. Hermione nodded, "I thought that was the duty of the President and the second in charge".

"Angelina is our president and Ginny is in charge of the social calendar and events, I am just supporting them".

"Which means you are likely to do everything"

She shrugged, "I'm happy helping"

Harry wasn’t a fool; and had instantly realized how her sisters treated Hermione. He remembered the way Ginny behaved in that cafeteria, ignoring Hermione all the time while the brunette tried only to be supportive.

A wave of tenderness rose in him towards the girl who was eating calmly her pizza. Harry changed the subject because he didn’t want to engage in a discussion with her about the sorority or make her uncomfortable, so they talked about cinema for a long time, so much so that it was already dark when they left the pizza parlor.

On the way to Hermione's house, as Harry had offered to accompany her, they passed a large marquee from an old cinema announcing a special “ _Casablanca_ ” feature for the weekend. Without much thought Harry went to the box office and bought two tickets. "You’re coming with me tomorrow right?" He smiled as he showed her the tickets

She smiled as well, "Only because it was of my favorite movies" 

"I’ll pick you up at seven then"

She replied shooking her head, "Let’s better met here, I’ll be out of the house running some errands".

They continued walking as they talked about the movie and suddenly they were already on the avenue where the imposing fraternity houses were erected, the avenue was for once quite deserted. "Which one is yours?" He asked looking at all the houses.

"The one at the end", she pointed to one of the larger houses, a two-story white Victorian building.

"Pretty", he laughed and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

A tall and stylized silhouette appeared next to them, "Potter?" 

He hadn't realized the moment Draco had appeared on the street. Harry felt Hermione tense next to her. "Well, well, Harry Potter in the Greek neighborhood", he chuckled, mockingly, "Are you considering joining us? Did you like tasting the system so much on Sunday?"

"I was just walking through the neighborhood", he preferred to omit Draco's provocations and replied, "I'll see you later Draco", he said, and turned to Hermione, gently placing his hand on her back

"You are Ginevra’s friend", Draco's grey eyes locked on Hermione, who blushed completely and looked away, nodding.

"This is Mione, _my_ friend", Harry didn't like the way the blonde looked at her.

"Mione? I thought… of course, Mione, Hermione"m he gave her his best charming smile, "I'm Draco Malfoy , by the way, although I guess you already knew me".

"Hermione Granger", she managed to whisper as she got closer to Harry.

Harry hadn't realized until that moment that Draco looked much more elegant than other times, clothed in a black suit, grey shirt and with his hair pushed back, like he did for a formal occasion, "Where are you going by the way?" Harry asked while taking Hermione's hand in his, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Father insisted on meeting me since he is in the city", he shrugged without giving much importance, "I'm late, to tell the truth".

"We won't hold you back then", the green eyed replied, smiling at his friend.

"See you later, Potter. Hermione", Draco smiled at the latter and strode off to his car.

The car was lost after turned on the avenue, and they walked back toward the house. Harry gently left her hand at the entrance and Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for accompanying me home", she said.

"It was a pleasure", he smiled at her.

She didn't seem to say anything else, and although he was dying to ask her about her reaction to Draco, he knew the time wasn’t right, "I’ll see you tomorrow then, Mione"

The girl nodded, "Tomorrow. Good night Harry"

"Good night", he approached and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione blushed but smiled at him. Harry put his hands in his pockets, and walked away from the house.

Once he was out of sight of Hermione, he took out one of his cigarettes and lit it. He inhaled the smoke slowly, allowing it to fill his lungs, as he thought of possible reasons to explain Hermione's nervousness. She was quite quiet and calm, but in Draco’s presence she had practically minimized herself.

He imagined many hateful situations that Draco could have put her through, considering they were neighbors and belonged to the Greek system; but judging from their recent exchange it seemed like Malfoy and Hermione hadn't had much contact.

Harry exhaled a large puff of smoke and sighed. " _I guess she likes Draco_."

It was the most obvious conclusion and it seemed the right one, and for some reason that idea hurt him. He wasn’t jealous or envious of Draco; he was concerned because Malfoy never took girls seriously. Harry didn’t want Hermione to be just another of the blonde’s girl.

 _"I'll have to keep an eye on that relationship_ ," he said to himself as he stubbed out his cigarette and lit a new one. He hadn't liked the looks of interest Draco had given Hermione at all.

**DRACO**

The waiter poured them another glass of wine and Draco couldn't stop his thoughts from leading him to his recent encounter with Harry and that girl. He took the cup between his fingers, sniffed it for a few seconds to taste it, and took a small sip while evoking Hermione Granger, his next target.

If he had to describe her in one word it would be _simplicity_. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't his type, either. He used to prefer tall, slimmer women, those who always looked like catwalk models and most of all, who had zero brain. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't wearing much makeup and was wearing the dullest clothes a sorority girl should wear.

 _“She will serve for my purpose”_ he thought as he cut off a piece of his chicken parmigiana and brought it to his mouth.

"Are you listening to me, Draco? I hope you're not wasting my time", the stern voice of his father brought him back to the immediate reality of the restaurant.

Draco excused himself with some rather formal words, and his father continued to talk about his grades and the need for him to become the businessman to meet the expectations of his last name. He disconnected again in a few seconds. He had heard that speech many times and knew it through and through.

He continued eating and thinking of some way to get closer to that girl and make her fall for him as soon as possible. Draco tried to hide a smile at imagining Potter's reaction once he began to frequent his new _friend_.

Inciting Harry’s rage was the main motivation to approach this girl. The blonde remembered all those summer camps they were sent as children, always competing against each other in games, his father comments when Harry passed him on lacrosse; or the time Tess, the first girl he really liked, fell in love with Harry.

Draco could never forgive him for any of that even though he knew it wasn't Harry's fault. He had always lived to beat him in everything, to try to annoy him, although at the same time he sometimes felt that he was the only true friend he had.

 _“But now I will take away something that matters to him”,_ he thought. Because Potter cared about Hermione, there was no doubt of it.

And then there was Ginevra. She also seemed determined to keep that girl away from Draco. Although of course she did it for other reasons.

 _“A virgin. A real virgin”._ Draco drank from his glass again and licked his lips.

"Maybe you could get a tutor to help you with those terrible grades", Lucius suggested, although it sounded like an order, "Of course, if you do it, it should be with all the discretion of the case", he gave him another stern look, "I don't want rumors to spread that my son needs tutoring".

Draco smirked, "You know father? I think it is an excellent idea".

"It’s settled then. Once we return from our trip you can get a tutor".

"Trip?" He lifted an eyebrow and looked at his father, "Are we traveling?"

Lucius explained, "It is time for you to learn more about the family business. We will go to Asia where our main businesses are located and I will introduce you to the board of directors".

"It's really necessary?" Draco asked thinking how boring that sounded.

His father gave him a severe look again, "In two years you will begin to assume your responsibilities as heir to the Malfoy Family so it is necessary, I would say rather essential, that other executives know you"

"As you say father", Draco finally accepted, suddenly losing his appetite, "When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow. It is not something that can be delayed".

"And the college, my classes?"

"I've already arranged everything with the dean"

 _As always,_ Draco muttered under his breath and finished his glass of wine.

After leaving the restaurant, Draco accompanied his father to the airport. They flew to New York and then to Beijing. His father never wasted time, as he understood as soon as they arrived in China and the endless meetings began.

It was a boring two weeks for Draco, and he only had a break for two days in Japan because the bad weather did not let them fly. It had been a long time since he had visited Japan. He had forgotten the beautiful and futuristic city that it was, the peculiarity of its people and the hectic style of life. Draco was fluent in the language so it was not difficult for him to escape his father's control and explore the city a bit.

By the time his short stay in Japan ended and he had to return to the United States, he was feeling much more relaxed than ever.

**~~~**

The sun was shining high in the sky when he arrived at the campus. He left his belongings in his fraternity room and left determined to implement the idea he had had before his father dragged him on that business trip.

Draco crossed the street and was about to ring the bell for the huge white house where he believed he would find Hermione when it suddenly opened and Ginny appear before him, "So you’re finally here", she greeted him, raising one of her finest eyebrows.

"Hello for you too Ginevra", he said.

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes she left the house with long strides, "Right now I don't have time for you Draco, I'm late", she said while pressing the button that deactivated the alarm on her car.

"I wasn't really looking for you", he grinned at her as he leaned against her red convertible, "Do you know where I can find Hermione?"

Ginny stopped halfway to get into the car and stared at him with her big hazel eyes, "How is it that suddenly everyone seems to be interested in her?" She whispered angrily.

He smiled sideways, "I was told that she is a very interesting girl". 

She ignored him and got into her car. Draco also got into the car and sat in the passenger seat, "What do you want Draco?" She turned to him and continued to stare at his grey eyes.

"For you to drive", he smiled, "You’re running late, remember?" Ginny said nothing and started the car's engine. "So… why are you so upset about?", he asked while taking one of the magazines Ginny had in her car.

"Too many things. You among them".

Draco couldn’t help to smirk, "Potter is still ignoring you, I assume" 

Ginny turned the car around carelessly and he staggered off balance, "I don’t want to talk about him" 

"Fine, I won’t mention him", he said running his hand through his hair, "But tell me where I can find Hermione"

"I see that you have not given up the ridiculous idea of approaching her. Why?"

He shrugged, "I have my reasons". 

Ginny laughed, "Basically meaning you want to fuck her".

"Don’t be jealous, beautiful", he approached her and kissed her neck, "You’ll always be my special girl".

Ginny laughed and pushed him away, "Stop saying nonsenses", she said and parked the car, "You know what? On second thought, go and mess with Hermione, you both deserve each other. I do hope you have a lot of fun with her until you lost all interest, like you usually do".

"I see that the _I’m a good friend_ attitude lasted you for a few days", Draco laughed ignoring her comment.

She gave him another glare before answering, "I deal with my girlfriends as I please Draco", she smiled sweetly at him and then snapped at him, "Now get out of here, I have things to do".

Draco preferred not to upset her for the moment and obeyed her. She got out a few seconds later, locked her car, and entered the arts building where he assumed she would have classes.

 _“I'm certainly back home”,_ Draco thought as he walked in the opposite direction from Ginny to head for the block of residences where Harry lived.

On his way, he stopped at a Starbucks and ordered an ice cold drink because the sun was getting worse with each passing hour. Draco was about to leave the store when a familiar silhouette among the people that crowded the cafeteria caught his attention.

Draco looked around to confirm his suspicions. _Must be my lucky day_ , he thought as he sipped his drink and approached the girl, who was reading the menu as she considered what to order, "Hello Hermione", he greeted with a big smile as he managed to position himself next to her.

Hearing her name, she turned and Draco could see her face turning soft pink when she realized who had greeted her. That seemed hilarious and at the same time different from what he was used to. "Draco", she said at the end as she clutched nervously at her small purse.

"Can I accompany you?" He asked.

"Uhm … I guess so", Hermione nibbled on her lips.

 _It will be easier than I imagined,_ Draco thought as he smiled at her, "So, how have you been?" He sipped his drink while still watching her.

"I’ve been fine, thanks".

He was going to say something else but it was Hermione's turn to order. She ordered two cold drinks, paid the bill, and walked toward the bar. Draco followed her, "Two cold drinks? Thirsty much?" He smiled.

"One is for Harry", she explained.

For some reason her answer annoyed him but Draco smirked, took another sip of his drink and preferred to think that the closer Hermione and Harry were, the more it would affect Potter. "Are you going to meet him? I was heading to his dorm".

She smiled, "We’re going to lunch together". He nodded. Hermione took her drinks and they left the place.

"Are you two good friends?" He asked while walking together.

"I’ve known him for a short time, actually, but I like him", she smiled again, "Have you two known each other for a long time?" She dared to ask.

"Since we were children", Draco threw what was left of his drink in a trash can, "Well, here we are", Draco pointed to the building, "I'm afraid we'll have to wait here for Harry because I can't remember which one is his room"

"Oh, that’s no problem, I know which one is", she entered the building and he had no choice but to follow her.

 _So she's been here before_ , he thought. _How close are these two really are?”_ He couldn't help wondering as he watched Hermione's silhouette walk in front of him.

"This is the one", she pointed the room number 317, "I don’t know if Seamus is in there or…"

Draco forced the lock on the door and it opened without much effort. Hermione looked at him, alarmed, and he couldn't help but smile at that gesture. "Easy Granger", he gently ran his knuckles across her cheek, "The door was practically open"

Hermione shuddered and stepped back. He smiled again and entered the room. In the end, she followed him too.

Draco lay down on the bed that he knew was Harry's and watched the girl go to the the mini fridge and make a space to put the drinks she had bought. He wondered what she would look like under that boring jean and red shirt.

When Hermione finished with the drinks, she sat down on the bed in front and didn’t look at him at any time, but devoted herself to observing the room in detail. Draco and smiled and spoke, "So Granger", she turned to him upon hearing her name and he looked at her so intensely that her cheeks turned pink again, "Does your sorority have everything ready for the Greek Week?"

"We are working on it".

"Are you on the organizing committee?" Draco asked as he played with a rubber ball that he found on the bed. Hermione nodded, "Great, me too, that means we'll see each other more often".

Draco chuckled to himself at Hermione's nervousness. Although he wasn’t used to deal with girls as quiet as she was, he had to admit that it was somewhat refreshing not to have to be getting rid of her, as was the case with others. He continued, "I’m looking forward to that kissing booth you guys did the last year"

"You and many others", she replied. There was something in her voice that he couldn’t understand.

After that the room was silent for a few minutes in which the brunette nervously looked at the time on her phone and occasionally looked at the door, surely wishing for Harry to appear. "Ginevra said you were really smart, you know Hermione?"

"She said that?" The girl asked smiling sweetly.

"She did", he nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed with his body leaning towards her, "She mentioned that you had a full scholarship and I thought you must be really brilliant. So... I was wondering if... maybe...", with each word he got closer to her, "Could you help me with some of my classes?" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him wordlessly, "I'm really having troubles with some of them", he continued pouting.

"I don't think it's a good idea - she said after clearing her throat".

Draco frowned. He did not expect a negative, "Why not?"

"I work in the afternoons", she explained, "And with the classes and the work of the sorority, I really don't think I can help you"

"Oh come on, I think you could find a space in your schedule", he got up from the bed and sat next to her, "You would really be helping me a lot and obviously I would pay you to be my tutor", he looked at her again, now with a serious expression

"That is not the problem", she said after a pause, "It's just that..."

"So what is the problem?" He asked, reaching out and touching her soft wild brown hair.

And Harry chose that precise moment to arrive, gasping, and interrupting Draco. "Mione, I'm sorry, I…", He stopped when he saw them, "What are you doing here Draco?"

Hermione took advantage of the distraction to get out of bed, "Hi Harry", she said, "Draco and I met are on our way here. I think he was looking for you too".

Harry looked at him and questioned him with his green emerald eyes. "I came to bring you this", Draco took a small package from his pants pocket and threw it at him. Harry caught it in midair, "I was in Japan a few days ago and remembered that you used to collect them".

Harry's grim gaze relaxed for an instant, "Thanks Draco", he said as he placed the package on his desk and turned to Hermione, "Shall we go?"

"Sure", she took her purse and then said, "By the way, there are a couple of drinks in the fridge that I bought for us".

"Great", Harry grinned, "I’m really thirsty. Thank you Mione", he took out one of the drinks and took it in big sips.

Draco suddenly felt quite out of place. He got out of bed, smiled and walked to the door, "I should go now", he said, and then turned around, "By the way, Potter you should change the lock, I think it's a little loose. Granger", he looked at her, "Think about what we talked", Draco gave her one last wink and left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far. Any thoughts? Comments are always welcome :)


	5. Tutoring lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramione focused chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**HERMIONE**

It had been a long day and Hermione was exhausted.

When she got home, she tossed her bag carelessly on the sofa in the room and immediately went upstairs to take a bath. She stood for a long time under the stream of cold water thinking about Draco and how close he had been to her in Harry's room. Hermione shuddered as she remembered the contact of his hand against her cheek and thought that it had been almost a miracle that she didn't pass out or run away in that instant.

 _“And now he wants me to be her tutor”,_ she thought as she got out of the shower and dried her hair. Hermione didn't think she could handle spending a few hours with him in a room, so it would be better to forget about accepting that offer.

She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to one of the sinks. She dried her hair and then put short pajamas, because the weather was unusually hot that night. On her way back she went through the kitchen, served a bowl of chocolate cereal, watered it with milk, and then returned to her room.

Ginny was already there and apparently she was getting ready to go out. Hermione sat on her bed to continue eating her cereal while her friend started chattering about the perfect day she had had at the spa, the wonderful massages they had given her and how great she felt tonight. Hermione just nodded and deep inside, she was grateful that Ginny was speaking to her again.

It all started when an excited Hermione told Ginny about Harry’s invitation to the movies. The brunette thought it might be an opportunity for the redhead to _casually_ meet him in the cinema and have a date. In Hermione’s opinion it was a good plan, but Ginny got angry and told her that she had been selfish accepting Harry's invitation, that _Casablanca_ was too boring, and that Hermione knew that Ginny hated old movies. Finally Ginny accused her friend of wanting to embarrass her in front of Harry. Hermione had tried to explain herself but Ginny didn't give her a chance and after that she hardly spoke to her.

Hermione also knew that Ginny had tried to approach Harry but apparently he continued to reject her.

And as she had promised, she had also tried to change Harry’s mind about the redhead, but he didn't seem to want to talk about Ginny, and Hermione didn't want to force things. In the end she gave up and even tried not to see Harry, but he kept asking her out and she ended up surrendering to his good humor; although she still felt a little guilty for being his friend.

"So how do I look?" Ginny turned to her, posing.

"Gorgeous as usual", she smiled giving her thumbs-up. Ginny smirked.

The redhead walked to the vanity table and started applying makeup while humming a song. Hermione instead got lost again in thoughts about Draco and his proposal. _But even Harry thinks it's not a good idea,_ she thought. That had to mean something.

"Ok", she turned to Hermione, "What is wrong with you? You’re unusually distracted tonight", Hermione was going to respond evasively but Ginny saw it coming, "And don’t say it’s nothing because I know you".

Hermione sighed and decided to tell her about the proposal, "Draco approached me this morning", she said nervously touching her hair, "He asked me to be his tutor".

Ginny's hazel eyes, now highlighted by the eyeliner, looked amused at her, "Oh I see. I guess you accepted".

She shook her head, "Of course I didn't accept".

"Why not?" Ginny sat on the bed next to Hermione, "Draco had mentioned it to me, you know? I think it is a great opportunity for you, not to mention that he will pay you three times more than what you earn as an assistant to Professor Walker".

The brunette whispered her reply, "I just don’t think it’s a good idea". 

"It _is_ a good idea", Ginny pointed out, "You always say that you want to save as much as you can to go see your family before the end of semester holidays, if you accept Draco's proposal you can do it".

"I know but…"

"But what? What is really bothering you up?" 

Hermione bit her lip, uneasy to say it out loud, but finally sighed, "It's just that...", she cleared her throat, "Draco was acting very strange and... I don't know, I thought that maybe he has ... different intentions".

Ginny raised an eyebrow after listening to her and laughed. Hermione cringed on her bed, "Hermione baby", Ginny’s voice was patronizing, "You really don’t think that Draco asked you to be his tutor as a way to flirt with you, right?"

"I don’t", she automatically responded.

"Good", her friend rolled her eyes, "He asked you because you’re super smart. Or do you think he will asked Pansy or Daphne help with his classes?" She snorted, "No, because Pansy and Daphne are his girls for a hooked up, and you would be the perfect girl for academic reasons".

Hermione felt tears in her eyes but forced herself not to let them out, "I guess you’re right".

Ginny smiled at her, "Of course I’m right. So now that is all clear, do us both a favor and agree to be his tutor. It will be beneficial to you and Draco".

Hermione just nodded and looked away. Ginny got out of bed and put a little more perfume.

"Now I am ready", she turned to Hermione, "Wish me luck tonight".

"Have a good time Gin".

Ginny blew a kiss with her hand and left the room.

Hermione curled up in her bed and couldn't stop the tears escape from her eyes as she reprimanded herself for how silly she had been. _O_ _f course he’s not interested in me,_ she thought, _Boys like him don’t notice girls like me”._ And with that idea in mind, she fell asleep.

The next morning she met Harry for breakfast, but decided not yet to tell him about her decision of been Draco’s tutor. Part of her still believed it wasn’t a good idea, but just like Ginny had pointed out she could use the extra money.

Towards the end of the afternoon Hermione had no idea how to let Draco know that she agreed to tutor him, but the problem was solved when she found him doing his workout routine outside his house. Hermione took two deep breaths and crossed the sidewalk to chat with him. "Draco", she said softly.

He looked up at her, for he was making planks, and stood up in a skillful movement, "Hermione Granger", he smirked while messing his platinum hair plagued with sweat drops.

"Hi… I came here to tell you that I decided to accept your offer", she replied avoiding his face.

He came a little closer to her, "Excellent. Fancy a dinner with me tonight to look over the details of our sessions?"

"I can’t tonight", she immediately replied, "I still have to go see Professor Walker to tell him that I won't be able to continue being his assistant", she lied.

"Too bad, but we can reschedule our dinner"

She continued, "I can teach you on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Do those days suit you?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays, yes, Fridays... not really", he ran his tongue over her wet lips and Hermione had to look away, "Is something wrong?"

She cleared her throat, "Nothing, I guess we can figure it out later".

"I’ll see you on Monday then… professor", Draco, "Three o'clock in your room?"

"What? My room? No", she opened her chocolate eyes.

Draco laughed at Hermione's reaction and ruffled his hair again, "Let’s use our library then", he pointed to the fraternity in which he lived, "Many brothers use it to study, I think it will be the perfect place".

"Good", she accepted, "Until Monday then".

And without saying anything else, she turned her back on Draco and walked away as fast as she could, although she managed to hear the "goodbye" that he dedicated to her and the giggle that accompanied it.

What Hermione really wanted in that moment was to shut herself up in her room and sleep so she didn't have to think that since Monday, she would spend three days a week in the company of Draco Malfoy. But speaking to him made her realize that she still needed to resign from her job with Professor Walker.

The Professor was quite upset with her but in the end he agreed to let her go with so little notice, as long as she worked the weekend leaving everything in order. Hermione accepted and that's what she did on Saturday and most of Sunday.

On Monday she could barely taste her breakfast. Fortunately the classes helped her to relax a bit and after meeting Harry she was feeling more confident. At 2:40 pm, Hermione was back in her room staring her phone while pacing and mentally asking if she was wearing a nice outfit. She thought about choosing something different but Ginny’s words echoed in her head; so she sat on her bed, feeling defeated.

Suddenly it was only a couple of minutes before three in the afternoon, so Hermione grabbed a few books, her big purse and left the house.

Hermione crossed the sidewalk and, taking a deep breath, rang the doorbell of the fraternity. A few moments later Theodore Nott, a tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes, opened the door, "Hi, I'm looking for Draco", she said.

"I'll go call him. Come in", he turned away from the door for Hermione to enter and then got lost inside of the house.

Hermione had been to the house a couple of times before and had always liked the style it had. She liked that it was permanently tidy and smelled good, which contrasted with what you would expect from a bunch of guys living together, but it was what was expected from the best fraternity on campus.

Theodore returned a few minutes later accompanied by Draco.

"Granger", Draco approached her and Nott got lost in the house again.

"Hi Draco", she tried to smile and waved at him.

"Come with me, I'll show you the place I told you about", he took Hermione's purse and smiled at her.

Hermione followed him down a long hallway to a large mahogany-colored room with a long wooden table, a white leather sofa, and a library crammed with various volumes. "Lovely", she said softly as she admired the place.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Draco left the purse on the table.

"No, nothing. Shall we start?"

"Sure", he patted the seat next to him on the long table, "Come here".

She swallowed, sighed, and sat next to him,

He put on a pretty serious expression, "Granger I think we should start talking about our schedule. I was thinking that we could meet on Thursdays instead of Fridays".

She nodded, "That works for me, But on Thursdays I could teach you at five o’clock in the afternoon".

"That’s ok", he smiled again and his expression was once more playful and nonchalant, "And now let’s discusses business, what you say about fifty dollars an hour?"

Hermione widened her eyes. Ginny had said that Draco would pay him three times more than Professor Walker but this was way more, it was excessive.

"Is it too little?" He asked.

She replied immediately, "I think it’s actually too much".

"I believe it’s a fair price. Beside this job requires discretion".

"What you mean by discretion?" She asked.

"Just that my father doesn’t want others to know that his precious son needs tutoring in order to not to lose the semester", he rolled his eyes, dismissing the matter, but Hermione could perceive that the subject made him uncomfortable.

She nodded, "I understand. And don’t worry, I won’t mention this lessons with anyone. But I still think fifty dollars it’s too much".

"I disagree", his voice was firm, "Fifty dollars it’s the last offer".

Hermione wanted to continue discussing the money issue but he didn’t allowed it. In the end she sighed, defeated, and promised herself that she would teach him the best she could so that he had the best grades in his classes.

After that brief exchange Draco indicated the classes he was having troubles with: logic, chemistry and biology. Hermione found unexpected that the blonde was studying those subjects. Draco apparently noticed the brunette’s confusion and explained her that his family’s main businesses were pharmaceutical companies, so his father considered it necessary for him to have some knowledge of the matter. Hermione did not ask for more explanations and prepared to explain the topics, thanking inwardly that they were things that she handled.

At first, Draco was quite distracted and did nothing more than ask about Hermione's social life or tell her things about the weekend parties on campus; but she imposed replying with short or evasive answers until he gave up and concentrated on understanding the topics.

At six in the afternoon, when she said goodbye to Draco and walked back home, she became tremendously relieved. She had been nervous most of the time, having Draco so close to her always smiling and been playful, but she had survived. " _It could be worst. It could have been much worse”_ she thought as she lay down on her bed.

*******

Hermione rang the fraternity bell on Wednesday and waited for a few seconds until Marcus Flint, the president, opened the door and greeted her with a smile. "Hello Hermione, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Draco", she replied.

Flint stepped aside and allowed her to enter the house, "Right, he mentioned it the other night. I'll go find him but you can wait for him in the library if you want"

"Thank you", she smiled at him and headed there.

Hermione opened the library door and set her purse on the table to approach the huge bookshelves. _They have very good books,_ she whispered ass he ran her hand over Oscar Wilde's storybook cover.

"I'm here", Draco's whispering voice sounded very close to his ear, so she turned around jumping, "Hey, calm down, it's me", he said with a huge smile on his face

"Draco, you scared me", she said quietly, trying to control her breathing.

Malfoy looked down Hermione's neck to her prominent breasts, which were exposed in the pink blouse she was wearing and which now rose and fell rapidly. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and looked back at her, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I was just ... I was looking at the books", she said quietly, feeling Draco's deep gray gaze on her and thinking about how beautiful his big eyes were.

"It’s fine, it's not like you've been doing something wrong", he laughed and, reaching out his hand, gently caressed her cheek until he reached the beginning of her lips.

Hermione shivered at the cold skin of Draco and, forcing herself to react, turned away from him and cleared her throat.

"We should start now", she replied with a firm voice.

Draco was a little disappointed to hear her return to her usual tone of voice, but anyway approached her again, "Could you wait for me here? I was working out and I didn't notice the time", he said.

Hermione looked down at him for the first time since he had entered the library and realized that he was shirtless and his body was cover with sweat drops. Without being able to avoid it, she noticed her strong muscles and her snowy skin, "I’ll be here", she whispered tilting her head.

Draco left the room after giving her one last smile and quickly went up to his room.

After a quick shower, he tied his body around the waist in a black towel and fixed his hair while thinking that maybe he should be a little more direct with Granger. _I just need to be a little more persuasive_ , he said to himself as he dried his body and put on a black T-shirt and jeans.

When he returned to the library, he found Hermione absorbed in a book. He wanted to surprise her again but she looked up at him and closed the book immediately, _“Treasure Island”,_ he read sitting next to her, "Sounds interesting, what’s about?"

"Hmm pirates and travels to remote islands", she replied unable to contain a huge smile.

"Adventure then. Funny, I didn't think that would be your type of book", he smirked.

"I read it when I was a kid; it holds a special place within my heart", she explained after a few seconds, "Besides I love that I can explore those kinds of distant places trough books".

Hermione's voice had sounded so dreamy that made Draco smiled, "Would you like to explore the world?" He asked really wanting to know the answer and forgetting for a moment about his seductive pose.

"I’d love to".

"So do I", he admitted without thinking.

"Where would you start?" She dared to ask.

"Africa probably… a safari. Some friends went last year and they said it’s amazing. Besides I really enjoy the nature", he smiled, "I would love to watch the wild animals in their habitat".

"Then why haven’t you gone to Africa yet?"

Draco was going to make up some lame excuse about the lack of time but, seeing the expectant face of the brunette, he decided to tell the truth. "I think father wouldn't let me travel on my own", he answered and then specified, "He is aware of my wishes to travel and see the world, but the truth is that I only manage to leave the country when I travel with him. Generally for company meetings", Draco smirked, "I suppose he thinks that if he let me go, I wouldn’t return to fulfill my obligations to the family". Hermione was beginning to realize that anything related to Draco's father, upsetted him. She wanted to say something but he was faster, "What place would you visit if you could travel right now?" He asked.

"Right now?" She repeated and he nodded, "Chicago".

"Chicago?" He asked feeling somewhat disappointed.

The girl was about to answer but they were interrupted by Gregory Goyle, "We’re busy", Draco hissed, glaring at Goyle.

"Fuck, ok… I thought… I’ll go to the living room I guess", the boy answered before leaving the library.

"I think we should start the class now", Hermione said, "It isn't fair that we monopolize the room".

Hermione opened the books from last class and started to go over the topics with Draco.

He sighed, feeling a bit annoyed at his brother's interruption, but seeing her focused on the class reminded him that he must try to win her over, not be his friend. He had already revealed a lot of himself to her, "So Granger", he said brushing her hand, "What will you do this weekend?"

"Not much", she replied, not wanting Draco to stray from the topic.

"I heard there’s a new bar in town. All the girls of your sorority are going to the opening. My brothers and I are going to, of course", he gave her a charming smile. Hermione flushed, "Would I see you there?"

She shook her head, "Not likely. Draco what you need to understand about this chemical reactions is that…"

"You have other plans?" He pushed.

"I’ll go out with Harry". 

Draco closed his hands into a fist upon hearing her response, but forced his face not to denote his irritation, "I guess you can go with him", he continued, thinking in how much fun he could have by flirting with Granger in Potter’s presence.

"Draco, I can’t really teach you anything if you’re not paying attention", she replied, "To be honest there’s no point in continuing with this classes if you’re not committed with learning".

Hermione didn't know where she got the courage to speak to him that way, but she didn't like feeling as disarmed and weak as when he used that whispering tone with her.

She knew he was just being nice, that he had no romantic interest in her _\- as Ginny had already made clear to her -_ but his simple presence disturbed her and she didn't want that to keep happening.

Hearing her sharp tone, Draco was tempted to say something rude, because no one had ever spoken to him like that; but the truth is that Hermione's comment had made him feel embarrassed. So he just nodded and concentrated on paying attention, discovering that the class was more entertaining and the topics not as difficult as he thought.

The class lasted for a couple of hours and when it was over Hermione said goodbye quickly and left the fraternity.

~*~

And so two and a half months of tutoring passed.

Hermione had managed to handle everything very well in her new routine. Now that she was no longer Professor Walker's assistant, she had more free time to read and do other things. Furthermore, the college’s board of directors had decided to postpone the Greek Week until after the Christmas holidays, so Hermione didn't have much work in the sorority.

As always, she was doing very well on her classes and thanks to everything she had saved with the salary Draco paid her, she had sent a good amount of money home and had even bought plane tickets to travel to see her family in Chicago.

She still met with Harry a lot and their friendship grew stronger over time. They used to go out several times a week and she had found great support in him as well as someone with whom he shared many interests. Hermione was always relaxed and laughing with him. But there was nothing romantic about it. Hermione didn’t see Harry as a man, but rather as the older brother she would have liked to have.

Quite the opposite happened with Draco.

Even though she had decided to always be serious and curt when she was with him, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding every time he got closer to her to solve an exercise, or when he accidentally brushed his hand to point something in the notebook where they practiced chemical formulas.

Hermione had long accepted that she was in love with Draco, and always believed that she was destined to see him in the distance, accompanied by beautiful, graceful girls. But being by his side for hours in the library house, having a somewhat closer relationship with him, made it harder for her to get over him. And in reality she wasn’t even sure that she wanted to. 

And her relationship with Ginny was just as complicated. Lately the redhead had been in a very bad mood and although Hermione tried to talk to her, her friend ignored her. This situation made Hermione feel really sad an anxious, but at the same time the brunette was really happy, form in in just a few days she would see her parents and siblings.

With that cheerful thought in mind Hermione took her coat _–the weather was really cold even though it hadn't snowed yet -_ and left the house for another of her classes with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do you think? In the next chap we'll have some Draco insights.  
> Also there will be more of Ginny and Harry, just not yet.  
> Hope you liked this chapter. Magical huggs for all of you, readers.
> 
> PS: don't forget to leave a comment please :)


	6. Ruined Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**DRACO**

Getting Hermione to fall in love with him had started as a game. One of the many games that Draco had to entertain himself and forget his pathetic life. But nothing had turned out the way he expected.

Hermione had been his tutor for more than a month. They had spent many hours locked in that damn library without anyone interrupting them _\- he had given express orders to his brothers to not disturbed them –_ Draco had invited her several times through hints that any girl would understand and whenever he could he tried to get closer to her, touching her or smiling at her; but she either didn't notice or didn't want to give in to him.

At first Draco believed that it was a matter of time before she was wrapped around his finger, but he realized that this wasn’t the case.

Then he began to wonder if perhaps Hermione didn’t find him attractive _\- something that was unimaginable to him -_ or if she was already in love with someone else. Potter maybe.

The almost obsessive rivalry he felt towards the green-eyed boy brought out the worst in him, so he decided to follow her one afternoon that he knew she would meet with Potter. He wanted to see if Hermione was always so quiet and serious.

Draco watched them all afternoon as they walked through a photography exhibition and the dinner that followed. Hermione's attitude confused him. In Potter’s company she was so smiling and talkative, so different from the way she behaved during the tutoring sessions.

Just to be sure, the blonde followed them on a couple more dates and it was always the same. Harry and Hermione went so far as to link their arms or spend hours in the boy’s room, not to mention that he always accompanied her back to the sorority.

None of this situation made sense to Draco the more he thought about it. 

A Monday afternoon he decided to try again, "How was your weekend?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Calm", she answered curtly before giving him a notebook, "Your exams start tomorrow so I took the liberty of selecting these exercises for us to practice".

 _Always straight to the point,_ Draco thought annoyed taking the notebook and going over the exercises.

They spent the next two hours revising all the exercises Hermione had proposed and also the previous classes they had studied. At the end of the session, Draco felt fully prepared for his exam. "And we’re done", she said yawning and putting away her books.

"Now that we are free", Draco started without wanting to give up, "Maybe we could go have a drink, don't you think?"

"I don’t think so", she replied, "Truth is that I have pending tasks. See you later Draco".

Hermione stood up immediately and walked to the door of the library. She was about to leave but turned to him. Draco smiled, believing that upon second thought she would accept his offer, but he was wrong, "I know you’ll do very well but good luck anyway Draco", she said before leaving the place.

An involuntary smile planted on the blonde's face and remained there until he reached his room, thinking that no girl had ever said anything like that to him.

That weekend, after the exams were over, he decided to go out with his brothers to a bar to celebrate. To his surprise, he met Ginny at the counter. It had been a long time since they had seen, "Ginevra Weasley", he greeted with a smirk.

"Draco Malfoy", Draco ordered two shots of tequila and handed one to Ginny. She raised one of her eyebrows at him but accepted the drink, "I heard you started your classes with Hermione", she commented with a chuckle. He licked his lips and curved them into a smile, but he said no more, "And? Is she a good teacher? Are you improving in your classes?" The redhead insisted.

"Actually I am", he genuinely answered.

She continued, "Oh come on Draco admit it! You’re already bored of her right?"

"Not at all", he answered after drinking his shot, "Hermione has turned out to be an interesting challenge".

"Interesting right", Ginny said ironically.

"I’m been honest Ginevra"

Her voice sounded bitter when she replied, "She’s not interesting and she’s not a challenge, she’s just a novelty", Ginny drank her tequila shot.

"Jealous much?" He mocked while putting his hand in her thighs, "Beautiful, you know you’re my special girl".

"Fuck off Draco", she replied, "In a few weeks you’ll get over her as usual. There’s nothing different about Hermione Granger".

Ginny left the counter and Draco watched her leave the bar. Her words, however, stayed on his mind.

 _Different,_ he thought.

For some reason he remembered the words the brunette had dedicated to him in their last tutoring session before the exams. _"I know you’ll do very well but good luck anyway Draco"._ She had believed in him, had trusted in his capacity.

Smiling again Draco approached the pool table at the other end of the bar, where his brothers were playing a game, "Is there room for another player?" He asked with a smile.

Theo smiled, "Sure"

"Everyone who has been slaughtered by the exams can join us", sighed Marcus as he sipped his beer bottle.

"Ah! Then I won’t be able to play because I approved all of them", Draco smirked and his brothers looked at him without believing it.

"Seriously?" Crabbe asked, "Draco Malfoy passed all the exams?"

He took one of the sticks, "Brother, I am reformed". Everyone laughed and played for a long time, making jokes and talking about the girls who were filling the bar.

"Am I the only one who thinks Hannah doesn't wear knickers?" Crabbe asked looking at a blonde who had just entered the bar.

"She doesn't", Draco confirmed as he drank from his beer. His friends laughed.

"Should we bet on who sleeps with Hannah tonight?" Blaise asked suddenly, "Draco? You’re in?"

He shook his head, "I’ll pass, I'm a little bored of her to be honest".

The conversation continued and by the time they finished playing Draco had beaten them in every game. Feeling pleased with himself, he went with the boys to one of the tables. They ordered hamburgers and started eating. A group of girls from Hermione’s sorority soon approach them, "Hello Draco", Pansy Parkinson greeted sitting on his lap without asking permission. The movement made him uncomfortable.

"Pansy", he nodded and trying not to be brusque he took her by the waist and pulled her away from his lap, "How are you?"

"Very well", she smiled seductively and moved closer until her lips brushed the boy's ear, "And I would be much better if we go to a private place".

Draco smiled but put distance between him and the girl again.

Although Pansy was cute with her short black hair and blue eyes, and Draco had had a great time with her occasionally, this time he found her irritating. Were all the girls he surrounded with an easy lay? He hadn't even had to try and she was already willing to do whatever Draco requested, "How did your exams go, Pans?" asked the blonde, diverting attention from the girl’s suggestion.

"Exams? I really don't know", she shrugged, "It's not that I care too much, to tell the truth".

He raised one of her eyebrows, "Don’t you?"

"No, my future does not depend on the exams".

"And what does it depend on then?"

She smiled, "Today I reached three million followers on Instagram, Draco. That means that more brands are going to notice my content. That’s where my future is. Perhaps I can even turn a model".

"What if it doesn't work?"

"There’s always the money from daddy dearest", she shrugged again.

Draco couldn't help but compare her to Hermione.

Hermione, who had strived for a full scholarship at college, worked hard in her classes and even had a part-time job. And then there was Pansy who, just like him, had pretty much everything on a silver platter. "Then why bother attending here?" He wanted to know.

"Because my father insisted. And I must say that I'm glad I chose this college because I was able to meet you".

She came dangerously close to Draco again, but he turned and engaged in a conversation with his brothers. The girl continued to flirt with him before giving up and turning her attention to someone else.

When Draco returned to the fraternity he went directly to the library, still thinking about his conversation with Pansy.

College, for both Parkinson and Draco, was also the next step expected; although their situations were different. He wasn't another dumb kid whose only motivation to attend college was to have fun going to parties and didn't value his education, was he? Yes, he was in a fraternity but he was a legacy. His father and grandfather had also belonged to his fraternity.

Also now that he had Hermione's help he really felt more comfortable with the classes he was taking and had even started to think about his future once he took over the Malfoy Corporation.

Draco looked at the library and thought about Granger again. Lately his thoughts guided him to her. What had Ginevra said the first time they spoke about her?

_“Her idea of fun is going to the library.”_

Funny, considering he was standing in one, thinking about the brunette. She was truly different from the girls he used to deal with. So if he wanted to come closer to her, he had to be different as well.

So Draco decided to give up on flirting with Hermione and try to befriend her, as Potter had done.

That had to be the first step.

Draco began to observe her more closely in class: her gestures, the sighs she made when she got frustrated by some exercise, the way she brought her eyebrows together when explaining a new topic, as well as the habit of moving the pen between her fingers thinking about something, or the way she bit her lips when she was nervous. This last habit in particular disturbed him greatly, to the point that one afternoon he spent several minutes observing Hermione's lips and wondering how they would feel or what they would taste like.

At some point he stopped undressing Hermione with his gaze every time she arrived at the house, and instead started to notice her chocolate eyes or her bushy dark hair that she used to tie in a careless bun when an exercise was particularly difficult.

And her apple shampoo. _Apples? Really?_ That was the first thing he thought when he smelled it the first time. But then he decided it suited her: sweet and intoxicating. Her apple scent remained with him for hours after the lessons.

But even if he no longer tormented her with invitations to go out, he couldn’t break the ice of his relationship with her. And that bothered him deeply, because he also started to stop having fun at parties with his brothers. His usual _easy lays_ now seemed boring and Draco no longer enjoyed going out with them.

One Monday night he followed Harry and Hermione again in one of their dates.

And it was there that he realized that he actually envied Potter.

He could hug the brunette and make her laugh, while Draco hadn't made her laugh once. Furthermore, Hermione seemed very happy with Harry, and not nervous as she did when she was with him. A sudden desire to approach them and take Hermione away with him invaded Draco, but in the end he turned around and returned the fraternity.

He spent awake the whole night thinking about Hermione, convinced that he could also make her laugh. For some reason he still didn't fully understand, he wanted to get closer to Hermione, wanted to see her happy. He wanted for her to trust in him.

He wanted her by his side.

And it had to be soon because the Christmas holidays were approaching and she was probably leaving campus. Draco decided he would talk to her in his class on Thursday and, with a smile on his face, he managed to fall asleep.

**~~~**

It was Thursday afternoon and Hermione was quite late, something unusual for her. Draco was waiting for her on the front porch of the house as he scanned the street, quite eager for the prospect this afternoon.

Suddenly a taxi stopped outside the house and Hermione and Harry got out of it. Draco's expression immediately turned hostile and he stood stiffly as he watched Hermione rush toward him, "I'm so sorry Draco", her face was pale from the cold mid-December wind, "I promise it won't happen again, I'm really sorry".

He wanted to tell her that everything was fine, that he wasn’t angry at waiting for her, but because she had arrived with Potter but then the latter interrupted them, "Don't be too hard on her Draco. It's my fault that we were late", he smiled, as if remembering something particularly amusing and this ended up annoying Draco.

"You better go Potter", he replied staring at him, "Hermione and I have many things to do".

The green-eyed boy was about to said something but Hermione interrupted him, "I’ll see you later, ok Harry? Thanks again", she smiled and turned to Draco, "Shall we come in?"

Draco nodded and stepped aside, letting Hermione enter the house. He wanted to go back to say something to Harry but in the end he just followed Hermione to the study, "Again, I’m very sorry Draco", she said while letting her coat on the sofa. She was wearing a maroon sweater tighter than usual, he realized, "I think that you should discount this session from the weekly payment"

"There’s no need of that Hermione", he smiled to reassure her. But it was a different smile from the ones he used to offer her before. It was a sincere and real smile.

She looked at him, confused, but in the end she just nodded and sat in her usual place. Hermione began to explain the new biology topics, but Draco kept thinking about how he could tell Hermione that he had been thinking a lot about her in the last week.

In the end he gathered courage but something very different came out of his mouth, "Were you and Harry on a date?" He asked in a slightly more abrupt tone than he intended.

The girl looked at him with a shocked expression painted on her pretty face, caused by the sudden question, "It wasn’t a date", she answered.

"Can I know what you guys did?"

She bite her lips and Draco had to stir uneasily in his seat, "Oh... we went to grab lunch and then to an special movie feature".

"Sounds like a date to me", he pointed out.

"We’re just friends, it wasn’t a date", she also pointed out.

He nodded, "Just friends, ok".

Hermione was silent for a few seconds and in the end continued explaining the topic. Draco was dying to ask something, but he believed it was better not to push the brunette. For a while, he tried to focus on the exercises but he failed and finally released his question, "Would you go out on a date with me?"

She turned to see him, unable to believe what she was hearing. Draco held her gaze trying to convey how much he wanted her to accept, "A date?" He nodded, "Stop joking, Draco", she looked away.

"I'm not Hermione. I want you to go out on a date with me", he wouldn’t give up.

"I don't think it's a good idea", she replied at the end.

"Is it with Potter?" He wanted to know.

"I already told you that I'm not going on dates with him. Harry is my friend, we go out just as friends".

"Then go out with me too", he asked taking Hermione's soft hand in his, "We could go to dinner and then have a drink or dance".

"Dancing isn't exactly my thing", she said softly as she withdrew her hand.

"Then we do whatever you want", he added instantly, "Please?"

There was a long pause when Hermione seemed to be in a fight with herself before nodding. Draco gave her a huge smile and she ended up smiling too, "Do you have some place in mind?" He asked, excited.

"Well… there’s a place we can go before this Saturday. I’m traveling in the weekend because of the holidays".

"Are you going to Chicago to see your family?"

"I am. Thanks to you actually", she smiled with bright eyes and Draco felt his heart skip a beat, "Because of this job I was able to save enough money to purchase the plane tickets"

"You deserve to be with your family", he said, brushing Hermione's cheek with his knuckles for a second. The gesture took her by surprise but she didn’t move away, for which he was grateful, "So, where are we going on Friday?"

Hermione seemed to wake up from her reverie, "Well...", she bit her lip, "There is a special exhibition at the planetarium tomorrow night. A show about constellations and mythology", she seemed very excited, "But if it sounds boring to you…"

He replied immediately, "Not at all, I like the idea".

"Are you sure?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Completely", he smiled, "What time does the show begins?"

"Seven o’clock"

"So I should pick you up at half past six?" He asked. The planetarium wasn’t so far away from campus.

She blushed, "Sure, that would be nice".

The next hour of class was quite odd. Neither of them was completely focused and they didn't make much progress. Draco said goodbye to Hermione on the front porch, reminding her of their date on Friday. She smiled nervously and then left.

On Friday Draco woke up in an excellent mood. This mood, though, was almost overshadowed when Lucius called _asking_ to have lunch together, in order to congratulate Draco on his good grades. The young Malfoy had to accept the invitation, so he drove for two hours to meet his father at his favorite restaurant.

Lunch was extremely boring. Lucius started by congratulating Draco on his improvement and went on to the typical _"you must be more responsible, mature and bear the weight of being the heir to the Malfoy Family_ " speech. At three in the afternoon Draco was eager to get out of the restaurant, and luckily his father didn’t linger any longer and managed to separate from him when he left the restaurant.

But luck didn’t seem to be in his favor.

The highway was completely crowded and it was almost five when he managed to get out of town. Draco tried to drive as fast as he could but suddenly the car broke down and he had to park.

After several attempts nothing seemed to work but the blonde had no way to call the insurance company for his phone has run out of battery. Eventually a driver took pity on him and helped him. But by then it was already past seven.

Draco borrowed the man's phone but then realized that he didn’t have Hermione's number, nor did he know the number of Harry, Ginny or one of his fraternity brothers. Defeated he gave the phone back, said goodbye to the man thanking him and entered his car, cursing everyone.

He wanted to hit someone to release his anger but he had to settle with hitting the car’s wheel. By the time he got to campus it was close to ten at night.

Before going to the house he went to the planetarium, praying inwardly that Hermione had decided to go alone to the show or even with Harry. But when Draco arrived the exhibition was over. Without wasting time he drove back to the house.

By chance, he arrived at the same time that a taxi dropped Hermione in front of her sorority. She was almost entering the house, "Hermione!" He called her and she turned immediately. When she saw him, she returned to the sidewalk, where he approached her, "I'm really so sorry, but you have no idea all the things I went through today. My car broke down and it took me hours to fix it and..."

She smiled, but her expression was filled with sadness, "It’s ok. I understand, it’s ok".

"You do?" Draco swallowed hard.

"Things happen for a reason right?" She tried to sound amused.

"Hermione if you give me half an hour to get ready, we can still go to eat something or have a coffee or something like that", he said.

"I don't think so Draco", she fixed her hair, "I still have a lot of things to pack and I won’t have enough time if I don't start right now".

Draco didn't insist because Hermione's voice sounded quite firm.

He stared at her for a few minutes and realized that she had put on a very tight and pretty red coat; she was also wearing makeup, something she hardly ever used. Draco ended up feeling like an idiot, "Can I at least take you to the airport tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Harry is taking me", she replied, "He’s also visiting his family so we’ll take a cab, but thanks anyway Draco".

"Harry, right", he smirked and said nothing.

"Yeah so… goodbye Draco. I’ll see you later", she waved at him and walked toward her house, but halfway she turned, "I almost forget", she said taking a small package of her bag, "I bought this for you. Happy Holidays Draco".

And without giving him a chance to say anything, she strode back to the house.

Draco didn't move from the sidewalk even when she disappeared behind the front door of the house. He wanted to run after Hermione, hug her and apologize a thousand times for missing the date. But he stood with the package in his hands staring some point in the ground, remembering Hermione's sad smile.

Draco didn't know how long he stood there, only that he reacted when he heard the loud voices of his brothers and several girls who were partying before leaving for the holidays.

Some of the brothers greeted him but he just ignored them, entered the house and locked himself in his room. He carefully placed the package on the bed and then began to hit the boxing bag he had for exercise with great force. By the time he finished his hands were red and several of his knuckles had been injured.

After that Draco took a long bath still thinking about how lovely Hermione looked and how he had ruined everything.

**~~~**

The next morning a car sent by his father picked him up to take him to the airport where he would leave for New York, which was the destination chosen this year to spend the holidays.

Draco was in a bad mood the entire trip, which caused him problems with his father when he arrived at the huge apartment in Manhattan where they lived. Not even seeing his mother put him in a better mood. It also didn't help that Narcissa and Lucius got back into their usual fights. So Draco preferred to lock himself in his room, ignoring the meetings his father wanted to drag him into, and just looking at the package Hermione had given him.

He still hadn't dared to open it, and although he was dying to, he had said to himself that he would wait until Christmas morning.

In a way, and now that he had calmed down a bit more, the thrill of the gift filled him completely. It had been many years since his parents had given him a gift for Christmas. Technically he didn't even spend Christmas with them, since there was usually a big party their parents were offering for important businessman and politicians. Draco was used to these parties; he had grown up in that environment.

After dinner and the traditional Christmas Eve toast, Draco excused himself to his parents and guests and returned to the apartment. He changed his formal clothes for something more comfortable and after ordering a cup of hot chocolate, he sat in his room with the package in his hands.

He sighed with excitement and tore the wrapping paper, which had Santa Claus designs on it.

The gift was a book.

Two books, actually, both by Jules Verne: _"Journey to the Center of the Earth"_ and _"Around the World in Eighty Days"._ Draco smiled because it was a typical Hermione present. There was a note inside the book. He unfolded it and read it

_Draco_

_You mentioned, in one of our classes, that you would like to be free to explore the world; so I thought that you should have these so, in a way, you could do it._

_Happy Holidays_

_Hermione_

_PS: The stone on the necklace it’s supposed to be magical… although I’m not so sure it’s true._

Draco took a closer look at the wrapping paper and noticed a leather bag. He opened it and from it fell a silver necklace with a medium-sized charm that showed a green stone inside it. It was beautiful and elegant, and it would fit the clothes he usually wore.

Draco spent the rest of the vacation reading the books Hermione had given him. Against all odds, he found them interesting and entertaining.

When it was time to board the plane back to Massachusetts, Draco was proudly wearing Hermione's gift, and was beginning to read another of Verne’s book. When he landed on Sunday afternoon, he was convinced that he should be totally honest with the girl to try to win her over.

No more games or machinations. Just good intentions, for that was all Hermione deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know some of you don't like Draco so I would really like to read your comments about him after reading this chapter. 
> 
> This was also a Dramione chapter and the next two will probably be Dramione focused as well. 
> 
> Hope you're all safe and healthy. Next chap on sunday :) 
> 
> PS: also I suck at naming chapters, so I'm sorry about that. If you have a better name for this chap please let me know lol


	7. A chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hermione visits her parents.  
> *The Greek Week is starting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**HERMIONE**

Hermione allowed herself to cry when the plane took off and Massachusetts was nothing but a blur behind her feet. Tears came out effortlessly as she remembered the frustrated date of the night before. She had waited for Draco while making impossible excuses for him to be late, but in the end she gave up and entered the exhibition alone, although she did not enjoy the show at all.

Meeting him at the house entrance was very hard.

Especially since he seemed to really regret missing the date, and in a way Hermione believed him, but she couldn't help but think that even fate seemed not to want them together. She had made vain expectations, created foolish illusions, and ended up with a broken heart in the end.

At some point on the trip she fell asleep and woke up when they had already landed. Hermione grabbed her handbag and hurried out of the plane. The airport was packed with people due to the holidays, so it took her over an hour to collect her luggage. Before leaving the airport Hermione went to the restroom and tried to compose her expression as best as she could so it wouldn't show that she had cried.

Hermione took a taxi and watched the familiar scenes of her hometown. It didn't take her long to get home. The modest two-story house she had known forever. Her heart filled with ease as she opened the door.

Her brothers ran to her and hugged her legs tightly as soon as they spotted her. Hermione filled them with kisses and had to hold back a few tears. She had really missed Charlotte and Oliver so much. Her mother almost faint, seeing her standing in the middle of the kitchen. The brunette hadn’t told them that she would be coming home for Christmas. When his father arrived at night Hermione, for the first time in a long time, managed to push Draco out of her mind.

A few days in Chicago was exactly what Hermione needed.

She was so calm being in her home, were everything was less complicated. She spent the holidays playing with her siblings and helping Jean, her mother. On Christmas morning she gave them their presents and her heart felt full of joy at the sight of Charlotte and Oliver excitedly discovering their new toys.

And even though she didn't want to think about it, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Draco had already opened the gift she had given him, if he had liked it or if he had thrown it somewhere.

It was difficult to have to say goodbye to her family and go back to all the college drama. The morning she was leaving, her father offered to drive her to the airport. Hermione was finishing packing when her mother entered her room.

"Need any help?" She asked sitting up on the bed.

The brunette answered closing the suitcase and smiling, "Not really mom, everything is ready" 

"Hermione honey," she turned to see her mother, "Your father and I want you to have this," Jean handed her an envelope.

Hermione looked at her confused after seeing the content, "It's the money I was sending you guys"

"It’s your money. You’ve earned it".

"And I want to share it with you and dad," Hermione handed her the envelope but her mother didn't take it.

Jean took her hand and sat her next to her on the bed, "Honey I know we had hard times in the past and that, in a way, you felt responsible for this family, but you don’t have to," Hermione was ready to replied but her mother silenced her, "Things have improved a lot here in Chicago. Your father has a better job and I am working too. This is your money"

"But mom..."

"No buts. It's yours, keep it"

Jean took Hermione's purse and put the envelope in it. She didn't complain because she knew it wouldn't change anything, "What am I supposed to do with this money?" She sighed.

Her mom gently caressed her face, "Buy new books. Or better, new clothes. One can never have enough outfits to use in college and I’m sure that sorority of yours throws parties, so you can use this extra money to buy something nice. Perhaps a few dresses or tops".

"Dresses? Not exactly my style".

"Regardless, you would look gorgeous wearing a dress. You’re so beautiful Hermione," her mother smiled sweetly at her, "And you’re young. You can use this time to reinvent yourself or try new experiences".

Her father suddenly entered the bedroom and the conversation was over. Hermione felt relieved, "I’ll think about it mom," she said and then gave Jean a tight hug.

After saying goodbye to her siblings, she got in her father’s family van. On the way to the airport they talked about her childhood memories and once again the brunette was sad to leave Chicago.

Once her father left, Hermione checked the flight information and realized that her flight was delayed. To pass the time she walked through the shops and remembered her mother's words. In the end, influenced by her conversation with Jean, she bought different clothes that she liked.

Carrying several bags she boarded the plane three hours later and was back at the sorority house by nightfall. Ginny was nowhere to be found and Hermione guessed she would arrive in the morning. She rearranged her things in the room and fell fast asleep until the next morning.

**~~~**

"Wake up sleepyhead," Ginny shook her without care, "Wake up". Hermione rolled onto the bed out of reach. Ginny laughed but didn't insist, "You’ll be late for class".

"What? Wait what time is it?" Hermione asked alarmed, sitting up on the bed and rubbing her eyes

Ginny sat near her and smiled at Hermione, "Barely six o'clock, calm down" 

Hermione looked at her suspiciously, "You're in a great mood this morning"

"I’m still on the Christmas spirit," she shrugged and smiled at her again, "Shall we have breakfast together?"

"Sure," she replied jumping off the bed, "But I’ll take a shower first"

Ginny sat on her bed and tur on the TV, smiling at her for the third time that morning, "Very well"–

Hermione went upstairs to take a shower and preferred not to think about the reasons behind Ginny's good mood.

When she returned to the room they had breakfast together and she thought about asking Ginny to help her with her makeup, as the brunette had decided that, having new clothes, she could also start grooming a bit more; but in the end she gave up the idea of asking her friend.

She decided to wear a blue blouse and also straighten her bushy hair. Ginny had already gone to her yoga class, and to be honest Hermione felt much more comfortable doing those things alone. After applying gloss she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good. Different, yes, but not unrecognizable. Feeling suddenly brave she grabbed her purse and left the house.

Harry was waiting for her outside their classroom, coffee cup in hand, "Wow! You look amazing," he whistled and forced her to do a little spin before hugging her, "Merry belated Christmas, Mione"

"Merry belated Christmas for you too," she said smiling after hitting him gently, "Did you have a good time?"

"Better than expected," Hermione detected a strange nuance in his voice, but didn't give it much thought, "And I can see that you had also a good time. You’ve come back different from Chicago"

She bite her lips and asked, "A good different or a bad one?"

"A really good different, Mione," he smiled and added, "Although I prefer your bushy hair".

Hermione smiled gratefully at him, put her arm around his and then they walked into the classroom together.

Harry didn't stop joking during the two hours of class and she had to hold back a laugh several times. In the end they decided to go get something to eat. They were chatting animatedly about the speech Harry would give as part of his oratory group, when Draco approached them.

None of the three said anything at first and Draco just nodded at Harry and looked intently at Hermione, who felt her heart beating violently, "Hermione, can we talk for a moment please?" The blonde asked in a softer tone than she had ever heard him use.

"Can it wait? I have another class soon," Hermione didn't want to talk to him, not yet. She was aware that she could do nothing to delay the meeting that would take place sooner or later, she was still her tutor. But it had to be now? She had hoped to be better prepared for meeting Draco.

"It’s really important," he replied.

Harry was aware of how uncomfortable Hermione was, "Surely you can wait until this afternoon Draco."

Draco glared at him, "And surely you could stay out of this Potter."

Hermione intervened, "I’ll talk to you," she said to Draco and stood up, grabbing her purse.

"Should I wait for you?" Harry asked.

"I can walk her to her class," it was Draco who replied.

"It’s ok Harry, I’ll see you later," she smiled nervously at the green-eyed boy before turning to Draco, "Where should we talk?"

He guided her to one of the largest parks on campus. All the benches were taken, so they sat on the edge of the fountain that adorned the park.

Draco was still looking intently at her, so after a while Hermione asked, "What do you want to talk about Draco?"

"You look beautiful Hermione", he suddenly said. Hermione felt the blush flood her face and looked away.

"Draco…", he interrupted her.

"I read the books you gave me"

She couldn't help but smile, "Really? I wasn't sure if you'd like them".

"I loved them," Draco leaned closer to her, "Thanks for the gift Hermione". Draco moved his hand and Hermione thought he would take hers, but he didn’t, "I also liked the necklace and the charm." He showed her the necklace that he was wearing under his jacket, and Hermione was moved to see him wearing her gift, "Thanks", he repeated fervently.

"She… I mean the seller told me that the charms was magical", the brunette said trying to fill the silence, "I’m not sure it’s true, to be honest".

"I guess I’m about to find out"

Draco leaned a little closer to her and now their hands were touching. Hermione felt nervous at the touch, but she didn't have time to think about anything else because suddenly Draco was hugging her and she froze.

 _"Don't push me away Hermione"_ he said.

Hearing his voice so close to her ear made her shudder. Draco pulled her closer to him, and hid his face in Hermione's hair. She slowly brought her hands up to place them on Draco's back and she could feel him smiling against her hair.

It seemed to Hermione that the hug lasted an eternity. The seconds passed as she felt Draco's warm and strong body around her.

"I should probably go," she said, embarrassed, when he finally ended the hug.

"No, wait, please Hermione," he grabbed her hand, "I still haven’t told you the things I wanted to say"

"Draco you don’t… you don’t have to say anything, really. I’m just happy you liked your presents"

"My presents? No, Hermione this wasn’t about the presents. That’s not…"

"I really have to go now," she withdrew her hand, "I’ll see you around"

And she practically ran away from him.

As Hermione ran, she decided that she would skip this class, because not even in a thousand years would she be able to focused in her Literature lecture after what just happened.

She thought about calling Harry, but his friend would probably realize that something had happened and Hermione didn't want to tell her about Draco. She hadn't even confessed to him that she had feelings for the blonde.

In the end she ran to her favorite campus bookstore and, as always, let the books calm her down.

Time flew by and suddenly it was time for her tutoring lesson. However she couldn't face Draco after what had happened, so she returned to the sorority, being extra careful not to run into him, and locked herself in her room.

She spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the night thinking about the hug and trying to understand Draco’s words. Part of her mind wanted to believe that he was starting to feel something for her, but Hermione was decided to shot down that kind of thoughts. After all Draco was just probably trying to be nice to her because of the presents she gave him.

The next morning she had a meeting with her sisters because the Greek Week would be celebrated at the end of the month and they had to begin with the preparations for there were only three weeks left.

With the excuse of being busy being part of the organizing committee, Hermione didn’t attend the tutoring lesson with Draco all week. She knew it wasn't right but she needed time for herself.

 _“It is also the first week after the holidays. They’re probably still reviewing the previous topics”_ she told herself to feel better.

*******

On Saturday she was to meet with one of Draco's fraternity pledges, so that he would accompany her to buy things for the Ball they would have as part of the celebrations. She had arranged to meet him outside the house at seven o’clock and Hermione was still sleepy when a luxurious black car pulled up next to her. She got in the car and ran into the last face she wanted to see, "Draco!" She exclaimed, waking up suddenly, "You’re not supposed to be here".

He replied narrowing his grey eyes, "You've been avoiding me all week, and I had to give my pledge another task so that I could finally talk to you Granger"

"But we had so much to do!"

"So I’ll help you"

"Draco I don't think this is a good idea", she replied but he ignored her and started the car.

"Why is it that every time you talk about us, you say it's not a good idea?" He asked sharply.

Hermione didn’t know how to reply, for the first time in her life. So she fastened the belt and placed her head against the car window.

"Did you have breakfast?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head, so he sighed and pulled the car in front of a restaurant, "Let’s go"

Not giving her time to protest, he grabbed her hand and led her to one of the furthest tables, "This isn’t necessary Draco", Hermione replied after he let her go

"It is", he smirked, "Besides I prefer to talk to you here rather than the car"

The waitress interrupted them to ask for their order. Glad to delay the conversation, Hermione took her time reading the entire menu before ordering pancakes and a cup of coffee. Draco ordered a sandwich and then the woman left.

"As I was saying earlier," she started speaking really fast, "We have many things to do. We need to hire a DJ, talked to the catering manager…"

Draco interrupted her, "That can wait. I need to ask you something Hermione"

Draco laid his grey eyes on hers. The girl notices he didn’t seemed seem as confident as usual, "Something like what?" She asked softly.

"A chance," he took her hand, caressing her, "I want you to give me a chance Hermione".

The waitress brought them their order, left the dishes on the table and when she saw that none of them paid much attention to her, she left.

"A chance? A chance for what?"

"To be with you", he looked at her intently.

"To be with me? Draco… please stop joking!"

"What makes you think I’m joking?"

She could notice his anger in his voice, but this time she was also angry, "Maybe the fact that boys like you never noticed girls like me," she replied with a sharp voice, for the first time Hermione didn't feel nervous in front of him. He wanted to interrupt her but she wouldn't let him, "You’re Draco Malfoy, most popular guy on campus, handsome, funny, you can have any girl you want. Why would you like to be with me?"

"Why wouldn’t I? You’re sweet, smart and beautiful," Hermione chuckled but there was no fun in it.

He continued, "If you give me a chance, I want to be completely honest with you Hermione. I need to do this the right way, so there’s something I should tell you," he sighed, "I first approached you trying to make you fall for me so I could upset Ginevra and Potter. Well specially Potter, because you two are pretty close and I can see that you mean something to him; and I’ve had this stupid rivalry with him ever since we’re children. So I asked you to be my tutor expecting that the things between us would physically… escalate. But then I began to _really_ know you and I realized that you’re different. You’re not like all those girls that I used to go around. And the more I talked to you the more I thought about you, and I began to understand that I like you. I like that I can be myself with you, that I don’t have to pretend be cool or distant – he shook his head - I know that I am a jerk, that I don’t have a good history with girls, and that it is likely that don't feel anything for me. I actually think you fancy Potter but I need this chance. I need to know that I can still have hope with you"

Hermione definitely wasn't expecting a confession like this. She didn't know what to think, much less what to feel.

Her heart was pounding with everything she had just heard. Draco having feelings for her? Her mind, however kept repeating the fact that he had approached her like a game, so she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a performance. Another act for Hermione to fall into his charm. There were too many things to consider so she blurted out the first thing that occurred to her, "I don’t fancy Harry. He’s nothing more than a good friend to me".

"I’m glad to hear that", he gave her a sad smile.

"How can I be sure this isn’t another of your game?" Hermione bit her lip, "How do I know you’re not saying this just for me to fall for you?"

Draco’s expression darkened. He seemed hurt by her questions, but she needed to be sure, "I _am_ been honest Hermione, but I’m aware that you’ll have doubts, that’s why I asked for you to give me a chance," he explained, "I want to prove you that I want to be with you. Just you."

"I…"

"I understand if you say no," he said, slowly withdrawing his hand from Hermione's.

She acted on impulse and took Draco's hand again, "I think we should start eating because we have too many thing to do," replied with a shy smile.

"Is this a yes?" He asked widening his grey eyes and Hermione nodded, blush rising to her face.

Draco smirked and suddenly he stood up, making her follow his lead before hugged her very tightly. Hermione was grateful that the restaurant was nearly empty, as she responded the hug with equal force, losing herself in Draco's intoxicating vanilla and peppermint scent.

**DRACO**

Hermione had given him a chance and he felt like the luckiest boy in the country.

They had left the restaurant after having breakfast in silence while each shot sideways glances at the other. It hadn't been uncomfortable at all, but rather fun to see the blush on Hermione's cheeks.

Even now that they were in the car heading to the decorator's office they'd hired for the Ball, Draco was still eyeing her as she went over some papers given to her by the organizing committee for the Greek Week. She looked so sweet and charming that he wanted to stop the car and hold her in his arms again, but he knew he had to be patient and go at his own pace, as he was aware that Hermione still did not feel completely comfortable having him around.

After spending several hours with the decorator choosing and ordering everything necessary for the Ball, they went on to interview one of the potential DJs and then supervise the catering services they had previously hired. As Hermione had told him they had a lot to do and didn't even have time to eat anything but a sandwich on the way to another of their scheduled appointments.

Draco was quite bored hearing the woman talk about the dinner menus but he didn't complaint once. When they finally got in the car to go back to campus, it was close to ten at night.

"I’m exhausted," Hermione said leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes.

Draco reached out his right hand to take Hermione's and she responded the caress, "Thanks for helping me Draco", she said turning to him and smiling

"It was a pleasure Hermione," he replied, squeezing her hand a little more and smiling as well.

He didn't let go of her hand until they were in front of the house. They got out of the car and Draco walked her up the porch, "I better come in," she said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Good night Hermione"

"See you later Draco"

She smiled and advanced towards the door, but then she turned and standing on tiptoe, placed a short kiss on Draco's cheek. Hermione then entered the house, leaving Draco with a big smile on his face.

**~~~**

Spending the days with Hermione had become almost routinely for Draco.

In addition to the tutoring classes in which he took the opportunity to get to know her a little more, they also used to see each other between classes and sometimes they went to eat or have a coffee.

Draco was helping Hermione with everything related to Greek Week. The work was getting harder, but he was glad to be able to spend time with the girl. Also, thanks to Hermione's occupations as part of the organizing committee, she no longer had much free time to go out with Potter, and that put the blond in a great mood.

When the Greek Week finally started, he couldn’t be as much time with Hermione as before, for he had to resume his obligations within the fraternity.

Draco was one of the best competitors in sports but he had decided only to enter the running competitions, yet he still had to supervise the other games; so he only managed to see Hermione in the distance while she cheered on her sisters or coordinated some details of the competitions.

Still, didn’t go unnoticed on him - _or several of his brothers -_ how attractive Hermione looked in the little pink sports uniform they were wearing in her sorority. Draco tried not to conceive those ideas about her but he couldn't help it, especially when her uniform was tighter than the others considering the curvy body she had.

On Thursday night after Draco had won his running competition, he waited for Hermione in the benches of the stadium. She was supervising that all the balls were put away after the football final, and once she finished talking with the coach, she approached him and sat very animated by his side, "I’m finally free," she announced with a big smile, "This was my last day on charge. The closing ceremony of tomorrow morning is on Angelina, and so is the Ball, so I’m free now".

"Yeah but still you did pretty much all the work," he wrapped his arms around her and Hermione instinctively cuddled into his chest. Draco couldn't help but smile

"We all did our share", she replied.

He smirked, "So… if you’re free tomorrow that means I can have you all by myself?"

"I guess so. But you won today so you must receive the first place medal on tomorrows ceremony, you can't miss that," Hermione raised her head to see him.

"I'd rather spend the day with you,"

She blushed but didn't look away, "How about we go to eat, just the two of us, after you receive your medal?" He looked at her narrowing his eyes, "It is a reward to your effort Draco," she added.

"As you wish," he accepted at the end and she smiled, pleased.

Hermione snuggled into his arms again and they stayed like that for several minutes until the coach told them that they should leave the stadium as the facilities would be closed. Draco walked her home and, after the usual goodbye kiss the girl always gave him, he walked away.

Next morning he found Hermione on the venue where the closing ceremony for the Greek Week would take place. He sat next to his brothers enduring the two hours boring ceremony. Although Draco seemed cool and indifferent when he received the medal, was internally happy when Hermione smiled brightly at him, cheering for his accomplish. He smiled briefly at her and approached her once the ceremony was over.

"So… where are we going?" She asked as they walked holding hands.

"I thought of letting you choose," he replied.

"I want Mexican," she said instantly animated and he laughed at her enthusiasm, "I know a good place"

"Come on then," he smiled at her and they walked to his car.

The place was almost on the limits of the city. It was small, quite cozy and the food was great. The keepers seemed to know Hermione, and Draco was glad when she told him that she had never come here other than with Ginny.

After paying the bill they left the restaurant and then Hermione got a call from Angelina. Apparently there was a mistake with the girls' order for tomorrow's dinner menu. Angelina sounded quite upset and Hermione moved away a bit to attend the call and try to calm her down, as Draco went to get them drinks from a vending machine.

Draco searched for Hermione, and noticed a man who was observing her obscenely and undressing her with his eyes. She wasn’t been aware of this man presence because she was still speaking on the phone. Draco strode towards her but the man did the same and arrived before him. The guy took Hermione by the arm; she turned around in bewilderment and backed away in fear.

Draco ran towards the brunette, stepped in front of her covering her with his body, "What the fuck do you think you’re doing?" He hissed to the guy, glaring at him

"Draco let’s go, please", Hermione was holding his arm.

The guy just laughed, raising his hands in a clear sign that he wasn't looking for trouble. Hermione asked Draco to leave again. He obeyed her and they walked a few steps until he heard the guy make a rather vulgar comment about Hermione’s body.

Without thinking Draco turned and hit the guy on the face. The man stood up and hit him back in the nose. He felt the blood running down his mouth but he didn’t care. The anger took over him and he started hitting the guy until two waiters of the Mexican restaurant restrained them. The man left without a word, so Hermione thanked the waiters for intervening. Then she approached Draco and glared at him, arms folded against her chest, "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded, "I’ll go search something to fix you up. You better wait in the car."

Draco did as she asked and Hermione returned a few minutes later with a first-aid kit that the owner of the Mexican restaurant had given her, as well as a bag of ice, "Are you mad?" He asked while she was cleaning his nose.

She looked at him and sighed, "Although I appreciate that you defended me, you shouldn’t have fought with that man. You could have been seriously injured or worse. It wasn’t necessary Draco"

"Oh it was very necessary," he replied and then winced when she applied balsam to his nose, which was no longer bleeding.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thank you anyway," she sighed again, and leaned over him to better see the cut on his eyebrow, "It's not very deep, I don't think it needs stitches."

Draco had Hermione's face very close to his, and still invaded by the adrenaline of the fight he brought his lips to hers. It was just a light touch to test his reaction. She certainly hadn't expected that but at least she didn't pull away.

Encouraged by this Draco brought their lips together in short kisses twice more, until Hermione closed her eyes and joined the kiss. Their lips danced together at last.

Draco caught Hermione's full lips and placed his hands around her waist, caressing her back. She brought her hands to Draco's strong arms, and a strange heat flooded his chest as she gently bit his lower lip. When a few seconds later they parted, Draco whispered close to their lips, "Be my girlfriend Hermione." He could feel that she shuddered upon hearing his request, so Draco held her closer in his arms, "Be my girlfriend," he asked once again, "I want to be with you Hermione," he gave her a gently kiss, "I want to have a relationship with you, I want to tell everyone else that you’re mine," she shuddered again, "Say something, please"

Hermione pulled away from Draco a bit and stared at him intently for several seconds. In the end, when he began to feel nervous and worried, she closed the distance and kissed him. Draco smiled against her lips and the kiss lasted for a long time.

"I better return this to the restaurant," she said pointing the first-aid kit, "Wait here."

"Hurry up girlfriend", he asked managing to make her blush but still making her smile.

Hermione returned just a few minutes later, "So where do we go now?" He asked, holding her hand.

"Maybe we should go back to campus Draco, I think it would be better for you to rest a bit," she looked at him worriedly.

"And spoil our first date? No way," he replied vehemently.

Hermione chuckled and he questioned her with his eyes, "It's just that… it's strange, all this about you and me going out together and dating," she answered.

"You'll get used to it, my pretty girl," he winked at her and started the car, "I know where we can go".

Draco took her to the movies.

They watched a romantic comedy together. And since Draco had never been to the movies with a girl, much less a girlfriend, he doubly enjoyed the experience. The movie was quite funny and they both laughed a lot, plus it felt great to have Hermione leaning on his shoulder and gently stroking his hands.

After leaving the cinema they walked through the city, until they reached a park where street musicians were performing. They listened to them for a long time, and then sat on one of the benches sipping hot chocolate for it was a cold night.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione looked at him, clearly feeling insecure and biting her lip

"Of course, girlfriend," he smiled, reassuringly

She smiled before speaking, "It’s just that we’ve been hanging out this past month and… you haven’t mentioned anything about tomorrow. I mean…"

"You’re talking about the Ball?" He looked at her, confused, "Obviously I wanted to go with you but I thought you said that dancing wasn’t your thing"

She shook her head, "I’m not talking about the Ball, I’m talking about the fact that your birthday is tomorrow"

"Oh… that," Draco looked away and lost himself in thought.

"Draco just forget I mentioned it," Hermione said quickly, noticing his discomfort.

"No, no, it's okay," he squeezed her hand a little tighter, "I don't really like to think about my birthday. I don’t have good memories of my birthday".

"We don’t need to talk about this," she said softly.

"I know, but I want to. I want you to know more about me," he took his time before speaking, "Growing up I didn’t spent much time with my parents, they’re both very busy persons. They were generally traveling so I never had birthday parties, just a dinner with them if they were on the city. Of course they always sent presents but I… I wanted more," Hermione nodded, understanding what he meant, "So when I turned ten I manage to convinced them to throw a birthday party. I invited my school friends, my cousins, my parents were there," he smiled, nostalgically, "I have to admit I had a really good time at first. But then, we were just about to cut the cake so I went to search for my father because I couldn’t find him. Mother escorted me to look for him, and then we found him in his office kissing another woman," Hermione gasped but he continued, "The worst part was my mother’s reaction, you know? I could notice that she wasn’t angry, she wasn’t throwing anything at him either. She just looked at him as if she already knew about it, as if it was normal for her to find her husband with another woman. Mother took me out of the office and back to the party but I just… I couldn't take away the image of my father with another woman, nor could I stop wondering why Mother wasn't doing anything about it".

When Draco finished telling his story, neither of them said anything. Hermione just managed to hug him very tightly and he hid his face in her apple-smelling hair. Even though that memory still haunted him sometimes, he felt better after telling Hermione about it. In her arms that memory could no longer hurt him. In her arms he felt much stronger

"Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded.

"It was a long time ago Hermione, besides I feel better since you're here by my side." Hermione smiled and caressed Draco's face with her hand, "Anyway I think I’m ready to create new birthday memories," he added, "If you accept to go with me to tomorrows Ball, that is"

"I’ll gladly go with you," she answered with a huge smile and leaning to kiss him.

When the cold intensified, they returned to the car and drove back to campus. Draco accompanied Hermione to the sorority and they said goodbye on the front porch. After several short kisses and the promise to pick her up at eight for the Ball, he left.

*******

Draco got up much later than usual the next morning. He spent the rest of the day working-out and trying not to leave his bedroom, so he wouldn't have to bump into his brothers and tolerate the usual birthday greetings.

When the sun fell, he took a shower and put on a black suit, knotted his tie and combed his hair until it looked formal without being too serious at the same time.

When he finished grooming, he went to his nightstand and took the black velvet box containing his initials. He was aware that it was probably too soon to give Hermione his initials _-and he hoped she didn't freak out because of how quickly things had developed between them -_ but it was something very significant within the Greek system and Draco wanted everyone to know that he was serious about Hermione.

Draco put the box in his suit pocket and left the house.

He strode across the street, rang the bell, and an instant later Angelina, the sorority’s president, and also his friend opened the door for him. They greeted each other but she had to leave to continue getting ready for her date, she promised to let Hermione know that he had arrived.

Draco waited in the living room and felt the glances and giggles from the other girls. He smirked, dismissing it as he waited for Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione’s soft voice came from the top of the stairs.

He looked up and was amazed to see her.

Hermione was wearing a flowy pink chiffon dress. The dress was strapless and had silver rhinestones. The ruffled fabric clung to her waist and then fell gently to her feet. Draco had been staring at her and Hermione was very flushed. Realizing this, he smiled at her and stood at the foot of the stairs to take her hand and help her on the last steps.

When she was closer, he could see that she was wearing more makeup than usual, highlighting her chocolate eyes. Her hair was tied in pony tail that left her waves dropped to the waist. Hermione smiled at him nervously, squeezing his hand and he gave her a short kiss trying not to ruin her makeup.

Draco helped her put on her coat and they left the house. Once they were in the safety of his car, Hermione hugged him very tightly and whispered _"Happy Birthday"_ so close to his ear that he grimaced at the touch of her lips. "I have something for you," she said, "But I’ll have to give it to you tomorrow because it didn't fit here," she pointed to her little pink bag.

"You didn't have to give me anything Hermione," he said, although inwardly he felt happy that she had prepared something for him.

"I wanted to," she smiled at him, "Should we go now?"

"Just wait a minute," he cleared his throat, "I also have something to give you. And I hope you don’t freak out. I really hope you don't". He was starting to get very nervous.

"What is it?" She opened her eyes curiously.

"This," he took the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Hermione opened it and her expression changed from curiosity to surprise. She slightly opened her mouth and looked at Draco, "Your initials," she whispered.

"I know it may be soon but..."

"Are you sure about this Draco?" She looked at him expectantly, looking very fragile.

"Completely", he answered with a sure voice, "Do you accept it?" He asked when she didn't say.

"Of course I do," she smiled, "Of course I do"

Hermione threw herself into his arms again and Draco welcomed her as they shared a sweet kiss. After separating, he placed the necklace with his initials on her and they left for the Ball.

The place was looking much better than previous years and everything seemed to be going perfectly. They occupied a central table and soon the room was filling up. After the initial part of the formal ceremony, the DJ enlivened the atmosphere with trendy music and several couples came out to dance.

Draco took Hermione's hand and she agreed although she looked quite nervous. He guided her calmly until she started relaxing and moving with confidence.

Draco also noticed that she was beginning to attract more attention, especially now that they were dating. And it seemed like his brothers were also noticing how beautiful and sexy she looked tonight.

At that precise moment the DJ switched to a ballad and Draco took the opportunity to hold her in his arms as she smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

The melody was ending when Hermione suddenly startled. Draco pulled away to ask her what had happened, because Hermione looked quite shocked and a bit nervous. Then he followed her gaze and ran into the most unexpected couple he could have encountered: Harry and Ginny, who had just walked in holding hands and laughing very friendly with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was a long chapter. It took me more that I thought to get it ready.  
> What do you think? Questions about Ginny and Harry? We'll know about them in the next chap.  
> Thanks to all the people who leaves kudos and coments!  
> Also I know things between Hermione and Draco are going fast but it will make sense later.


	8. A spilled cup of coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the Christmas holidays and the Greek Week. Now you'll read what Ginny -and Harry- were doing and how they ended up together in the Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**GINNY**

Her body moved to the beat of the loud music that flooded the disco her and two other girlfriends were visiting that night. It was a Thursday night and she would have classes early Friday morning, but she didn't really care. Ginny continued dancing for a long time and with no one in particular, noticing how the men watched her move while she smiled and flirted with some of them.

But then the music suddenly changed and a soft, romantic melody flooded the place. She stood stunned for a while, but then looked around for her friends and saw them dancing with their boyfriends. Ginny couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be hugging Harry at that moment, dancing together. That mental image hit her and tears welled up in her eyes. She left the dance floor heading for the toilets, which were thankfully deserted.

The girl looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her black dress and high heels that made her look even more stylish. Her dark makeup was still intact and her straight hair draped down her back. She looked like an angel, a sad angel. “ _Am I not pretty enough?"_ she thought as she continued to watch herself and remember that Harry insisted on avoiding and rejecting her when she tried to get closer.

 _"Enough is enough"_ she told herself decisively as she fixed her hair and left the sinks. She didn’t want to be in the disco anymore so she left the crowded place and lit a cigarette while walking through the silent streets.

**~~~**

Ginny kept her promise and didn’t look for Harry nor force meetings between them.

She had decided to leave him alone although that didn’t mean that she wasn’t thinking about him. Quite the opposite. Now that she wasn’t busy thinking about how to approach Harry, her mind was free to create scenarios about them being together.

 _“Is this what Hermione feels when she thinks about Draco?”_ she wondered one night, watching the brunette working on her homework. Ginny would have wanted to talk to her but their relationship wasn’t in the best moment, especially since Hermione continued to going out with Harry, which Ginny had considered a personal betrayal.

September and October passed like a blurred for Ginny, who tried to entertain herself as much as she could with her sorority sisters and other friends.

Returning from shopping one November afternoon, she decided to stop at a Starbucks for a hot drink, so she left the bags in her car and entered the store. When Ginny was leaving the place she received a text message from Angelina. She walked with the drink in one hand while trying to respond with the other, but distracted as she was she didn’t notice that someone was coming in front of her, and she bumped into a man. The man turned out to be her psychology teacher, and Ginny spilled the contents of her drink on his clothes and papers.

"Oh God," she said covering her mouth with the hands.

"Miss Weasley, why I’m not surprised it’s you," the professor glared at her while trying to clean his clothes.

Ginny took some tissues out of her bag and handed them over. The professor cleaned himself as best he could, "I’m sorry professor Slughorn. Truth is I didn’t realize where I was walking", she made a sweet and sorry face, "I hope I have not damaged anything important".

"Actually you damaged the results of a very important study I’m working with the other psychology students, that the Dean was supposed to read this afternoon. And now they’re ruined." She didn't know what to say. She hoped she could get rid of this matter quickly, but apparently the professor was not going to be so forgiving, "Miss Weasley," he continued, "You have missed my last four classes and have not yet presented updated on your project," he looked at her again severely, "I don't usually meddle with how my students manage their academic life but I must warn you that it is almost certain that you will fail if you continue with this attitude," Ginny looked at him without reflecting any emotion, "But you know Miss Weasley? I may consider giving you an opportunity on my class if you help me with something"

"With what exactly?" She looked at him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"With your participation in this study," he pointed to his ruined papers, "You meet the profile that we seek in some of the study subjects. If you agree to participate I will give you a second chance to catch up on the course and present your project, which I remind you, represents 50% of the final grade."

Ginny felt angry. Participate in a ridiculous investigation just to get a second chance? The man should at least exonerate her from the course. The redhead was tempted to tell the professor all that but held back, not exactly in a position to negotiate with him.

Also, if she failed a class again, her father would definitely cut off her credit cards. The girl rolled her eyes and decided to accept, "What do I have to do?" She asked

Ginny got into her car after the professor finished explaining everything related to that ridiculous study. _"Behavior Research"_. Ginny cursed her luck as she drove, thinking how boring it would be to spend sixty hours locked in a room.

And the worst thing is that it started on a Friday afternoon.

**~~~**

Friday came amazingly fast and suddenly Ginny was closing the bag in which she had placed essentials things to survive the weekend. After one last look in the mirror, she wondered if she was wearing the right outfit. **"Use something comfortable"** Professor Slughorn had told her. _"Well, this is comfortable for me,"_ she thought as she arranged her animal print dress that ended in a black lace skirt that reached a few fingers above the knee. Ginny grabbed the bag and left her room.

Ginny drove to the psychology building and it took her a moment to find the correct classroom where she would meet the professor. The place was occupied by many students, women and men and all from different ages, but they all noticed her when she arrived. She sat down without paying much attention to them and waited for someone to tell her what to do. Shortly after a young man wearing a green uniform called the students in groups of three and four until the room was almost empty.

At that moment Professor Slughorn arrived. The old man told Ginny that she should have worn something sporty, and then led her down a corridor to the laboratories, where she would take part on the study. The professor approached a pale boy with sandy hair who was writing something down in a notebook and they exchanged a few words.

"Seamus, I want you to meet Ginny Weasley, the girl I talked you about," the pale boy stretched her hand. Ginny smirked at him.

"Hello Ginny, we’re about to start. Are you ready?" He asked kindly and smiling.

"And very excited," she replied sarcastically.

He seemed not to notice, "Come on then," Seamus pointed a white door in front of them, "This is the room"

Ginny walked behind him and into the room, which was quite basic and had a sofa, a TV, a table and two chairs. There was already someone sitting in one of the chairs. Harry Potter.

"Harry, this is Ginny Weasley, she’ll be your partner in this study," Seamus introduced, apparently unaware of the increasing tension between Harry and the redhead. The two of them were looking intently at each other, amazed and uncomfortable.

"Eh Seamus, can I talk to you for an instant?" Harry stood up and approached him.

"Sure," Seamus answered. They both left the room.

Ginny flopped down on the sofa and tossed her things aside. She wasn't stupid. It didn't take much to know that Harry was surely asking Seamus to assign him another partner. " _Not even now, after months, he can bear to be near to me_ " she thought as she played with her necklace.

Seamus and Harry returned a few minutes later and Harry sat back in the chair, annoyed. Seamus cleared his throat and gave them instructions on what to do. He wished them luck, thanked them and left them alone.

"Just so you know," she said when the silence in the room began to bother her, "This time I had nothing to do with us meeting here".

He turned to see her and nodde, "I know".

"You've already made it clear to me that you don't want to see me," she added in a low voice.

But apparently Harry heard her, because his expression changed and his face reflected something that Ginny couldn't interpret.

After that brief exchange neither of them said anything else and the room continued in silence until Seamus began projecting images to them on the television and they had to answer whatever came to mind. After many hours of psychological tests, they were allowed to eat. It was around midnight or so Ginny thought, since they did not let them know what time it was.

They ate the food Seamus brought them in silence, and then the tests continued. They were only allowed to go to the toilet when it was very necessary and for a few minutes.

Those were really weird hours in which Ginny had to imagine how she would act in different situations, as well as filling out questionnaires with personal questions that she usually didn't like to think about.

In the end she was exhausted but felt strangely pleased because after several hours, Harry seemed calmer and less aggressive towards her, although perhaps it was just exhaustion. Anyway, Ginny was very happy to have been with him and to have been able to observe him from time to time.

But by the time the study ended, Ginny was on the brink of collapse. She hadn't eaten anything else after the first meal Seamus brought them, as the next one he brought had nuts and she was allergic. Seamus apologized for it but they couldn't bring anything else and she had to settle with a soda.

When Ginny left the psychology building she barely had the strength to carry her bag. She couldn't really walk properly in the heels she'd decided to wear on Friday. She gathered all her strength to walk as she had to get to her car, but she continued to stagger from how weak she was. And there wasn't even anyone around because the other students had gone hours ago and Seamus and the professor were still in the classrooms. And she couldn't count with Harry because he had left as soon as Seamus had indicated that he could leave.

Ginny stopped to calm herself as she was on the verge of tears, took a couple of breaths and continued walking slowly, but the street was made of stone and she suddenly lost her balance violently.

She closed her eyes waiting for the blow but strong arms supported her and helped her to stand up, "Are you ok?" Ginny didn’t have to open her eyes to recognize that voice, "Are you hurt?"

"I’m fine," she responded, "Thanks"

"Is someone picking you up?" He asked removing his arms from her waist, but still firmly holding her arm.

"No, I came alone. My car is right there", she pointed.

He shook his head, "You’re too weak to drive".

"I’m fine," she replied and tried to walk again, but she was barely able to do it.

"Let me help you," he took her arm again.

"Acting like a gentleman now?" She said without thinking.

Harry stiffened beside her and tilted his head. Ginny scolded herself inwardly, "I'm sorry," she added, "I'm talking nonsense. It's the fatigue and hunger".

He watched her for a while and then sighed, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ginny's shoulders, for the morning was cold and she had been shivering, but she hadn't realized it until he covered her with the garment. "There’s a cafeteria nearby," he started, sounding a bit uncomfortable, "We could go and get something to eat. Especially you. You need it."

"Sounds good," she smiled helplessly.

"Fine," he cleared his throat and put his arm around her shoulders to help her walk.

As he had said the cafeteria was quite close. There were very few people in the place and when they sat down at one of the tables, Ginny saw on the place clock that it was barely six in the morning, "We’re lucky this place is open," she said trying to start a conversation.

"It’s open 24/7", he replied.

The waitress, a blond and cheerful middle age woman, approached then with a menu. Ginny ordered hotcakes and a glass of milk, making Harry smile. The girl thought that it was probably the first honest smiled he had given her. Harry ordered the same as Ginny, "What’s so funny?" She wanted to know.

"Your order. A glass of milk," he smiled again, "You don’t seem like someone who would order hotcakes and milk".

"It’s what I usually eat when I’m really hungry", she answered, also smiling.

Harry didn't reply and began to fidgeting the napkin holder on the table, eventually giving Ginny short glances, "So, how exactly you ended up participating in the study?" He asked,

"It was kind of blackmail really. Professor Slughorn agreed to give me a second chance with a class project if I accepted to participate in the study," she explained, "What about you?"

"Seamus is my roommate. He talked me into it".

"He seemed cool," Ginny didn't really believe it but it seemed right to say so.

"He is"

The blonde woman returned with their orders. Ginny focused her attention on devouring her food, as she was really hungry. About half an hour and an extra pancakes order, she felt full and with much more strength. She excused herself with Harry to go to the restroom and gasped in amazement at her reflection. She looked pale, with dark circles under her hazel eyes and no makeup. Her hair was unkempt and seemed lifeless. Ginny clicked her tongue and tried to fix herself as best she could. She was still wearing Harry’s jacket, his musk and tobacco scent filling the tiny room. She smiled and went back to him. 

"You look much more recovered," he said, nodding.

"I am, thank you," she said, "For helping me on the street and for bringing me here. Thanks Harry."

"It’s fine," he replied shrugging, "Shall we go?" Ginny nodded.

Harry paid the bill, helped her with the bag and walked her to her car. He put the bag in the back seat and turned to her.

"Your car is also here?" She asked.

"No, I walked here".

"You want a lift? It’s the least I can do," she added.

"It’s fine, I prefer to walk".

"You sure?" She was trying to spend more time with him.

"I am," he answered but smiled, "Goodbye Ginny".

"Goodbye Harry," she said, waving her hand before getting into the car.

Ginny drove slowly until she reached the house, went into her room and left her bag. It was already close to eight in the morning, so Hermione had gone to her first class of the week.

The redhead decided to take a bath and that's when she realized she still had Harry's jacket with her. She smiled holding it in her hands and put it in her closet, then went up to the toilet and relaxed for a long time feeling the hot water running down her body. She dried her hair, put on warm pajamas, and went to sleep. Ginny slept well into the afternoon, got up to eat and then went back to sleep until the next day.

*******

On Friday afternoon Ginny took Harry's jacket - _which had arrived a couple of days ago from the dry cleaner_ \- from her closet and carefully tucked it into a bag. She had delayed returning the jacket for a couple of days, partly because she was a little afraid of Harry's reaction, and partly because she liked having something of his around. Especially something that reminded her of the sweetest moment she had ever spent with him.

Ginny buttoned up her pink coat, carefully slipped on her knitted black beanie and took her purse and the bag. She drove to the building where Harry lived and parked the car, taking a deep breath of encouragement and applying lip gloss before getting out of the car.

There were just a couple of students inside the building, but Ginny didn't need to ask about Harry's room, for she knew the number of the room. She waited a long time for the elevator until the janitor showed up and told her that it was broken. So she had to go up the stairs to the third floor and by the time she reached the door of Harry's room, she was gasping.

Ginny took a deep breath and tapped the door gently. A few moments later Harry opened it. _"At least he doesn't seem upset_ " she thought as she watched his reaction, "Hi Harry," she started and handed him the bag, "I came to return this to you. It’s your jacket".

"Oh right… thanks Ginny", he said grabbing the bag.

"I’m sorry it took me so long to return your jacket, but I’ve been really busy this days with college and the sorority".

"No problem, it’s ok".

She wanted to say something else to try at least that things were not so awkward between them but nothing came to mind. Ginny looked down, sighing, and noticed that Harry was holding knitting needles. He noticed Ginny watching him and cleared his throat, "I’m working in this… project but knitting is not my strong suit"

She quickly replied, "I could help you, I’m good at knitting".

"I don’t think its necessary Ginny," he looked away and licked his lips in a sexy gesture even though his voice sounded harsh.

"I would like to be able to reward you for helping me on Monday", she explained, "That’s it".

He must have heard something in her voice because he turned to her. He watched her for a few seconds and finally fully opened the door to his room, "Come in then," he stepped aside and she entered observing everything around her, "But I warn you that this will not be easy"

Ginny wondered inwardly if was talking about his project or about spending the afternoon with him in the same room. But she just turned to him and smiled., "What do I have to do?"

"Here," he pointed a box full of wool, "I’m trying to knit a scarf".

"Scarf, good," she sat on one of the beds.

Ginny grabbed what appeared to be a misshapen red garment, "Like I said knitting is not my thing," he blushed.

"It’s not that complicated", she smiled and started correcting what Harry had been doing wrong.

He frowned and sat beside her, watching her knitting. After a while and a brief explanation from Ginny, he seemed to get the hang of it.

"How can you be so good at this?" He asked her.

"My mom taught me when I was a kid and it’s also a useful skill to have if you live in a sorority", she laughed and started working on her second scarf. A blue one.

"The sorority, right. I think Hermione mentioned something about that," he smiled.

Hermione. Of course _he_ had to mention her. Ginny hid her anger with another smile, "What’s all this for by the way?" She pointed the scarves, trying not to talk about the brunette.

"To help families affected by a gas explosion a few weeks ago. We, a group of friends and me, are bringing food, clothes and other things to the place they’re staying until their relocated. My friend Luna thought that it would be a nice touch if we knitted our own scarves," he shrugged.

"That’s so nice," she said sounding far more excited that she really felt, "Could I go with you guys to visit these families?"

Harry looked at her surprised by her question, as if expecting Ginny to say it was a joke, but she didn't hesitate for a moment and held his green gaze, "Seriously?" He still sounded surprised.

"Of course, why not?" She agreed

"I just didn't think it was the kind of thing you would do"

"I love being able to help people whenever I can Harry," she said softly and he seemed to be convinced, "So could I go with you?"

"I guess it wouldn’t be a problem," he answered after considering, "Beside we usually need more people to help with all the things we do".

"You can count with me," she smiled again, pretending to be thrilled at the idea.

It took them all afternoon and part of the night to knit the necessary amount of scarves, but they managed to finish by the time Luna arrived to collect them. "Thanks for helping me with this Ginny," he said when they finished loading the boxes to Luna's van, "I don't think I could have done it without you".

She smiled sweetly at him, "No problem Harry. I'm happy to help".

Harry seemed to hesitate before asking, "Will you come tomorrow then?"

"Of course," she nodded vehemently, "Where are we meeting?"

"Here. Seven o’clock in the morning," he explained.

"See you tomorrow Harry Potter".

Ginny smiled at him, got into her car and went back to the house.

Heading straight to her room she put on her pajamas and lay down on her bed. She was so excited at the prospect of the next day that she couldn't sleep, and was moving all over the bed. But at some point she must have succeeded because she didn't feel Hermione entering the room, and suddenly her phone alarm was ringing.

She was on her feet instantly, took a quick bath, and started to get ready. Ginny was determined that Harry had no reason to be upset with her so she put on black sweatpants, a shirt, and a jacket that matched her outfit. She knotted her slippers, feeling grateful for being tall - _as she didn't like to appear short and wide-_ and arranged her hair in a ponytail. She applied very little makeup and slung a small backpack with toiletries around her shoulders.

Ginny made her way to Harry's building where she saw Luna's van parked. She parked the convertible and went up to Harry's room. They found themselves descending the stairs and after greeting each other, went outside again. Harry introduced her to the group: Susan, Viktor, Tracey, Justin, and Luna. Ginny greeted them all being extremely friendly and then they got into the van.

She wanted to sit next to Harry but preferred not to force things and had to put up with Susan and Tracey. The girls asked her questions the entire time it took them to arrive to the place of the fire.

When they arrived, they contacted the community leader and began unloading everything they had brought. It was a tedious job but Ginny didn't complain at all, but collaborated as much as she could. When everything was ready the people began to gather and they distributed provisions, food, clothes and blankets for the winter that they already had before them.

Although she had gone to that place to win Harry’s favor, after a while Ginny began to feel really sorry for those families. She had never lacked anything, she had grown up with the best of everything, and although she knew that some people didn’t have financial resources, she had never been so directly in contact with them. But these persons had lost everything. It was shocking to go through the remains of the houses, and especially to see the children in second-hand clothes, playing among the ashes.

There was a moment after lunch, when two little girls came up to her and she knelt down to talk to them. At that time Ginny didn’t mind dirtying her pants with the mud from the street due to the melting snow, but instead tried to cheer up the girls while telling them stories.

By the end of the day Ginny was exhausted but felt very good with herself. She climbed into the van and resting her head between the seat and the window, she fell instantly asleep, until soft hands moved her arm. Ginny opened her eyes slowly and bumped into Harry, who was staring at her, "We’re on campus again", he said smiling.

"Oh wow," she sat feeling ashamed, "I slept the entire ride," she yawned.

"You seemed really tired", he helped her to go out the van, "It’s normal considering you helped a lot today. Thank you Ginny".

"It was my pleasure", she said, this time it was partly true.

"Maybe you can help us with the next visit," it was Luna’s suggestion, "We’re going to an orphanage".

Ginny was loving the idea to spent more time with Harry, "I would like that. When are you guys going?"

"In a couple of weeks," Luna said. She was going to add something else but her phone started ringing, "Hey Harry, can you give her the specifics? My father is calling again".

"Sure, goodnight Luna. Thanks".

She got in the van and drove away. Harry turned to Ginny, "Are you really going to help us again?" He asked.

"Only if you’re ok with that", she responded.

"It's just that this attitude change of yours takes me by surprise" he crossed his arms but didn't sound aggressive.

"I wouldn't call it an attitude change Harry," she looked at him, "You just don't know me very well"

He fixed his glasses and sighed, "You might be right," Harry accepted, "So about the next visit…"

Harry explained everything about the visit to Ginny, and she was feeling more and more encouraged by how things were developing.

She never thought she would say it but she was really glad she spilled the coffee on Professor Slughorn that afternoon. The old man had given her an excuse to get close to Harry and she would not miss it. This time she would do whatever it took to actually have a chance with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So thoughts about this? I would like to read your opinions. Coments are food for a writer soul ;)  
> Also a bottle of Felix Felicis to all of you who left kudos. Thank you so much!


	9. Philanthropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Harry plays at Secret Santa!  
> *Ginny has a deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**HARRY**

"Where should I put this?" Ginny was staring at him while carrying a large plastic bag full of toys. Harry told her to leave the bag in the classroom that they were using as storage, and kept drinking his coffee.

In the past month his life had been affected by Ginny's presence.

It all started the afternoon they were locked up for sixty hours participating in that study that Seamus had begged him to participate.

He had struggled with himself trying not to think about Ginny, to push her away and get her out of his mind and Harry was succeeding; but then he began to know another side of the redhead that charmed him. He had always believed that Ginny was just another frivolous and self-centered girl but he was discovering that she could also be very caring and kind.

Ginny left the classroom after giving him a smile and continued taking out the bags of toys that would be distributed to the orphans, as Christmas was approaching. “ _She is actually a nice woman”_ he thought as he remembered Ginny playing with a couple of little girls the first time she came with the group.

This was their third meeting with the charity group and the redhead was once again completely focused in helping the children. No jokes, no flirting, no complaints. Ginny was even going out with the other girls, especially Luna and Tracey. Harry knew she went shopping with them a few times.

Even he was getting along much better with Ginny.

The tension between had diminished and he wasn’t uncomfortable around her. Now they used to laugh with the other guys in the group, and they even sat together on Luna’s van. One night she fell asleep on his shoulder, and Harry didn't have the heart to take her head off, but rather _\- and then he berated himself for that -_ he gently took her hand in his and caressed her, trusting that she would not wake up.

Harry threw the plastic cup into one of the trash cans and went into the classroom to continue helping his friends. Instinctively he looked for Ginny and found her cleaning the tables. He smiled and went to Susan to help her, but he couldn't stop glancing at Ginny from time to time, which caused Justin to scold him for being distracted.

When it was time to go back to the campus Harry went looking for Ginny and found her sitting on a bench, and giggling nonchalantly as she braided the hair of a very blonde girl. They looked so sweet together and Harry felt a wave of tenderness run through his body. The boy didn't want to interrupt the scene, but he had to, "Ginny we need to go".

"Oh wow," she looked at the time in her clock, "Time flies when you’re having a good time," she tied the girl's hair and smiled at her, "Darla, I have to go now but I'll come back soon".

"You promise?" The girl’s face turned sad.

"I do," Ginny gently hugged her, "Have fun and be nice ok? And don’t forget to braid you doll’s hair. Just as we practice".

Darla nodded and kissed Ginny on her cheek before saying goodbye. Ginny stood up and the walked to Luna’s van, "You’re very good with children," he commented.

"I like them," she shrugged and smile.

When they got into the van, Ginny sat beside Susan and Viktor showing them the photos she had taken, and Harry watched her silently, lost in his thoughts.

Once they were in the campus Harry said goodbye to Luna and the others. Ginny was by his side, for she always parked her car near Harry’s dorm.

"Are you ok? You’re very quiet", she said studying his face.

"It’s just a headache," he lied not wanting to elaborate.

"Can I?" Ginny reached her hand out to him hesitantly. Harry nodded and she examined his forehead and cheeks, "You don't have a fever. Maybe you just need to rest".

He nodded, "Yeah probably".

"Anyway I should go. See you later Harry," she opened the car’s door.

"See you later Ginny".

Harry went to his room, lit a cigarette and sat by the window, smoking.

Several hours, cigarettes and a few beers later, Ginny was still in his mind. Harry was grateful that Seamus was not in the room in that moment because he wanted to be alone.

Actually he wanted to talk to someone. His first option was to call Hermione but, even when he really trusted her, he wasn’t sure if he could talk to her about Ginny. He sighed and lay in his bed. There was no point in fighting against his thoughts, so he just watched the roof until fell asleep, still thinking in Ginny’s soft hands touching his face.

**~~~**

Harry didn't see Ginny again until a few days before Christmas, the morning he took Hermione to the airport as his friend was visiting her family in Chicago, "Have a nice time Mione," he hugged her, "Happy holidays".

"For you too Harry," she hugged him really tight.

He had noticed that Mione seemed a bit sad and that probably something had happened, but he wouldn’t pressure her into telling what was upsetting her. Harry knew she would talk once she was ready, "I’m going to miss our meetings," he smiled, "You’ll have to make up to me once you’re back".

She smiled softly and hugged him again, "Thanks for everything Harry," she told him when she broke their embrace.

"Say hi to your parents and Charlotte and Oliver", he took her luggage and they walked to the departure lounge.

"I'll see you soon," she said fixing her bag.

Hermione waved him goodbye and got on the plane.

Harry stayed until he saw the plane leave, wondering if he had been right to let her go being so upset. _“Well there’s not much I can do right now. I'll talk to her when the holidays are over”_ he thought as he got back to his car.

Once in his bedroom he saw his suitcase and sighed. He was supposed to be traveling to Virginia to visit his parents, but they had an inconvenient with his mother’s sister so they were staying in London for the holidays. Harry began to unpack when a knock in the door surprised him.

"Hi Harry", it was Ginny, "You have a minute?"

She looked so pretty with her pink cheeks because of the cold, that he couldn’t help but smile, "Sure," he left the jacket he was unpacking on the bed as she entered the room, "What is it?"

She handed him a file, "I came to give you this. The sorority has decided our philanthropy project for the next year, and I was reading about the places that were not chosen and I came across this one. It is a bit further than we usually go but I thought they can really use our help".

Harry read the information in the file while Ginny looked at him expectantly. She seemed genuinely concerned that he would approve of going there. Harry couldn't help but think that it was precisely those kinds of attitudes that made her enter his heart more and more, "I think it's a great option," he said at the end, "I'll have to discuss it with the others but I'm sure they'll accept. We have been looking for a large project like this for a while, hoping some companies would endorse us and thus be able to contribute more".

"That sounds great," she smiled and fixed her hair, "Well, you know that you guys can count with me".

"Thanks Ginny," he gave her a smile and didn't say anything else.

After a couple of minutes of silence it was she who spoke, "Well ... I'll leave you now, it seems like you're busy packing", Ginny stood up.

"Unpacking actually," he pointed out.

"Won't you go home for the holidays?" She asked confused, "I think I remember Hermione mentioned that you would go to Virginia".

"My parents had to stay in London so I decided to spend the Holidays here," he explained, "Are you going back to California?"

"No, not really," her voice sounded quite uncomfortable and he looked at her curiously, "Just family issues," she rolled her eyes dismissively, "I’ll stay in the house with the few sisters who won’t travel either".

"Eh Ginny," she looked at him. Harry bit his lips asking inwardly if he should be telling her this. At the end he sighed, "Some friends are throwing a Christmas party. Maybe you can go with us… Susan, Justin and Tracey are staying on campus as well and they’ll be there, at the party I mean".

Ginny's smile lit up her face and Harry's heart skipped a beat, "I would love to go," she approached him a little more, seemed very enthusiastic, "Where will it be? Should I bring gifts? How many people will attend this party?"

He smiled because Ginny had spoken too fast, "Easy there," he said, "We’ll be at most ten people and we’re playing Secret Santa so you don't need to bring something for everyone".

"Are you sure?" She looked at him narrowing her eyes.

"Totally", he smiled again, "The draw will be trough an app. Tracey is in charge of that so I’ll tell her to write your name," she nodded, "Party is on 24th. Is it okay if I pick you up?"

She looked at him with wide hazel eyes, but smiled and nodded, "See you on the 24th then," she told him.

Harry sat on the bed forgetting about unpacking, and wondering if he had done the right thing by inviting her. He was supposedly trying to stop thinking about Ginny, but clearly it wasn’t working.

A voice in his mind was telling him that maybe it would be better if he stopped trying to forget the redhead and accept that he really liked her. But the other little voice was adamant about not wanting to get involved with Ginny.

Harry was starting to feel anxious so he preferred not to think about it and focus on other things.

The next morning he spoke with Tracey to tell her that Ginny was going to the party with him and as expected, she was pleased with the news. By night he had an email informing him who his Secret Santa was. He opened it, filled with expectation and smirked as he read Ginny's name. He sighed covering his face with his hands and thinking of what the hell he could buy her.

**~~~**

He spent the days before Christmas hanging out with his friends and speaking to Hermione on the phone. On Christmas Eve, Harry was feeling very nervous. Not even when he was about to speak in front of an audience he get this anxious.

Harry put on his gray coat and drove through the almost deserted campus streets out to Ginny's sorority. He parked the car and walked to the door, rang the bell and a very pretty girl answered. He asked her to tell Ginny that he was looking for her and she got lost in the house to carry his message.

 _“Nice”_ he thought watching the pictures in the wall and the fancy furniture.

"Hello", Ginny walked down one of the corridors towards him.

"Hi", he smiled at her, "Ready to go?"

"Give me a minute", she said before rushing up the stairs.

She returned a moment later with a Christmas bag in her hands. Harry watched her go down. Ginny was wearing tight jeans, dark ankle boots, and a green wool sweater with a picture of a snowman on it. She looked really sweet, "I’m ready now", she put on her black coat, "Let’s go". Harry opened the door for her and they went out to the cold night wind. They entered the car, a Christmas carol playing on the stereo, "Where is this party?" She wanted to know.

"Justin’s place"

"Justin’s ok", she sighed, "I just hope your other friends like me as well".

"They’re pretty cool, I think you’ll be fine"

She smiled at him gratefully and the conversation stopped. Ginny began to hum the Christmas carols and Harry was smiling inwardly listening to her and seeing her so relaxed and cheerful.

Upon arriving in Justin's house, Ginny got a lot more nervous. Harry wanted to hold her hand and make her feel confident, but he just ran his arm quickly around her back to encourage her to walk. They rang the bell and Susan was the one who opened the door, "Hello guys", she greeted them with joy, "Come in, you’re the last to arrive".

"Hello Susan", they greeted in chorus and laughed softly at the coincidence.

They entered the house realizing every surface was decorated with Christmas ornaments, thanks to Justin's mother. Harry turned to look at Ginny, who was looking at the beautiful white Christmas tree with a big smile, "Leave your presents here", Susan pointed the place under the tree, "And then you can do pretty much what you want".

Susan left them alone and then Harry introduced Ginny to his other friends. The conversation started to flow and suddenly they were all laughing while drinking hot chocolate.

At midnight they toasted with champagne and wished each other Merry Christmas while watching fireworks shining on the sky. After the traditional dinner came the gifts exchange, for which they sat around the Christmas tree. Justin began the game and soon it was Ginny's turn, who presented Tracey with her gift, "I hope you like it Tracey", the redhead smiled at her.

"I’m sure I’ll love it", the blonde removed the wrapping paper and gasped while holding a purse, "Wow Ginny this is amazing! Thank you!"

"I remembered you mention something about a bag the last time we meet", Ginny was clearly pleased with Tracey’s reaction to her gift.

"Now it’s Tracey’s turn!"

Harry was Tracey’s secret Santa. He smiled opening his present: an original DVD set of the Indiana Jones franchise, "A classic. Thanks Tracey", he hugged her.

"You’re always talking about those movies", she smiled, "So you better enjoy your gift".

"Of course," he laughed.

"Now Harry’s turn", someone said.

Harry cleared his throat and pulled the black velvet box he had bought a couple of days ago from his jacket. He turned to Ginny, who was sitting next to him, and handed it to her, "I really hope you like them," he said.

She smiled and took the box in her hands. Ginny opened it and Harry noticed with relief that the girl’s expression reflected how much she had liked the earrings and bracelet he had bought for her, "They’re gorgeous," she showed them to Susan and Tracey, Thank you Harry".

Ginny looked at him and smiled broadly. Harry wanted to hug her as he had done with Tracey, but then Justin announced that the game was over as everyone had their gifts. The talk continued for a while and then Harry stood up to get another cup of chocolate and Ginny followed him, "Harry," she stood by his side.

"Ginny do you want a cup too?" He asked.

"No thanks… I actually wanted to give you something", she sighed and then extended a carefully wrapped package to him, "It’s my way to say thank you for being so nice to me this last couple of months".

"This wasn’t really necessary," he left the cup on the table and took the package, "But thanks anyway".

Harry’s heart skipped a beat when their hands touched for a brief moment. He opened the package and found a red wool sweater. He smiled looking at the deer knitted in the garment.

"I knitted it my self", she smiled.

"It’s nice Gin"

"You really think so?" She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, as Harry had realized she did when she was nervous.

"I do," he took off his jacket and put the sweater over his shirt, "That's better".

Ginny smiled at him again. Harry approached her again but stopped and in the end he just took his cup of chocolate, poured one for Ginny and they went back to the others.

**~~~**

The rest of the holidays Ginny continued hanging out with him and the guys. They used to go to the movies or sometimes to the karaoke. Ginny was very good at singing and it was really fun to watch her compete with Dean Thomas, who also loved to sing.

On New Year’s Eve they decided to go to a party in a bar.

They were all having a great time laughing together. Ginny was dancing with Viktor and Harry knew he was a feeling a bit jealous and yet was determined to restrain himself and not get even closer to her. But still he watched them warily.

Ginny was wearing an aquamarine dress that reached just above her knees and clung to her body. She looked beautiful and obviously other men were glancing at her. She was laughing as she danced with Viktor and suddenly Harry couldn't bear it and walked over to them, "May l?" He asked Viktor, who smiled, stepping aside and disappeared among the people.

**GINNY**

It felt like deja vu.

A few months ago she had been in a bar like this one, completely depressed imagining what it would be like to be there with Harry. And now she really was in the boy's company.

Ginny took Harry's hand and continued to move with the song. He was a good dancer and the atmosphere was festive, although there was a kind of growing tension between them. Not a tension like before, when he didn't even want to be around Ginny, but something more like a desire that they both suppressed.

She smiled remembering everything that had happened in the last few months.

With some difficulty but she had managed to forge a friendship with him. She'd had to put up with a lot: annoying friends, endless philanthropy activities, and even hanging out with Luna and Susan in order to be closer to Harry.

Although she had to admit that not everything was as bad as it sound. Luna and Susan were good girls. Not the type that she usually befriends with but they were ok. And Justin and Viktor were nice a well, they were always making her laugh. And about the philanthropy…although at first she hated having to always be so untidy and push herself into things that she would normally pay for someone to do, it felt great to help people. Especially when children were involved. In a way, Ginny felt like a better person.

Yes, at first she had pretended sympathy with everyone, but now she really liked them.

Harry approached her and pressed her to his body placing a hand on her waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and they were so close she could feel his breath. Their bodies continued to move but their gazes were still fixed on each other.

Harry began to gently stroke Ginny's back. It wasn't a sensual caress, just an ordinary touch, but she flinched and her breathing quickened. He was slowly approaching her face and Ginny closed her eyes expecting the long-awaited kiss but instead felt Harry moving away from her.

Ginny opened her eyes feeling very nervous, thinking that maybe she had done something wrong. Harry looked away but in the end he sighed and pulled her closer to him again, although this time he hugged her and placed his chin on her head. Ginny sighed as well and rested her cheek on his chest as she smiled, Harry's scent taking over her. They began to move slowly to the beat of a music that sounded only to them, as the other people followed the rapid rhythm of the music the DJ was playing.

They stayed like that for a long time, until the others came to look for them because they were about to leave.

Harry took her to the sorority and left her on the front porch of the house. They both looked at each other somewhat uncomfortably, until at the end she kissed him on the cheek and whispered _"Happy New Year"_ before entering the house.

**~~~**

**  
**When the holidays ended Ginny didn't have much reason to see Harry more often, so she was glad when Susan called to tell her that the group would be helping the town she had proposed. The problem was that they had scheduled the visit for the last week of January, so she would have to miss some days of the Greek Week.

But Ginny was certain what her priority was so she went to talk to Angelina. The girl got very angry because Ginny would not be present at the closing ceremony or the Ball, but she granted her a free pass after giving her many other assignments in the house.

So Ginny couldn't see Harry or the others to force a meeting between them, but at least it comforted her to know that Hermione didn't see him as much as before as she was now organizing Greek Week.

She had also noticed that Draco was with the brunette all the time. Malfoy seemed genuinely interested in her, more than Ginny had ever seen him for another woman but she thought _– or preferred to think -_ that it was part of his game to get closer to her.

And honestly Ginny didn’t mind as long as Hermione was away from Harry.

During the Greek Week Ginny didn’t really do much as she was helping Luna with the organization of the philanthropy trip.

On Thursday morning they met in Harry's room. This time they would travel not only in Luna's van but also in Dean's car, since they had gotten a company to endorse them and they were carrying much more things. They started working as soon as they were in the place and it was very late when they finished, so they decided to stay for the night in a motel.

Ginny slept in a row until five in the morning which was when she woke up strangely rested. She drew the curtains in her room a bit so as not to disturb Luna, who was sleeping soundly. The girl noticed that the day was clear and beautiful. She put on loose gray pants and a black T-shirt, as the morning was strangely hot and left the room.

She walked exploring the empty motel, realizing that even the manager was sleeping. Ginny was about to enter an area behind the rooms when she saw a familiar silhouette. "Hi," she said approaching Harry, who was seated on a chair, smoking.

"Hello", he replied putting out the cigarette, "How is that you’re awake?"

"I don’t feel tired anymore"

He nodded, "What were you doing back there?"Harry asked, "Were you looking for food? Are you hungry?"

She smiled, "Not really. I was just exploring the place".

"Yeah I did that a while ago"

"Any worth mention place?" She wanted to know.

"Well… there’s a pool. You wouldn’t expect a pool in a place like this".

"A pool? Really? I love pools," she stood up, "Where is it?"

"I’ll show you," he stood up as well.

Harry led her down a corridor until they reached a door that looked like any other. He opened it and to Ginny's surprise, there was the pool. It was a closed room and the pool wasn't too big or too deep, but Ginny smiled as soon as she saw it, "I’ll go swim," she decided turning to look at Harry. He laughed at her, thinking she was joking, "I will".

Without thinking too much Ginny took off her sneakers, pants, and T-shirt, remaining only in her white lace lingerie set. She noticed Harry's gaze on her but she didn't care and just sat on the edge of the pool and stepped into the water.

"Wow", she exclaimed when she regained her breath after reaching the surface, "The water feels amazing"

"You're crazy," he said shaking his head.

"Come on in," she smiled at him.

For a moment he said nothing and she feared she had thrown away everything she had worked so hard for. But then Harry took off his shirt and pants, leaving only a black boxer. He entered the pool and swam until he reached her, "You were right," he said smiling.

She smiled back at him and spread her body in the water.

After several minutes she noticed that he was still in the same place, so she stopped swimming and approached him. Harry was looking at her intently and seemed to be struggling with himself to do something. Ginny was about to speak to break the silent environment when he closed the distance between the two and taking her in his arms, kissed her hard.

Ginny clung to him and kissed him back as her hands caressed Harry's back. Their tongues entwined as they prolonged the passionate kiss they had long wanted. When they separated for lack of air, they looked at each other intensely and she was afraid that he would pull away again, but instead he kissed her again.

Ginny bit Harry's lower lip and he groaned against her mouth, pressing her body back against his. She could feel his erection so she moved against his swollen flesh. Harry moaned again and started tracing Ginny's neck with kisses, sucking on it so hard that she knew he would leave a mark.

Harry's hands were now moving down her belly and into her knickers. She spread her legs for him, giving the boy a better entrance and he gently pinched her clit as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming and waking everyone. Harry undid the clasp from Ginny's bra and kissed her breasts, nibbling her nipples as one of his fingers entered her core.

Ginny climbed onto Harry's lap wrapping her legs around his body, and then moved very slowly rubbing herself against his member, which grew harder. Harry groaned wanting to bury his cock inside her, so he carried her to the edge of the pool. He moved away to remove his boxer and she did the same with her knickers. They looked at each other for a second, green colliding with hazel. Harry hold her close again and Ginny placed her hands on Harry's shaft, caressing the hot flesh and kissing his neck and his earlobe.

When Harry couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Ginny by the waist and placed her against the wall of the pool. She moaned and clung to the pool ladder, and then Harry took his dick and directed it towards Ginny's slit penetrating her in one thrust. She wrapped herself around Harry's hip and moaned as his movements intensified.

With every second the passion increased and Ginny dug her nails into Harry's back. The boy enjoyed hearing her moan and feeling her silky core, which felt good. Too good. Harry penetrated her harder and knew it wouldn't take much longer to give in to the pleasure. A few seconds later the girl felt him finish inside her, so she moved her hips and with the help of Harry's fingers on her clit, she managed to feel the orgasm invade her body.

Harry hugged her, kissed her hard, and then stepped out of her. He held her until their breaths evened out and kissed her again, this time much more calmly while his hands stroked Ginny's hair.

They kissed until they came back to reality and rushed out of the pool in case someone came in.

Harry helped Ginny retrieve her underwear, which had been floating in the pool, and went over to her to hand it over. She reached out her hand to take it and he drew her to his side and kissed her again. Ginny smiled against his lips and responded animatedly to the kiss.

By the time they finished putting on their clothes and left the pool, the strange sunny morning had already vanished and they both ran to their rooms, wet and cold. Harry gave him another short kiss and said goodbye.

Ginny entered the room very carefully not to wake Luna, but she did not flinch as she was still asleep. Ginny was inwardly grateful for her friend's heavy sleep as she didn't want to answer prying questions. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she came out of the bathroom Luna was already on her feet, though still sleepy. They greeted each other and Ginny went out to get something to eat. She meet Harry near the van and he decided to go with her and get food for everyone.

"Hey again", he said once they were alone.

"Hey", she smiled, although feeling nervous about their recent affair, "So I… I think it’s better if we talked about what just happened?"

"Yeah, about that"

"I hope you don’t feel like it was a mistake", she rapidly said, looking at his green emerald eyes, "I mean I understand it was the heat of the moment but…"

"Ginny," he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, "I don’t think it was a mistake. Listen I don’t…", he shook his head, "I like you Ginny. And I don’t really know where this is heading but I would like to give it a try".

"I would like that too," she said smiling.

After buying food and having a short breakfast they got into the van. Harry sat down beside her and gave Ginny a gentle kiss, causing all the guys' eyes to fall on them. Ginny was feeling too pleased, and a smile adorned her face the entire time until they were in Boston.

To celebrate they successful new project the group decided to go to lunch all together, so it was already dark when Ginny arrived on campus. A fleeting thought about the Ball passed through her mind. Of all the events of the Greek Week, it was the one that excited her the most.

After saying goodbye to Susan, Harry hugged her and stared at her while he seemed to think of something, "What is it?" She asked, getting impatient.

"I was just wondering if you have your dress ready".

"My dress?" She looked at him with her big eyes.

He caressed her face, "Your dress for the sorority Ball".

"I'm not going to the Ball", she reminded him.

"Oh but _we_ are going," he replied. She was going to said something but he interrupted her, "This Ball it’s important for you, and still you sacrificed your whole Greek Week to help us. I believe it’s only fair if I go with you to the Ball".

"But you don’t like that kind of events," she said, "You hate the Greek system".

"Yeah, but I like you," he smiled reassuring , "So do you believe you can be ready on time?"

"I think so," she smiled.

Ginny hurriedly said goodbye to Harry, got into her car, and went back to the sorority. The house was practically deserted since everyone was already at the Ball. Ginny showered as quickly as she could, dry her hair, and slipped on the blue dress she'd bought a few weeks ago.

She hurriedly put on her makeup, grateful for years of practice and stared at her reflection. She looked as good as ever. Smiling, Ginny put on perfume and grabbing her purse, went down to open the doorbell

Harry was at the door, handsome as ever, wearing a dark suit and a lovely smile on his lips, "You look stunning," he told her as he helped her put on her coat

"And you're perfect," she gave him a short kiss and they both smiled.

They walked to Harry's car and Ginny pointed out where the dance would be. They arrived at the place in a few minutes and found that the festive atmosphere had already set in, as many couples were dancing animatedly.

Harry sighed and Ginny squeezed his hand, smiling at him in thanks. He intertwined their fingers and they walked, dodging the couples while laughing at a Harry’s comment. They stood in the middle of the dance floor and Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders as they moved softly to the music, enjoying each other's company as they smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way longer that I expected to translate this, sorry about that.  
> Next chapter Dramione would be back. Hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> If you liked please leave kudos or a comment. Thank you!


	10. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've tried to change this fic formatting, so it would be like the other fics I've read here in AO3. Is it ok? Hopefully I didn't make mistakes. But if so, please let me known. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

"I thought they weren't getting along," Hermione said to Draco as she continued to glance at Ginny and Harry, who were dancing very closely at the other end of the floor.

“Yeah, me too,” he replied. “But apparently they get along better than we thought” he smirked.

Draco looked at Hermione's confused face. She was clearly still thinking about their friends. He sighed. He didn't like her being so aware of Potter but he didn't want to ask her to stop looking at him or talking about him, and sound like a jealous and possessive boyfriend.

She seemed to follow his train of thought because she turned her face to meet him. “Sorry. I'm ruining the night am I?” she bit her lips nervously.

“Not in the slightest Hermione. Our night is going very well,” he reassured her as he caressed her face and she smiled.

“Thanks Draco. But anyway I’ll stop glaring at them,” she promised. “I’ll talk about all this with Harry tomorrow I supposed,” she placed her head in Draco's chest and hugged his back, smelling his peppermint essence.

"Or maybe you could talk to him right now," he said with annoyance when he saw Potter approaching them.

The green-eyed boy greeted her with a strange look. “Mione. Draco, can I steal _my friend_ from you for a minute?” He asked.

“Would it really be just a minute?” Draco smirked.

Harry ignored the blonde and turned back to Hermione. “Mione? May I?” he asked extending his hand.

“I won't be long, okay?” she said to Draco, reassuring him. He finally nodded and placed Hermione's hand on Harry's.

"I'll go talk to Ginny," he replied and unable to help it, pressed his lips with Hermione’s to give her a short kiss. The girl felt her face blushed violently.

Draco walked away and Harry pulled Hermione's body closer to his.

“So, I think there’s something you should tell me?” he looked at her narrowing his emerald eyes and sounding quite annoyed

“I could ask the same you know?” she pointed out looking at him in the same way.

In the end he sighed and grinned. “I asked first. You start”

“It’s kind of a long story Harry. Beside I promised Draco that we wouldn’t take long and you,” she poked a finger in his chest, "You shouldn't have left Ginny alone."

"She understands that I needed to talk to you, especially if you continued to stare at us the way you were doing." He laughed and added, "Besides, I don't care if Draco gets annoyed or not."

"Jerk,” Hermione rolled her eyes and started to speak. "Draco asked me to give him a chance. I've been getting to know him for the last few months and, well... I thought he was being sincere,” she blushed and looked away.

"Did he have something to do with you being so upset the day you flew to Chicago?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded slowly. She would have preferred not to say this to Harry as she wished he could get along better with Draco, but he would know if she lied to him. “It wasn't a big deal, actually," she reassured him as she was beginning to notice Harry's annoyance. “He apologized for it”.

“But you still gave him a chance” he snorted.

“Well I did, but after the holidays,” she explained, “He’s been helping me a lot with the organization for the Greek Week, and now I know him a little better and…

She couldn’t continue for he interrupted her, “So you were missing our dates to be with Draco,” Harry accused her but did not let her answer, “I know him too Hermione. A lot better than you do. He’s a womanizer, you know that right? I find really odd that he’s suddenly so loving and kind with you,” the girl gave him a sad look that Harry was able to decipher, “And this has nothing to do with you believing that he would prefer a more popular or prettier girl,” he pointed. “It’s just that I find his behavior very strange for I don’t understand his intentions towards you”

She sighed, her eyes suddenly fixed at some point of the dance floor, “I guess it is odd for him to wanted to go out with _me_ ”

“Hey,” Harry softly took Hermione’s chin, “Sometimes I wonder if you've seen yourself in a mirror, you know? You are very pretty. And today you look absolutely beautiful. But you're so sweet and innocent sometimes that it worries me. It’s not strange that Draco also believes you’re fit, I just have the impression that he has ulterior motives,” he clarified her. “And I’m going to find his motivation because I won’t let him hurt you”.

“Well he did have sort of an ulterior motive,” she blurted out and Harry questioned her with his eyes, “Draco confessed that he first approached me because he wanted to upset Ginny and… upset you. He knew you both care about me, so he asked me to be his tutor. He wanted to have an affair or… you know nothing really serious with me,” she looked away.

“He is a fucking asshole,” Harry hissed

“Please give him a chance Harry,” she asked. “I did it. And so far he hasn’t let me down. He’s been really sweet actually. So can you try to give him a chance? Please?”

“You really like him,” he didn’t ask but stated. Hermione was once again blushed. He wasn’t trying to make her feel uncomfortable, though, so he said, “Is not that I can’t stand him or I don’t like him, is just that sometimes he can be a real dickhead. We’ve known each other since we’re kids Hermione, and he has always been like a brother to me. Somehow though, once we started college he decided to apply for his fraternity and we took different paths.” He added, “I’ll try to get along with him again, anyway. I’ll do it for you. But if he hurts you don’t ask me to be indulgent with him”

Hermione considered his words for a few moments and finally nodded, knowing that it was all she could have for now. “Thanks Harry,” she smiled hugging his friend, “You’re so good with me”.

“And by the way,” he was also hugging her now, “Just because you’re dating him doesn’t mean we’re not going out because he gets jealous ok? You’re my best friend and I’m not giving up on you”

“Nor I with you,” she replied and added, “but now that we’re talking about best friends, how is that you and Ginny are together? Last time I checked you were snogging in the dance floor, although I clearly remember you saying that you didn’t want me to mention her name…”

“Let’s just say that…” he licked his lips and smiled, not knowing exactly how to explain himself, “I've gotten to know her much better in the recent months”

“What does that mean?” Hermione was enjoying seen Harry so nervous.

He finally admitted, “I like her, fine? I like her a lot,” he sighed. “You know what happened between us when the semester started. I had noticed Ginny before that night but she always seemed so frivolous. I just couldn’t stand to feel attraction for someone like her, so I pushed her away,” Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand, encouraging him to keep talking. So he did. “And then for some… twist of fate or whatever you liked to call it, we ended up meeting in the most unexpected places,” he sighed again. “Slowly my resistance towards her began to decrease when she showed me a more… human side of her. So in the end I couldn't help it and I ended up showing her what I feel”

“I told you she was a nice girl,” Hermione smiled sweetly at him, “I’m glad you’re together now. You both looked really happy”

“We are,” he agreed and then he nervously cleared his throat.

Hermione didn't push for more, but continued to dance with him while watching Ginny and Draco chatting near the central food table.

Ginny looked stunning in a blue dress that had a mid-thigh slit and enfolded her athletic body. Her straight orange hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and draped her attractive face, which was now looking amused at Draco. Hermione couldn't help but think about how good they looked together. _“They are like the king and queen of the ball. Like a perfect couple"_

“A penny for your thoughts,” Harry asked

She smiled. “I was just watching at Ginny and Draco, and thinking about what you told me”.

“Don’t let that mind of yours trick you into thinking nonsense ok?” Harry understood what she meant. “You’re too good for Draco, don’t doubt of that. Besides,” he came closer to her ear to whisper, “Between you and me, you’re the most beautiful girl at the ball. Well you and Ginny are,” he added.

Hermione laughed, feeling thankful for Harry’s words. He laughed with her as well. He was going to hug her again but suddenly someone break them apart.

“It's been more than a minute, don't you think?” Draco was standing next to them. Hermione looked at Harry, as if reminding him of what he had just promised, and he pulled away from her without saying anything more.

“We’ll talk about this another time, Mione,” he said and turned to Draco, “See you around Malfoy”

“Goodbye Potter,” the blonde smirked, grabbing Hermione possessively by the waist.

Harry just shook his head and went back to Ginny.

*******

Ginny walked over to the snack table as she watched Harry approaching Hermione and Draco.

It had bothered her so much that he wanted to talk to Hermione at that precise moment and when they were happily dancing together, but she had to pretend to be understanding and kind.

So she let him go while reassuring him by saying that she was going to go for a drink because she was tired from all the dancing when she hadn't been able to sleep properly.

Ginny finished a glass of champagne in one gulp and set it on the table. A few moments later Draco was striding towards her. “Well, well, it’s my great friend Draco Malfoy in person,” she said with a false smile.

“Ginevra,” he grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Ginny.

“As always, a perfect gentleman. Cheers to you dear Draco,” she drank slowly from the glass.

“You seem to be in a bad mood,” he pointed

She left her glass on the table. “Aren’t you? I thought I noticed that it bothered you that Harry interrupted your night with your... date”

“My girlfriend,” he corrected her, “We’re in a relationship now. Hermione is my girlfriend”

Ginny laughed, unable to believe what she just heard, “Really Draco? _Hermione_? Hermione the _chubby_ girl is now your girlfriend?” She looked amusedly at him.

“Watch your mouth Ginevra,” he hissed, clearly pissed.

“Why? You were the one who gave her the nickname or have you forget about that?” The redhead was releasing her rage towards him, “But anyway, congratulations are in order I believe. Obviously I’m not the only one who got what we wanted. I suppose know that you have her wrapped around your finger you’ll make your usual move and get into her bed”

Draco took her arm tightly and made her look him straight in the eye. “Don't repeat that again, do you understand? Don't ever call Hermione that way again and don’t say I'm with her just because I want to have sex with her,” his grey cold eyes dripped with fury but she didn't let herself be intimidated by that.

She smirked at him and spoke with feigned sweetness, “Don’t worry darling. I won’t mention that with anyone, and certainly I will not screw up your little game. To be honest it's better if you keep entertaining her because that way she won't be with _my_ Harry all the time. It bothers me deeply that they are so intimate”

Draco was slowly releasing his grip on Ginny's arm, as hearing her say all those things with her voice full of anger made him understand how stupid he had been in the past. He took a deep breath because now he felt nauseous from having played along with Ginevra’s manipulative game.

“You were expecting this, right?” he asked, “That time in my bedroom when you suddenly blurted out that Hermione was a virgin, you did it knowing that I couldn't resist the challenge. You made me think that you loved her that you cared about her, but that was only part of your plan so I would have more reasons to want to get closer to her”

She nodded. “And my plan turned out better than I expected. Of course I didn't think you'd become her boyfriend but that's up to you. Soon you will have what you really want and we will both have won, right? The perfect game,” she finished.

“It’s not a game Ginny, don’t you get it?” his voice sounded calmer, trying to make her understand his point. “I’m not playing with Hermione. I want a serious relationship with her. I really like her. She’s…” he shook his head “She’s important to me”

Something shuddered inside Ginny at Draco's words. She scrutinized his face expecting to see that particular twinkle in Draco's eyes when he lied, but he remained serious and did not hesitate for a moment. “You have to be kidding me,” she whispered eventually, “You never got seriously involved with any girl. Not even with me”

“I'm serious Ginevra,” he confirmed, “I really like Hermione and I won't let you cloud my future with her”

Ginny smiled nervously as she licked her lips. But then she faced him again and her face softened. After making sure Harry and Hermione weren't seeing them, she got dangerously close to Draco, placing one hand on his arm and the other on the back of his neck. As she was tall their faces were quite close. “I miss you Draco,” she said, her breath reaching the blonde’s lips, “It’s been so long since we’ve been together”

Ginny gently ran her fingers down the back of Draco's neck, knowing it was his weak point, and he winced at the contact. Ginny was going to continue but he resisted and took her gently but firmly by the wrists. “Don’t do this Ginevra” he said without raising his voice, “Don't behave this way. You are much better than this and you know it,” she let go of his grip and took a few steps back. “You are my friend, we have known each other practically forever and I know I have never told you... but I appreciate you. Believe it or not I care about you”.

“Stop saying bullshit,” Ginny cut him off, her eyes blurred with tears at Draco's rejection, something she had never experienced before.

“I know your feelings for Harry aren’t just a whim or a game like you’re trying to make me believe, because I know you,” he continued. “And I also know Harry so I assure you that he must feel something strong for you or otherwise he wouldn’t have broken all his rules and put aside his principles to be with you _here_ tonight.” Ginny looked away, biting her tongue so as not to shed any tears. “I saw you guys together a while ago. There's something special there, Ginny. Don’t ruin it.”

Draco watched her for a couple of minutes, but in the end he sighed and walked back to Hermione.

*******

“So what you two were talking about?” Draco casually asked, feeling much better now that Hermione was once again in his arms.

“About us. And about them as well,” she answered with a smile, remembering Harry’s nervousness while talking about Ginny.

Draco caressed her face, “What’s that smile for?”

“It’s just that… Harry is having a hard time admitting that he has feelings for Ginny,” she said.

“So they’re serious about each other,” he smiled like a little boy. “At least now I won’t have to be concerned about him taking you away from me,” He held her tightly against his body. Her apple scent making him feels content.

“I’ve already told you that Harry and I are just friends,” she replied.

“I know but I still feel relieved,” he pressed his lips with hers and after their kiss, he whispered near her mouth, “I missed you. Even though it was only a few minutes, I missed you.”

Hermione didn't respond, but hugged herself tight against him and Draco hid his face in her curly hair, unable to help but think about the conversation he had just had with Ginny.

 _I've been a big fool,_ he thought as he remembered the things he said and thought about Hermione when he first approached her. _"The things you had planned for her"_ Ginny would have told him. Draco furiously clenched his fists, internally berating himself. His body tensed and Hermione noticed. She broke away from his chest and questioned him with her chocolate gaze. He opened his mouth to say something and at that moment the music changed to a more popular and boisterous song.

“Do you want to keep dancing?” he asked her. She shook her head and said, “Let’s sit for a bit, I’m a little tired”. Draco held her hand and led her to one of the tables, where they sat together. “Can I get you something to drink?” Hermione nodded, fervently. “Yes please,” she smiled. 

He stood up and walked over to the snack table, poured punch for both of them, and returned to Hermione handing her the glass. She thanked him and quickly drank the content. “Feeling better?” he asked smiling.

“Much better,” Hermione sighed. Draco took her hand between his and entwined their fingers.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” he said turning towards her to observe the well-known blush on her cheeks.

She replied with a soft voice, “Thanks,” and added after biting her lip, “You look very handsome yourself”.

He smiled. It was the first time Hermione had given him a direct compliment. _"From now on I will do things right_ " he promised himself as he observed the sweet and confident smile of the girl.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, for he was suddenly very quiet.

“You,” he answered and she shuddered. “I like how the necklace looks on you Hermione. Thanks for accepting it”

Hermione came near him and kissed him. Draco smiled against her lips, delighted that she took the initiative because it made him feel so much more confident. When the kiss ended, Hermione stood up and taking his hand pulled him to do the same, “Come with me and let’s dance.”

They danced and laughed for a long time until Hermione's feet started to ache, so she asked Draco to leave. He went for their coats and Hermione took the opportunity to look for Ginny and Harry to say goodbye, but couldn’t find them.

When Draco returned he helped her put on her coat and they left the place. They had barely got into the car when they saw Ginny and Harry walk out to the boy's car. Before getting in, they kissed passionately for a few seconds and then rushed into the car.

“Apparently they’re having fun,” Draco smirked and turned to Hermione, who was still staring their friends with her mouth slightly open. “It’s looks to me like Harry has no problem in admitting his feelings for Ginny”.

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh and nod. “I guess you’re right,” she said, “but I actually said that because they didn’t have the most conventional start”.

Draco's heart clutched upon hearing what Hermione had just said. “What do you mean?” He asked hoarsely.

“Well,” she shifted uncomfortably in the seat, “I’m talking about what happened between you three at the beginning of the semester,” she said at the end.

“How do you know about that?” Draco's whole body tensed.

“Ginny told me about it,” Hermione admitted and suddenly added, “Oh god I know that no one is supposed to know about that but she only told me because she knows she can trust me ok? Don’t be mad at her”

“I don’t care about that Hermione,” he assured her, “Listen, Ginny and I, we’re just friends all right? Just friends”

Unable to help it she replied with a hard voice, “Pretty close friends if you agreed to have sex with her”.

“Well it wasn’t exactly the…” Draco stopped talking of a sudden. A look at Hermione’s face had served to realize that the brunette thought that was the first time Ginny and him had sleep together. “I’m sorry Hermione. I just wanted for Ginny and Harry to get to know each other. I didn’t really give much thought. It wasn’t one of my brightest moments”

“I’m the one who feels sorry Draco,” she shook her, “It’s not my place to recriminate you about that. It doesn’t concern me”

“Of course it concerns you,” he replied vehemently and took her face in his hands, desperate to make her understand, “Listen, I was a fool for participating in that but…”

“But back then you didn’t even talk to me Draco,” she placed her hand on his, who was still holding her face, “We weren’t friends so you don’t need to explain me anything”

Draco watched her for a moment as he internally doubted whether he should tell her about his relationship as Ginny's friend with benefits. He knew he had promised to be totally honest with Hermione, but telling her that he had slept with her best friend from time to time would definitely hurt her. Not to mention that Hermione would probably never wanted to hear from him again.

And he couldn't allow that.

Besides, his relationship with Ginny was over. They wouldn't be together like that again, so what was the point in telling Hermione now? It would only mindlessly bother her, “Still. I really sorry Hermione,” he said.

“Don’t be, Draco,” she caressed his face with her thumb.

“Are you sure? Are we o?” he wanted to know. “Of course,” she nodded.

Draco pulled her into his arms and held her for a long time while Hermione stroked his back.

*******

Harry and Ginny stumbled into the hotel room and quickly removed their coats. Harry pulled her close again and tried to remove her dress, but it was somehow complicated, so Ginny helped him and an instant later she was half-naked in front of him, the silky blue dress piled up at her feet.

Desire was reflected in the boy's emerald green eyes. Ginny felt the familiar warmth of arousal begin to build in her core, so she moved closer to Harry and wrapped her hands around his neck as she kissed him. Their tongues danced together until they fell out of breath.

Harry trailed his kisses down Ginny's neck as they moved back to the bed. The girl then pushed Harry against the mattress and straddled him, his dick brushing her center. Ginny began to move slowly and they both moaned from the friction generated by their bodies.

"Ginny," Harry said in a voice cracking with excitement. "Ginny! Stop. I need to be inside of you"

She flopped onto the bed and watched him as he quickly removed their last garments. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he settled over her.

Harry spread Ginny's legs and brushed her wet entrance with his long fingers. Ginny moaned under his delicate touch, feeling him thrust one finger inside her before taking his cock and thrusting himself inside her.

"You feel so good Harry" she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry put one of her breast in his mouth, nibbling her nipples. “But move faster”. So he did. His thrusts became frantic for a few minutes until he slipped his hand and touched Ginny’s clit. She cupped his face, moaning and kissing him until he whispered her to let go.

The orgasm invaded her body and she was still in a cloud of arousal when she felt the boy finished inside of her. She smiled and kissed him hard again. “Let's stay here tonight. Please,” she asked with a pout.

"I wasn't going anywhere" he smiled at her, giving her another short kiss before coming out of her.

Harry covered their naked bodies with the sheet and hugged Ginny very tightly to his body. They both looked at each other for a few minutes until he finally fell asleep. Ginny on the other hand, couldn't get to sleep as she was mentally repeating her last conversation with Draco.

She felt so stupid.

She had blurted out all those things she didn't feel just because she couldn’t be vulnerable in front of him, but the truth is that she had been very upset when he confessed that he was in a serious relationship with Hermione. And Draco had rejected her. Draco Malfoy, her _special friend_ since the age of sixteen. The redhead sighed, caressing Harry’s tangled hair. He was so handsome, and looked so peaceful in his sleep, so oblivious to Ginny's troubled mind.

Harry awakened in Ginny a feeling that she had not experienced with anyone else. A feeling that had started as a whim and that grew as the boy continued to push her away. Now however, this sensation had evolved into a very strong emotion. She wasn’t going to admit that though. She preferred not to accept it or think about it because it was all so new to her. And it was scary.

Ginny was used to live in the moment, especially when it came to men. She had grown up in the middle of a completely broken family, with parents who never really paid her attention. Relationships, she thought, meant nothing but complications.

But with Harry was different. She wanted to be with him, to be important for the boy. He made her feel at peace, so Ginny wanted nothing but hold him tight and remain by his side. And so she did. She inhaled his sweat mixed with his cologne and smiled against his chest. _“You’re my shelter Harry_ ” she thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Ginny woke up several hours later due to the sunlight streaming through the window curtains. Harry was still hugged to her body and fast asleep. She smiled, pleased, and slowly stepped out of his embrace to stand and draw the curtains.

Harry’s croakily voice sounded near her ear. She hadn't heard him approach her, “I hope you weren't thinking of leaving me here alone”.

Ginny smiled and turn to face him, “I did considered it,” she cupped his face with her hands, “Good morning Harry”.

“Is not good enough yet” he answered placing his hands around Ginny’s waist and kissing her passionately. “Now that’s better,” he said after they broke apart.

**~~~**

Hermione woke up the instant Ginny walked through the bedroom door.

"Ginny," she called in a sleepy voice, "What time is it? Are you just arriving?” she asked noticing her friend was still wearing the blue dress of the Ball.

Ginny laughed and sat in the bed beside her, “Hermione baby, it’s near nine in the morning and yes, I spent the night out,” her musical laugh invaded once more the room. “I had one of the best nights of my life”

Hermione blushed remembering the scene she had witnessed yesterday in the car. “I’m glad you had fun,” she replied taking Ginny’s hand.

“What about you? Did you and Draco also have fun last night?”

“Oh yeah, we had a great time at the Ball and then he brought me here,” she answered.

Ginny looked at her raising one of her eyebrows, “And that’s it?” she asked sounding bored, “I thought he’s your boyfriend. At least that’s what he told me last night”

Hermione nodded, “He is. But Draco only asked me to be his girlfriend two days ago”.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh come on Hermione!” the redhead sighed and grabbed the brunette’s hand. “Time doesn’t really matter for this kind of things. You’re together and you supposed to be in every sense of the word”, Hermione understood her words but before she could say something, Ginny added, “But don’t worry baby. Draco probably found someone to distract with. He always does”

Hermione’s face paled at the thought of Draco with another woman, for that was what Ginny was implying. “Why do you say that?” she managed to ask at the end.

Ginny smiled widely, “Relax! I'm just kidding. I’m sure Draco respects you and will wait till you’re ready. After all that's how it should be, right?” Ginny didn't let her answer. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the kitchen for something to eat. I’m starving”

And after giving her a kiss on the corner of her lips, Ginevra got up from the bed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I really like to read your thoughts. Also, thank you to all the users who left kudos :)


	11. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramione and Hinny go on a double date.  
> Draco gives an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

Hermione couldn't stay in bed any longer so she decided to take a bath in order to clear her mind. She prolonged the shower trying not to think about Ginny's words, but couldn't manage to do so. Sighing, she tied a towel around her body and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Harry used to say that she was pretty, but she didn’t feel pretty.

Hermione remembered her friends in Chicago and their sleepovers during high school. It was all so simple back then. She never questioned her appearance with the girls. But once she got to college everything changed. She met Ginny and the redhead convinced Hermione to enter a world where she didn't quite fit in, but that somehow fascinated her.

Hermione thought about her sorority sisters. They were all physically different, yes, but at the same time they all looked so feminine and graceful. She was definitely not like that. _“Am I enough for Draco?”_ she wondered, repeating Ginny's insinuations in her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek and others would have followed had it not been for Stacey, one of the pledges who walked into the bathroom at that moment. Hermione greeted her and then quickly returned to her room.

Hermione spent the morning and part of the afternoon wandering around the house, and keeping busy until she received a text from Draco. Despite her doubts, she opened it and read the content with a smile.

_“Hermione, I miss you. Are you at the house? Can I come and see you?”_

She sent a quick response and a few minutes later he arrived, smiling wildly. “Hello girlfriend” he whispered against her hair while hugging her, “Sorry I didn't come before but I was a busy at the house”.

The girl’s mind automatically went to Ginny’s words at hearing Draco, “Busy?” she asked while they sat on the porch.

Draco nodded and then yawned, “Some of the brothers made a stupid joke at the Ball yesterday, one of them recorder everything and the video was leaked online. The National board called Marcus and we had to put up with his reprimand while trying to solve the problem,” he smiled sarcastically. “I could hardly rest because of those jerks”

“You do look very tired,” she said and added, “Perhaps you should go and sleep for a while”

He shook his head and smiled, “I’d rather be with you. Where do you want to go today?” he asked caressing her cheek with his fingers.

“Follow me. I have an idea”, she took his hand.

Hermione guided him back to the sorority’s house and into the library. The place was obviously empty, so she sat on the huge white leather sofa and Draco sat next to her.

He smirked, “I thought boys weren’t allowed in the house”.

“My sisters are always breaking that rule,” she shrugged, “Besides they’re probably still sleeping or hungover so they won’t find out. You can rest here”

Draco lay down on Hermione's legs and closed his eyes. She gently stroked his face and his platinum blonde hair. He smiled as he took Hermione's free hand and entwined it with his own, “I swear you’re the most thoughtful person I know Hermione,” he whispered before falling asleep.

Draco woke up a couple of hours later. Hermione was still by his side, immersed in reading a novel that she held with one hand, as the other was still attached to the boy's. She smiled when she noticed that he was awake, “Feeling better?” She asked him.

“Yeah, much better,” he kissed her hand before sitting by her side, “Thank you Hermione. I hope I didn’t sleep too much”.

Draco hugged her around the waist and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Hermione placed her arms around Draco's neck and buried her hands in his blond hair. The boy bit the brunette's lower lip and she moaned. That little sound brought out a primal instinct in Draco, who pressed her against his body as he moved his mouth down the girl's neck. Feeling his lips suck on the sensitive skin on her neck, she shuddered. And that made Draco react, so he began to gradually separating from his girlfriend.

"Easy now Draco. Don't get too carried away”, he thought, trying to calm himself when all he wanted was to snogged her senseless. He had to be patient. Draco looked at Hermione's rosy face and smiled at her. “Should we go out for something to eat?” He asked trying to sound as casual as he could.

“Sure,” she smiled too, “I'm going to get my jacket”

Hermione returned a few moments later and they walked out of the house to a nearby pizzeria. They had dinner between laughs and kisses and then Draco took her back to the sorority, where he said goodbye to her feeling a high sense of content.

*******

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**GINNY AND HARRY**

Ginny walked into Harry's room and smiled when she saw him sitting at his desk and completely focused on his laptop. “Hi babe,” she came up behind the chair and placed a kiss on his cheek

“Ginny,” he put aside the laptop and stood up to hug her and kiss her properly, “Did you have a good time with the girls?”

She nodded, "I had a lot of fun, but I missed you". Lately she was spontaneously admitting that kind of corny things.

He smiled and replied, “I missed you too. Give me a minute ok? I’ll just save this changes and I’m all yours”.

“I like the sound of that,” she laughed, “But what is all that?” she asked, curious.

Harry's voice sounded thrilled, “These are application forms for an internship with Senator Crouch. If I can pass all the stages, I can be part of his team and work with him during summer”

“Oh my, what does that mean exactly?” Ginny feigned excitement too, although she hadn’t liked the idea of him working all the summer. At least not on their first summer together.

“It means I would get to work in his office in D.C. and maybe travel with him and his staff across the country on a campaign. A real political campaign. It's a huge opportunity Gin”

Ginny fixed her gaze on the laptop’s screen, “And all you have to do is filling out those forms?”

He sighed, “No, this is just the signing forms. Then there will be a selection process through interviews. I know hundreds, no, thousands of other people will apply but I will try anyway”

Harry's excitement at the prospect of getting that job was palpable. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't feel so happy. Their relationship was going better than ever and she had already made plans for them to spend the summer together in Italy, and did not want to abandon those plans for a boring internship.

She forced herself to give him a huge smile and hugged him, “I’m sure you can do this, babe. I know you can,” she gave him a short kiss; “You’re the best”.

Harry caught her lips again and his hands went down to Ginny's butt. She giggled as she helped him take off his jacket but then they were interrupted by Seamus.

“Oh sorry, sorry,” he said looking as uncomfortable as they.

Harry shook his head, “It is ok Seamus. We were leaving anyway,” Harry took his jacket and Ginny's hand. She was inwardly sulking at what Seamus's arrival had interrupted. “Later. I promise”, Harry whispered in the car when he noticed her annoyance.

Ginny smiled and kissed him deeply before they set off to get to the restaurant where Hermione and Draco would join them for dinner. “A double date, what a ridiculous idea”, she thought. If it was up to her, this would have never happened. But Harry had insisted mentioning something about a promise he had made to Hermione or a crap like that.

Their friends hadn’t yet arrived when Harry parked his car. Fortunately they didn’t have to wait much longer for Draco’s car appeared in that moment.

As soon as Hermione was out the car, Harry approached her. That small gesture made Ginny’s anger increased. So when the boys went to talk to the valet she came near Hermione and entwined their arms together, “You’re looking really good this night Hermione baby,” she said with a perfect smile.

“Oh thanks Ginny,” the brunette gave her a big smile, “You look as beautiful as always”

“Just a little tip for the next time,” Ginny whispered in Hermione’s ear, “You shouldn’t use that kind of skirts, you just don’t have the height for it, so it makes you look chubbier,” she noticed Hermione stiffen beside her and continued, "Oh, and those shoes are just out of fashion. Hermione, seriously, try to be more careful next time, ok? You can always ask for my advice”

She walked away from Hermione to go back to Harry, but noticed that the girl looked down to examine her outfit. She smiled inwardly, feeling a little better and gave Harry a short kiss.

Draco caught up with Hermione a few moments later and put a hand around her waist encouraging her to enter the restaurant. Harry and Ginny followed them and sat at a table near the back of the room. The waiter brought the menu and Draco ordered a bottle of wine.

“Are you ok Mione? You’re very quiet,” Harry asked looking at her with concern as she had been staring blankly at the napkin in her hands.

She replied quickly, “I’m fine. Just a bit tired, I think it might be the flu”

Draco scowled at her as he gently stroked her hand, “You were fine this morning”.

“It’s nothing, really” she said.

Harry was going to add something, but that was too much for Ginny, so she changed the topic, “Harry, why don’t you tell them about the job you’re applying for?” she said turning to see her boyfriend.

Hermione also looked at him, “A job?”

“An internship actually,” he explained. “I had mentioned this to you Mione”.

She nodded, “Oh Senator Crouch’s internship,” she smiled fondly, “So you decided to apply”

Ginny clutched the napkin in her hands, furious that Hermione knew these things about Harry before she did.

Draco asked politely, “Is it a good opportunity Potter?”

“An excellent one,” Harry replied, and then he launched into explaining the advantages that being accepted for that internship would give him.

The waiter returned with his orders but when he left the conversation resumed. It wasn’t Ginny's favorite topic but she was the perfect girlfriend, praising Harry's capacities at all times.

When they finished dinner they drank their wine and continued talking about various topics. That until Ginny, bored, slid her hand up Harry's thigh.

The boy shifted restlessly in the chair but Ginny continued, slowly ascending as she circled the skin over the fabric. Harry rested his green eyes on hers for a few seconds, and she took the opportunity to finally reach the area she wanted to touch.

Then, suddenly, Harry said, “I think we should go now”

“Really? But it’s still so early. Maybe we could go somewhere else,” Hermione seemed disappointed.

Harry replied after clearing his throat, “Actually, Ginny and I had other plans in advance”. Ginny looked at him with a mischievous expression and nodded.

Draco smirked, recognizing the situation. “More _private_ plans, I’m sure”. Hermione elbowed him.

Harry couldn't help but smile, “See you later Mione” and then gave her a short hug before left the restaurant.

Ginny took Harry's hand and they got into the car together. When they stopped at a traffic light, Ginny took the opportunity to remove her seat belt and settling into the seat, lowered her head until she was level with Harry's pants.

“Ginny,” he warned hoarsely but she ignored him.

“Just drive and enjoy Harry”, she asked while unbuttoning his pants

And so he did.

**~~~**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**HERMIONE AND DRACO**

  
Hermione watched Draco's face filled with concentration as he worked through the chemistry exercises, unable to stop thinking about what Ginny had told her a few weeks ago.

The simple idea of Draco seeking “distractions” because she wouldn’t have sex with him yet was disturbing. And although Hermione was telling herself that she needed to trust the boy –which she did- the thought didn’t left her mind. Her brain was now tormenting her with the possibility of Draco growing bored of her. Until now he had been the best boyfriend, always considerate, kind and very loving, but as Ginny had reminded him, he was used to more… physical contact.

Hermione cringed and Draco noticed, so he turned to her and questioned her with his gaze. She smiled at him to reassure him but he noticed her embarrassment, so he put down the pencil and the notebook aside and took her hand, “What is it Hermione? What’s wrong?” he demanded.

She answered quickly, “Nothing is wrong, I was just analyzing your exercises”

Draco watched her, narrowing his grey eyes and sighed, “You know… I’ve been able to notice that something is worrying you. Not just today but for a while now”

“That’s not true, I’m just…” she started but he sighed again and stood up, reaching to hold her hand.

They walked to the leather couch and he sat facing her and looking into her eyes, “Now be honest Hermione. What is it bothering you?” 

Hermione was silent and looked down trying to find an excuse to justify herself without having to confess the truth

“Don’t you trust me?” Draco's voice sounded hurt.

Hearing him, Hermione instantly looked up at him, "It's not that," she answered quickly. "It's just that..." her voice broke and finally she sighed, "I was thinking about something Ginny told me some time ago."

Draco tensed when he heard Ginny's name involved in this matter and was scared at the thought of the things she might have told her, “What did she say to you?” he wanted to know.

Hermione’s face was colored with an intense red before answering; “She said… she just said that…” she couldn't seem to continue speaking

"Hermione go on," he said, moving a little closer to her. "What did Ginny tell you?"

She sighed, “It was the morning after the Ball. She suggested that well… she implied that, maybe… that maybe you would have expected something else to happen,” she tilted her head, nervous. “Don't blame her, okay? She only said that because she thought it was the most... natural thing to do. And I understand her reasoning because it’s what practically all our friends do”

Draco heard her explanation and suddenly realized what Hermione was trying to tell him. He was going to speak but rapidly she continued, “Draco, I know you've had girlfriends before and that you were intimate with them and... that's why I... I mean,” Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

“What do you mean?” the blonde asked with a soft voice and encouraged her to continue, “What is really worrying you Hermione? What else did Ginevra tell you?” he detected the redhead's poisonous tongue behind all this.

Hermione finally blurted out and then began to speak very quickly, “Ginny suggested that maybe you were looking for distractions elsewhere. Draco I can't be that intimate with you, at least not yet and I understand that you may get bored due to it but...”

Draco silenced her putting two of his fingers over her lips, “"Hermione listen to me," he gently took her face and looked into her chocolate eyes, "Yes I did have sex with my previous girlfriends, but I don’t want them anymore. I don’t want any other girl because they’re not you. I want _you_ Hermione Granger,” he repeated caressing her cheek, “I know that, before, I wasn’t exactly the type of guy looking for a serious relationship. I know that I had fun with the girls I used to date, without looking for anything else than sex, but I no longer want that. I want to be with you. I am happy being by your side, I feel good when I am with you and I don't have to look for _distractions_ in someone else because you give me everything I need”

She bit her lips, “Do you really mean it?”

“Completely” he nodded immediately

“So you don't mind if I'm not ready?”

He gave her a shot kiss before answering, "Of course I don’t mind. I’m happy with the thing we have,” he assured her, "Although I’ll admit I've thought about it,” Draco shifted uncomfortably in the couch and Hermione turned redder, if that was possible, “But I would never press you for sex. It’s your decision. And if at some point you decide that the time has come for us to go further, I don’t deny that I would be the happiest boyfriend in the world,” he smirked, “But, again, that is only your decision, pretty girl”

Hermione considered his words for a few moments and finally smiled too, "Thank you," she told him before throwing herself into his arms, smelling his familiar perfume.

“But just to be clear about this,” he said and Hermione broke the hug to look at him, “Do you really believed that I was having sex with other girls?” His voice sounded hurt once again.

She responded at once, “No, no Draco, I didn’t. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I must admit it crossed my mind that it might happen when Ginny put it that way but I trust you. I know you wouldn't do that”

Draco was reassured by her answer and smiled at her again. He joined their lips for a long kiss and when they parted, he left their foreheads together and their faces remained very close, “You’re important to me Hermione” he whispered with his eyes still close.

There was so much sincerity in his words that Hermione's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Draco's confession. She caressed his cheek gently and he opened his eyes at the contact.

“I trust you Draco. I trust you won’t hurt me”, she said and sighed, “Because I care about you”

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but soon a smile settled on his face and that increasingly familiar feeling of warmth ran through his body. He pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her again. When they parted for lack of air, they lay side by side on the couch and were silent for a long time repeating in their minds what each had just said.

**~~~**

Ginny parked her car in front of Harry's building and buttoned her brown coat up to her neck as the cold was especially strong this afternoon. She took her purse and walked into the place.

The elevator was already fixed which Ginny was grateful for, as she didn't fancy the prospect of walking up two flights of stairs in her high heels boots. The girl pressed the button and waited a few minutes for the elevator to arrive. Ginny stepped into the booth and glanced at her reflection briefly before pressing number three. The doors were about to close when a tall figure entered, panting. “Draco,” she greeted with a smile when she recognized him.

Draco's gaze hardened as he watched her. He strode the space between them and carelessly cornered Ginny against the wall, “What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked trying to get out of his grip, “Are you coming now to look for what Hermione doesn’t give you? Too late dear, my offer has expired”

"That was precisely what I wanted to talk to you about" he hissed. "Stop filling Hermione's head with your bullshit, Ginevra or I swear you will regret it"

“So she went straight to you about our little chat. Well she certainly took her time,” he tightened his grip a bit more and Ginny moaned.

Draco repeated his words, “Stop filling Hermione's head with your bullshit“, his eyes were flaring with contained fury and Ginny was afraid for the first time of what he might do to her.

The elevator stopped and he released her, stepping aside to exit the booth. Ginny took a deep breath to calm before following him, “Do not threaten me again Draco”, she said softly when she approached him, “Because if I decide to talk I will not be the only one who ends up regretting what I have to say”

He stood in the hall after hearing her and Ginny smiled to herself at the effect of her words. She took the opportunity to pass him and walked the few steps that separated them from Harry's bedroom.

**~~~**

"I must admit, Draco is behaving much better than I expected," Harry agreed reluctantly as he sat on the bed in his bedroom.

Hermione smiled at him and continued pulling the food they just bought from the grocery bags, “Thanks for making an effort with him Harry,” she said, “I know he can be a bit possessive and childish at times, but I'm glad because both of you are doing your part”.

Harry rolled his eyes but in the end he smiled too, “Leave that Mione,” Harry said when he saw that she began to order the food in his refrigerator, “I'll do it later”

“You always say that,” she pointed, “If it weren't for Seamus this room would be a mess.” She put the milk on top of the fridge, “Beside I also like to help you”

“You are an angel,” he stood up and gave her a kiss on the back of her head.

Hermione turned to him and smiled widely, "You should admit that you can't live without me," she said jokingly as she poked a finger in his chest.

“I’ll admit that’s funny to see your face turn red every time for any reason,” he replied jokingly

She narrowed her eyes, “You jerk,” she said laughing.

He laughed too, “But you know, been serious now, I’m grateful for you Mione,” he smiled, “Love you”

“Love you too Harry” she smiled as well.

Someone cleared the throat behind them and they both turned instantly.

Ginny was on the threshold of the door looking at them with a smile on her lips that did not reach her hazel eyes. Hermione pulled away from Harry instantly and held up a cereal box staring at her best friend.

“Ginny! You're here,” Harry gave her a huge smile

She entered the room and approached her boyfriend, planting a passionate kiss that he responded very animatedly. Hermione blushed and waited a few seconds for the kiss to end, but neither of them seemed to want to stop the contact and Ginny's hands were now running down the boy's back. So Hermione put the cereal box aside, grabbed her purse, and left the room. She took a few steps walking with her head down and covering her mouth to contain her laughter, so she didn't notice and almost collided with Draco, who caught her in his arms.

"Draco," she sighed, relieved to see that he was the one holding her.

"Why were you walking so distracted?" he asked looking at her insightfully

She nibbled her lips, "Well... I was talking to Harry but Ginny came and things got pretty heated in there. I swear those two are pure fire," she couldn't contain another giggle.

“I see”, he smiled sideways but without the typical spark he used to have when these situations between their friends happened, “Let’s get going? Please”

He seemed nervous so Hermione just nodded and they left Harry's building. “Are you okay Draco?” she asked when they were again in the library of the fraternity

“Just a little tired”, he replied smiling, “Come here” he asked and she snuggled her into his chest. “Now I feel much better Hermione”

Hermione smiled at him and kissed the line of his jaw. Draco flinched at the contact and pulled her closer to him, whispering lovely word softly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thougts about this chapter? I want to thank to the lovely readers who commented on last chapter! I love reading your impressions on the characters. Also I create this kind of aesthetic for Ginny (it's my first, don't be too hard on me please!) and I wanted to share it with you :) I'll update soon, thank you for reading!


	12. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A second double date.  
> *Draco and Hermione share an emotional night.  
> *Ginny makes the wrong choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

*******

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**GINNY AND HARRY**

“Can you help me babe?” she asked after several unsuccessful attempts to zip up her gold dress.

Harry approached her and slowly raised the zipper, “Done”, he said starting to kiss each of Ginny's shoulder. She smiled, turning to him and kissing him deeply. “After dinner I’ll take you off this dress and I’ll imprison you in my bed”, he said, his voice hoarsely with desire.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “I thought you liked the dress”

“I love it”, he nodded and then added, “On second thought, I might leave it on you”

She laughed at his comment, and after giving him a short kiss she walked to the vanity table to apply her makeup. Once they were both ready, the couple left the building and walked to Harry's car to head towards the restaurant where they would have dinner with Hermione and Draco.

Another double date, Ginny sighed, although this time it had been Draco’s idea. Allegedly he and Hermione - _of course-_ were extremely happy for Harry reaching the second phase of the internship with Senator whoever, so celebrations were in order.

“Celebrations my ass”, she thought when Harry talked her about Draco’s dinner plan. Of course she said she would be glad to go out with them. Again.

Harry and she had been together for nearly three months, and with each passing day they felt something stronger for each other. Ginny had gotten used to being with him all the time.

Well, most of the time.

Harry still had several extracurricular activities and he kept seeing Hermione, although less and less frequently thanks to Ginny. The redhead sometimes used to _accidentally_ delete conversations and messages from Hermione where the brunette confirmed whether or not she could see the boy that day.

Besides all that, she still had to attend the sorority activities, so Ginny was feeling that her time with her boyfriend was rather limited. That's why she wanted to spend the summer with Harry, a perfect summer in an Italian vineyard.

And no senator was going to take that away from her.

Ginny turned her face to Harry, observing him. His face was so handsome. The glasses even made him look charming instead of foolish. And his disheveled hair! His hair that was as black as the night, and growing in every direction. The boy caught her staring at him and smiled. She smiled back and took his hand.

Hermione and Draco were already waiting for them when they got to the restaurant. They joined them at the table and the blond ordered champagne.

"For your accomplishments, Potter," he said raising his glass. Harry smiled and thanked him.

While the others make jokes and talked about college and stuff, Ginny used the night to observe Draco and Hermione. She hadn't spoken to the boy since their last exchange in Harry's building elevator, but she hadn't spoken to Hermione much either. And the girls definitely weren't discussing about their relationships.

Ginny was still reluctant to accept as true the words Draco had said to her that time at the Ball. It wasn’t possible that he really cared about Hermione, right? Ginny couldn't deny, however, how caring and loving the blonde was to her friend. He seemed to be always on the lookout for her, and he included her even in the childhood stories he was now remembering with Harry.

"Anyway, the only one I care about is Harry," she told herself as she pushed her thoughts about the other two away and gently took her boyfriend's hand.

After the dinner, Draco and Hermione invited them to a special play. Harry had almost accepted to go when she excused, pretending to have a headache. 

He was observing her with concerned in his beautiful green eyes, “Are you sure you’re ok Gin? I don’t like the idea of you been alone in the sorority. Perhaps it would be better if you stay in my room. I’m sure Seamus wouldn’t mind”, he proposed while getting in the car.

“I have a better idea,” she said

Ginny asked him to take her to the cabin where they had met the last September, the place where they had been together for the first time. Harry parked the car and took her hand.

Once inside he took her in his arms and carried her to the bed, where he placed her gently, lying down beside her. Ginny brought her lips together in a slow, unhurried kiss. "You're probably too tired Ginny," he said taking a lock of her flaming hair and twisting it around his finger, "You should get some sleep."

She kissed him again, only this time nibbling his lips. “I’m not tired at all”, she replied, straddling him. The redhead started to loosen his tie and kiss his neck. Harry moaned and grabbed her ass while moving his hips against her core.

“What about your headache?” he asked

“Your lips are the best remedy”, she answered. Harry took her waist and pulled her off, placing her on the bed. She laughed and it was his time to kiss her neck. He loved the freckles that painted Ginny’s shoulders, so he left a tiny mark in one of them before his mouth rested on her breasts, kissing them over the fabric. Ginny moaned and the boy continued down her belly to her hips. She looked at him expectantly, and he grinned wickedly.

Harry spread the girl's legs and placed his hands under the soft fabric of the dress. His hands moved up the silky skin of her thighs, the dress rising with his movements. One of his hands reached her sex, which was damp with arousal. "I love finding you like this", he whispered, his breath sending an electric feeling through Ginny's body.

"Harry, touch me, please," she asked in a burning voice.

That he did, moving his finger against the wet lace of her panties. Ginny moaned and Harry felt her cock harden. "Harry..." she said again. He laughed and slowly removed the knickers. "Now touch me with your mouth," she almost ordered.

Harry ran his tongue over her soaked slit and she clung to the sheets. How could just a touch feel so good? The boy began to kiss her folds, sucking inside her as his thumb moved over her clit. Ginny closed her eyes as she buried her hand in Harry's hair.

The boy's tongue was suddenly replaced by two of his fingers, which began to pump inside of her. "Does this feel good?" he asked, coming over to kiss her.

"Way better than good," she replied, starting to unbutton his hateful pants.

Harry helped her and removed his shirt as well, and soon he was naked in front of her. Ginny brought her hands to her back, ready to unzip her dress, but he stopped her. "I told you I'd leave it on you”, he replied.

Harry took her in his arms and positioned her over him. Ginny grabbed his hard cock between her hands and ran it through her slit. They both groaned before she entered him.

“You feel so good Gin. You always feel so good”, he said when she started to move her hips up and down. Ginny hugged his strong arms and kissed him. The rhythm of their bodies became desperate and they both felt the nearby pleasure building within them.

But there was something else.

Harry noticed it when she rested her hazel eyes on his, because a chill ran through his body, prompting him to move even harder. Ginny sighed and he kissed her. She linked their tongues and a few thrusts later, she felt Harry finish inside of her. He managed to say her name against her lips and she joined him, reaching her climax.

They kissed until their breath returned to a normal pace. He then helped her to remove her dress, and they laid on bed staring at each other.

She spoke first, “Harry, I’m glad we’re here again. It all started here for us”

Harry didn’t reply at first. He just observed her for a while. Her beautiful face painted with sweat. He smiled and took her hand, “I’m glad we’re here again _alone_. Just you and me”, he pointed.

She smiled, “Just you and me for now on”,

“That sounds right”, he hold her in his arms. She placed her head in his chest, “For you are just mine Gin”

She laughed and rested her body on her elbow so she could face him.

“Want to know something?” he asked. She nodded, “When I saw you come in here that night, so confident and beautiful, I knew it wouldn’t be easy for me to forget you, Ginny”

“You looked so nervous on the other hand," she stated with a smile. "Anyway you captivated me from the very beginning Harry. There’s no one else for me than you”.

After a brief snogging session, and exhausted as they were, they ended up falling asleep.

Ginny woke up a couple of hours later to the incessant ringing of Harry's phone. She whispered his name trying to get him to wake up so he could turn off the damn mobile, but he was fast asleep. She snorted and turned away from him, searching for the source of the sound.

The phone was inside Harry's jacket. When she unlocked it, she saw that the phone calls were all from Hermione. There were also texts and a voice message. Ginny turned to look at Harry. He was still asleep, apparently oblivious to what was happening. So she opened the messages and heard Hermione asking Harry to pick up Draco and her, as they had had a setback.

Ginny sighed and without much thought deleted the messages as she wouldn't let her ruin their special night. Once she had erased all registers of calls and messages, she put the phone in the jacket and lay down next to her Harry once again.

*******

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**HERMIONE AND DRACO**

Draco finished buttoning his black shirt and gazed at his reflection in the full length mirror as he ruffled his blonde hair giving him a casual look. He smirked satisfied with the result. There was still some time before he had to pick up Hermione, so he sat on the bed and started leaf through a sports magazine.

The last two months his relationship with Hermione had grown much stronger in every sense, including the physical aspect. Especially since his frat brothers told Draco that they too had to study and he couldn't always monopolize the house’s library. So supported by Marcus, the president, Draco and Hermione moved their tutoring sessions to his room; which led to them sometimes getting carried away and ending up snogging in his bed.

Draco put the magazine aside and paced the room trying to get his thoughts away from Hermione's caresses. She was very sweet but could also be quite sexy, especially now that the cold was starting to wear off and she was wearing shorter and tighter clothes again.

The blonde tried to restrain himself during the moments when they put the books aside and ended up in his bed, but he couldn't help but often imagine finishing what they started, especially when she allowed him to slip his hands under her blouses and touch her soft belly and her breasts. The times she had given in a little more, he had removed his shirt and the skin-to-skin contact had almost driven him crazy. But she held back. And he respected her, of course.

He sighed and taking his wallet, he left the room. It would be better to wait in the sorority than to continue in the room that contained all the memories that were managing to arouse him. He said goodbye to his brothers and crossed the street heading to the front house. Draco rang the bell and to his surprise, it was Hermione who opened the door. She was wearing a nice mint dress that fitted her curvy body very well. "This doesn't help my _situation_ at all", Draco thought, unable to help noticing his girlfriend's pronounced breasts in that sweetheart neckline.

He gave her a short kiss, “Good night lovely girlfriend. You look amazing”

She smiled and took his hand, “Hello boyfriend. You look as handsome as ever”

They walked to his car and headed to the restaurant.

Once they arrived, the waiter led them to the table he had reserved and Harry and Ginny joined them a few minutes later. Draco had to admit that it was nice to hang out with them. Well, with Potter more than with Ginevra, since he was still upset about the things the redhead had told Hermione. Still it felt nice to be in a good place with Potter again.

When the dinner ended they invited the other couple to a play, but Ginny recused the invitation for she wasn’t feeling well. Hermione seemed disappointed. Draco knew she was looking forward to keep celebrating Potter’s good news about his internship. “We can go back to the house if you prefer”, he said to her.

“No, of course not, we should see the play. It’s one of your favorites,” she kissed him and then they go back to his car.

Draco had to drive to Boston for this was a special feature, but it was worth it. The play was quite entertaining and they both enjoyed it so much, that they were still laughing when they got back in the car to get back to campus.

After navigating through the streets of Boston they reached the lonely highway, but they had barely covered a short stretch when the car began to make strange noises and stopped. Draco tried to start the engine but nothing happened, “Damn it!” he hissed and then sighed.

“Is there anything we can do?” she asked

He shook his head, “No, at least not here. I don’t have any tools”, he sighed again, “I’m sorry Hermione. I’ll call the insurance company”

She caressed his face, comforting him, “It’s fine Draco, and I should probably call Harry to pick up us because I don’t think we’ll find a taxi here”, she said looking at the lonely highway.

Hermione had no luck reaching Harry although she did leave him a couple of messages, instead Draco did manage to speak to the insurance phone line, and they told him they would send someone as soon as possible.

About half an hour later a truck came to tow the car. Draco asked the insurance employee if he could take them back to Boston, and the man agreed. It was an awkward ride but at least they were able to get to the city. After thanking the man they got into a cab and Draco told the driver to take them to a hotel as it was close to two in the morning.

The taxi dropped them off in front of one of the best hotels in Boston. They entered holding hands and Hermione couldn't help blushing at the situation, although she was grateful that the place was almost deserted. Draco took it upon himself to request the room while she looked around the place. “We have a suit”, he informed her when they were in the elevator, “but it has two rooms, so don’t worry too much about that”.

Hermione smiled at him and he hugged her. They remain like that until the elevator stopped in floor fifteen. The suite was spacious and very elegant and as Draco promised it had two bedrooms. “Well, the insurance employee said that they would give me a spare car tomorrow afternoon, although we could go to campus early and let them deliver it to me there”

“It's Saturday and I don't have classes, so there’s no problem if we wait for the car to be ready”, she answered.

He approached to give her a tender kiss, “It’s settled then. Get some sleep, pretty girl”, he said caressing her face.

“You too Draco, it was a long night”, she sighed and tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek before walking towards one of the rooms. Draco entered his rom shortly after and opened the sports bag that he had taken from the trunk of his car before getting into the taxi, and which contained two T-shirts and two sweatpants that he kept for when he exercised outside the house. Then he realized that he hadn’t given Hermione the change of clothes, so he left his room and knocked on the door of hers. “Hermione, may I come in?” he asked.

There was a note of hesitation in the girl's voice and it took a few moments before she replied, "Uh, yeah right, come in Draco."

He pushed open the door and found Hermione wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "I was about to take a bath," she explained.

"Right, I’m sorry”, he tried not to pay too much attention to her body or her bare legs. Or at the thought that she was probably naked under that towel, "I forgot to give you this, I figured you don’t want to sleep in that dress" he left the clothes on the bed.

"Thanks Draco," she smiled at him, blushing.

“I’ll see you in the morning”, he said before leaving the room.

Once in his, Draco entered the bathroom and splashed his face and neck with cold water. He dried off and then pulled on his shirt and sweatpants. The blonde tried for several minutes to sleep but couldn't help but think of Hermione and the short distance that separated them. When Draco couldn't take it any longer, he stood up and went out to the suite's salon, poured himself a glass of whiskey, and gazed at the night view of Boston through the suite's huge window.

Suddenly two warm arms placed around his waist. He shuddered for he hadn’t heard her approach him, “Hi boyfriend”

“Hermione”, he turned to face her and noticed she was barefoot, “Did I wake you up?”

She shook her head, “No, you didn’t. I just couldn’t sleep”

Draco watched her face in the soft light of the suite and caressed her full lips. Hermione had released her hair of the elegant braid she had used that night to go to the restaurant and now her natural waves as wild as ever, fell to her lower back.

And she was wearing his thigh-length t-shirt and his sweatpants that were also too big for her. It was a tender and sexy sight at the same time, “Do you want something to drink?” he asked while approaching the table and putting down his glass,

“No, I’m fine”, she moved to the window, “It’s an amazing view”

“I know”, he hugged her again from behind and she caressed his strong arms.

They stayed a few minutes without saying anything, just watching the night together, until Hermione spoke again, “It's raining. I love the smell of rain”

“I love your smell”, he replied as he buried his lips in Hermione's neck, “Although I must say I prefer your green apples shampoo”

She laughed, “Well they don’t have that fragrance in this fancy hotel”

“I think I’ll write to the manager about that”, he smirked.

Draco took her hand and they went to the couch, where she sat on his lap, stroking the boy's arms again and admiring the view, "A penny for your thoughts," she said after another moment of silence, using a phrase that Harry used to tell her.

He smiled, “I was thinking about my mother, actually.” He said, “I got a call from her this morning. She loves this city for she says it reminds her of her childhood in England. Did I tell you that she is English? "

"You hadn't mentioned it," she shook her head, "Tell me more about your mother," she asked.

Draco seemed to think for a moment and then spoke, “Well, in a way, she's like you: smart, beautiful, and independent. She’s almost always abroad taking care of her investments. I usually see her during holidays or when she comes to visit, although we usually communicate by phone calls".

Hermione nodded, though she couldn't quite get an idea of Draco's relationship with his mother, as her own experience was so different. She and Jean were very close and the brunette couldn’t imagine spending so many months away from her while growing up.

"I hope I can introduce her to you the next time she’s in the country," Draco said suddenly, causing Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She turned to look at him and although she couldn't tell because the light was very dim, he seemed embarrassed, "Would you really let me meet your mother?" she asked in a low voice.

"I'd love for you two to meet," he nodded.

Hermione was not an impulsive person, but she suddenly found herself kissing Draco passionately, probably due to his words or the intimacy of the room.

The boy eagerly responded to the kiss, burying his hands in her wild brown hair and placing her better on his body. Hermione felt Draco's erection against her core and moaned into his lips. He gently bit her lip and kissed her down her jaw, moving up to her ear. “Draco”, she whispered with a voice filled with desire when he nibbled her ear’s lobe.

Hearing his name on his lips managed to fill the boy's body with fire. Draco took Hermione's shirt and looked into her eyes, as if asking permission to continue. She nodded and he removed her garment, marveling at the girl's round breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, so he took one of her nipples between his fingers and she moaned again.

Draco brought his mouth closer to his swollen flesh and Hermione instinctively moved on his erection. He groaned and she felt it grow under her. The boy laid her on the couch, and began to kiss her breasts, sucking and biting her nipples and getting her to say his name again. The girl slipped her hands under Draco's shirt and felt his strong back and his chest.

Draco stopped kissing her breasts and began to move down Hermione's belly. She tensed at the feel of him near her bellybutton, and although it was only a moment's hesitation, he noticed it. "I think we should stop," he rasped and leaned closer to her face.

A worried expression was painted on her chocolate eyes, “Why? Did I do something… aren't you liking what we’re doing?" she managed to ask.

He gave her a short kiss, "It's nothing like that Hermione, believe me I'm loving the taste of your body," he said as he thrust her over the clothes they were still wearing. She flinched, "But I don't want you to make a hasty decision that you could later regret".

His words seemed to pierce her and Hermione realized that she had gotten too carried away. She didn't even have protection with her and didn't know if Draco had as well. Also, now that the excitement of the moment was waning, she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. "You're right," she admitted.

He kissed her again, "Now, beautiful girlfriend, I think you're going to have to let me go because I need... a moment to myself," he said, clearing his throat.

Hermione understood what he meant. She bit her lip and looked down at the pronounced erection in his pants, "I want to try something," she asked, leading her hand to the start of Draco's pants.

He tensed but didn't say anything. Hermione drew in a breath of air and slipped her hand under the fabric. Draco closed his eyes and cursed at the light touch of the girl's hands against his flesh. That encouraged her to continue, so she took his cock, which felt warm and hard. "Am I doing it ok?" she wanted to know as she touched the tip of his extension, finding it wet.

"You’re doing it perfectly", he assured. Hermione moved her hand up and down, recognizing Draco's length, feeling his folds and delighting in his moans. His dick continued to grow in her hand and she brought in the other one as well, to take his cock with both of them. He groaned, "I'm very close Hermione, I should probably just go on by myself," he said.

"Let me do it for you Draco," she asked. He kissed her with contained passion and began to move against her hands, so a few moments later she felt his warm seed between her hands.

Draco kissed her until his breathing normalized and she smiled at him. She was obviously embarrassed, but she also seemed satisfied. "That was incredible," the blonde told her.

Hermione smiled and took her hands out of his pants. She didn't seem to know what to do or say, so he took the lead once again. "Come on, I think we both need to cool off"

She followed him into the bathroom and they both took turns cleaning up, “We should probably get some sleep”, she said once they were in one of the rooms.

“Yeah, it’s a good idea”, he nodded. “Good night girlfriend”

He approached her to kiss her goodnight but she grabbed his hand, “Stay with me tonight Draco”, she asked. “I don’t want to be alone now”

She seemed very vulnerable when asking him to stay. Draco nodded and they snuggled together on the bed. Hermione hugged his body and he buried his face in her hair. It wasn't long until they fell asleep.

The next morning Draco woke up first, so he gently pushed himself away from Hermione's body and went to the living room, where he contacted the hotel’s reception and ordered a breakfast tray with all of Hermione's favorites.

Fortunately, the girl was still asleep when a maid came up with his order a while later. Draco tipped the woman, took the tray, and went to the bedroom. "Good morning, girlfriend" he said, placing the tray on the bed.

Hermione woke up slowly and with a smile. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the mattress, "What's that?"

“I thought you would be hungry. I know I’m starving”, he said, sitting next to her and bringing the tray closer.

She looked at the food and smiled again, "There are so many delicious things here," she replied.

“Well, you know me. Only the best for the people I love"

Draco stopped and blush flooded his cheeks. Hermione's heart seemed to explode. She looked him straight into his grey eyes, as if seeking confirmation of what he had just said and he held her gaze. She summoned all her courage and replied, "I love you too Draco."

A weight seemed to come out of the boy's body. He really hadn't planned on telling Hermione, he hadn't really even fully considered his feelings. In a way it was as if he had simply burst out a truth that he hadn’t yet realized.

"I love you, I love you Hermione," he repeated as he kissed her. She smiled against his lips and got lost in her boyfriend's kisses.

*******

Ginny was pacing Harry's room trying while waiting for her boyfriend, who was already quite late.

She walked over to Harry's shelf and read the titles of the heavy volumes on politics, democracy, and history. They all struck her as rather boring, but she had nothing else to distract with, so the girl selected one and was about to open it when there was a knock on the door.

She crossed the room to open the door, intrigued by who it would be, since Harry never forgot his keys.

A blonde girl about her age was standing and smiling at her, “Hello there”

“Can I help you?” she asked bluntly

The girl nodded, “Yes. I’m looking for Harry”

“Well he’s not here”, Ginny was starting to get upset, “What do you need him for? Is it important?”

She took an envelope from her purse, “I think it is. You see, my name is Haley Poulter and my room is on the first floor. Mr. Filch, the janitor, often confuses Harry’s and mine correspondence for our initials are the same,” she explained, “Today I checked the mailbox and came across this envelope that is not addressed to me”

Ginny received the envelope and read the sender's name, "I'll leave it on his desk," she said, "Thank you," she smiled at the blonde girl and closed the door.

Once she was sure the neighbor was gone she sat on Harry's bed with the envelope in her hands. It was from Senator Crouch's Team. "Should I open it?" she wondered as she thought about how much the contents of this envelope could change her plans. "I'm his girlfriend. I have every right to read it”, she said to herself after considering it for a few seconds, as her curiosity was stronger than her good sense.

Ginny carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter. The content informed Harry that he had been selected for the final phase of the internship and that he was to report to D.C. on April 24 for the interview, which would be the final test. "The 24th", she thought, "That's during spring break."

She had planned every detail of their trip, but she knew that if Harry ever read the letter he would certainly prioritize his interview over their holiday together. She stood nervously, putting the envelope aside and nibbling her dark green nails as she considered whether she should do something about the letter.

A part of her mind was telling her to think about Harry, of how hard he had worked for that opportunity; but the other part only thought about the wonderful week they would spend together on those white sand beaches and other romantic scenarios.

“Harry is young and smart. He will have other opportunities”, she thought. And so she decided she had to act before Harry arrived.

Ginny walked to the bed, took the envelope, and ripped it into many pieces. When nothing could be read of its contents, she put the bits in her bag.

And then she remembered that her plan had a flaw, because the letter said that they would also send an email with instructions. "What if Harry had already read it, and was just waiting for the letter to arrive to communicate his big news?"

Ginny panicked and thoughtlessly opened Harry's laptop, wrote the password, and accessed his email, sighing in relief when she saw that the email had been send only a couple of hours ago and that he hadn't read it. The redhead took a deep breath, marked the message as read, and then deleted it.

Harry entered the bedroom just a couple of minutes after Ginny had closed the laptop. He gave her a huge smile when he saw her, so she ran into his arms, kissing him passionately and trying to convey with her caresses how sorry she was for what she had just done.

As usual between them, things got quite intense and they ended up in bed, so the dinner plans were forgotten. “Harry, you make me very happy”, she said resting her face in his chest, “I have all set up for our trip, you know?”

“I can imagine”, he smiled and kissed her head.

She sighed, “It’s going to be an amazing week. I promise you that”

“We’re not travelling with your sisters, right?” he asked

She rolled her eyes, “Obviously no. This is a trip for you and me”

“Well Draco and Hermione are also going so maybe…”

He couldn’t finish for she kissed him. “I’m sure they have their own plans”, she replied and added with a soft voice, “Just you and me, Harry Potter”

“I think I can hardly wait till Friday”, he said caressing her face.

“Just two more days”, she moved her face and kissed the palm of his hand, “Two more days until we’re in our paradise”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers.   
> I want to apologize with you if I have the spring break date wrong, maybe among you there are some who know the real date, but this was convenient for the story.  
> Also I know that Dramione's plot is not moving too fast but we will have so drama between them soon. But first some Hinny drama in the next chapter.  
> Anyway, thougts? I would love to read your impressions. Thank you for reading :)


	13. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couples enjoy the spring break.  
> Harry receives unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

On Friday afternoon Harry stopped by the sorority to pick up Ginny, and then go together to catch the flight that would take them to New Orleans, the city chosen that year by the sorority for spring break. The boy sighed when he saw the huge suitcases that Ginny had packed despite the fact that they would only be in the city for a week, but he preferred not to mention the subject. “Are you ready to go?” he asked while the taxi driver placed the suitcases in the trunk.

She came closer to give him a quick kiss, “Totally ready, babe. Let’s go and have some fun”.

A couple of hours later they were snogging in their first class seats on the plane, completely oblivious to the rest of the people.

After landing in New Orleans, the driver that Ginny had hired through a company took them to the hotel where they had made the reservation. The place was in the heart of the French Quarter and had the style of the old French houses, although it was totally modernized and offered all the possible comforts. After talking to the receptionist they went up to their suite.

Once the baggage porter closed the door behind him, Harry hugged Ginny, “And… what’s the first activity on the schedule you’ve planned for today, my Ginny?”

She smiled while lifting an eyebrow, “Well, I thought that perhaps we could leave our mark in this suite”

“Sounds like an excellent idea”, he replied and then kissed her.

Those were the best days of Ginny's life. She and Harry toured most of the city, taking advantage of its many tourist spots and the joy that the place radiated. Even though she had actually planned a complete travel itinerary _-which included minimal contact with Hermione of course, even though the brunette and Draco were staying at the same hotel-_ in the end she and Harry simply went to the places that appealed to them the most. Evenings were usually reserved for themselves, dining in crowded restaurants with jazz music playing in the background or just swimming in the hotel’s pool.

Yes, as she had said in Boston, it was their paradise. And if it was up to Ginny, they would never have left New Orleans.

But still the redhead had obligations to the sorority that couldn’t be postponed, like the dinner/meeting of that night.

“Do you really have to go?” Harry asked her for the fourth time.

She answered while applying mascara on her long eyelashes, “I can’t keep avoiding my sisters, babe. I’ve already made up too many excuses, I must attend this dinner”

“But you’ll be back soon, right?” He hugged her from behind.

“Of course,” she turned and kissed him, “I'll be here at ten o'clock, okay? And then we'll go out or do whatever you want”. She winked at him and he smiled, releasing her from the hug so she could finish getting ready. “What will you do in the meantime?” asked Ginny.

"I thought about going out with Hermione but I guess she's going to this dinner as well so I'll just go around the quarter and maybe have a beer," he shrugged.

“I’ll try to leave as soon as possible,” she promised when noticing the discontent in Harry's voice.

“You know? You should just leave the sorority and live with me,” he said suddenly and Ginny's heart stopped, “We could rent an apartment close to campus”.

She turned to see him, eyes wide open, her voice barely a whisper, “Are you… are you serious Harry?”

“Sure, that is... I mean if you want it too...”

“Of course I do,” she threw herself at his arm, “Oh, Harry babe!”

Harry kissed her. It wasn’t a passionate or lustful kiss, but something much sweeter and calmer. When the kiss ended Ginny smiled broadly at him, “Now I don't want to go to that stupid dinner,” she said.

He smiled, “It’s important to you Gin, go. We'll talk about our plans later”.

“Our plans, I like the sound of that,” she gave him a short kiss before letting him go, “I'll be back soon”, she promised again and then left the suite.

Once Ginny was gone Harry lay down on the bed thinking about what he had just told her. He hadn't really given the idea much thought but it made sense right? I mean, they got along very well, they cared for each other, and he was looking for a serious relationship with her so it could be a good first step. And apparently she was just as excited as he was with the idea.

Harry smiled, hugging the pillow and turned on the suite's TV. After zapping more than four times through all the channels, he gave up and decided to go out for a drink. He put away his wallet and keys and left the suite.

The night was hot and the sky was full of stars. Harry walked through the main streets of the French Quarter until he entered the bar where he had been last night with Ginny. The boy approached the counter and ordered a beer. He was finishing his drink when someone approached him.

“Harry”, he turned to see who had called his name.

He recognize his old friend, “Neville, what a surprise!” he said while giving him a hug, “I haven’t see you in a while”.

Neville sat beside him and ordered two beers, “I know”, he gave Harry one of the drinks, “For the good old times”, he said and they clunked their bottles.

“So, how have you been?” asked Harry.

“Quite busy, to be honest”

“Busy with your girls, you mean”, he smirked.

“No, I’ve left that life behind.”

“Yeah sure” Harry snorted

“I’m serious Harry”, Neville said, “I’m just focused on college right now”

“Well good for you Longbottom”, Harry clunked their bottles again.

They continued talking for a while about different topics in common since both studied Politics, although Neville studied in New York, “You know? I applied to the internship with Senator Crouch, but it didn’t go very well for me”, he said.

“For me either," Harry admitted in a disappointed voice.

“Seriously?” replied Neville sounded surprised, “Because I remember reading your name among those selected for the final phase.”

“No, I didn’t reach the final phase,” he smiled sadly, “It was probably someone else’s name”.

“I don’t think so”, Neville shook his head, “My roommate was one of the selected and when he received his letter the staff of the senator also included the name of the others selected. I remember reading your name because I mentioned Ernie that you were my friend”

“Are you serious Neville?” Harry began to feel that something was turning in his stomach.

“I wouldn’t joke with that Harry, it was a unique opportunity,” Neville replied while looking straight at his eyes, and Harry believed him, “Hey maybe they got the correspondence wrong”

“It could be that”, Harry admitted, “The janitor constantly misplaced my correspondence,” he stood up, “Neville, I must verify what you just told me, I have to go”

His friend smiled at him, “Yeah of course. Good luck Harry”

“Thanks,” he said before running out of the bar.

Harry ran to the hotel and went up quickly to his suite. Once there he dialed the number of Haley, his neighbor, internally praying that the janitor had made a mistake again and that he still had time to go to the interview.

“Hello?” Haley's voice sounded tired on the other end of the line.

“Hi Haley, it's Harry, I'm really sorry for waking you up but it's important,” he explained.

"Oh Harry, no problem, did something happen?"

He sighed, “I know this may sound strange to you but I need to know if correspondence for me came to your bedroom a few days ago”

“Some days ago? Let me think,” there was a silence of a few seconds on the line, “Yes, it is true, an envelope arrived that seemed quite important”

“Did you keep it? You still have it?” the boy asked in a desperate tone.

“I took it to your room Harry,” Haley sounded surprised, “A girl opened the door and I handed it to her. I've seen you with her several times so I assumed she was your girlfriend. Did I do wrong?”

“A girl?” Harry's heart pounded, "Tall, red hair and big brown eyes?"

“Perfect description”, Haley answered, “She told me that she would give the letter to you and since she was inside your room I assumed she would”

“Yes, yes of course, thanks Haley,” Harry's voice sounded muffled, “Thanks”, he repeated before hanging up the phone.

 _"Ginny got the letter,_ " he thought as he flopped down on the bed. _"Ginny received it but why didn't she mention it?"_ Harry swallowed hard trying to think clearly about the whole thing.

Ginny, his girlfriend, the girl he deeply cared about and whom he had just proposed to move in together, had received the envelope that could decide his professional future and had decided not to hand it to him. _"And she knew how much I hoped to be selected for the internship; she knew how hard I had fought for it"._

Harry screamed angrily punching a wall.

His own girlfriend had sabotaged him. Ginny had deliberately kept away from him the fact that Harry had made it to the final round of the internship. _"What else has she lied to me about?"_ he thought as he looked at the photograph of the two of them that Ginny had placed on the nightstand. _“Did she really changed or was it all an act to deceive me?_ Harry clenched his fists and tried to breathe and calm himself, for she would be back in the suite soon and he had to confront her. He needed explanations.

The boy was so immersed in trying to calm himself that he didn’t realize of the missing phone calls in his mobile until the phone tone sounded indicating that he had new voice messages. Harry wanted to throw away the phone as he didn't care in the least about that right now, but a voice inside of him told him that it could be an emergency, so he called the voicemail.

It turned out to be a message from his mother. He was about to cut off the call when the message switched to one from Hermione. One he had never heard of. And one that Ginny had probably deliberately deleted.

Harry screamed again and this time he did throw the cell phone which bounced off the bed to the floor. He directed his fury towards Ginny's dresser and now several tears accompanied his lament.

His gaze suddenly fell on his laptop resting on the suite's desk and his heart stopped again. Harry opened the laptop, checked the deleted emails, and there it was.

The interview confirmation email, an email that had been sent the afternoon they had spent together in his room and when Ginny had told him about the spring break. Harry grinned madly.

And at that precise moment Ginny entered the room with a huge smile on her face that changed when she saw the disaster in the suite and the look of anger that his boyfriend gave her. “What happened here?” She asked nervously. Harry did not respond, but was slowly approaching Ginny, “Harry what happened? You are scaring me…”

“Why?” He asked in a low voice but that denoted all his fury.

“Why? What are you talking about? Harry seriously you're scaring me”

Ginny took a few steps back at Harry's grim gaze but Harry stopped her holding her wrists, “Why Ginny?” He asked trying again to restrain himself.

“I don’t understand what the hell are you talking about”, she said and Harry hold her tighter, “You’re hurting me,” she sobbed and a wince of pain was reflected on her face.

Seeing her face contorted with pain was enough for Harry to release her. He moved away from Ginny and turned his back on her while taking a deep breath. When he turned to face her one more time she was still rubbing her wrists and looking at him reproachfully. She made a face and tried to say something but Harry cut her off, “Why didn't you give me the envelope with the results of the internship I applied?”

A shadow of fear crossed through Ginny’s face but it faded so quickly that Harry was only able to notice it because he was staring at her.

“An envelope you say?” Ginny’s voice sounded quite clear and firm.

 _"The best of actresses"_ Harry thought as he clenched his fist. “Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Ginny,” he threatened.

“I have no idea what you're saying Harry,” Ginny remained firm and didn’t show her nervousness.

“The envelope with the results of the internship with Senator Crouch,” he repeated, “Why didn't you give it to me?”

“Harry I don't know anything about any envelope, I haven't received anything”

“DO NOT LIE TO ME!” This time he exploded and Ginny jumped, “Don't you dare continue lying to me Ginny,” he gave her a furious look and the redhead knew she was lost, “You received the envelope several days ago and you didn't give it to me, I want to know why. WHY?”

"Harry… I… I don't…" she began to stutter in her attempt to explain herself.

“You, Ginevra,” he cut her off pointing at her, “You knew how hard I worked to get to the final phase, you were with me all those nights when I was writing my essay, you were aware of how excited I was with this internship, and you were aware of all the benefits it would mean for my professional career,” he laughed hysterically, “Ginny, you... you celebrated with me every time I got a good result, you congratulated me, you encouraged me to continue…. then why?”

Disappointment replaced the anger in Harry's eyes and Ginny felt her heart break like she never thought possible. Tears welled up in her hazel eyes without her being able to do anything to control them, “I'm so sorry,” she sobbed, “I'm sorry, I know I did wrong, I know I was an idiot but I... I was scared. I was so afraid that you would go to D.C. and you would leave me and... I just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible Harry; I wanted to have the best summer of our lives”

He looked at her without believing what he just heard, “You sabotage me because you wanted to spend the summer with me?” His voice sounded so cold and disgusted that Ginny suddenly felt dirty. "Do you have any idea what your selfishness may have done to my future career Ginny? Did you ever think about the doors you closed for me on the whim of a frivolous girl?” Harry's voice rose again.

“Harry if that's the... I'm sure I can call my father and he could arrange for you to get the internship without the need of this interview,” Ginny spoke hastily, trying to fix what she had done, “I know my dad has connections with various politicians and...”

Harry took the glass that rested on the nightstand near the bed and crashed it against the opposite wall, “This has nothing to do with your father connections!” He yelled, “Damn it Ginny, if I would want an easy way to win this I could have asked my own dad to fix it for me,” he revolved his hair in a desperate gesture, “The internship was something that I wanted to get without anyone interference but my own merit, my capacities, by ME”

Ginny came close to the bed, buried her face in her hands and started to cry while saying his name. Harry yelled, filled with anger and pain. Ginny lifted her face to him and watched the tears falling down her boyfriend's face. She wanted to get close to him, hug him and ask for his forgiveness, but she knew he wouldn't let her get close.

Harry wiped his tears away instantly and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself so he could think coldly. He turned his back on Ginny and gazed out the window at the view from the suite, a suite where until just a few hours ago they had lived happy moments _. "Don't think about that,"_ Harry thought, trying to hold back his tears.

To distract his mind from his moments with Ginny, he faced her again and asked, “Why were you hiding Hermione's messages?” Asked remembering what he heard on his phone.

“What?” Ginny's voice sounded incredulous, “What does Hermione have to do with this?”

“That's what I’m asking you,” Harry stared at her again, “By chance I discovered other of your many lies. I know you were hiding messages from Hermione, why?”

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and stood up, staring at him and conveying as much anger as he felt, “Hermione, it's her who really matters to you right? You were always talking about her, always wanting to be with her, always hanging out with _her_. You never gave me my place Harry, never! You always preferred her”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He was getting heated again, “Hermione is my friend.”

“Friend, yes, of course,” she laughed derisively.

He nodded vehemently, “Yes, my friend. But that’s something that you can’t understand because apparently you don’t know anything about friendship or love.” The redhead opened her mouth and tried to fight back, but Harry wouldn’t let her for he was unable to hold his anger now, “I liked you,” he yelled, “Despite you been so childish and frivolous I approached you and I accepted that stupid threesome because I wanted to have you at least once”, tears began to fall off his face again, “And then I met you and I thought you were so kind and sweet and caring and I thought that perhaps I was wrong,” he smirked, “But I guessed I was just a fool because it was just an act of yours”.

“Don’t say that Harry,” she replied, “I admit that I started with the philanthropy thing just to come closer to you but I did change. I truly changed and I became a better person,” Ginny’s voice sounded more like a plea that an explanation, “I love you Harry, please don’t ever doubt of my feelings for you”.

“And I loved you too, Ginny”, he said at the end.

If Ginny believed her heart was broken, it was nothing compared to the pain of hearing Harry admit that he had fallen in love with her. Despair seized her and the words came rushing out of her mouth. Ginny swallowed hard and took a few steps to approach him, "Please Harry, please, let’s forget about all of this, please give me another chance,” she whispered when she was near him.

Harry pushed her away and walked to the door. He opened it but before leaving he turned to her, “This is over Ginny. We are over,” he said and although his voice sounded harsh, he felt broken inside.

“I don’t accept it,” she shook her head with her eyes filled in tears, “I can’t accept it Harry. Please, can’t you see my regret? I know what I did was wrong but if you forgive me everything will be like before. I’m still your Ginny”.

“No you’re not”, he replied glaring at her, “My Ginny was the girl that used to bring me a cup of coffee with a big smile every night while I was working for the internship. That was the Ginny I loved, but she was a lie. She was a fake,” he smiled sadly and pointed at her, “This Ginny, instead, I despise her and I want her away from me”.

And after giving her one last icy look, he left the room slamming the door.

*******

“Should I tie it in a ponytail or leave it loose?” Hermione asked to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

They had arrived in New Orleans a couple of days ago to enjoy the spring break and so far everything had been wonderful. The city was too attractive and full of history and mystery wherever you looked at it.

“I think we should stay in the room and forget about going out,” Draco said hugging her from behind.

Hermione replied with a smile, "We won't do that," she let her hair fall.

Draco grunted and pressed Hermione’s body closer to him. He brushed her hair back and ran the length of her neck spreading soft kisses.

Since the moment they had shared in the Boston suite, she seemed more relaxed with their closeness than before. Even so they weren’t sharing a suite, but each had their own room.

“Why not?” he asked as he opened the front buttons of the short green dress that Hermione was wearing.

"Draco…" she said and he stopped, burying his nose in her neck again.

“You look too provocative, girlfriend” he said caressing her waist over the dress, “I'd rather be the only one to see you wearing this dress.”

Hermione laughed, “Let’s go!” She grabbed her purse, “I want to buy souvenirs for my parents and siblings.” He sighed but then gave her a sweet smile.

They toured the French Quarter searching through its many stores.

Hermione, unlike other girls, didn't spend as much time in clothing or makeup stores, which was a relief to Draco. They did, however, remain for a while at the bookstore. "Something that catches your attention?" He asked her with a smile, anticipating her answer.

Many things," she sighed. “But I want to find something for Harry. I already have gifts for my family but I also want to give something to my best friend. Isn't it incredible that we haven't seen each other even though we're in the same hotel?”

Draco knew Ginny too well to find that situation incredible, "Harry and Ginevra must be busy with their own plans," he replied.

Hermione nodded absently and picked up a book on politics. Draco went to the section of the bookstore that also sold souvenirs and picked up a miniature carnival mask, "Here, he'll like this," he told his girlfriend.

“You think so?" she asked examining the object.

“He likes to collect something representative of the places he visits. When he was a boy his father always brought him something from the cities he traveled to, so Harry got used to doing the same. I bought him something similar the last time I was in Japan. He collects these kinds of details,” Draco explained.

Hermione nodded and asked, “How did you guys meet? I've never talked to Harry about it."

Draco smirked, “Harry and his family used to live in New York when we were kids. We attended the same school since preschool and became good friends, but when we turned eleven his parents decided to move to Virginia. Even so, we kept in touch and used to go to the same summer camps, or he would visit me for a few days during the holidays"

"I can't imagine you two as children"

Draco smiled again, "Someday I'll show you some of the many photos I have from that time."

The blonde’s memories flew to those childhood moments. Harry had really been his closest friend and he had been deeply affected by him moving to another state, although he had never admitted it of course, as the competitive spirit in which his father had raised him had sometimes tarnished their friendship.

After Harry left, however, he had met Ginny. It seemed like a cosmic joke, but the little eleven-year-old redhead who had moved from one coast to another had become a close friend to Draco. Of course Ginny was nowhere near as she was now, but rather had a tomboy style: playing basketball, video games and wearing her hair in braids that highlighted even more the freckles on her face.

But then her parents took her abroad to return a couple of years later, when they were already in high school. And somehow their story of lust had begun.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice brought him to the present.

The blonde frowned, why the hell was he remembering all that? Besides his memories with Harry, he preferred to leave everything else in the past. Draco cleared his throat and smiled at his girlfriend, "No, I'm sorry Hermione, what were you saying?"

"I was telling you that I already have what I need"

He nodded and they left the bookstore to go to lunch.

The couple spent the afternoon touring the best bars in the area. It wasn't exactly something Hermione would have wanted to do but Draco was so excited, she just followed him.

The next days were almost the same. Draco really enjoyed the music festivals that abounded in the city. He and Hermione would meet their brothers and other couples in the main bars and dance until late at night.

Their last night in town, however, Draco preferred to spend it alone with his girlfriend. So the boy made a reservation at a Creole restaurant with a very romantic atmosphere and after dinner they went to visit the City Park. "It reminds me a bit of our first date," Hermione sighed hugging his chest, despite the heat of the city.

They walked across the beautiful stone bridge over the ancient bayou and stopped in the center, watching the water pass below them. "I suppose it's true when they say that any place is beautiful if you are with someone you love," Draco said.

Hermione turned to look at him and caressed his face, overwhelmed by his words. The moonlight gave the boy's blond hair an even paler glow and his eyes appeared dark. He kissed the palm of her hand and she was aware of the strength of her feelings for Draco. Sure, she had been attracted to him from the first moment, but it seemed that just now she realized that she really loved him, "It has been a perfect week," she said quietly, still looking at him, "But now I would like to return to the hotel”.

Are you very tired?" he asked, for he would have preferred to stay a little longer in the city.

“No, but I want us to spend this night together”

“Together? You mean like..?”

“Yes”, she felt suddenly embarrassed but she was sure about her determination.

Draco observed her face, searching for some sign of doubt but she seemed very sure. He felt the familiar feeling of desire run through his body, so he kissed her, “Then let’s go”, he whispered against her mouth.

They came down from the bridge and began to cross the park. They were near the hotel when a sudden drizzle began to fall. They looked at each other, laughing, and practically completed the short distance running.

When they were in front of her room’s door Draco stopped. Hermione knew he was tacitly asking her if she was sure, so she took his hand and they entered together.

Once the door was closed Draco kissed her. This time he didn’t hold back with his caresses, but rather captured her tongue with his as they backed up to the bed. Hermione groaned when he nibbled her lip and Draco felt his desire reflected in the bulge between his legs.

The boy cut the kiss and sat on the edge of the bed, placing Hermione standing between his legs. She looked at him and let him remove the red sundress she was wearing. Hermione bit her lip, her first instinct being to cover her body, but he gently took her hands and helped her climbed into the bed to sit in the middle.

Draco started to undress and tossed his clothes aside. When he was completely naked he stood behind her. "You are so precious Hermione", he said as he pushed his hair aside and began to spread wet kisses on her shoulders.

Hermione gasped at the feel of his naked body, especially the brush of his arousal against her back. Draco's hands ran up her waist up to her breasts. He squeezed them onto the fabric before reaching back and undoing her bra. Hermione let out moans of excitement as his fingers tugged at her nipples, his mouth still kissing her neck and moving up to her ear as he whispered how much he liked touching her.

The girl whispered his name and Draco clung to her body even more. His hands began to descend until they reached the beginning of her panties. Hermione tensed but let him brush against her at that sensitive spot. He smiled, pleased to find her knickers damp. "Let me feel you," he asked as he removed the panties with the help of the girl.

Hermione was invaded by an unknown desire. Yes, she had wanted this moment very much, especially since that night in Boston, but feeling his fingers touch her sensitive folds was giving her a sensation she hadn't experienced before. The girl groaned as Draco's thumb tightened on her clit and she felt him smile against her shoulder.

Then he removed his hands from her sex and moved to face her. Draco smiled again to find her flushed with excitement and gasping for air. The boy kissed her and laid her on the bed. In that position his dick was dangerously close to her pussy, but he pushed aside his desire to enter her and moved his kisses down her belly.

She understood his intention but couldn't say anything else, because when she felt the warm breath of his mouth against her slit, she let him gently spread her legs. And then Draco's tongue was dancing skillfully over her clit. Hermione let out a cry and clung to the sheets. He took a moment away from his task to see the girl's body contorted with pleasure, and a primordial instinct washed over him when he knew that it was he who made her experience those sensations for the first time.

Draco kissed her thighs before returning his attention to her pussy. She whispered his name again and he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, so he moved up Hermione's body to her lips and kissed her before taking his cock and brushing its extension against the girl's wet entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, watching her face beaded with sweat.

"I am,” she agreed, running her hands down his neck, until they touched his strong back.

Draco began to enter softly, reveling in Hermione's silky tight insides. He let out a satisfied sigh as he felt his cock slowly dig into her. She, on the other hand, suppressed a groan of pain, biting her tongue.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, concerned as he watched her expression.

She shook her head, “Just give me a minute. It's… it's weird but it feels good,” she said.

Draco waited until she got used to feeling him inside of her before starting to move again. Hermione buried her nose against his neck and was carried away by the pleasant sensation that was beginning to build up in her belly at Draco's movements. The blonde began to pump harder, feeling close to finishing. The girl took his face in her hands and gave him a long kiss as she felt a bubble of pleasure explode in her body. Draco thrust into her a few more times before spilling his seed inside.

They kept kissing until their breaths calmed and then he came out of her. Hermione sighed and he dropped to her side before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his body, “How are you? Do you feel fine? He asked stroking her face.

“I’m fine”, she smiled, “Thank you for being so careful and affectionate with me Draco,” she said blushing slightly.

“Thank you for trusting me, girlfriend” he gently kissed her forehead, “So was it good for you? He smirked.

“It was better than I imagined”, she confessed.

A mischievous look roamed Draco's eyes, “You use to imagine our first time together?”

“Well… you weren’t always de protagonist of **my** first time fantasies, but yeah”

Draco's gaze changed and his eyes narrowed to glare at her but she laughed and kissed him until he calmed down, "I would only have done this with you Draco," she reassured him.

“That's better,” he kissed her again and smiled against her lips.

When they parted Hermione looked at him, unsure, “Was it… was it good for you as well?” She wanted to know.

“It was amazing,” he replied, “This was a perfect night Hermione, for both of us”

She gave him a short kiss and snuggled into his chest, falling asleep in moments.

The next morning Hermione woke up to Draco's kisses on her shoulders and back. She smiled and turned to him, still half asleep.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he greeted with a smile.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him too, “Hello. What time is it?”

"Around noon," Draco replied.

Hermione started trying to sit on the bed, “It’s too late!”

“Easy, girlfriend” he took her by the shoulders and put her to bed again, “We still have a couple of hours before going to the airport”.

She sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed due to a burning in her belly and thighs.

“Are you ok?” Draco asked

“Yeah I’m just a bit sore, it’s not so painful but it’s uncomfortable”, she replied.

“Maybe we should see a doctor?”

“I’m pretty sure this is normal”, she shook her head.

Draco narrowed his eyes and ran his tongue across his lips, as if weighing something, “Do you know what we need? A relaxing bath”, he said as he got up and took Hermione's hand to help her up as well.

“You're crazy”, she didn't take his hand and looked at him with her face turned red.

“Why? He took her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, “Don't be ashamed Hermione, we were together yesterday and I have already seen your body, what’s the problem?” He said as he buried his face in her neck.

“I know but... yesterday...well... “She let herself be carried away by Draco's kisses.

“No buts,” he took her in his arms and got out of bed with her, “I like everything about you Hermione, there's no reason to be shy”

He led her into the suite bathroom and set her on the floor while he flushed the faucet to let the water fill it. He let the water run and went back to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him, “You’re the sweetest man alive Draco Malfoy” she said, feeling utterly happy.

*******

The return trip was uneventful, and once in Massachusetts, Draco drove to the university and dropped Hermione off at the sorority after helping her with her bags.

"See you later girlfriend," Draco said

She gave him a short kiss and smiled, “Love you”.

Draco hugged her and they kissed for a long time until they finally parted ways and Hermione went into the house, ready to unpack.

Angelina approached her as soon as she entered the house, “Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course, what is it Angelina?”

The girl took Hermione’s hand and led her to the living room, where they sat on the couch. "Hermione" she began. "Have you seen Ginny by any chance? Have you talked to her?”

"Eh, no, not yet, I haven't even been in my room," and she added, "Why? Did something happen?”

Angelina gave a long, theatrical sigh as she leaned back on the couch, “Ginny broke up with her boyfriend,” she confessed.

“What? She broke up with Harry? But why, when?” Hermione looked confused at Angelina waiting for explanations.

“I don't know the reasons. Actually neither of the sisters knows much, although Hannah commented that she heard them fight in her suite after the dinner we had, which Hermione, you didn’t attend by the way, but that’s not important right now. My point is that Ginny returned home without saying anything to anyone after that fight and we’re worried.”

Hermione didn't know what to say.

Angelina took her hands again, “Hermione, you are her best friend, and Ginny is one of the most valuable members of the sorority,” the president placed her dark eyes on Hermione's, “You have to help her overcome this”. Angelina sighed again and getting up from the sofa, she lost herself upstairs in the house.

Hermione sat for a few minutes wondering what had happened between Harry and Ginny. Her first impulse was to call Harry, but she decided she would speak to her friend first.

Hermione walked slowly into the room, but realized that Ginny wasn't there. The redhead’s bed was made, her bags were still near her vanity table and apparently she hadn't unpacked yet. The brunette walked over to the suitcases, opened them, and arranged Ginny's clothes and accessories in her closet as she supposed it was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She was finishing when Ginny entered the room, “Hi Gin,” Hermione greeted.

She didn’t respond to the greeting, but instead fixed her eyes on her open and empty suitcases. Ginny sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, “I see they already told you the news” she said with a muffled voice.

“Ginny...” Hermione sat next to her, “What happened?”

“Nothing that matters to you,” she answered with her usual aggressive tone and walked away from Hermione.

Hermione was confused by Ginny's sudden abruptness. They had gotten along very well the last few months, even better than before. Ginny glared at her but she wouldn't give up, “Ginny you can trust me, you know it right?”

“Yes, of course,” Ginny's voice sounded full of sarcasm, “You must be happy now, right Hermione? You finally managed to separate me from Harry”

Hermione stood up and looked at her confused, “What… what do you mean? I never...”

“Oh shut up Hermione,” Ginny cut her off, “I have better things to do than talk to you,” and after saying that she took her bag from the dresser and stormed out of the room.

Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes at Ginny's words but she took a deep breath to calm and not let them fall. When she felt better she dialed Harry's number but he didn't answer her. She tried several more times but got no better results.

In the end, worried about the situation, Hermione left the house and went to the building where he lived. Harry wasn't in his room either, but Seamus told her that he hadn't come from spring break yet, which made her think that maybe he had decided to go home for a few days before going back to campus.

*******

Hermione spent those days worrying about Ginny and Harry and although Draco tried to get her to relax, he wasn't quite able to.

The brunette was especially concerned about Ginny, because although she saw her every day, the redhead didn't even say hello to Hermione and she used to be out of the house all the time even though no one knew where she was going. When Hermione told Draco about her concerns, he offered to speak with Ginny to try to get her to open up to him, but it didn’t work, as she refused to speak to anyone about her break up.

As for Harry, she still hadn't been able to communicate with him but Draco told her that it would be better to give him his space, that he needed a few days to calm down and that he would return when he had his ideas in order. And since Draco had known him for several years, Hermione calmed down and decided to wait for her friend to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tons of drama in this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the Harry/Ginny fight, what you guys think? Any thoughts? Hope you enjoyed reading this. Also, thanks again for all your kind comments and kudos. They brighten my day.  
> Next chapter on Friday.


	14. Coping Mechanism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione conforts Harry.  
> Ginny deals with the break up.  
> Draco has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

Harry entered his room, greeted Seamus, tossed the bags carelessly, and threw himself on his bed ready to sleep until the next morning.

“Hey, I'm going out to dinner with Lavender, I'll be back in a few hours, do you want me to bring you something to eat?” asked Seamus.

Harry shook his head, “No, thanks, I'll go out for something if I get hungry. Have fun with Lavender”

“Thanks,” his friend smiled at him and added, “By the way, Hermione was here asking for you and I think she was trying to locate you. She seemed concerned, you should call her”

“I will, I will call her,” he said almost asleep

Seamus laughed, “That won't be necessary, she is here”

“Hello,” Hermione greeted from the door, with a sad smile

Harry sat up rubbing his eyes, “Hello Mione”

“Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you later Hermione,” said Seamus

“Goodbye Seamus.” The boy left the room closing the door and Hermione walked over to Harry's bed and sat next to him, “How are you?” she asked

“Tired,” he replied trying to smile at her

She nodded, “I can come back tomorrow if you want”

He grabbed her hand with his, “It’s fine Mione, stay here,” he didn’t speak for a while but when he did was with a cracked voice, “I broke up with Ginny”.

Harry turned his head away from Hermione’s gaze and she squeezed his hand and waited for him to continue, but he didn't, so she added, "I've tried to talk to Ginny several times but she’s avoiding me." The brunette sighed and then admitted, “She doesn't really even talk to me"

Harry snorted in annoyance and faced Hermione, “You shouldn't worry so much about her Mione. She is nothing but a fraud”

Hearing Harry saying that about Ginny overly upset Hermione. She looked at him, feeling confused, “Harry what happened in New Orleans?” she asked in a whisper

“She is a fraud,” he repeated angrily, “She sabotaged me. I reached the final phase for the internship and Ginny received the envelope with the results but she never gave it to me”.

“What?” She looked at him confused, “No, Harry there must have been some kind of mistake, Ginny wouldn’t do something like that”

Harry closed his eyes, feeling exhausted, “There is no mistake. I didn’t want to believe it either but she confessed it to me,” he sighed and his voice broke again, “Everything about her was fake”

And then Hermione realized that he was crying. She was stunned for a moment, but in the end she only managed to hug him, and Harry took refuge in her arms, sobbing weakly as she stroked his hair. Tears didn't take long to fall from Hermione's eyes either, but she wiped them away immediately as she had to stay strong to try to help Harry.

Hermione held him for a long time until he calmed down and pulled away from her. Harry said nothing, but wiped his face hastily and stood up, “Wait here,” he said, “I'll be back”

Hermione nodded and he left the room. She took the time to make tea and, by the time Harry returned with a more composed face, she handed him the cup and they sat on the bed again, “Thanks Hermione,” he said while sipping his drink.

She smiled weakly at him and sighed, “You know? I still can’t believe Ginny would do that,” she admitted.

Harry finished his tea, and then set the cup aside. Hermione did the same and then they fell silent again, because she didn't want to push the issue any further.

“Hermione... uh, ho... how is she?” He asked after a few minutes

The girl shrugged, “I really couldn't tell you Harry, like I said she’s not speaking to me. Actually she’s not talking to anyone in the house and she's outside most of the time,” Hermione sighed, “But I know this is affecting her as much as is affecting you,” she assured him, “It's just that Ginny isn't the type of person to shut herself up in her room to cry. She doesn’t like to appear weak in front of others”

"Anyway, I shouldn't care anymore," he said closing his eyes and laying down on the bed.

“Don't say that Harry,” she took his hand, “Ginny and you were together for a short time but it is obvious that you felt something strong for her”

“I'd rather not talk about that Hermione,” he smirked, “Now I just want to focus on the internship”

She gasped, “Oh right! Did you manage to get on time to the interview?"

He snorted, “I was late for the interviews in D.C. so I had to talk to the dean so he would help me explaining the confusion that the janitor created with my correspondence”

“Confusion?” she asked without understanding

Harry then proceeded to tell her the story of the janitor leaving the envelope in Haley's room.

“Ok I get it,” she nodded, “And what happened next?”

“Well the dean explained the situation, he also provided good references about me and they agreed that I could take the interview, although I think the Potter name had something to do with that,” he grunted, feeling annoyed

Hermione replied, “What’s important is that you know that you deserve the opportunity”

“Yeah well in the end they published the results and... I start in June,” he smiled sideways

Hermione hugged him, “Congratulations! Oh Harry I'm sure you will be the best intern in that office,” she stated with pride in her voice

“Thanks Hermione, I'll work hard on that,” he sounded much livelier, “And on the bright side I'll be away from campus for a few months”

He closed his eyes again and the girl noticed that once again he was trying to hold back the tears, “Everything will be fine, you'll see,” she stroked his hair gently.

“I know,” he replied

"Harry I… I have to ask," she sighed. "You… I mean, you and Ginny are definitely over?"

“Of course we are,” he answered instantly, “She lied to me, manipulated me and even sabotaged me, I don't want her in my life anymore,” his voice sounded hurt but firm

Hermione wanted to tell him that everyone made mistakes; that it wasn't worth being so tough and radical if it meant suffering as much as he clearly was, but the hard look Harry gave her silenced her and she felt like a fool, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," she said at the end.

He shook his head. "Let’s just get out of here, please. This place is suffocating me”

“Where should we go?” She stood up and he imitated her

“Anywhere,” he shrugged and taking her hand, they left the room together

**~~~**

The following weeks Hermione devoted herself trying to cheer Harry up, who was quite discouraged even though he pretended not to be.

The two friends went out as often as they could, and even though Draco grumbled saying that Potter was taking away his time with Hermione, the blonde was also busy helping Harry. The boys had even gone out together several times to watch football games and to the movies.

Hermione also tried to get closer to Ginny but she continued with her sullen attitude.

One afternoon Hermione followed her to find out where she was going and saw her walking into a club on the outskirts of campus. She waited for several hours until she saw Ginny leave the place accompanied by guys she had never seen before, for she was sure they weren't in any fraternity or sorority.

Draco was also helping her with his inquiries, and had discovered that the redhead was a frequent visitor of those clubs, and when she wasn't there she just drove to Boston or other near cities and walked through the malls, shopping. Hermione supposed it was her way of dealing with her break up with Harry.

*******

Ginny woke up dazed and disoriented, not remembering exactly where she was. She rolled across the bed and bumped into someone's torso. She sat up instantly, her head throbbing from the rapidity of the movement, but the redhead ignored the pain and took in the half-naked man beside her. She didn’t remember his name although his face was familiar. Ginny sighed and got out of bed carefully so as not to wake him since she didn't want to deal with anyone so early in the morning.

She grabbed her shoes, found her clothes, and then she locked in the bathroom. Ginny washed her face, arranged her hair as best she could, and dressed quickly. Once she was ready, she tiptoed out of the room, grabbed her wallet, and carefully closed the door. When she reached the corridor she recognized the place. It was the house of Melissa, one of the friends she had made a few weeks ago. Ginny walked to the living room, the place was a mess for the party of the night before, and several boys she didn't know were asleep in the couches and floor. She made a contemptuous face when she noticed the smell they emanated and left the place.

It was a warm early summer morning and the sun was hurting her eyes, so she ran to her car and drove back to the sorority. Hopefully, her sisters had already left as today was the last day of the semester. Ginny parked her car, put on her sunglasses to hide the dark circles under her eyes and entered the house.

The redhead smiled when she saw the empty entrance hall and walked determinedly to her room. She opened the door and her smile faded when she ran into Hermione, who was watching her with her big eyes from her bed, “Hello Ginny,” she greeted as soon as the door was closed.

“You’re still here,” she replied sitting in her vanity table and beginning to clean her face from all the makeup

Hermione had stayed up all night worrying about Ginny. She needed to talk to her friend before the summer break separated them, so she was going to do it no matter how curt the redhead was, “I wanted to talk to you before I left. I would have liked to talk yesterday but... you were out all night”

“And what is it that you’d like to tell me?” Ginny asked in a hard voice as she passed the cotton soaked in makeup remover over her eyelids.

Hermione bit her lip wondering how to continue for she didn’t want Ginny to be in a darker mood, but she couldn't think of anything, “Are you going back to California?” She ended up asking, “Or are you going to travel somewhere else?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow, surprised at her friend's futile question, since she expected Hermione to lecture her or make reference to what happened in New Orleans. In the end she just smirked and decided to answer, “I am coming back to California”

“Really?” she asked, surprised, “I thought you didn’t like to stay there”

“I usually don’t, but this year L.A. offers the kind of distractions that I’m looking for”, Ginny laughed softly and applied cream on her face, “You're going to Chicago right?”

“Yes, I'll spend the summer with my family,” Hermione answered

“I suppose it will be very hard for you to be away from Draco,” Ginny commented in a falsely sweet voice, “Especially after all these months of being together all the time. You two were inseparable”

“Well I…”

“Almost two months away from your boyfriend,” Ginny interrupted her clicking her tongue and shaking her head, “You in Chicago... Draco instead in New York... alone with all those tall and beautiful girls always surrounding him. Anything can happen, don't you think? After all Draco is a man and it won’t be easy for him to be faithful with you being so far away. At least not with all those... temptations”

"He would never do that to me," Hermione answered confidently, which infuriated Ginny.

“Are you sure? Because I know him much better than you do in more ways than you can imagine Hermione,” Ginny said with a giggle

Hermione didn't ignore Ginny's hints and it infuriated her. She stood up and stared at her, “You know Ginny? Just because your relationship with Harry didn't work out doesn't mean you have the right to try to poison my relationship with Draco”.

Ginny also stood up and approached Hermione in two strides, “Don't ever mention Harry again,” she hissed piercing the brunette with her hazel gaze.

Hermione was startled by the anger in Ginny’s voice and her body shrank again, intimidated once more by her best friend, "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry Ginny," she said at the end. "But I don't like you hinting at those things about Draco either. I…”

Ginny interrupted her, “You destroyed my relationship”

“Why… how can you say that?” Hermione opened her mouth, feeling confused, “I loved the idea of you two being together and…”

“You’re such a liar,” Ginny yelled at her and suddenly tried to slap her, but Hermione reacted quickly and stopped the redhead’s hand in midair.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hermione asked looking at her with wide, scared eyes.

Ginny didn't answer, but she left the room slamming the door and then ran down the hall to the bathroom of the house.

Once there, she shut herself in and the tears she had suppressed for weeks finally fell down her face. Ginny wanted to scream but covered her mouth and lay down on the floor while waiting for Hermione to come after her. She wanted for the brunette to say something, to try to slap her or even hug her.

But Hermione never came.

Ginny hugged her knees as she remembered all the stupid things she had done since breaking up with Harry, the parties, the excesses with the drink and the hookups with boys. She groaned, pulling her hair and closing her eyes, trying to push away the memories of the worst moment of her life, but even so the mental images of that night came back to her mind.

She whispered Harry’s name into the void as she remembered the tears on his face and the look of contempt he gave her before leaving her.

The spasms of crying caught up with her once more and Ginny ran to the toilet and vomited. When she got everything out of her, she flushed the toilet, got up, and walked to the sink.

Ginny looked at her reflection, the swollen eyes, the extremely pale face. She ran her hands through her hair and found that they were shaking. Ginny clenched them into a fist until the shaking stopped and then she washed her face letting the water run down her neck. But it wasn’t enough, so she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Ginny turned the cold water on full blast and sat under the flow of the water to let it wash away the last of the tears she would shed.

*******

"I'll miss you," Draco hugged Hermione again and buried his face in her hair.

“Me too,” she replied stroking his back, “But it will only be for a couple of weeks,” Hermione lifted her face and brought her lips to Draco's, “I'll see you in Chicago,” she said with a weak side smile.

“Count on it,” he smiled at her and took her hand to walk together to the departure lounge and say goodbye, for she had to board her plane.

They had decided to spend the summer together, but he had to be in New York for a couple of weeks before meeting her in Chicago. Hermione was internally grateful for she could use some time alone with her family.

When he arrived in New York he wasn’t surprised not to find his parents as they were hardly ever at home, so Draco spent the whole day sleeping and recharging as he knew Lucius would absorb him for the next two weeks.

The next morning he called Hermione and they chatted for a long time. She sounded very happy to be reunited with her family and he was glad about that, even though he already missed her. When the call ended, Draco went out to the dining room and met with his father's assistant. The woman told him that he would have to attend a lunch with Canadian investors that afternoon. Draco sighed but didn't protest, because if he wanted to spend the rest of the summer away from home he had to act flawless these weeks.

It was the most tiring two weeks of his life, but Draco didn’t protest at any time, he attended business commitments on time and paid extra attention to everything that his father's investors and partners said. In the end, even Lucius was in awe of his son's behavior, which led to another boring dinner in which he congratulated him on finally maturing.

But it was all worth it when he was finally able to pull Hermione into his arms again.

She had picked him up at the airport and after a huge hug, they went to the hotel where Draco would be staying and physically expressed their affection and longing, “I love you”, he said after kissing her once more.

“Me too,” she whispered as she clung to his chest

Hermione helped Draco settle in before heading home.

Draco met her the next morning and they visited the Navy Pier, where they took the traditional boat trip on Lake Michigan. Although the blonde had been to Chicago a couple of times, he had never been able to tour the city, but after a week of sightseeing Draco asked Hermione to introduce them to his parents. She was reluctant at first, as although she had told her mother that she had a boyfriend, she had never brought a boy into the house, and she had no idea how her family would react to the news.

But Draco insisted until she finally agreed.

“Are you still nervous about this dinner?” he asked

“Yeah a bit, aren’t you?” she wanted to know

“Not really. I’m mostly happy to be at your house, I feel curious about your family. Hey your father likes wine, right?”

Hermione nodded and smiled. They were at the hotel and she was waiting for him to be ready before going to her house. 

Draco got ready as best as he could. Besides the wine, he also brought a bouquet of flowers for Jean and chocolates for Hermione’s siblings.

His girlfriend's parents were quite friendly and despite the fact that at the beginning the atmosphere was somewhat uncomfortable, they all ended up getting along. Jean told many funny anecdotes from when Hermione was a child, and when dinner was over they sat in the living room to continue talking.

Draco also took the opportunity to play with Hermione's siblings, who were really funny, especially Charlotte, who was like a little Hermione although much more talkative.

At the end of the night Draco returned to the hotel with a big smile on his face.

**~~~**

The party seemed to be endless, but after two months of continuous nights out to the clubs in L.A., Ginny felt downright drained. Still, that was the only way she had to put the unwanted memories out of her mind, so she clung to her new lifestyle without caring much about anything else.

She walked over to the bar and ordered vodka. The bartender attended her immediately despite the long line of people waiting for drinks. She smiled sweetly at him and then returned to the small table she occupied with a group of tourists she had met that day. Ginny downed the contents of the glass in one gulp and returned to the dance floor.

After a couple of hours, when she was starting to feel dizzy from the drinking and nightclub smoke, she decided it was time to leave, so she pushed her way through the tide of bodies dancing wildly in the place until she could get to the exit door.

The wind that received her in the street, although impregnated by the pollution that prevailed in the city, was a relief for her.

“Shall we go, miss?” A middle-aged man dressed in a suit had immediately approached Ginny

“I thought I told you not to wait for me,” she answered, sulking with her impertinent driver

“I'm sorry Miss Ginny, but your father ordered me not to leave you alone at any time”

The redhead sighed, too tired to argue. Besides, Martin was one of the few men in her father's service who she really liked, “Whatever," she replied entering the car through the door that Martin kept open.

Ginny leaned back in the seat, lowered the window glass completely, and lit a cigarette, “Let's not go home yet Martin,” she said after exhaling a deep puff of smoke

“Where do you want to go Miss Ginny?” the man asked

"Just… drive around the city" she shrugged and Martin nodded.

The car started immediately, and Ginny began to observe the people in the street. She lit a second and then a third cigarette as the car cruised effortlessly through the streets. In the end, she ordered Martin to return to the house as she was beginning to have a severe headache.

Ginny woke up just as it was getting dark and found that luckily the headache was gone. She got out of bed and immediately went to the bathroom to wash herself remembering, although she wasn’t entirely sure, that at some point between her arrival at the house and entering her room, she had vomited. She stayed in the tub for about an hour and then slipped into a black strapless dress with black high heels. She discreetly applied makeup, as she would be dining with her father tonight.

Her father was waiting for her in the living room, “Daddy,” she greeted giving him a short hug

“My Ginevra, as beautiful as ever,” Arthur Weasley commented after observing her

“I thought we were going to a restaurant,” she said when she noticed that her father was wearing house clothes

“I considered that it would be better if we had dinner here,” he smiled at her and said nothing more

Ginny followed him into the dining room, where they took their seats and the staff immediately appeared to serve the dinner appetizers, “Did you have fun yesterday?” He asked while drinking his glass of wine

"It was nice," Ginny answered trying to settle the matter, believing that he would tell her something about her new lifestyle.

“I understand you've been going out a lot,” Arthur looked at her with concern in his eyes

“I can take good care of myself, daddy. Also, in a couple of days I will return to Massachusetts and I’ll no longer frequent those places,” Ginny gave him an innocent smile

“That's true, you're already an adult,” her father finished his glass of wine and continued, “And that's exactly why I must tell you about what is about to happen, Ginny”

She fixed her hazel eyes on her father's, losing all interest in the lobster she had been eating, for she had detected nervousness in her father's voice, “What's about to happen?” She asked in a low voice

“Your mother and I will divorce, Ginny,” he replied after a few seconds.

Ginny's heart pounded as her brain processed what he had just told her. _"It can't be possible"_ she thought, “Divorce?” She asked still in disbelief.

“Ginevra is no secret, for anyone in this house that my relationship with your mother has never been the best,” her father's voice sounded harsh, “We’ve tried to make it function but it didn’t work. We’re not happy together”

Tears welled up in her eyes and Ginny looked away for a few seconds, trying to remain calm, “And what about Mom?” She asked after drinking her glass of wine

Arthur answered immediately, “I will not abandon her if that is what worries you. I will continue to bear all the expenses of her lifestyle, your mother will live with all the comforts she is used to. I already gave orders to redecorate the house we have in Santa Barbara, she always loved that house”

Ginny wanted to tell him that her mother only loved that place because she didn’t feel as lonely in there as in this huge and empty house, but she only nodded and drank from her glass again, “What does mom think about your… dispositions?”

“Well,” Arthur cleared his throat, “I'm sure Molly will agree with everything”

Ginny's voice was furious and she looked at her father incredulously, “Haven't you talked to her about this? Does she even know about your intention to get a divorce?”

Her father tried to say something but in the end he just shook his head, “No, I haven’t had a chance to talk to her,” he admitted and Ginny looked at him in horror, “I couldn't find the right time to do it,” the man continued, trying to calm her down

“You couldn't or didn't you want to? Have you even been to visit her since she's in that place?” Ginny let all her anger flow

“I don't think my visits would help much in Molly’s recovery”

She gave a sarcastic laugh and stood up, unable to stay another minute in the dining room, “Yeah sure, because you’re so concerned about her mental state, right?”

“Believe it or not, I am,” her father also stood up, “I told you about the divorce because this time I am determined to carry it out and I would like it to be in a peaceful and calm way, that we seek the best for Molly and me; and for that, my daughter, I need your help”

“No dad, you just want me to be the one to give mom the news. You want me to do your dirty work for you,” she hissed and continued, “But I won't, I refuse to do it. I won't say anything to mom”

“Ginevra please be reasonable. Your mother will prefer if...”

“Why do you want a divorce right now? Why didn't you ask for it earlier, when she wasn't as bad as she is now?” she demanded to know

“What difference does that make Ginny?”

“I want to know!” the redhead demanded once more

Her father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking, “I have a new relationship, Ginevra, and we will start a family... very soon”

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she understood what Arthur had said, “Great. Now I understand everything. You are going to replace this broken family with a new and perfect one, great dad,” and after saying that he left the dining room without giving the man the option to respond.

The girl walked to her room, slammed the door, and sat on the side of the bed, letting the tears run down her face in a silent cry.

Ginny took the picture from her nightstand and looked at the photo of her parents. She had inherited almost all of her mother's features and gestures, but her distinctive auburn hair and hazel eyes were from her father. They looked so happy and young in their wedding day so different from what they really were.

Ginny was tempted to throw away the picture frame but in the end she just put it back in place and covered her face with her hands as she remembered the smile Molly had given her last week when she came to visit her. The woman said that she was beginning to feel cheerful again, that she had many ideas in mind for when she finally returned home; even the doctors had told Ginny that the treatment was working and that her mom was slowly beginning to overcome her depression. "And now everything will be worthless" she thought as the crying resumed.

And suddenly she was crying not only for her mother but also for Harry and the failure that was her life. The crying grew so much that at one point she felt like she could hardly breathe and ran to the bathroom and vomited again.

When she finally calmed down, she returned to her room and noticed the carved wooden chest that she had had since she was a child. She walked over, opened it with the key that only she had, and looked at the little white package Melissa had given her a couple of days ago. She doubted for several seconds whether she should take it or not, but in the end she took it out of the chest and approached the nightstand. She opened the packet and inhaled the white powder it contained in the same way she had seen Melissa do so many times.

Ginny lay down on the bed and only a couple of minutes later felt the effect. She smiled when she felt her body and mind totally relaxed and empty. Now nothing really mattered, and no memory could reached her or hurt her. Ginny tossed and turned until eventually she fell asleep.

**~~~**

“I had a good time last night,” Romilda said as she finished putting on her blouse, “Will I see you later?” she asked approaching Harry

“I don't think so, I'll go back to Virginia tomorrow and still have some things to do,” Harry answered smiling sideways and tying his shoes

She smiled too, “Bad luck then. Anyway it has been an interesting summer. Bye Harry”

"Bye" he replied as he watched Romilda leave the hotel room they had shared the night before.

When he was ready, he too left the place and walked to the apartment he had rented during his stay in D.C. with Romilda's words still fluttering in his head. "An interesting summer" she had said and Harry had to agree with her.

_"It wasn't exactly the way I had planned it, though,"_ he thought, unable to remember Ginny and the time he had spent with her. But Harry put those memories out of his mind and concentrated on fixing his luggage and taking a bath, since he had to leave everything ready in the apartment now that he was returning home for a couple of days.

The next morning he took a taxi to the airport and in a couple of hours he was back in his beloved Virginia. He smiled and headed straight for home.

When he entered the house Lily Potter ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, since she hadn't seen him in several months. Then they went to the living room, where their father and godfather were deep in conversation, “Son!” His father also hugged him, “You’re finally here”

“I missed you dad,” he commented hugging him too, “Sirius! It's good to see you,” he said greeting his godfather

Harry spent the afternoon chatting with them and then he, his father, and godfather played a basketball game. When they finished the boy sat on the porch of the house with his mother

“How was D.C. honey?” Lily asked after handing him a glass of lemonade

“Better than I expected mom,” he answered with a smile, “I learned a lot working with the senator's team”

She took her son's hand, “I'm glad about that. But you look very tired, Harry”

“There was a lot to do in the office”, he nodded

“You also look sad,” she commented, her emerald eyes that Harry had inherited from her fixing on him. The boy didn't say anything so she continued, “And you haven't told me about your girlfriend…”

Harry shifted awkwardly and looked away, “I broke up with her,” he answered at the end

Lily was aware that he was reluctant to talk about Ginny and the least she wanted was to make her son uncomfortable, so she changed the subject, “You know? I think we should all go out for dinner tonight,” she said, “Petunia keeps bothering me about visiting a new restaurant that opened downtown recently”

“I think it's a great idea,” he replied hugging his mother and feeling content to be at home.

**~~~**

Draco stopped the car in front of the fraternity and held his girlfriend's hand, “Massachusetts again, after the best summer of my life,” he said with a smile.

“I know,” she sighed and reached over to kiss him, “I'll see you in a while,” Hermione said when they finally parted.

The semester had started and they had returned to the University again.

Hermione entered the sorority and, after greeting her sisters, went to her room. She hadn't seen Ginny since that morning at the end of the semester, and the truth is that Hermione had been angry and confused because of everything that happened, but now all she wanted was for things to be calm between them. She opened the door slowly but Ginny wasn't there. Although she noticed that the redhead had already arrived, because her belongings were already in the room.

Hermione sighed and began unpacking. She was finishing fixing her dresser when Angelina came in. “Hermione!” the girl hugged her briefly

“Hello Angie,” she smiled, “How are you? How was your summer?”

“It was ok but I bet it wasn’t as good as yours”, she told her with a giggle and added, “Katie found out that Draco spent the whole summer with you in Chicago. And I assume he got to meet your parents”

Hermione didn't know what to say and continued arranging her dresser, “Anyway, I came to see you to ask you a favor, Hermione dear” Angelina moved a little closer to her.

“If it is something I can help with, I will gladly do it,” Hermione replied

“I need you to take care of the Homecoming party”, Hermione was going to say something but Angelina interrupted her, “I know it's not your job and it's a lot considering we only have a couple of weeks to do it but, Hermione, everyone loved the Ball during Greek Week so...”

She considered it for a few seconds. She didn’t feel like organizing the party alone and with so little time but she knew it was important for the sorority, “Fine, I’ll do it,” she accepted and Angelina gave her a huge smile

“Thank you Hermione!” she hugged her again, “I'll try to help you as much as I can, ok? But we'll talk about that later, right now you need to unpack. Say hello to Draco for me”. And with another huge smile, she left the room again.

That night she went out to dinner with Draco and when she got back Ginny still wasn’t at the house. She asked a couple of sisters about her but no one knew anything, so Hermione went to bed because she would have classes the next day.

When she woke up around seven in the morning, she noticed that Ginny was in her bed sleeping peacefully. Hermione got up without making a sound and approached her. She could smell the alcohol and cigarettes that the girl's body gave off. "She was probably at some club last night" she thought as she shook her head.

Hermione walked to the closet and changed her clothes as quietly as possible as she was going out to have breakfast with Harry. When she was ready she took her black bag and left the house. She ran into Harry at the same cafeteria where they spoke a year ago and ordered coffee and cupcakes, “I can't believe a year has passed,” he commented with a smile as he nibbled on his cupcake

“I know,” she smiled too

They ate in a comfortable silence as Harry was apparently quite hungry

“How was it in DC?” She asked, “I mean, I know you did well but tell me more”

“There is not much to tell actually,” he shrugged, “I tried to distract myself as much as I could, as you asked, but the work was quite tiring”

“I can imagine,” she nodded while drinking her iced coffee

“How was Chicago?” Harry asked

She smiled nibbling her lips, “It was great”

“Any intimate details you want to share?” The boy gave her a naughty look

Hermione hit him lightly on the arm, “No, thank you very much”

“Oh come on, why not? Don't you trust me?” Harry asked with a feigned hurt voice

"You know I trust you Harry but… I can't tell you those details." Hermione's face was flushed.

Harry laughed and decided to settle the matter before Hermione got really uncomfortable, “How is the sorority?” he wanted to know

“Well Angelina asked me to organize the Homecoming party,” she answered after finishing her drink

“And when will this party take place?” Harry used his usual mocking tone when talking about the sorority

“Next Saturday,” Hermione asked the waiter for another iced coffee and Harry did the same

“Saturday the 15th? Just a few days before your birthday,” Hermione nodded and he smiled at her, “Have you thought of anything you want to do to celebrate?”

"Not really," she shrugged. "Maybe something like what we did last year. A movie, a quiet dinner...”

“And will I be invited this year? Or is it something between you and Draco?” He laughed at her comment and Hermione hit him again

“Of course you’re invited,” she clarified, “I'll be happy to have you both that day”

When they finished their drinks they walked across campus until Draco caught up with them. He and Hermione invited Harry to continue walking with them but he had to go to another class, so he couldn't stay.

“How was your first class?” Hermione asked as they walked hand in hand, back to the houses

"Entertaining," he smiled, "The teacher is quite funny. Hey have you heard anything else on the Homecoming party?”

“Not really, I'm supposed to meet Angelina tonight so she can give me some directions,” she sighed

“Marcus told me that the party would be at our house,” Draco smiled

“Really? That’s a great new! This way I don’t have to look for a venue,” Hermione sighed again feeling relieved

“And that way we can go upstairs once the party get boring,” he hugged her and kissed her, “Hermione, uh... there's something I need to tell you," he cleared his throat.

She looked at him confused, “What is it?”

“It's just that... I know I promised to help you with the party but father called and asked for my presence in a few meetings on Wednesday so...”

Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him, “I understand, it’s no problem at all. I'll handle it myself. Or maybe I'll ask Harry to help me”

“Are you sure?” He looked at her nervous

"Yeah, it's nothing I haven't done before." Hermione gave him a short kiss. "When are you coming back?"

“Thursday afternoon I'll be here,” he assured her and then kissed her

*******

It was around six in the morning when a sleepy Draco walked out of the fraternity house, grateful that his father had sent the driver.

Once in the car Draco fell asleep all the way to Boston, and when he woke up he texted Hermione and prepared to meet Lucius.

The day was quite exhausting as his father dragged him to many meetings and in the end they had to attend a benefit dinner. Draco got completely bored and spent the time wishing Hermione were with him, so when he finally got to rest in the hotel, he fell exhausted on his bed.

Thursday morning was the same routine, so the blonde was really relieved when the last meeting ended, around two in the afternoon. Now he just had to have lunch with his father before going back to campus.

“Draco, I don't have much time so I'll go straight to the point,” Lucius said as soon as they sat down at the table, “I want you to end your relationship with that girl”

Draco put down the glass of wine he had raised without even tasting it, suddenly flustered by the authoritative tone his father had used, “What are you..”

His father interrupted him, “Don't even pretend that you don't know what I’m talking about,” Lucius looked at him sharply, “Do you think I wouldn't find out that you spent a month in a hotel room in Chicago? Draco, I'm always aware of what you do. If I didn't tell you anything about your relationship with that girl before, it was because I thought it would be a meaningless affaire, but apparently this goes much further, so it's time for me to intervene”

“Hermione, her name is Hermione,” Draco had been enraged by the tone his father used to refer to his girlfriend

Lucius waved his hand, dismissing his comment, “Her name doesn’t matter. What matters is that you must behave according to your position. That girl is not good enough for you and you know it”.

"Father…" Draco clenched his fists on the table but his father ignored him and continued speaking.

“You are the heir to the Malfoy family and she’s probably with you because of your money”

Draco hissed, “That’s not true. Hermione is not after the family fortune, Father. She loves me for who I am, not for the things I could offer her”

“You say she loves you? What do you know about love, Draco?” Lucius replied, laughing mockingly

His father’s comment managed to exasperate him even more. Draco had always had respect, almost fear of his father despite how rigid he was, but this time it had been too much, “You're right,” he also laughed, “What could I know about love if I grew up with Mother and you?”

His father's gaze hardened, “I won't repeat it Draco,” he whispered furiously, “You're the heir to the Malfoy family and...”

This time it was Draco's turn to interrupt him, “Yes, yes, I know,” he laughed again, “I already know that speech by heart, father”

The man stared at him for several seconds before continuing, “You do all this out of rebellion, right?” Lucius smiled, “And I believing that you had already matured”.

“This is not a whim of mine, father. My relationship with Hermione is real,” Draco bet

“Is it?” He raised an eyebrow, “Draco, I'll say it one last time: either you break up with her or you face the consequences”.

Draco fidgeted in his seat, “Consequences, what do you mean?”

“It's simple, I'll disinherit you,” Lucius smiled, “If you say you really love this girl, I suppose you'll be willing to give up everything for her, right?”

“You wouldn't do that,” he replied nervously

“Do not test me Draco,” his father warned him, “I'd rather disinherit you than leave the estate to a disobedient son”

“What do you hope to achieve with this father?” Draco asked wearily. "You also want me to have an arranged marriage, like yours? Do you want me to live bitter for the rest of my life?”

“And what do you expect to achieve Draco, besides rebelling against your family? What will you get if you stay with this girl, a happy marriage?” The older Malfoy laughed, “Do you think you will be happy living in misery with that girl? Draco, let's face it, you couldn't stand a month living away from the luxuries you're used to.”

“I don't mind the luxuries,” Draco shook his head

“Now you say that,” his father cut him off, “But what about when you have a family to provide for. Considering, of course, that girl doesn’t leave you after finding you are no longer rich”

“Father…”

“It’s your choice Draco, either that girl or your family,” ad after saying that he left the restaurant leaving behind a troubled Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment, they're food for a writer's soul.  
> Magical huggs for all of you, readers.


	15. The choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Draco questions his relationship with Hermione  
> *Hermione receives a surprise at the homecoming party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

Draco got into the car that would take him back to campus while still thinking about his father's words. Would he be able to disinherit him if he didn't end his relationship with Hermione? His father had never threatened him to such an extent, although the truth was that Draco had never done anything that warranted a talk like the one he had just had with him.

_“But would I really care if he does?"_ he asked in his mind. The immediate answer was no. But then his mind began to create situations in which he was completely alone, depending only on his job and forced to earn money, something that he had never really done and that he doubted he would be able to achieve. Draco muttered a curse and hit the seat with his fists. This was supposed to be just another lunch with his father to talk about boring subjects. He was not expecting an ultimatum and threats from Lucius.

Draco ruffled his hair, annoyed by the anxiety he was feeling over this matter, and at that moment his phone rang. It was a message from Hermione. His girlfriend told him that she had almost everything ready for the homecoming party, and that she missed him a lot. The girl had write an “I love you” at the end. In other circumstances the message would have cheered Draco but now it only increased his anguish.

Draco reread the message, concentrating especially on the last line. _"Father thinks I'm too involved with Hermione,"_ he thought. " _That's why he told me all those things"_

The blonde settled into the seat and thought of the girl. He was sure that he loved her and if someone had asked him a couple of hours ago, he would have even said that he would like to spend the rest of his life with her, but now he was not so encouraged by that prospect anymore.

_"I've changed so much in a year"_ he thought and couldn't help but remember his life before starting his relationship with Hermione _. "Everything was much less complicated back then, everything was even easier"_

The car stopped and Draco didn't notice it until the driver indicated that they had already arrived. He go out the car, immersed in his thoughts, and went directly to the house ready to lock himself in his room because he wanted to be alone, but Marcus stopped him when he saw him, “Draco, I’ve looking for you”

“Why, did something happen?” he asked.

“Nah, I just wanted to know if we can count on your contribution again for the homecoming party,” Flint cleared his throat, “You know, it’s always nice to have extra drinks”

Deep in thought as he was, it took him a minute to understand what his friend was asking of him, “Yes, of course Marcus, there’s no problem,” he shook his head, shrugging it off.

“Hey, are you ok? You seem… off,” Marcus was looking at him with a concerned expression.

“I’m just tired,” Draco smiled

“Ah, well, then I won't interrupt you anymore. Thanks again Malfoy”

Draco nodded and Marcus turned, walking away, but suddenly the blonde called him again, “Marcus, can I ask you something?” He moved closer to him

“Yes sure”

He had always trusted Marcus, and he considered him one of his few closest brothers, so he didn’t hesitate to ask, “What do you think of my relationship with Hermione?”

Marcus looked at him strangely but smiled, “What do I think? Well, you two are serious right? I mean, you look quite committed to her,” he shrugged, “To be honest Draco, I always believed that you would be the last of us to have a serious relationship, but when you are with Hermione...” Marcus chuckled and didn’t finish

Draco was silent for a moment, but then he thanked his brother and hurried up to his room. Once inside, he locked the door and threw himself on the bed, but that only served to continue to mull over the issue of his father's threat so he stood up and exercised.

About two hours later, Draco was exhausted and frustrated as he kept thinking about his conversation with his father and his relationship with Hermione. Especially in the latter because now that he saw everything from another perspective he felt many doubts about Hermione. Draco yelled in annoyance, and pounded the sandbag until he couldn't take it anymore. In the end, exhausted, he lay down on his bed and slept until the next day.

“Hey sleepyhead, wake up”

Draco was slowly waking up due to Hermione's gentle looting. When he regained consciousness and opened his eyes, he found her sitting on the bed with a huge smile on her face. He smiled at her too, but then the words of his father and Marcus came to mind, “Hermione, what are you doing here?” He asked, settling on the bed and feeling suddenly invaded.

“You were supposed to accompany me to my appointment with the drinks supplier, for the homecoming party, remember?” She replied sounding a bit nervous and Draco felt a pang of guilt hearing her.

“I fell asleep, sorry,” he rubbed his eyes.

“Marcus told me that you looked pretty tired yesterday,” she took his hand, “Was everything ok with your father?”

“Same as always,” he shrugged, not wanting to talk about it, especially with her

He didn't say anything else, so after a few seconds Hermione cleared her throat and continued, “Well... if you still feel very tired I can go alone,” she smiled nibbling her lips, “I'll see you later I guess”

Hermione stood up and then he instinctively took her hand and pulled her against him laying her on the bed, “Draco what...?” She asked but he interrupted her

“Don't say anything Hermione, please,” he whispered before kissing her.

Draco hovered over her and tried to let Hermione's warmth erase all the doubts and worries he'd had since yesterday afternoon, but it didn't work. With each kiss, with each touch and each sigh of hers, he felt more and more confused and wondered what he was doing. His father's words and all the ideas he had had since yesterday grew stronger as he buried himself in her, and although Hermione seemed not to notice, he somehow grew farther away from her.

Once they finished Draco felt totally out of place, he didn’t know what to say or what to do, so he was grateful that she announced that it was too late for her appointment so she left instantly after saying something that he didn’t fully understand.

Draco stayed on his bed for a long time, feeling completely stunned, until he finally stood up and took a quick bath. When he left his room, it was already dark and he didn't know what to do, so he decided to join a group of his brothers and go for drinks at a nearby bar.

Draco sat at the bar counter and ordered a bottle of whiskey, which he downed pretty quickly as he watched the bar move. When he started the second bottle a couple of girls came up to him but he was too focused on his thoughts to listen to them.

Alcohol was rising to his head and bringing back memories of his previous life, which he now saw reflected in his brothers. They were dancing, playing pool or snogging. Draco laughed thinking that maybe they would end up in a hotel room, and couldn't help but think that he had done the same thing many times and that he probably would have been doing it right now, had it not been for his relationship with Hermione.

" _If I still behaved like my brothers do, my father would never have pushed me as hard as he has,"_ he thought as he poured another glass and brought it to his mouth.

Draco didn’t recall leaving the bar or arriving at the house, but he guessed that his brothers helped him because when he woke up, at ten o'clock the next morning, he was lying in his bed with an excruciating headache.

At some point he must have fallen asleep again because he woke up in the afternoon to the loud music that seemed to come from the main hall. Draco grunted angrily and tried to sleep on, but the music and the bustle that seemed to be in the house kept him from it. In the end he gave up, put on clean clothes, and went downstairs to discover the source of all the fuss.

It turned out that the room was full of people trying to get everything ready for the party that night. Draco ignored them and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. He found nothing but cereals, but he didn't care too much so he poured a large bowl and ate slowly while he watched the workers of some company unload the drinks for the party.

He was finishing eating when suddenly Angelina entered the kitchen to supervise the workers. Draco smiled at her and she leaned closer to him, “Draco, I finally found you!”

“Hello Angelina,” he waved his hand in greeting

She smiled widely, “Draco I need to ask you a favor”

He sighed, tired, “What is it?”

“Well, as you know,” she began, “In a couple of weeks we will have the initiation ceremony of our pledges and that is usually the occasion for... certain special events”

“Uhum,” he looked at her impatiently

“Draco Malfoy”, Angelina smiled condescendingly at him, “Rumor has it that you plan to ask Hermione to marry you on her birthday, so I wanted to ask you to wait until the initiation ceremony, please? It would be an excellent publicity for the sorority and I am sure that Hermione would have no problem in taking advantage of her beautiful love story to charm new applicants. What do you say?”

Draco watched her with his mouth parted and not knowing what to say. In the end he only managed to stammer, “Where did those rumors come from?” Asked feeling confused and anxious

“Oh please Draco,” she took his arm, “You spent the summer together in Chicago, you met his parents, and an official engagement is the next step. Plus she already uses your initials,” she rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Well what do you say?” asked when the boy didn't say anything

“I'll let you know if I decide something,” he answered quickly leaving the kitchen

Draco ran out of the house and continued to do so until he had to stop due to exhaustion. He leaned against a tree, having reached a small park, and closed his eyes as his breathing calmed.

Engagement? Marriage? Just thinking of those words and all that they entailed made Draco shiver. At what point had he changed so much? How did he allow Hermione to sink so deep into him, to the extent that others assume things about his life?

Draco hit the tree feeling full of anger and anxiety, sensations he detested. He had fled all his life from responsibilities, he had grown up without committing himself to anything, always having fun without any kind of attachments with anyone. “But apparently now people think I should marry Hermione." The idea terrified him and he remembered his father's words again.

Unconsciously Draco walked over to the same bar he had been the other night and sat at the counter once again. There were just a few people, and it was probably still too early to get drunk, but he didn't care. He needed a distraction.

The bartender handed him a beer and he began to sip it while trying to follow the music and push his thoughts away. After several bottles he felt much more relaxed, though a nervous feeling in his stomach still nagged at him.

He had started with a bottle of vodka when a message reached his phone. It was Hermione, again. The girl asked him to meet directly at the party, as she wouldn’t have time to get ready before he picked her up as planned. Draco deleted the message and smirked, not remembering exactly when those plans were made.

“Hermione" he spoke her name in his mind several times and a strange sadness washed over him. He knew he loved her very much and that she was probably the most stable thing he had ever had in his life, but everything was going too fast and he couldn't seem to keep up. He had been too hasty since the beginning of their relationship and now all the gestures he had made toward her produced a growing sense of fear. Draco raised another glass of vodka and thought about Angelina's words. He was definitely not ready to marry Hermione. Nor did he want to. Still all assumed... his father had assumed that he would, so he had threatened to take away the family fortune.

For a moment Draco felt like a child, how could he live without the support of his parents? Everything he had, all the privileges he enjoyed... would he risk putting all that aside, facing the world alone for Hermione? Was it worth the sacrifice? The blonde felt a pang of guilt at the mere question so he continued trying to cloud his mind with alcohol.

A while later he was dragged by his brothers to the house, as the party was starting. Draco didn't protest as he felt a bit dizzy, but despite that as soon as he got home he went straight to the bar and filled a glass with beer.

Draco stared at his drink for a long time and tried to recognize the song that was playing until he noticed someone move to his side.

“My dear friend Draco,” Ginny was leaning on the bar and smiling sideways at him. He didn't answer, but gave her a withering look and drank his beer, “I see we are in a bad mood,” the redhead laughed softly

“Go away Ginevra,” he grumbled and she laughed again

“Trouble in paradise Draco?” Ginny reached out to take a glass

Draco was going to answer, but in that instant a tall, dark girl stood next to Ginny and seemed to clear her throat as she pointed at Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded, “Draco, this is my friend Claudia,” Ginny pointed to the brunette girl, “Claudia, this is Draco”

“Hello”, the girl smiled very animated, although Draco just nodded and after that they were silent for a few seconds

“Well, I'm leaving,” Ginny said at the end, “Keep having fun,” and with a last giggle she left the bar

Claudia, on the other hand, moved a little closer to Draco, “Can you buy me a drink?” Asked with a sensual voice near his ear

“It’s an open bar”, he didn’t pay much attention and poured another glass of beer

She seemed to hesitate for a moment but in the end she just smiled and continued, “So… are you having fun?” Asked, while gently stroking Draco's arm.

He raised his hand to stop the contact, but when he was about to do so he hesitated and allowed her to continue stroking him. Claudia, taking advantage of the permission Draco had granted her, took him by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Draco wanted to resist but as soon as he stood up it was as if all the drinks had gone to his head and he had no more will to say no, so he allowed himself to be guided by Claudia to where the others were dancing. She wasted no time and clung to his body as she sensually danced to the beat of the music. He felt uncomfortable at first because he knew it was not right to be like this with Claudia since he had a girlfriend, but the simple thought of Hermione caused him to remember all the worries that had plagued him since Thursday. And then anxiety and anguish washed over him again, this time mixed with a hint of anger and frustration.

Draco looked around trying to distract his mind but the lights were very dim, although he didn't need them as he knew that most likely his brothers had already started having fun in their own way. And then he decided that he too wanted to have fun and experience a party as he used to do before, so he pulled Claudia closer to him and, protected by the increasingly dim lights, he kissed her passionately.

She responded to his kiss and ran her hands down Draco's back, stroking him sensually as she moved her hips against his crotch. At first he thought that this kind of caress was not what he was looking for and what he had become used to, there was nothing tender or loving about the hands that ran over his back and arms, but he told himself that he just wanted to have a good time, so he lowered one of his hands down Claudia's side and brushed one of her breasts without much delicacy.

She moaned into his mouth and, after parting for a moment, took his hand again and led him off the dance floor. They made their way through all the people who had already attended the party and went up the stairs to his room. When they were about to enter, Draco considered that that was taking it too far, but then she kissed him again and the passion, which had already grown in him, overwhelmed him, demanding to be attended; so without thinking more he opened the door and then pushed her against the bed, losing himself in her body again.

**~~~**

Hermione set the cardboard box on one of the tables and turned to Rebecca, the pledge who was helping her get everything ready for tonight's party, “Becca I have to go now. Please tell Angelina that everything is ready here, okay? And remember that all you have to do is give one of these ribbons to the sisters and brothers who are underage so they can wear them before entering the party”

“Got it Hermione”, the girl smiled

“Fine, see you at night”, Hermione also smiled and took her bag, almost running out of the fraternity.

Hermione went to Harry's building, having promised to help him correct a project he was working on with some friends.

As she walked around campus she couldn't help but think about how weird she'd noticed Draco the last few days. Her boyfriend had been strangely evasive, hadn't even called her and wasn't responding to her messages. Hermione had tried not to dwell on it too much and not press him with complaints because she was sure he was behaving like that because of something related to his father, and Draco didn't like to talk much about him. So she had tried to understand him, even though she knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later; maybe tonight after the party.

Hermione went up to Harry's room. He greeted her with a huge smile of relief and they got to work on the project right away. The girl lost her sense of time and, when she realized, it was already close to nine at night, “God, it's so late,” she jumped up, “Harry, I must go”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he sighed, “Thank you very much for helping me Mione, seriously, I couldn't have done it without your help”

“No problem, this is important to you so it is also important to me,” the brunette smiled, “Let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

“Sure”, he nodded, “Now go and enjoy your party”

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left his bedroom. It took her about fifteen minutes to find a taxi and when she did, she texted Draco asking him to go straight to the party, as she still had to get ready.

The house was practically empty when she arrived, so Hermione went upstairs and took a quick shower. Then she put on the white dress she had chosen for that night and applied makeup as fast as possible. She put on her black shoes, her phone in her bag and left her room. She was about to go out into the lobby when she heard a couple of sisters whisper Draco's name.

Hermione knew that it was wrong to listen to other people's conversations, but she couldn’t help stopping and staying silent, pending what they said.

“Did you see him? He was acting like a fuckboy again” said one of the voices

“What do you mean?” Asked the other and Hermione recognized Rebecca's voice

“He was snogging some random girl at the floor and then they went up to his room”

“A girl? Ginny perhaps?” Rebecca asked

“No, not Ginny,” the other girl replied with a complacent voice, “They ended their relationship a while ago, around the time she was dating that cutie boy with the glasses. No, this was a new girl. A pretty one, of course”

Hermione's heart skipped a beat upon hearing their talk and she had to cling to the wall, her legs trembling as her mind processed everything they had said.

"It’s so sad. He seemed like he was so in love with Hermione," Rebecca commented, sounding really sorry

“Oh please, Becca!” said the other girl, “That relationship was meant to fail. Hermione is not fit enough for Draco”

“Lucy, don't be mean!” Rebecca scolded her

“I’m not. I’m just pointing out the truth,” Rebecca seemed to say something, but Lucy interrupted her, “I have what I was looking for, so let's get back to the party”

Lucy giggled again and then Hermione heard the sound of their heels slowly fade away. The girl dared to go out when she was completely sure of being alone again. She felt the tears struggling to come out of her eyes because of everything she had heard.

_“So Ginny had been in a relationship with Draco”_ , she thought as she remembered Ginny's words the previous semester. She had assured her that this would be the first time they would have sex, the only time. But apparently she had lied to her, and also had Draco.

A tear rolled down her cheek but Hermione wiped it away immediately. Now that she thought about it was so obvious. _"I'm a fool,"_ Lucy's words rang out in her head again.

The brunette unconsciously left the house and crossed the street to the fraternity. She didn't want to believe that Draco could cheat on her, she wanted to trust him, but she couldn't help having doubts. She pushed some of the boys into the house when she got to the door, and felt grateful that the lighting was so dim that no one could easily recognize her.

Hermione went straight up the stairs to the upper floor and walk the corridor until she got to the last door, Draco's door. She paused with her hand on the handle, inwardly wishing it was closed, but after taking a deep breath she moved the doorknob and it slid open effortlessly. And then she saw them.

Hermione froze in the doorway, unable to say or do anything as she watched a pretty, half-naked brunette girl sitting on top of Draco. He had his face buried in her breast, so it was she who noticed Hermione’s presence and said something, causing Draco to lift his head. An expression of surprise and bewilderment spread across his face.

“Fuck no, Hermione, no”, he carelessly pushed the girl away and quickly put on his underwear, trying to get closer to her girlfriend

Hermione instinctively stepped back and looked at him with her tear-stained face, “I didn’t want to believe it”, she said

“Please, Hermione let me explain…”

But there was nothing to explain, so Hermione turned her back on him and ran down the hall, ready to get out of that place as soon as possible. She ran back to the sorority with only one idea in her head: to leave her pathetic life behind.

Hermione hastily pushed open the door and ran into her room. Wasting no time she took out her suitcases and put her belongings away without much care, while her mind played over and over again Draco's expression as he cheated on her with that girl.

Ginny entered the room as she was closing one of her suitcases. Watching the redhead so lively and apparently cheerful, Hermione felt furious and had to control herself not to throw one of her pillows at her.

“What is it with you?” Ginny asked as she noticed the fury emanating from the brunette’s body

Hermione ignored her, determined not to take it out on her and concentrated on closing the other suitcase. When she finally managed to do so, she lowered it from the bed and tried to drag it towards the door.

“Hermione! Hermione please listen to me”, Draco had suddenly appeared in the room

“Get out of here Draco,” she hissed furiously

“Hermione please”, he begged, “I'm an asshole, I know, but please listen to me”

“GET OUT OF HERE!” This time Hermione couldn't help screaming and she couldn't stop her voice from breaking when she yelled at him

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, too shocked by Hermione's anger.

“What did you do to her?” it was Ginny who broke the silence

Draco, who hadn't been aware of her presence, turned to the redhead and glared at her, “Stay out of this Ginevra”, he warned

She opened her mouth to answer him but Hermione interrupted her, “No, let her talk”, she replied, “After all you two are together on this right? Just friends, yeah sure,” she let out a hysterical laugh, “I must have been the only stupid enough to believe in that when the whole campus knew that you were sleeping behind my back”

“That’s not true”, Draco replied

Hermione ignored him and pointed at Ginny, “You were my friend! You were supposed to be my best friend”, she cried, “I always stood by you Ginny. I put up with your hurtful comments, your rudeness and all your mistreatment because you were MY FRIEND”, she hit her chest, “But how did you repay my friendship? Sleeping with the boy you knew I was in love with?” Hermione wiped her tears, “Why Ginny? Why do you hate me so much?”

Ginny didn’t dare to interrupt her nor did she try to reply when Hermione finished speaking. Instead she stared at the brunette for a few moments, with an almost empty expression on her face and in the end she chose to leave the room

"And you, you are much more than an asshole." Hermione pointed at Draco. "I loved you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you, and I felt the luckiest girl when you told me that you loved me too”, she sobbed and he took the opportunity to get closer and try to hug her, “DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME!” She shouted backing away, “You disgust me,” she whispered and he shuddered, “I opened my heart to you and you have done nothing but destroy it. But you know what? I am the fool for believing that the great Draco Malfoy could actually change and became a better person. You only approached me because you wanted to have fun for a while like you warned me. Well, you got what you wanted it. I hope you are really happy now”

Hermione sat up in bed, exhausted, and kept crying. Draco instead had been petrified at Hermione's words. There was so much pain and anger in everything she had said. And he had caused everything in a moment of stupidity and weakness.

Draco clenched his fists and tears rolled down his cheeks but he didn't even try to wipe them away. He was the biggest idiot in the world but Hermione didn't deserve to suffer because of it, “Hermione please forgive me”, he begged again in a choked voice

“Get out of here Draco,” Hermione's voice sounded low but firm

“Hermione I... I love you,” he finally blurted out, desperate. She raised her head to face him after hearing his last words. But this time her chocolate eyes had no trace of the kindness and sweetness that she had always transmitted to him.

“Get out of here”, she repeated, “I don't want to have you around”, and she stood up

“Please”, he asked again

“Out”, she remained firm, “I don’t want to see or hear you, just go”

“Hermione”

She looked back at him with those watery but terribly cold eyes, and Draco felt a chill run through his body. He opened his mouth to say something else, but in the end he just walked out of the room.

Hermione closed the door as soon as Draco was outside and leaned over it, slowly her body slid down to the ground, while she covered her mouth with her hands to try to silence the sobs. She had never felt so sad and disappointed in her entire life, never had she experienced so much pain in one day.

_"They're both fucking liars,"_ she told herself as she stood up, feeling angry again. She looked around and scanned the room. Everything reminded her of Ginny, even though she had also lived in that place, she had never really felt part of it. She needed to get out of; she needed to get away from everything.

Hermione reached for her phone in her bag and dialed Harry's number. He answered immediately, “Hello Mione,” his voice sounded enthusiastic

“Harry please, I need you to help me”, her voice cracked

“Hermione, did something happen? Are you ok?” Harry was immediately alert

“I don't have time to explain, please, just pick me up, okay?” She couldn't contain a sob

“Where are you?” He asked

“In the sorority”

"I'll go immediately. Wait for me Mione”

“Thanks”, she whispered before hanging up

Hermione walked to the bed and sat waiting for her friend to arrive. The room was strangely quiet, though the faint sound of music came from outside. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes trying to get the image of Draco and that girl out of her mind.

“Hermione, I know you don't want to listen to me but I have to explain”

Draco's voice penetrated the room and Hermione was startled, not expecting him to still be there. She wanted to ask him to be quiet or to leave her alone, but she felt so exhausted that she just remained silent.

“I know I'm a fucking jerk and I shouldn’t ask for your forgiveness, but I need to at least try because I can't let you go. I love you Hermione”, his voice cracked and the girl started to sob again, “And I would be lying to you if I said I don't know why I did it but, honestly, now all that shit I was feeling no longer makes sense and... all I know is that I love you and I don’t want to lose you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Hermione; please you have to believe me. Everything... everything I told you, the moments we spent together, all of that was real,” he waited for a minute for her to say something, “Please Hermione,” he whispered

“Draco? Where's Hermione? What's going on?”

Hermione heard Harry's voice and immediately stood up, opened the door and came face to face with Harry, “Mione, what’s wrong?” He asked observing her decomposed expression and her tearful face

"Harry, please get me out of here", she asked trying to control her voice and not look at Draco

"Fine, but first tell me what's going on." He looked from her to Draco. "Did you have a fight? What happened?”

“It’s nothing that concerns you”, Draco's voice sounded furious and he gave him a penetrating look but Harry was not intimidated

“Oh but it does”, he approached him and faced him, “Mione, I told you that I wouldn’t be indulgent with him if he did something to you so...”

“This doesn’t concern you”, Draco hissed again and approaching the other boy, hit him with one of his fists in the jaw.

Hermione gasped and watched Harry stumble almost to the ground. She was about to reach out to help him but he recovered quickly and responded to Draco's blow with an identical one. Draco, being drunk as he was, did fall and couldn't get up, so Harry took the opportunity to try to hit him again, but Hermione grabbed him from his jacket and managed to calm him down, “Please Harry, stop it”, she sobbed and he focused his attention on her

“Mione I told you...”

“I remember what you told me”, she cut him off, “But I don't want to be here anymore, please take me out of this place”, she asked

She sounded so dejected that he only nodded. Hermione went back into her room to get her suitcases, and he followed her.

Draco was still on the ground but when he saw that they were going to leave the house he quickly stood up, “Hermione, please don't go. Stay here with me”, his voice sounded desperate

She gave him one last look that seemed eternal, but in the end she walked away from him followed by Harry and without looking back.

Draco froze in that place until he heard the sound of Harry's car, and it was as if something had turned on in his brain, so he ran to the front door but it was too late. Hermione was gone.

Defeated and furious he sat on the porch stairs and covered his face with his hands, remembering Hermione's expression when she found him with Claudia.

“Dammit!” he yelled

“You really screwed up this time Malfoy”, Ginny had appeared out of nowhere

“Fuck off Ginevra”, Draco answered

She looked at him for a few moments, but far from leaving; she sat next to him, “So what happened?”

“Why do you want to know Ginny? Do you even care?”

She shrugged but then sighed, “You know Draco? After listening to Hermione I wondered why we started this... relationship”, she made a movement with her hand encircling them both, “Do you remember how it was the first time? When I came back from Switzerland and went to visit you”

Draco smiled sadly, he didn't understand what was all about but at least it distracted him from the pain he felt and the growing headache, “It was quite the surprise when you appeared on my door. You had changed a lot, I was happy to see you again, I had always liked you very much”, she smiled at him, “And well... I think the rest just... escalated pretty quickly”

“Your father was furious that you were still my friend”, she laughed, “Lucius never liked me or my father”

“Father is a jerk”

“Yes, he has always been”, he nodded, “But now you're behaving like him”, the grey eyes of the boy rested on her, “From what I heard, did you sleep with another woman?”

“I shouldn't have done it”, he sighed and pulled his hair, “It was stupid and I'm afraid that...”

He couldn't continue but she took his hand, hesitantly at first but finally intertwined her fingers with the boy's, “I know”, she replied

Draco thought her voice sounded full of pain and realized that her eyes didn't seem to glow with the fire that Ginny had previously radiated.

“Are you okay?” He asked all of a sudden

“Of course I am”, she looked at him with a funny face

“Be honest Ginny”, he looked her straight in the eyes, “Are you really okay?”

“Have any of us ever been?” she replied raising a perfectly outlined eyebrow and then smiled, “Well, I’ll better leave now; this conversation has already gotten strange enough”

She stood up and walked a few steps, but then turned, "Draco”, he looked at her and she seemed nervous, "I really hope you can get Hermione to forgive you." Her voice sounded thick.

“Thank you Ginevra”, he smiled sadly at her

Ginny gestured "goodbye" with her lips and left the house.

Draco sat for a long time as he thought back to the conversation he had just had with Ginny. He had to accept that she had said something true: he was making the same mistakes as his father.

Since he was a child people used to say that he was very much like his father and Draco had always been proud of that, but after that fateful birthday, the altar on which he had placed his father collapsed and he vowed never to be like Lucius. And now he had broken that commitment to himself.

Draco got up, furious, and lunged against one of the walls of the house, and with each blow he released all the fury he felt towards his father, his brothers, towards Claudia, but mainly towards himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't hate Draco or me! I hope you like today's chapter. Please leave your thoughts in a coments. Also I'd like to say thanks to all of you who left a kudo! This story has more than 50 now and I'm just amazed by that.   
> I wanted to post this chapter earlier but I've had tons of things to do this pasts few days. Sorry about that. I'll try to update soon   
> Magical hugs to all of you ^^


	16. Determinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” Harry asked while sitting beside Hermione in his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she curled into his chest.

“He cheated on me”, she answered with trembling voice

The brunette started sobbing again, and Harry clenched his hands into fists as he tried to contain the anger he felt towards Draco at that moment.

“But it's my fault you know? For being such an idiot and believing in all that romantic bullshit he used to tell me”, Hermione muttered when she managed to calm down

Harry took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "None of this is your fault, Draco is the one to blame”

Hermione shook her head, “He told me back then. Draco told me that he had approached me as a game and with the intention of annoying you. And what did I do? I gave him a chance,” she laughed hysterically, “I deserve everything that happened to me for being a fool and for never being enough for anyone”

“Nonsense,” Harry clicked his tongue, “You're more than enough, and I’ve always told you that. He is the one who never appreciated the amazing woman that you are. He's a dickhead”

Hermione sobbed again for a while and Harry patted her back, feeling helpless as he didn't know what to say or do to calm her down.

“Wait, there’s something else”, she said suddenly remembering

“What is it? Did he do something to you?” Harry looked at her, with concern in his emerald eyes

“I also found out that Draco and Ginny had had a much more intimate relationship than I thought,” the tears fell back down her face, “Apparently they were "friends with benefits" for a long time”

Harry moved uncomfortably, “Hermione, you… didn't you know about that?” 

“You did?” Hermione raised her sad face towards him

“Mione, I'm sorry, I always thought you were aware of the nature of their relationship. I mean... you seemed to be,” he had gotten very nervous, “I'm sorry, I should have told you”

“No, you don't have to apologize Harry, you haven't done anything wrong”, she wiped her tears, “The one who should apologize is Ginny. She has done nothing but lie to me since we met,” Harry’s gaze darkened at the mention of the redhead, “But I'm tired of her, you know? I'm sick of being hurt by her, putting up with her comments and nonsense,” she took a deep breath and continued. “I'll quite the sorority and get out of that damn house once and for all”

Hermione's aggressive tone surprised Harry a lot, but he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“You were right about the sorority”, she looked at him, “That place is full of hypocritical and malicious people”

“I'm sorry you had to go through all this Hermione”, he hugged her again

“But I'm done with all of them”, she assured with a firm voice

“And what about Draco?” He asked

“I'm done with him too,” her voice sounded cold, “I don't want to hear from him again. I don't want to see him, and I won't even mention his name”, she said more to herself than to Harry

“Well, you know you have my full support no matter what you decide” he said and Hermione nodded

“I am going to need your help Harry”, she comment after a while of silence, “I still need to take all my belongings out of the house”

“When do you want to go?” The boy asked

“Tomorrow”, she answered after considering it for a few moments, “Early in the morning”

“Then it’s probably best if you get some sleep,” he said after looking at the time on her phone, “I'll wake you up”

“Six o’clock”, she asked

“Six o’clock it is”, he nodded and after giving her a tender kiss on the forehead, he wrapped her up with a blanket and lay down on the other bed.

Hermione felt only minutes had passed when she heard Harry's soft voice trying to wake her up.

She sat on the bed, groggy for a moment, wondering what she was doing in Harry's bedroom, until she remembered everything that had happened the night before.

"Hermione, it's time" he whispered, sitting next to her.

She nodded and, after taking a deep breath, rose from the bed, “Give me a couple of minutes,” asked, and left the bedroom

Hermione went to the floor bathroom and washed her face until she was fully awake. She tied her hair into a braid and returned to Harry, who was carrying several unassembled boxes in his hands, “It is good I kept this”, he said, “Are you ready to go?”

“I am”, Hermione took some of the boxes and left the bedroom

They got into Harry's car and he drove in the direction of the sorority. As they got closer, Hermione's heart raced. When the car finally stopped in front of the house, a chill ran through her body. Harry noticed, so he gently took Hermione's hand and squeezed it in support. She smiled weakly at him, and after a moment's hesitation, they got out of the car.

As Hermione had assumed, they didn’t meet anyone inside the house, since it was so early the girls were either completely asleep or had spent the night outside the house after the party.

Hermione headed for her bedroom without wasting any time and Harry followed her. To both relief, Ginny wasn’t in the room, although this didn’t surprise Hermione, who had learned to wait for Ginny well into the morning on nights she was out partying.

Hermione put the boxes together and put away the things she hadn't managed to pack the night before. Harry instead stood watching for a few seconds everything around him, overwhelmed by the strong presence of Ginny that exuded in that place and with a distant expression in his green eyes. Hermione was about to call him, but he seemed to come back to reality and rushed to help her.

It took them about half an hour to put everything away and, once they finished, they took the boxes to the car. When everything was settled Harry got in the car, but Hermione turned to the house and asked him to wait for her for a couple of minutes.

The girl pushed open the front door and walked into her -now moderately empty- bedroom. She tried to remember the joyous moments she had spent in that place, the emotion she felt when she was assigned as Ginny’s roommate or the countless nights they both spent watching movies or talking about boys, but all those memories were now clouded by the fight of the night before.

Hermione retraced her steps and she walked into the living room. She took an envelope and paper from the shelf and wrote a resignation note for Angelina. She knew it wasn’t the procedure to follow, but the girl would surely understand the situation.

Once the note was finished, she removed the badge she still wore on her clothing and put it in the envelope next to the note. Hermione walked to the glass bowl where her former sisters left the important notes, put down the envelope, and then abandoned the house without looking back.

**~~~**

Draco woke up with a throbbing pain in his head.

The night before after hitting the wall of Hermione's sorority, Draco had locked himself in his room accompanied by several bottles of whiskey.

He sat on the bed and massaged his head for a few moments while inwardly cursing for having drunk so much. When he felt better he stood up and took a quick bath. Once out of the shower he was determined to fix everything in his life, starting with the stupidity he had done to Hermione. He had to, by any means, regain her trust and love.

Draco dressed, took his keys, and left his room. When he went down he met several of his brothers, but they stare at him with a strange expression on their faces, surely because of the news about his fight with Hermione as a result of what he had done the night before had spread. Draco ignored them and left the house, crossed the street and entered the sorority.

The girls he came across looked at him with a mixture of indignation and amusement, but just like his brothers he ignored them, and walked up to Hermione's room. He knew she wouldn't be there, that she was probably still with Harry but maybe Ginny had some new information on her.

He realized, once in the room, that it was much emptier than the night before. Actually there was nothing of Hermione left in that place. And then he was afraid of all that this fact entailed. Hermione had been very angry and had taken out some of her belongings but he hadn't expected her to move completely. He actually believed that she would return to the sorority after a couple of days, because she couldn't get away from it all, could she?

“It is forbidden for the boys to enter the bedrooms”, the voice came from behind Draco

He turned around and found Angelina looking at him angrily and with her arms crossed on her chest, “Seriously? Because I have seen my brothers come in here and spend the night many times,” he was in no mood to bear her reprimands.

Angelina was offended and opened her mouth to answer his comment, but he interrupted her, “Angelina, please, I don't want to fight,” his voice sounded less harsh, “I just want to know if you have any news from Hermione, she left the house quite upset last night and I'm worried about her”

Angelina raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him sarcastically

“Please”, he asked, “I know I screwed up yesterday, but I need to know where she is. Please”

The girl didn't say anything for a few seconds, but in the end she sighed and pulled a letter from the pocket of the shorts she was wearing, “I found this a while ago,” she handed him the envelope, “She's not coming back, Draco”

He took the letter instantly and read it quickly. By the time he finished, his heart was beating violently. Draco crumpled up the note Hermione had left and turned to Angelina, “She can't just leave,” he said feeling scared

“She has the right to quit if she wants to,” she shrugged.

“But there are rules, procedures, she can't just abandon everything like that,” his voice sounded pleading, “Surely there is something you can do Angelina”

“Yes, there is, but I won't Draco”, she looked him straight in the eyes, “I am not going to force Hermione to continue in this place knowing that she would not feel comfortable”

“You mean comfortable being near me?” His voice sounded harsh again

She didn’t answer him, but turned the way she had come and left him alone in the room.

Draco left the house a moment later and went back to his room as he had forgotten his phone in there. He tried to contact Hermione but she didn't answer, so he left her many voice and text messages, but Hermione never answered.

He had thought about giving her time and space so that she could calm down, but now he was getting impatient and felt that he should go find her immediately. Draco grabbed his jacket, his car keys, and drove to Harry's building.

He parked the car carelessly and took the stairs two at a time until he reached Harry's floor. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and Harry suddenly appeared, “What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?” He asked, glaring at him

Draco had arrived without the intention of fighting because he didn’t want to upset Hermione even more, but Harry’s smug attitude angered him greatly, “Potter stay out of this and please tell Hermione I’m here”, he said clenching his fists and trying to speak slowly

“She is not here”, Harry answered instantly

“Do not lie to me. I know she's staying here with you”, the blond tried to force his way into the room, “Hermione! Hermione! Please I must talk to you”

Harry pushed him, halting his advance, and stood in the doorway, “I already told you that Hermione is not here,” now he also sounded angry

“I told you to stay out of this”

Draco tried to hit Harry but he was faster and dodged the blow, grabbed Draco's arm and in a deft maneuver pinned him against the wall, “If I meddle in this matter it's because Hermione is my friend and I care about her,” he said in a soft but full of anger voice, “I don't know how you have the nerve to come here after what you did to her Draco, but I swear to you, that if you continue to hurt or discomfort her, I will have no worries about treating you the same way”, and after saying that he released the blonde from his grip.

Harry turned to enter his room, but Draco managed to react quickly and grabbed him by the shoulder, “Wait” He said trying to remain calm, “At least tell her I was here, and tell her I need to talk to her”

Harry turned to him and looked directly into his gray eyes for a few moments, “Let her go Draco, you’ve already hurt her enough”

"I'm not going to let her go, I can't let her go" Draco's voice sounded desperate. "I know you probably don't believe me but I love her. I really love her”

Harry smirked and this reignited Draco's anger, “You love her? You dare to say you love her after she saw you snogging other woman?” Harry’s voice was increasing in intensity, “If you really loved her you wouldn’t have betrayed her, you wouldn’t have been disloyal to her”

Draco took a step closer to him, "I’m confused now. Are you talking about my relationship with Hermione or about yours and Ginny’s?" He spat mockingly, "Potter, just because your relationship got frustrated doesn't mean the same will happen to mine”.

Harry's eyes widened, not believing what he had just said, so he took Draco's jacket around his neck, “If I don't hit you right here it's because I know Hermione still cares about you, and _I_ don't want to make her suffer,” he replied furiously, “But don't ever mention my relationship with Ginny or I won't control myself anymore”

Harry released him and Draco stumbled, but he regained his balance instantly and moved closer to him again, “Then stop meddling into my relationship with Hermione”, he demanded

“Your relationship?” Harry smirked, “Do you think Hermione will forgive you after what you did to her?”

“I know she will. I know her, she loves me”, he said trying to sound sure, although he felt full of internal doubts

Harry snapped, “You don't know her at all Malfoy! You've always treated her like a doll whose only purpose was to please you in everything you wanted; you treated her like everyone else treats her, like an object. Do you really think you know her? Have you ever talked to her about how she felt in the sorority? About her relationship with her "sisters"? Has she told you about her doubts, her insecurities? You don't know anything about Hermione, Malfoy, anything!”

His words stabbed him immediately and a chill ran through his body as he realized that Harry was absolutely right, but he wouldn’t give him the pleasure of looking affected, “And what about you? Did you know Ginevra? Did you know everything about her?” Draco pushed him and made him lose his balance too, “Potter you don't know the things she went through when she was a child, you never took the trouble to get to really know her because, deep inside of you, you thought that everything in her life had been perfect and that there was no point in asking questions. You always say you hate frivolous types of people like her, but the truth is that the first thing that attracted you to Ginny was her frivolous and silly personality.”

Harry couldn't hold it anymore and threw a punch that Draco responded promptly. They both attacked each other hard and ended up rolling on the ground. They would have continued punching each other, if not for a couple of guys who come out of the other rooms and separate them.

“Get out of here Draco! Get out!” Harry yelled trying to get out of the grip of the guy who was holding him

Malfoy didn't respond, but instead slipped out of the grip of the random guy, and strode down the corridor and out of the building.

He drove aimlessly for a long time, until he finally stopped in front of a bar, and again drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

**~~~**

Hermione leaned against the elevator wall and closed her eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted from the bustle of that afternoon. The ascent lasted only an instant and soon she was in front of Harry's door. Hermione knocked and he opened her an instant later

“I'm back...” she gasped, “Harry, what happened to you?” She asked when looking at his full of bruises face

"Draco happened,” he replied watching Hermione's reaction. She didn't say anything, but he noticed that her expression changed and her gaze filled with anxiety, “He was here a few hours ago demanding to speak to you”

Hermione nodded after hearing his explanation, she said taking his hand and leading him to the bed, "Come, let's examine those wounds."

"It's nothing serious," he commented as she delicately placed her hands on the cut on his upper lip. Hermione also checked his eye that was starting to swelling

"You're right, is not serious." She sighed and leaned back on the bed. Harry settled next to her and she noticed the peeling red skin on his knuckles. Unable to restrain, she asked, "Draco… he… was he very hurt?"

“No more than me,” Harry replied and squeezed her hand, “I'm sorry Hermione, I tried not to let him provoke me with his comments but…”

“It’s ok, I know,” she calmed him down and snuggled into his chest

“By the way, did you manage to get a room on campus?" Harry asked trying to divert her attention.

“Yes, although I had to wait for a long time before the manager attended me”, she smiled weakly, “I had to insist a lot but she was able to find a place for me to stay”

“That’s great. So which building you will stay in?” 

“The one near the Arts faculty, it’s not so close to my classrooms but it was the only building available”, she shrugged

He smiled, “Well those buildings are not so far from here”

“I know“, She smiled as well, “Harry I think I’ll get some sleep. I’m very tired”

“Don’t you want to eat something first?” Harry asked

“No, not really,” Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag with her toiletries and a clean pajama, “I’ll be right back”

Hermione went to the bathroom and washed herself, put on her pajamas and untied the braid she was wearing in her hair. When she was done she put everything in her toiletry bag and stood staring at herself in the mirror, feeling very silly for worrying about Draco despite everything he had done to her. Her eyes quickly became watery and she let a couple of tears flow before wiping her face and returning to Harry's bedroom

“You don't mind the noise of the television, right?” Harry asked before eagerly biting into a piece of pizza

“You know I don’t” she smiled at him and lay down on Seamus' bed, “Harry”, he turned to see her, “Thanks for everything”

His friend smiled at her, “Rest Mione. Tomorrow will be a better day”

Hermione nodded and settled onto the bed, wrapped herself in the soft dark blue sheet, and fell asleep in a few moments.

Harry, for his part, tried to distract himself by watching and old movie on television, but the truth is that Draco's words were still floating in his head. He hated having to agree with Malfoy, but Harry had to admit that the blonde had a good point. Despite the intense relationship he shared with Ginny, he didn't really know anything about her that wasn't related to college.

Harry wondered if he had really been indifferent to his ex-girlfriend's life or if they just never had the right opportunity to talk about those issues, but couldn't find an answer. Frustrated, he pushed aside the pizza he had just eat and opened a beer can trying to make the least noise so as not to wake Hermione.

He had spent several months unsuccessfully trying to get Ginny out of his head. And although at the beginning it had been very difficult to get used to not being by her side, he had manage to adjust to his life without the redhead, although if he was honest with himself, he still loved her.

Harry turned off the television and took a pack of beers out of the fridge. He drank one by one as he remembered Ginny and her smile, her cheerful and lively personality, her caresses when they were alone and all that fire that was once their relationship. When he finished drinking the last can, he squeezed it flat in his hand and tossed it carelessly to the other end of the room. And after that brief outburst he lay down on his bed, ready to dream one last time about Ginny.

*******

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She got out of bed, took a quick shower and decided to clean up the mess Harry had left the room in. By the time the boy got up, everything looked pretty clean and perfumed around him.

“Hello Harry”, she greeted sitting next to him

“What time is it? Is it after eight?” He asked

“It's almost ten o'clock”, Hermione answered showing him the screen of her phone

“Damn it! I missed my first class”, he lay back on the bed

Hermione smiled and lay down on the next bed

“You don't have class on Mondays, do you?”

“No”, she shook her head, “But I still have a lot of work today. I have to move to my new bedroom”

Harry jumped to his feet, “That’s true. We better start with that so you have enough time to settle all your belongings”

“There's no rush Harry. Everything is still in the boxes and I have the suitcases ready, I think we have time for breakfast”

“You’re amazing Mione, thank you!” He said with fervor for he was starving.

They walked to a nearby cafeteria and Harry ordered a huge sandwich and an iced coffee. Hermione just ordered a cold chocolate and they sat inside the premises, “I hope my roommate is nice”, Hermione commented while sipping her drink

“You can always go back to my bedroom if she's a complete lunatic”, he smiled at her after taking a big bite of his sandwich.

Hermione just smiled and watched the people passing by outside the cafeteria. Harry put his breakfast aside and looked at her, although she had woken up in high spirits, Hermione looked melancholy and had deep dark circles under her chocolate eyes. The girl hadn't even ordered anything to eat, when she always ordered waffles at this place. Harry let out a deep sigh and the sound made Hermione react, “What is it?” She asked, turning her gaze to Harry.

“I don't like to see you so discouraged. I feel frustrated for not being able to do something for you”

“You’re already doing a lot Harry”, she grabbed his hand and smiled at the boy, “Now it’s my turn to try to move on”

“What are you going to do once you’re settled in your new room?”

“Well I need a new job. I’ll have expenses living in the dorms”, she replied thoughtfully, “Of course I will save the monthly fee of the sorority but anyway I need a job”

“I’m sure you’ll find a job pretty soon”, he encouraged her and gave her a bright smile

“Ah! I also need to change my phone number”, she added

“Why would you need..? Ah…Has he been calling you?”

“Way too many times”, Hermione nodded, “Angelina has called as well, so I think I should stop using this number”, Hermione pointed to the small device that remained turned off next to her

“You're quite determined to leave everything behind, right?” Asked Harry

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes as she nodded. Harry realized that he had never seen Hermione's eyes so resolute on an idea, yet so empty and lifeless, “Well, I know a friend in an electronic store. He sure can take care of what you need”, Harry shrugged and she smiled at him in gratitude.

After that they paid the bill and went to Harry's friend's shop. Once there Hermione decided to buy a new device and threw the old one in a garbage can. Harry was about to stop her, but decided that he shouldn't meddle in her decisions.

They returned to the boy’s bedroom and, with Seamus's help, carried the boxes and suitcases back to the car. Once everything was ready, Hermione guided Harry to her new building and they had to unload everything again. However Hermione's bedroom was on the first floor, so they didn't have to go the extra mile.

With the help of the boys, Hermione managed to accommodate everything in the space designated for her. The room was smaller than the one she had in the sorority, but that didn't really matter to her.

Two hours later, her bedroom looked cozy and pretty neat.

“Well, I'll see you tonight Mione”, said a panting Harry after drinking a can of coke in one sip

“I'll stop by at eight”, she smiled, “Seamus, thank you very much for your help”

“It wasn’t a big deal Hermione, I’m glad I was able to help you”, Seamus also smiled at her.

After that brief exchange the boys left. Once Hermione was alone, she observed the other half of the room.

Her roommate’s side was also neat and clean, and you could tell that it belonged to an artist, as there were watercolors, sprays, and canvases hanging on the walls, most of them showing beautiful landscapes. Hermione smiled at the sight of a particularly compelling one of a lake surrounded by snow-capped mountains. The brunette reached out her hand trying to touch the canvas and at that moment someone spoke behind her

“That is one of my favorite places in my country”

Hermione turned, startled, and found a small girl with dark hair and golden skin, “Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said with a lovely accent.

“It’s ok”, Hermione smiled at her, “I’m the one who feel sorry for being spying on your things, but I love your paintings”

“Thanks. I'm Alicia, by the way”, she held out her hand and Hermione took it

“Hermione Granger”

Alicia smiled at her, “Hello Hermione”, she smiled broadly and threw her woven bag on her bed, “Well, I don't know if the janitor already informed you but I’m an exchange student and I’m studying Arts”

“My major is in creative writing”

“Great”, Alicia took a soda from the mini fridge she had, “Do you want one?”

“Yes, thanks” Hermione took the can she offered and open it

“I like you Hermione Granger, you have a good vibe and I think we'll get along just fine” Alicia said after observing Hermione's side of the room, “I mean, if you have no problem with me having music playing all the time, that is”

"I don’t”, Hermione replied.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Alicia. The brunette realized that she was a cheerful girl with a rather relaxed outlook on life, just what she needed right now. When it got dark she said goodbye to her new roommate and went to meet Harry.

“I'm here”, she said entering the boy’s bedroom

“Hi Mione”, Harry smiled at her from his bed, “Are we going out for dinner or are we staying here?”

“I prefer to stay here tonight”, she answered sitting next to him

They ordered Chinese food and lay on the bed as they watched a movie.

“By the way, have you already met your new roommate?” He asked

“Yes. Her name is Alicia and she seems pretty nice”, Hermione bite her egg roll

“So she’s not a lunatic, that’s good” he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she approached him, “Everything will change for the better Mione”

She gave him a weak smile and then took a can of beer and raised it in the air, “Let's toast to a new beginning”

“For a new beginning,” Harry agreed imitating her action

**~~~**

Draco eagerly watched the time on his phone. 9:30 PM. His damn class was taking much longer than expected, and he was desperate to get out of that place. And not because the class bored him, but because he had to find a way to talk with Hermione, but of course Professor Simmons was oblivious to that as he recited his lesson on biochemistry.

When the class was finally over, Draco ran to his car and drove to Harry's building. Last night, after walking into the bar and getting drunk again, he had lost the opportunity to see Hermione, but now he would talk to her at any cost.

Draco settled into his car and waited. He knew Hermione didn't have class on Mondays, so he hoped she was out with Harry for dinner and they were about to return to his room. He waited until after midnight but they never showed up. In the end, frustrated and angry, he gave up and drove back to the house.

The following days were basically the same.

Draco tried to meet with Hermione, he patrolled her faculty building and stood guard at Harry's bedroom, but he didn’t get any result. One afternoon he asked the janitor if there was a girl living with Harry, but the man told him that Hermione had moved into another building a few days ago, which explained why he never saw her near Harry's bedroom.

The desperate blonde even spoke to Angelina to get her class schedule, but she flatly refused to give him the information. Draco was about to call Hermione's parents, but decided it was preferable not to; it would be very embarrassing to tell them what he had done to the girl.

Guilt had taken hold of Draco and besides, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry's words. The green-eyed had stated that he didn’t really know Hermione, and now more than ever, he had to give Potter the reason, because when Draco wondered where he could find Hermione, apart from Harry's bedroom, he couldn’t think of any other place. He also didn’t know Hermione's classmates or the sisters she had a closer relationship than with Ginny.

The truth is that, in addition to that date at the planetarium that never happened, it was Draco who always decided the places to go on their dates. Hermione never gave him details about her classes and he didn’t asked either. Besides, if he hadn't listened to everything Hermione claimed from Ginny that night, he would have said that the girls had a good relationship.

Draco furiously hit the wall of his room and vented all his frustration for a long time before knocking all his objects off the dresser. Now he hated his room because it reminded him of the stupidity he had done with a girl whose name he didn’t even remember. An instant of hesitation and the best thing on his life was gone. And it was all his fault. What the hell was wrong with him? Why had he been so upset by a couple of comments from his father and brothers?

He ended up with bruised and injured knuckles, so he sat up on his bed and let the tears flow down his face.

When he felt much calmer, he took his phone and dialed Hermione's number. The line had been off-duty for several days, but he hadn't stopped clinging to the possibility that she might answer. “Come back to me Hermione, please, I miss you. Please” he whispered into the phone as he listened to the endless annoying tone.

Draco lay down on his bed and listened to excited voices of his brothers. It was Saturday, so they were going out to have fun and meet women in the pubs and discos on campus.

_"And to think that I screwed up my relationship with Hermione for that kind of life"_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes. What was the point if nothing provoked him without Hermione by his side? He had fallen in love with the best person he had ever known, and although he had promised himself never to hurt her at first, he had ended up breaking her heart.

Draco shifted on the bed, hating himself for being so weak, as he stared at the photo he had as screensaver: he and Hermione were cuddling outside a fair in Chicago.

At some point in his lamentations he must have fallen asleep because he woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through the curtains of his room. After having a quick breakfast, Draco prepared to return to Harry's bedroom, this time determined to knock on the door and demand to talk to Hermione; but a call from his father interrupted his plans.

"What do you want Father?" he asked

“Draco let’s have lunch together today. I will wait for you in the usual place"

Lucius cut the call before he could answer. Of course the man hadn't even given the boy the option to choose, it was just another of his orders, another attempt to control his son.

But Draco didn't feel like seeing his father, he couldn't bear the smug face that Lucius would surely have, as most likely he was already aware of his breakup with Hermione.

And he wouldn't give him a chance to gloat over Draco's weakness. No, it was better to avoid the old man and to focus his energy into something that did matter, like getting Hermione back.

And so he tried for several more days but he didn’t get any results. On Friday morning, a depressed Draco woke up with the certainty that it would be best to get away from it all for a while. He knew that his father would not allow him to just abandon the university so leaving everything behind was a perfect opportunity to also screw him up.

The boy booked a plane ticket to France and informed Marcus of his decision to leave the fraternity. If Flint was surprised, he didn't point it out, but instead helped Draco with what was necessary and wished him luck.

*******

Hermione lay down on her bed with a huge sigh of relief, “My paper is finished,” announced aloud with a huge smile.

“Good for you”, Alicia gave her the thumb signal from the other end

“How are you doing?” Hermione asked as she settled into her bed

“Trying for inspiration to overtake me”, Alicia shrugged and applied turquoise to the canvas she was painting.

Hermione grabbed a bottle of water from her nightstand and took a long sip until she was satiated. At that precise moment Harry appeared at the door, “Hello Mione, hello Alicia”, he greeted them both and entered the room.

“Hi Harry”, Alicia smiled at him and returned to focus on her painting

“Did you finished you paper?” he asked as he sat on Hermione's bed.

“Thankfully I did, although I thought I would never finish with all the corrections that the professor asked me”

Harry laughed and handed Hermione the sandwich she had asked him to buy for her.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She was starving.

“Okay, I’ll leave now”, Alicia suddenly stood up, put the easel aside and took off the apron she used to wear when she was painting

"Oh Ali, I'm sorry if we're pestering you." Hermione bit her lips

“Is not about you guys” she hastened to reassure the brunette, “It's just that I don't like what I’m doing, so it's time to go out, take a walk and get some inspiration”

And without saying more she took the woven bag she always used and left the bedroom

“I like her”, said Harry once Alicia was out

“Me too”, Hermione smiled at him and finished her sandwich

She stood up to throw away the packaging and when she returned to bed she notice Harry looking anxiously at her, “What is it?” She asked, taking a seat again.

“Nothing”, he tried to put on a poker face

“Speak Harry”, Hermione watched him narrowing her eyes

“The truth is that I don't know if I should tell you this”, Harry admitted

“You already started, so tell me what is it Potter”

He sighed, “I heard that Draco is leaving, that is, leaving the university”

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

“I think he’ll go abroad”, Harry observed her friend’s reaction but the truth is that Hermione didn’t reveal anything, “Maybe I should have shut up”

“The truth is that it is no longer something that concerns me”, Hermione commented in a low voice

“I know, I’m sorry Hermione”

She gave a reassuring smile and tried to change the subject, but the atmosphere had become tense and although they tried to keep the conversation going, in the end Harry excused himself and they agreed to see each other the next day.

When Hermione was left alone her mind automatically thought of Draco and the news of him leaving the country. She had spent the two weeks since their breakup telling herself that she shouldn't care about Draco anymore that she shouldn't think about him and forget all the feelings she had for him; but it had not been so easy to do so.

Hermione walked to the shelf and took the little black velvet box that contained the initials Draco had once given her. She hadn't spent a day without wearing them, but the morning after their breakup she had put them back in the box. An involuntary tear ran down her cheek and Hermione put the box in her purse, took her keys and left the building.

Her feet carried her to the Greek neighborhood. There was a lot of buzz at Draco's fraternity, and a large moving truck parked there. Everything indicated that he was leaving today. At the thought of that her heart went wild and Hermione, completely flustered, turned around and left the street.

She walked until she stopped near one of the largest parks on campus, the same park that Draco had asked her for a chance several months ago. Hermione went to the fountain where they had met that day and sat on it.

“I knew it was you I saw!" She didn't have to turn to recognize that voice. "Hermione," Draco repeated.

She stood up, slowly, and faced him.

He watched her for a long time without saying anything. Hermione looked thinner and a haggard but despite that, she looked as beautiful as ever. Hermione thought that he looked pretty dejected and that he didn't have that particular funny glow on his eyes.

And both had to contain their desire to run towards each other and lose themselves in their arms.

“I thought I would never see you again”, Draco's voice came out full of sadness and melancholy

Hermione said nothing, just took a few steps towards him, “I heard you were leaving”

“That’s the plan”, he gave her a sad smile. She didn’t reply so he continued, “Nothing is holding me here anymore Hermione but if you...”

“I want to give you this”, she cut him off and took the box out of her bag

Draco instantly recognized the velvet box and his heart pounded

“Your initials”, she explained thinking that he didn't know what the box was, “I don't think I should have them anymore”, she stretched out the hand that held the box towards him

“Don’t do this Hermione, please”, he took a step towards her, “If you don't have them, then it doesn't make sense for me to have them either. There is no other woman I want to give my initials to”

Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes at his words, but she forced herself not to let them fall, “I don’t care about that, I don’t want them”

“Please Hermione, don’t do this”, he pleaded again

He took two more steps toward her so now they were very close.

“Stop Draco”, Hermione managed to say, “We’re not together anymore, it’s pointless for me to keep your initials”

The rage in Hermione's voice hit Draco. The blonde couldn't hold back his tears at her distant demeanor, so he let them fall. Hermione couldn't bear to see him cry and turned around, "I'd better go," she said in a muffled voice and took a step in the opposite direction before Draco took her gently but firmly by the wrist and turned her towards him.

"Please," he whispered, slapping their foreheads, "At least kiss me goodbye Hermione. Give me at least one final kiss”

Hermione wanted to say no, that he didn't deserve anything from her, but they were so close and she had longed for his touch so much that she did nothing but close her eyes and get closer to him. Draco gently took her by the waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

It was a soft and tender kiss, a dance so well known to both that it became deeper and passionate as they hugged and tried to express their longing, but Hermione couldn’t get carried away, so she broke the kiss and ran in the opposite direction before he could react and say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you guys think? Personally I liked writing that last kiss between Draco and Hermione. Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you again for reading ^^


	17. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Draco mets Narcissa in France.  
> *Harry and Hermione made a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

Draco groaned as light suddenly flooded his room.

He had arrived in France three weeks ago and his routine was practically the same as in Boston: going from bar to bar trying to mitigate the pain he felt with alcohol.

“Time to wake up Draco”

“Mother?” The boy sat on the bed and looked in amazement at the stylized figure of his mother by the window.

“Get up and clean yourself. I'll be waiting for you at the restaurant”, said his mother before leaving the suite.

Mumbling a curse Draco managed to shake off the mess of sheets and headed for the bathroom.

Like every morning the headache was starting to bother him, but he ignored it and got into the shower, knowing that it was better not to keep his mother waiting and wondering what the hell she was doing in Paris.

After dressing he went down to the hotel restaurant. Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for him sitting at a table at the other end of the room.

“Mother”, he approached and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, “I didn’t know you were here and certainly I wasn’t expecting your visit, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked as he sat in front of her.

“This situation cannot continue Draco”, she answered staring at him and probably taking note of the deep dark circles under his eyes and his pale face.

“What situation are you referring to exactly?”

She raised her eyebrows before sighing and ordering breakfast for both of them. Narcissa waited until the food was in front of them before continuing, “I've tried to be patient with you Draco. I was hoping that you would communicate with me and open up about whatever is bothering you, but I see that that is not going to happen”, she sighed again, “I don't intend to force you to trust me but I can't let you keep drowning in a cycle of alcohol, parties and women.”

“There are no women involved”, he replied sharply

And it was true. Draco had visited different nightspots in the city and of course there had been no shortage of women trying to get something else from him, but he just had no desire to be with those girls. Not when that had been the slip up that cost him relationship with Hermione.

“Mmm”, his always perceptive mother seemed to have read something in his answer, “Well, what is your plan, anyway? Drink to death? Let me tell you something you must have already realized about getting drunk Draco, it does not solve anything. And I certainly do not plan on having an alcoholic son”.

“I do not plan to become an alcoholic, Mother”

“Then what is your plan?” Narcissa asked again, “You left everything behind in Boston, and believe me, your father is not at all happy with your sudden trip. He would have come here himself the day after you left if I hadn't intervened by telling him that I was going to take charge of the situation, and that he needed to stay away. I don't usually see you too much Draco and I think it's a good opportunity to...”

“Well mother if we don’t see each other often it’s certainly not by my decision”

“That is beside the point now”, Narcissa drank her tea before continuing, “You clearly left Boston running away from something, as you always do, and you came here to forget whatever is bothering you. But what else do you intend to do apart from spending my money with excessive hotel bills, alcohol, and...?”

“Ah, it's about the money again!” Draco hissed glaring at her, “It's always about money with you and Father, right? I'm sick of the damn money and the inheritance from the Malfoy family. I don’t give a damn if you don't want to continue paying my bills Mother! But don't meddle in something you don't understand.”

Narcissa didn't reply immediately, but watched him until the boy's breathing returned to a normal pace.

“I am not interested in money more than you are”, she said, “I just wanted to make you understand that you should take responsibility for your actions. You can't just run away from problems every time something bothers you”.

“Sometimes there are problems that simply cannot be fixed no matter how hard you try”

Draco looked up at the familiar crying sensation rushing through his eyes. Narcissa didn't push him and he appreciated that, so he took a couple of deep breaths and focused on his food, realizing how hungry he was.

“When was the last time you had a proper meal?” Her mother wanted to know. He shrugged. He used to order room service but he usually just had a bite or two of the food they sent, “Feeding yourself properly was clearly not your priority”.

Against all odds Draco smiled and Narcissa gently squeezed his hand.

“I would like to show you a place”, she asked

“Is it something related to your job?” He wanted to know

“It is, in part, yes”, she nodded, “We would have to travel, I had planned to do so in a couple of days. Of course you can choose to stay, I don't want to pressure you on doing anything Draco, but I would like you to accept.”

His mother hardly ever asked him for anything, the boy thought. And this was a good opportunity to spend more time with her. And above all, as Narcissa had pointed out, the alcohol was clearly not helping him, it was only making Draco hate himself more, and that the pain he felt for his break up with Hermione grew.

Maybe it would be nice to travel with her and do something different for a change, “Okay, I'll go with you”

Narcissa smirked.

Breakfast continued as they caught up and then his mother left, not without telling him she would be stopping by in a couple of days.

Once he was alone, Draco asked to have his room cleaned and walked through the streets near the hotel. A bookstore caught his eye along the way and memories flooded him. Despite the pain of the reminiscences, he entered the place and was lost among the shelves, touching the spines of the books as his ex-girlfriend used to do.

“Are you looking for a title in special?” Asked the saleswoman

Draco was going to tell her no but eventually an idea came to his mind, "Treasure Island"

“R.L. Stevenson. I will bring it to you”

The woman went for the book and Draco smiled wistfully when he held the copy in his hands, remembering those past afternoons of tutoring lessons with Hermione. Since he couldn't be near her, he would at least have a piece of her world to remember her. Draco bought other books that he knew were the girl's favorites and returned to the hotel.

He spent the next few days reading the books until his mother picked him up. Narcissa's driver took them to the airport where they boarded the family's private plane.

“Where exactly are we going, Mother?” Asked Draco

“You will see”

They landed after what seemed like an eternity.

“Welcome to Bali”, his mother announced with a smile

“Bali? Indonesia? What are we doing here?”

They got into the car that was waiting for them at the airport.

“A year ago we opened a resort here”, Narcissa explained, “The business is doing well and I thought it was a good opportunity for you to know the place.”

Narcissa said no more and Draco started to watch the city through the window. The place was clearly beautiful, and his mother's resort probably was too. Narcissa's family owned a chain of hotels that she now managed. Draco had been in several of the ones she had in the US and even the suite he had used in France belonged to the Black Corporation.

Like he had imagined the resort was a mini paradise inside the island. His mother went out the car and he imitated her

“Draco darling, I have been thinking a lot about our last conversation in Paris”, she started talking as they were walking to the resort entrance, “I was very surprised with your statement about money and being the heir of the Malfoy family, so of course I made some inquires with your father. Now, he did not give me much details but I have a clear idea of the situation”

“Mother…”

“Let me finish, darling”, she asked, “Lucius wants you to go back to Boston immediately and to continue to studying those ridiculous subjects but I believe that here lies a better opportunity for you to grow and become a mature man. You see, I do not usually agree with Lucius but I think he had a good point when he told you that you depend too much on us. I admit that both he and I were born into wealthy families, but there was a time Draco when our ancestors had to build what we have now from scratch. Therefore you could do the same. You could take more responsibilities and learn to value what we possess”

“You want me to work here at the resort?” He asked

“I do”

“But Mother, I don't know anything about this business. I don't think I can contribute too much, all I have learned has always been about Father’s business. I don't think I'm ready to run a hotel”.

“Run the hotel? Who said anything about that?” His mother laughed, “No, Draco, to manage a company like this you have to know every aspect of it. So you can work here, yes, but you will start out as a bellboy or maybe cleaning the rooms, whatever the staff needs you for”.

“What? Are you serious?”

“I am”, she nodded, “But I will not force you to do anything Draco, I’ve already told you that. I originally wanted to bring you here because I thought that you could benefit from the peace that one finds in this place. But as I also told you, I think that this idea of starting from scratch working here would be an excellent opportunity for you to prove to yourself that you are self-sufficient, that you can depend only on your work, on your abilities. I trust it would do you much good to take this challenge, Draco.”

Draco considered his mother's words without letting the irony of the situation escape him. Until a few weeks ago he had been terrified that he would ever find himself in a situation like the one his mother now proposed to him to experience. And once again she was right, it was quite a challenge.

“If I stay here, I'm on my own right?” He asked

“Yes, no special treatments or benefits”.

Could he do it? Could he live abroad, in a place where he didn't know anyone, without any kind of support? A few weeks ago he thought he would have to make a decision, either Hermione or his inheritance. But before he could give his father an answer, Draco himself had managed to remove Hermione and the prospect of a future together out of his life.

Draco no longer had anything valuable to lose. But he did want to prove to Lucius that he didn't need him, that he could swallow his threats and his money.

“I’ll do it. I’ll stay here and work for you, Mother”

His mother smiled and hugged him for a moment before calling a short boy that was sitting at the front desk in the lobby

“Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy. Welcome back” greeted the boy

“Good afternoon Mark”, she greeted, “This is my son Draco. Draco, darling, this is Mark. He will be your guide in Bali and will be the one to help you adjust to the work in the hotel. Mark will show you where you can stay while you work here. Now, I have paid the first month of rent but then you will be on your own, so I suggest you be a good worker because you will not have special treatments. Mark,” she turned to the boy, “Remember my recommendations.”

“I will Mrs. Malfoy”

“Now, if you allow me, I must go to take care of other matters. I'll see you later darling”

Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek before walking back to her car and out of sight.

*******

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

There was no doubt that Viktor Krum was quite a gentleman. The boy stood up as soon as he saw her enter the restaurant where they had arranged to meet that night, and pulled the chair back to allow Hermione to sit down.

“I am sorry Viktor, my class took longer than expected”, she said smiling as she opened the cloth napkin and placed it on her lap, “Did you order already?”

“Do not worry Hermione”, he replied in his strong foreign accent, “I haven’t ordered anything yet”

Viktor reached out his hand to lightly brush her fingers and gave her a sincere smile. Hermione looked at him and suddenly regretted having accepted his dinner invitation at seeing his expression of genuine interest.

She liked the boy. She had met him several months ago thanks to Harry, and he was funny, kind, and also she couldn’t denied that he was very attractive with his 6’5’’, black eyes, bushy eyebrows and muscular body as expected from a guy with a sports scholarship.

But she still wasn't sure if she was ready to be more than friends, which judging from the restaurant's dim lights and piano music, was what he was looking for.

Hermione slowly withdrew her hand and turned her attention to the menu, “How was your training?” She asked while pretending to read the food list.

If Viktor was bothered by the sudden movement, he didn't show it. The boy started to tell her about his football practices and she listened attentively, grateful that he didn't try anything else.

“Do you think you have a chance to win the following games?”

“I think so”, Krum agreed.

Hermione didn't understand football at all and honestly didn't find it interesting, but he spoke with a lot of passion about it so she didn't dare ask him to talk about anything else. It was not necessary however, “Harry commented that you have a new job”

She smiled, “Yes, I just started working in the public relations area of an international NGO. We help children in vulnerable situations, it is very rewarding”.

“I can imagine. Last semester I helped Harry with his charity work as a way to give back how well this country has treated me”, he explained, “But this semester the training is too demanding, I haven't had much free time to do it”.

The waiter arrived at that moment with his orders and then they resumed the conversation by talking superficially about the university or their friends. The truth is, Hermione didn't have much in common with Viktor, but it had still been pretty good getting ready for a Friday night out.

“Would you like to share a ball of ice cream with me?” Hermione asked when the waiter took away their empty plates

“Sure”

Hermione ordered her favorite mint and chocolate ice cream and the conversation resumed. After a while they left the restaurant and walked towards Viktor's car, “I wish I could take you somewhere else Hermione, but I must rest because of my early trainings” said the boy.

“It’s okay Viktor, I'm a bit tired anyway”, she shrugged, “It's been a very busy week”

Viktor opened the door for her and then walked around the car to get inside. They made their way back to campus and to the girl's dorm in silence. When they arrived she got out of the vehicle and he joined her.

“I had a good time tonight”, he said intertwining his fingers with Hermione's.

She fixed her gaze on their joined hands before looking up at him. Hermione had learned to recognize the interest she could produce in men, especially since she had put more effort in her personal appearance in recent months. Viktor was clearly interested in her and, on top of that, there was desire in his dark eyes. The boy raised his free hand to caress Hermione's face, for she was still looking at him without saying anything.

“I would like to kiss you Hermione”

She took a few steps toward him and the penetrating, masculine scent of his lotion reached her. Viktor wrapped his arms around her waist and their bodies brushed together. Hermione closed her eyes and an instant later felt the boy's lips on hers. It was a surprisingly slow and kind kiss, and he seemed to be testing Hermione's reaction.

And she wanted to feel something.

She wanted to feel that warmth in the pit of her stomach again, the heat flooding to every part of her body, the ravishing passion that made her forget the responsible attitude with which she managed her life. But there was none of that. It was nice, yes, to feel lips on hers after a long time, but Hermione felt nothing else.

“I should probably go back to my room”, she whispered when he broke the kiss, “Good night Viktor”

"Good night Hermione," he replied with a sigh. Hermione gave him one last smile before entering the building.

Her room was strangely quiet. Hermione kicked off the heels she'd worn for the date and flopped onto the bed, feeling disappointed. What had she really expected from that date? Hermione was sure that although she felt attracted towards Viktor, the feeling wasn't even remotely enough for anything else to happen. So why was she suddenly hopeless about how the night had ended?

“You are here already?” Alicia was on the door sill with her toiletry bag in hand, “I didn't expect you to come back so early”

“Hi Ali”, Hermione sat down and watched her friend put down her toiletry bag before sitting next to her

“So what happened?”

“Nothing”, she shrugged, “That's the thing Ali, nothing happened”

Alicia took Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently.

“It’s ok”, she said nodding, “It was your first date in a long time, just the first attempt. I'm sure you will have better experiences because you don’t lack of suitors”.

Hermione laughed. If she was honest, Alicia was right.

Her life had changed a lot in the last eight months. After she left the sorority, the brunette had dedicated to change her life for the better. Hermione gave herself the opportunity to actually meet and go out with her career colleagues, she had gotten a new job _-first as an assistant in a clinic near the campus and recently in something related to her major-_ and also, following the advice of her mother, she had improved her wardrobe and style. It seemed silly but such a banal action had helped her feel more confident, especially since she was now surrounded by well-meaning people and friends she could really trust. Harry, of course, had played an important role in that change. The green-eyed had introduced her to his closest friends and Hermione had found in them sincere and refreshing company, especially in Luna and Susan.

Alicia had also become a very important person to her. She was not just someone who was easy to live with, but the girl had listened and advised her in the moments following her breakup with Draco. She was the one who had comforted her after she had arrived in the room as a mess after that last talk with her ex-boyfriend.

“Hey, are you nervous about tomorrow?” She asked, trying to keep her thoughts away from that person

“Very nervous”, Alicia nodded, “But I put all my effort into those paintings so, regardless of the result, I did my best".

“I'm sure everyone will love your paintings. I love them, for what it's worth”

“It's worth too much and you know it”, Alicia briefly hugged her.

Her paintings had been selected to be display in a gallery on campus and Hermione and Harry would be attending the exhibition tomorrow.

“So, have you already decided where we will go to celebrate what I’m sure it would be a successful exhibition?”

“I have a place in mind”, Ali smiled, “Hermione, I know you’re not a big fan of bars but Julian and I read about this one and it actually has a dance floor! And I want to dance so badly”

Hermione shrugged, “It’s fine Ali, it’s your night. Plus it will be fun to torture Harry on the dance floor”

Alicia laughed, “I'm going to say something that I know you will find amusing but I must say it sometime”

“What is it?” Hermione asked curiously

Alicia looked at her with amusement in her eyes, “You should go out on a date with Harry”

This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh, “Harry is my best friend! He’s like a brother to me and…”

“But he is not your brother”, Alicia interrupted her, “And you know what they say, best friends are the best boyfriends”

“No one says that Ali” Hermione replied

“I just think you guys complement each other very well”, Ali shrugged, “Anyway, it's just an idea. It is up to you to follow it or not”.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’ll go to put on my pajamas and when I return we will see romantic comedies while you tell me more about your exhibition tomorrow”

“And you can tell me about your new job”, said Alicia, “This week I’ve been so busy with my paintings that I haven’t heard anything about it”

Hermione smiled and stood up to grab her toiletry bag, “I'll be back in a minute”

The brunette went to the bathroom and took a cold shower before changing her clothes.

As she brushed her hair the girl seemed to realize, for the first time, how much she had changed in the eight months after the break up. The physical aspect was the most notorious: her hair no longer fell to the lower part of her back, but had been cut to the height of her shoulders and had golden highlights in her natural dark brown. Also, Hermione rarely went out without makeup these days, and she always wore heels and clothes that were comfortable but rather tighter than what she used to wear.

And emotionally she also felt stronger and more mature. She had no reservations about expressing her opinions; she talked confidently during her classes and had even participated alongside Harry in some of his oratory exercises. She had even dared to go out on a date with Viktor Krum, who was considered something of a celebrity on campus, without really thinking too much about it. And not once that night had she questioned why he had noticed her or felt insecure about her clothes or physical appearance.

Yes, it was a new and renewed Hermione. And she liked the change, at least most of the time.

A new message on her phone brought her back to reality. Hermione finished putting on her pajamas and walked to her room while reading Harry's text, a normal goodnight message, a tradition between them. But for some reason Alicia's words came back to her mind, " _You should go out on a date with Harry."_

“It's your turn to choose the movie Hermione, " _The Holiday_ " or " _My best friend’s wedding_ "”

“Mmm the first one”, she answered without thinking while answering Harry's message

Hermione settled down next to Alicia and forgot the silly idea the girl had put into her head as she focused on the all too familiar story.

*******

The smell of sweat and bath lotion filled the locker room as Harry entered to take a shower. He had spent the entire morning playing basketball with his friends and they had decided to stop so they could go to lunch together.

“It's a shame it didn't work out between you two, Viktor”

Justin's voice reached him as Harry approached his friends who were already changing their clothes, “What didn't work out?” He asked curiously as he opened his locker to get a clean towel

“My date with Hermione”, Krum replied with a frown

“That was yesterday, right?” Harry closed his locker, “I’m sorry Viktor”.

“I'm sorry too”, Justin added, “I wish Hermione would accept to go out on a date with me. Have you noticed how hot she looked when we went to...?”

“I would be very careful on how to finish that sentence if I were you, Finch-Fletchley”, Harry cut him off

“Oh come on Potter! You are not going to tell me that you have never seen Hermione as anything more than a friend”, Justin smirked, “She’s very sexy, and she’s with you practically all the time. It isn’t possible that you haven’t realized how beautiful she is”.

“Of course I’ve noticed”, he snorted, “But Mione is much more than a sexy body, she is good, affectionate, intelligent...”

Justin chuckled, “You sound like a man in love”

Harry stopped talking and noticed Krum's gaze on him. Annoyance and jealousy painted his expression.

“Shut up Justin”, said Harry, “I'm going to take a shower. I’ll see you both in the usual restaurant”.

Harry put on clean clothes after his shower, and went to his car. Lunch with his friends passed without major problems and without any other mention of his best friend.

When they parted, Harry returned to his bedroom and carried on with his pending work until it was time to pick up Hermione as they would go together to Alicia’s painting exhibition. The brunette was leaving her building when he parked his car.

As Harry watched her walk towards him, clad in her heels and an eye-catching black mini dress, he thought that his friends had been right about Hermione. She was very beautiful. And she deserved someone as good as her by her side. For a brief second Harry was glad that someone wasn't Viktor Krum.

“Hello Harry”, she greeted him with a smile as she got into the car

“Hello Mione”, he answered her smile and cleared his throat, “Ready to go to the gallery?”

“Ready”, she nodded

The gallery was packed with students and guests who walked the corridors looking at the paintings, sculptures, and other art forms. Hermione linked her arm through Harry's and they pushed their way through the crowd to search for Alicia’s paintings.

It didn't take long to find them. A nervous Alicia was standing near her work, glancing from side to side, clearly aware of the guests' reactions.

“She’s good”, said Harry looking at the girl’s work

“I know. I loved her previous landscapes paintings but I must admit that these are even better”, Hermione observed the faces that her roommate had managed to capture, the very vulnerable expressions of the people she had decided to portray.

Harry and Hermione continued to observe the exhibition until Alicia approached them saying that they could go and celebrate. Alicia went to find Julian, her boyfriend, and Harry turned to his friend, “Where exactly are we going?”

“We’re going dancing, of course”, Hermione answered, giggling at Harry's miserable expression, “Come on, you know Ali. She wants to have a little fun”

“Just show me how to get to the place”, he sighed and Hermione laughed

They arrived at the place a few minutes later and found Alicia and Julian inside.

They sat at a table and ordered drinks while chatting about the exhibition. After a while Alicia and Julian went dancing and Hermione took Harry by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

The place was gradually filling with people to the point that it was unbearable to be on the dance floor. Harry took Hermione by the hand and they returned to the table they had occupied, but Alicia and Julian were gone. They tried to stay for a while but then decided that since their friends were gone and there were too many people, they could go to a quieter place. Hermione asked Harry to wait for her as she needed to go to restroom, and he told her he would wait for her outside. She agreed and Harry watched her get lost in the tide of girls queuing to enter the bathroom.

Harry made his way out of the pub and walked to his car. He leaned against the vehicle, pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it.

Even though summer was not yet that close, the night was warm, so Harry took off his jacket and threw it inside the car. About fifteen minutes passed and Hermione still didn’t appear. The boy considered going in to look for her but at that precise moment his car alarm went off. He turned his head to find out what was going on and came across a group of guys who were laughing loudly and seemed to be having a lot of fun. One of them, a slim and tall girl, had collided with the side of the car and that had caused the alarm to go off.

“Ops, sorry, I didn’t….” She raised her face to him. It was Ginny.

She was speechless when she recognized Harry. He didn't say anything either, but stared at her for before examining her face and appearance, finding her considerably thinner and paler than before.

Ginny took a step towards him and opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly strong arms embraced her waist and she startled, but she didn't push them away.

“Hey gorgeous, will you come in with us or what?” A boy with dark and wavy hair asked as he tried to kiss Ginny's neck.

Harry felt an unexpected wave of jealousy at the scene, but held himself back mentally repeating that it was silly to feel like this when they were no longer together.

Ginny jerked away from the man and gave Harry an almost desperate look, but he cocked his head and he could swear he heard her sigh.

“Let's go”, Ginny's voice whispered and, after taking the man's arm, she walked away in the opposite direction.

Harry kept an eye on them until he saw them enter the bar with the other members of their group. Harry kicked one of the tires on his car, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and stop thinking about that guy and Ginny in some hotel, adoring the body of the girl who had once been his, but those images didn't seem to want to get out of his head.

Harry finished smoking his cigarette as he leaned back against his car. An instant later, Hermione with a huge expression of shame on her face, approached him, "Harry, I'm so sorry; it's just that there were so many people waiting to go to the bathroom." She sighed and bit her lips, "Is something wrong?" - She asked when she didn't receive an answer from him, “Harry? Are you ok?” She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Holding her this close, with her chocolate eyes resting on his and that genuine expression of concern on her pretty face, Harry felt his heart skipped a bit. And then remembering Justin's words and feeling a sudden impulse, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

He wasn’t sure what led him to do it. Maybe it was the recent encounter with Ginny and the need he had to forget all that she still made him feel or maybe it was that Hermione looked so pretty and there were already mixed feelings that seemed to start to surface. Maybe it was simply that this is how things should continue between them, but Harry just dedicated himself to kissing her and catching her soft and sweet lips.

Hermione was taken by surprise and she was about to push him away, but Harry's lips were so inviting that she simply let herself be guided by the greedy kiss his friend was giving her. Hermione felt Harry's hand move up her bare arms and an electric sensation ran through her body. She sighed against his mouth and he thrust his tongue inside her, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds he cut the contact and they slowly opened their eyes, observing the other's expression, seeming to be aware of what had just happened. Hermione jumped up and looked away as she felt the colors rush to her head. Harry, on the other hand, stood very still as he wondered what the hell just happened.

“I think it will be better to go back to campus” he said after a few minutes of awkward silence

Hermione nodded at his idea and quickly got into the passenger seat. Harry started the car without daring to look at her and drove as fast as he was allowed to until reach the building where Hermione lived.

Once he parked the car, Hermione whispered a nervous "goodbye" and tried to unbuckle her seat belt, but it got stuck. She tried a couple more times to undo it, but with how eager she was to get out of there her hands were only shaking and hindering her attempts.

Harry turned to her and their hands brushed as he tried to remove the clasp, but Hermione quickly withdrew them and he struggled a few more times, however the clasp didn't budge.

Harry settled into the seat so he could help Hermione, but she had the same idea and their heads collided. She gave a small groan of pain and he hurriedly raised his head to her. And somehow their faces were very close again and Harry felt the urge to kiss her again, but it was Hermione who this time took the initiative and kissed him.

Harry wasted no time in answering the kiss and pulling her a little closer to him by passing his arm around her waist. They kissed twice more before she whispered, “Harry what are we doing?”

He seemed to be thinking about her words and slowly walked away from Hermione. She took a deep breath and struggled again with the belt buckle, which this time gave way, leaving Hermione free to get out of the car, “Well, I... I’ll leave now”, she said with a broken voice, “I guess…we'll talk later”

Harry nodded and she got out of the car, rushing into her building moments later.

Hermione undressed in an instant and, after putting on her pajamas, she snuggled between the sheets, mentally grateful that Alicia was not in the bedroom as she needed to think about what had just happened with Harry and put all her ideas in order.

She had always thought of Harry as a friend, a great friend who had become her greatest support in college. Harry had always been there for her, had helped her overcome Draco's betrayal and had taught her to feel more secure, to trust herself more, and to enjoy her time in the university. In recent months they had always been together and there had been some people who took them for a couple, but they used to laugh at those comments before clarifying that they were just friends.

 _"Just friends"_ she said aloud, but immediately the sensations she had experienced when he kissed her came to her. It had been such a different kiss than the one she'd shared with Viktor. She had felt nothing while kissing Krum, but with Harry… with Harry the once familiar spark of desire and excitement had returned to her. But they were friends, just friends right? Hermione moaned and shifted between her sheets.

 _"Do I have feelings for Harry?"_ she wondered as she nibbled at the skin around her nails, like she did when she was too anxious.

Unable to avoid it, she stood up, walked to the shelf and, after removing a couple of her books, took the little black velvet box that she had hidden many months ago. Although she had had the intention of giving it back to Draco, she had run away so suddenly that last time she saw him that she hadn’t realized she still carried the box until she got to her room.

 _"Draco"_ she thought as her heart skipped a beat. _"What happened to you? Where are you right now?"_ Those kinds of questions used to invade her mind more often than she wanted. Although several months had passed and she had met new people and had a couple of dates, Hermione hadn't been able to remove Draco from her mind. Not from her heart. Sometimes she even wondered if he thought of her wherever he was, but she quickly dismissed those ideas, forcing herself to remember that horrible night and put the armor she had forged back on.

 _"Maybe it's time to really leave everything behind,"_ she told herself as she put the box in its place. _"Maybe Harry is the one and I didn't realize that before"_

And on impulse, Hermione took her phone and dialed Harry's number.

*******

Harry had parked his car in front of his building but he knew he didn't feel like going into his dorm, so he grabbed his jacket and walked around the quiet campus while trying to clear his mind.

 _"I kissed Hermione"_ he thought hardly believing it, but his swollen lips were proof of what had happened between them.

And although a part of him felt disgusted for having used her to release the frustration he had felt at seeing Ginny with another man, the other part couldn't help but feel attracted toward his friend.

"Damn it," he muttered as he took a deep puff on his cigarette. The least he wanted was for things to get weird between them for he hated the idea of losing Hermione because of a stupid impulse. She was one of the most important and loved people in his life. _"But do you love her only as a friend or as something else?"_ asked that unwelcome voice in his head.

Harry had always felt comfortable around Hermione and loved spending time with her. In the last few months they had spent a lot of time together and the girl had even met his friends, but he had never thought that there could be something more than friendship between them.

Still her kisses had felt unexpectedly good. Her body pressed against his had made him imagine, albeit briefly, the possibility of having something else with her.

Harry sighed and continued walking until he came close to a karaoke bar. A melody leaked from the scene and he concentrated on listening to the lyrics that, obviously, spoke about love.

Harry sat on the edge of a sidewalk and thought inevitably about Ginny and how easy she had got on with her life without even looking back. _"I, on the other side, I’m stuck by my feelings for her"_ he thought and smirked. Her phone started ringing at that moment. Harry pulled it out of his jacket and read the name on the screen. It was Hermione.

“Can we meet?” She asked as soon as he answered

“Should I go to your dorm?” His voice sounded more nervous than he intended

“I'll wait for you outside”, she accepted and hung up

Harry got back to his car and drove to Hermione's building. She, as promised, was sitting on one of the outer walls of the building.

“Hello”, she waved when he sat next to her

“Hello”, he tried to smile sideways

"Harry, I think... we better talk about what happened," she said, biting her lips.

“Mione I...” he cocked his head, “I don't know why I did it, but if I made you feel upset or bothered you with my actions, I really sorry”

“It was also my fault”, she added sighing, “I kissed you too”

Harry stared at her for a moment without saying anything, and she looked back at him. And she looked so pretty in the moonlight

She continued, “I don't know why this happened but I think...”

“Maybe it could be a good idea if we give it a chance, don't you think?”

The comment came out of Harry without his being able to help it, and although he hadn't planned on proposing something like that to Mione, he knew it was time to let Ginny go. And there was no one else he was willing to start anything serious with other than Hermione.

Hermione widened her eyes but didn't seem scared at the proposition. She nodded in response and a determined glow settled in her eyes.

“But we will take things slow, please?” She asked in a soft voice

“Of course”, he accepted instantly taking her hand

Hermione smiled and Harry leaned a little closer to her, brought their lips together in a gentle brush that lasted just a few seconds, and then settled his head on Hermione's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a week to translate and I apologize for that. Truth is, I wrote this story about six years ago and I never thought it would be interesting to someone to read. Because of the pandemic and the extra free time I had I decided to published it, but there are some parts that doesn't make much sense so I've been editind/writing, so I ask you for a bit of patience from now on.
> 
> Thank you for your comments on the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this new one. Please let me know!
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the lack of accent in Viktor's dialogues. Truth is I have no idea how to write that in english so I decided to just omit that part.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hermione and Harry go on a date.  
> *Ginny makes a painful discovery.  
> *Draco starts his new life in Bali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

She was going out on a date.

A romantic date with Harry Potter.

Hermione giggled at the bizarre situation as she placed her belongings in her purse.

“Should I take the credit for this date?” Alicia, who was sitting on her bed cleaning her brushes, asked.

“What?” Hermione replied absently.

“Take credit, you know, because I was the one who suggested you to go out on a date with Harry a couple of days ago”

The brunette looked up at her friend and bit her lip, clearly nervous, “I actually forgot about your comment,” she sighed, “I don't know Ali, this thing between us just came up in the moment and...” Hermione shrugged.

Alicia was aware of how restless her friend was, so she put her brushes aside and approached Hermione to gently place her hands on her shoulders and look directly into her chocolate-colored eyes.

“Everything will be fine. We are talking about Harry. You guys make sense”.

“We make sense,” she agreed.

And she kept repeating that phrase like a mantra as she entered Harry's building and walked to his room. The girl knocked weakly on the door and his friend, or rather, boyfriend, answered just a few seconds later.

“Hello Mione,” he greeted

“Hi Harry,” she gave him a smile, “Can I come in?” She asked when the boy didn’t seem to intend to move from the landing of the door.

“What? Ah, yeah sure”

Harry cleared his throat and stepped aside. She walked into the room and put her bag on the bed.

When Harry closed the door behind him, a feeling of apprehension washed over her. Why, she wondered, did she suddenly feel hyper-aware that she was alone with him and in his room when they had followed this routine countless times in the past two years?

Harry, who seemed as uneasy as she, was the first to speak, “So where do you want to go today? Any ideas?”

“Not really. To grab some dinner, maybe?”

“Or we could go to the movies,” he shrugged.

“Yeah sure, that sounds good too”

Hermione picked up her purse again and watched Harry put away his car keys and wallet before opening the door for her.

They left the building without saying anything, the thought of whether this had been a good idea hovering in their heads, although neither dared to verbalize it.

“Listen Mione...”

“Harry, I...”

They both spoke at the same time. Hermione giggled and Harry smiled too.

“This is very strange, don't you think?” She said.

“I do,” he nodded, “But I guess it's normal, I mean we knew it was going to take a while for us to get used to all this new… dynamic”

He took her hand and Hermione laced her fingers through his. " _We make sense,"_ that voice repeated in her head. The girl looked into his beautiful green eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

“You're right,” she agreed, “And we also said that we would take things slow, so I suppose we could see this date from our usual friendship perspective, as least for now.”

“Yeah, sure,” he blew out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and added, “By the way, you look very beautiful tonight, Miss Granger”

Hermione smiled, “And you look very handsome, Mr. Potter”.

They both laughed

“Ready for a new movie experience, Mione?”

“Always”, she nodded

They got into the car and Harry drove to their favorite movie theater.

The atmosphere between them was clearly more relaxed and Hermione genuinely enjoyed the movie. As usual, Harry's company was having a calming effect on her, so she didn't think too much when she snuggled up next to him once the lights went out. Harry laid his head on top of the girl's and they stayed like that for a long time, until they were almost the last people left in the room.

“Do you want to go for a coffee?” She asked when they left the cinema

“Of course”

They entered to a small, not very busy cafe and ordered.

Once they had their drinks they went to a table and Harry sat next to her, so Hermione felt overwhelmed by his musk and tobacco scent. Of course it wasn't the first time she smelled the fragrance but for some reason, it was the first time it seemed to awaken something else in her. Or maybe it was just due to the fact that he had wrapped his free arm around her waist and they were very close.

So Hermione felt the need to kiss him.

He seemed to be thinking something similar because he looked at her and lowered his gaze to her lips.

“Is it ok if I kiss you Mione?”

“I’d like that,” she admitted.

She closed her eyes and felt the boy's soft lips just an instant later. The touch was as soft and chaste as the last kiss they had shared outside her building.

She placed her hand on Harry's chest and winced when he caught her lower lip between his teeth. Hermione parted her lips trying to deepen the kiss but suddenly he broke the contact. Their foreheads, however, remained united.

Hermione waited for him to say something but Harry just hugged her and then she snuggled into his chest once more.

" _We make sense_ " Hermione repeated once more, " _We make sense_."

*******

As Harry had well predicted, they needed time.

And they had time, especially since they were both staying in Boston for the summer because of their respective jobs.

After that first date, things had become more… normal. They continued to go out together and also hung out with their mutual friends. And while Harry and Hermione didn't hide their relationship, they weren't the type of couple who were on top of each other spilling physical contact at every opportunity.

But comparisons, of course, were inevitable.

Harry couldn't help but remember his time with Ginny. The fire she produced in him, the warmth of her skin against his, her hair as lively as her laugh, the anticipation he always felt when he knew they would meet. It was a bittersweet feeling, to say the least, as every memory was clouded once he remembered everything she had done to him.

Hermione couldn't help but think of Draco. She couldn't help but remember her vanilla and peppermint scent when she was alone after her dates with Harry. She remembered the way he would suddenly put his arms around her in the middle of the street or how he called her “girlfriend” every time they saw each other. Hermione remembered even the smallest details and it infuriated her. She hated herself for missing someone who had betrayed her in such a cruel way.

“You guys look so cute,” Susan said

Hermione was having a quality time afternoon with Susan, Luna and Tracey at the latter's house. They were sitting on the edge of the pool, drinking cocktails and enjoying the hot July sun.

“Well, I still find it very strange to see you two together,” said Tracey

“Tracey Davies! That’s not a nice thing to say” exclaimed Susan

“No, it's ok,” Hermione replied dismissing the other girl's comment, “It was also strange for us at the beginning”

“I think you make a good couple, you complement each other very well,” said Luna

“How long have you been together, anyway?”

“Mmm just over two months”

“And have you already taken the relationship to the next level?” Tracey wanted to know with a mischievous look in her blue eyes

"I'm not going to discuss that with you," Hermione replied, looking away and drinking from her margarita.

The truth is that she and Harry hadn't slept together yet.

They were also taking their time in the physical aspect of the relationship. Of course as the weeks went by, and having adjusted better to their new status as a couple, they had gone from chaste kisses to snogging sessions in Harry's bedroom, but they hadn't gone much further. Neither of them had actually tried yet. Hermione hadn't had to ask him to stop, nor had he hinted anything, which she was glad of as she wasn't sure yet if she could have sex with Harry.

If she was honest the idea had crossed her mind a couple of times. Harry's kisses were very stimulating and his caresses, even over the clothes, managed to ignite the need for more skin-to-skin contact. But something in her brain was still holding her from letting go.

"This is our last year in college," Luna suddenly sighed, bringing Hermione back to reality.

“Yes, it's kind of sad, isn't it?” Asked Susan

“It is,” Hermione nodded

"Let's not get melancholic yet," Tracey said. "We still have a long time ahead of us, many opportunities to continue enjoying our moments together”.

“You’re right Tracey,” Susan then turned to Hermione, “Your birthday is shortly after the start of the semester right?”

“Yes, a few weeks later,” she agreed.

“Do you plan to celebrate it this year?” Tracey wanted to know

"Uh..." Hermione smiled to herself, "I guess it might be a good idea. Last year I didn't really enjoy it so… yeah I think I could use some fun this year”

“That's great!”

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon discussing possible ideas for Hermione's party until Harry stopped by to pick her up, as they were going out on a date.

Hermione smiled at the sight of the boy standing and leaning against his car, and walked over to him, who took her by the waist and rushed to kiss her.

“I still think it's very strange,” Tracey's voice separated them

“Hi Tracey,” Harry greeted

“Hello Harry,” she came over and handed him an envelope, “I have here the budget that our sponsor sent for our activities. Take a look to the numbers, will you? I’d like to buy everything we need for the visit that we will do in August as soon as possible”

“Sure Tracey, I'll let you know soon if everything is okay”

“Thanks, bye guys, have fun,” Tracey winked at Hermione and went back inside her house.

“What was that about?” Harry wanted to know

“Nothing, it was nothing,” Hermione felt her face blush, having understood that her friend was referring to the conversation they had had a while ago, so she tilted her gaze

“Hmm, it’s funny,” Harry commented

“What is it?”

He smirked and gently cupped Hermione's chin, making her face him, “You haven't blushed in a long time”

“Really? I hadn't noticed before,” Hermione pulled away from his touch and took his hand, “Shall we go? Tracey gave us a lot of cocktails but not much food, so I'm starving. Italian for tonight?”

“Sure, let's go”

*******

It was being the most boring summer of her life

Unlike other years, Ginny had to stay this one in Boston. Not so much by her own decision but by the fact that she was failing almost all her courses, so if she wanted to graduate that year she had to take different subjects in the summer and try to get enough credits.

The redhead was struggling to achieve her new goal, trying to put aside the many distractions that the campus possessed, as her father had spoken very seriously with her about her college rendition. But she had reached a limit. It was Saturday and she deserved a break. And shopping was one of her favorite activities and it wouldn't be as much of a distraction as partying with Melissa or Diego.

Ginny left the house and got into her convertible, heading for the busy downtown streets. She parked her convertible and began to visit the different stores, buying what she wanted until her hands were full of bags. After leaving all of her packages in the trunk, Ginny entered a restaurant, ordered a salad, and ate in silence until a voice interrupted her.

“Ginny? Ginny Weasley?”

It was Tracey. Ginny wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin before giving the girl a smile, “Tracey, hi” she greeted

“Hi Ginny, wow, we haven't seen each other for a long time, right?”

The redhead felt a twist in her stomach at Tracey’s comment. Of course they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Her contact with Harry's friends had ended along with their relationship.

“You work here?” Ginny asked when she noticed that Davies was wearing a waitress uniform

“Yes, that is to say, sometimes during the summer. Mom owns the restaurant so I have to help her from time to time; I do it since I was fifteen,” she sighed and sat down in front of her, “So how have you been?”

“Eh well… you can imagine, I’m very busy with the university and the sorority”

"Right, of course,” agreed Tracey and added "Anyway it's a shame you stopped coming to our charity group activities. You were a great support to us”.

The redhead felt uncomfortable again at her comment. Was Tracey being honest? Did someone in that group really miss her?

“Sorry, I spoke without thinking,” the girl apologized, “I imagine it must have been very hard for you to be around Harry after the breakup and...”

“I trust you understand that we don’t... we didn’t end up in the best terms”

“Well Harry is usually very reserved and he never told us about the reasons for your breakup but...”

“He didn't tell you why we broke up?” Gasped Ginny

"No, he didn’t say anything," Tracey looked at her with barely concealed curiosity but Ginny didn't notice, still wondering why Harry hadn't discussed the reasons for their breakup with his friends. Was it because he felt embarrassed of the way she had sabotaged him? Or perhaps he had wanted to protect her from the gossip that her repulsive actions would occasion? “Sorry again, Ginny, I just wanted to tell you that it would be nice if we hang out together again, don't you think? It’s been, what? More than a year since you broke up? You both moved on, right? I mean he's dating Hermione now and you...

But Ginny didn't hear another word of what Tracey was saying.

Her heart had begun pounding and her ears had been flooded with a sudden buzzing. Ginny gripped the sides of her chair and took a deep breath before facing Tracey, “What did you say” She asked with a weak voice

“What? I was talking about...”

“You said Harry is dating Hermione”

“Yes, you didn't know? It seemed strange to me too because they always insisted a lot on being just friends but suddenly they started dating,” she shrugged, “I was with Hermione and the other girls at my house a few days ago and she told me...”

“I need to go to the restroom,” Ginny cut her off, “If you'll excuse me, Tracey”

“Yeah sure”

Ginny grabbed her bag and strode across the room to get to the bathroom. Her reflection in the mirror greeted her and the girl observed how pale she looked and the clear trail of tears that were struggling to come out.

 _"Not here. Keep your shit together Ginny,_ " she whispered as she entered one of the cubicles. Ginny rummaged in her bag until she found the little white package. With trembling hands, she unfolded it, placed it on her makeup case, and inhaled the remedy that would surely help her calm down.

After a few minutes she came out of the cubicle and touched up her makeup before leaving the bathroom. Having no desire to see Tracey, she walked over to the receptionist and left a couple of bills in her hand before leaving the venue and heading to her car.

_"He's dating Hermione."_

Tracey's words kept echoing in her head as she drove back to campus.

No. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have a relationship with her. It was impossible, right? They were just friends. Despite the jealousy and annoyance their friendship had always generated in Ginny, they had never been romantically interested in each other.

No, they couldn't be dating.

But even though she tried to convince herself otherwise, her mind told her that Tracey had no reason to lie to her or make up something like that, so it was most likely true.

But she had to see it with her own eyes.

Ginny changed suddenly of direction and headed for Harry's building. She didn't know if she would find them there but she couldn't think of any other place to go. She parked her car a few feet before reaching the building and walked the distance that separated her from the dorms.

And as usually happens when we desperately wish something not to be true, fate insisted on proving her otherwise. She was dangerously close to the entrance of the building when she saw them.

They were coming from the other direction, he with an ice cream in his hand and she laughing at something that surely he had said. Ginny stepped back to be protected by some nearby bushes and peeked out to continue watching them.

It didn't take long to confirm her suspicions. Harry and Hermione stopped in front of the building and she brushed her thumb across Harry's upper lip, which appeared to have ice cream on it, before standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

And Harry was kissing her back.

More than that. He had passed his hand over the girl's waist and now he was stroking her back as his lips, the lips that had once belong only to Ginny, caught Hermione's.

The redhead felt her heart stop and her face burst into silent tears. A sudden urge to move toward them and separate them washed over her, but what good would it do? What would she accomplish with that? Only for Harry to hate her even more. He had always been very protective of those he loved and now that included Hermione.

Hermione.

Why did everyone ended up always choosing her? Why did she always got everything? She got Draco's love, Harry's affection, the appreciation of the sorority sisters.

The kiss ended and Hermione hugged Harry's body, her boyfriend's body. The idea made her nauseous and Ginny turned around, hurrying back to her car.

This time she did go to the sorority, which was of course almost deserted as only a couple more sisters stayed on campus for the summer. Ginny parked her car and noticed a stranger one parked ahead.

Without giving it any importance, she entered the house and went directly to her room, but someone was already there.

“You’re finally here, Ginevra”

The girl was stunned to observe her father standing by the window of her room, “Dad? What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” He snorted, “Do you have the nerve to ask that, Ginevra? We had an appointment today since it was a very important day for me”.

Her father's voice dripped with anger. He had never spoken to her the way he was now, so Ginny felt even worse remembering that she had agreed to accompany him to some work lunch.

“It was today, right? Your lunch from...”

“The recognition they gave me for a lifetime of sacrifice!” He blurted out, “An acknowledgment that should have been a family occasion, but where was my daughter? Who knows! I looked like a fool when the host said your name but you never showed up. How do you think that…?”

“Why didn't you take your new family then, huh?” Ginny also blurted out, but she felt suddenly nervous when she saw Arthur's expression, “Look dad, I'm sorry, I completely forgot but I'll make it up to you, okay? Surely there is something that...”

“I don't know why I bother,” the man interrupted her, “You always end up being a disappointment Ginevra”

His words cut her like sharp knives piercing her soul.

“I have tried my whole life so that you and your mother always have the best of everything. You have had luxuries since you were born and you have never lacked for anything. You have been a spoiled child, I never denied you anything and how do you repay it? Missing classes? Failing all your subjects?”

“I'm working on that daddy, I'm sure I can have enough credits to graduate next year”

“And then what? What are your aspirations, Ginevra? What do you want to achieve?” When he didn’t receive an answer, he continued, “Just like I imagined it. I honestly don't know what's wrong with you but you are as weak as your mother”.

“Don't bring mom into this,” Ginny whispered

“I'm tired Ginevra,” continued the man without paying any attention to her, “This exceeded all limits. From now on the luxuries are over. I will cancel all your credit cards and reduce your monthly allowance to something minimal. Of course I am not a monster so I will continue to pay for your studies, because I believe that although you are clearly not cut out for this, it is your right to receive an education”.

“Dad, please... dad...”

But Arthur left the room without even looking at her.

Once alone Ginny flopped down on the bed.

What was wrong with her? That's what her father had asked her, and that's what Hermione had also asked the afternoon the redhead had tried to slap her, shortly after the break-up with Harry.

The images of the two kissing mixed with those of the recent argument with her father and Ginny couldn't bear it. She had to forget about everything.

Ginny knew it wasn't a good idea to use more cocaine when it had barely been an hour since she'd last used, but she still opened her nightstand drawer and dug for more of her white powder.

She found nothing, however. She had finished everything she had and right now, when she most needed to forget the mess that was her pathetic life, she had nothing else.

Ginny got to her feet and put on sports clothes, put cash in her front pants pocket, and drove to the apartment that Melissa and some friends rented.

“Did you bring the money?” Melissa asked as soon as she crossed the threshold

“As always,” Ginny dropped onto one of the rickety sofas, “I need something different. Something strong, something that... something that makes me forget everything for a while”.

“Bad day huh,” Melissa commented when observing her swollen eyes. Ginny glared at her and she shrugged, “Fine, I won’t say anything else”

“Do you have something like the thing I’m looking for?

“Of course,” Melisa stood up and went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later

“What is it?" Ginny asked looking at the small black leather case

“This is the best thing I have,” Melissa's voice sounded so confident that Ginny relaxed.

She watched her take out a small bottle, a rubber band, and a large needle, “Do you have to inject it necessarily?” She asked, nervous

“Are you afraid of this?” Melissa smirked showing her the needle

“I don't like marks,” Ginny answered, scathing

And yet she rolled up the jacket she was wearing and exposed her forearm, “Begin,” she ordered

“As you wish,” Melissa sucked up the liquid with the needle, held the rubber band around her arm, and injected the substance, “The money?” She asked in an avid voice

“Here,” Ginny took it out of her pocket and leaned back against the sofa starting to feel more and more relaxed, “Wow, this is incredible”

“It's the best thing in the world,” Melissa commented

“I believe so too,” accepted Ginny

And she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of flying far away, to a much better place.

*******

**DRACO**

"Hey Draco are you ready?"

Mark was looking at him expectantly while Draco still stared at the spot where his mother's car had disappeared.

“Draco?” Repeated the boy, “Shall we begin?”

“What? Ehh yeah, I guess so”

The blonde shrugged and followed the boy through countless doors until they reached what looked like a private parking lot. Mark guided him to a motorcycle parked between two fancy cars.

“As Mrs. Malfoy said I will be your guide here, so I thought I would show you first the place where you will live”.

“Are we going there by motorcycle? Don't you have a car?”

“I can't afford a car here,” explained the boy, “Motorcycles are cheaper and require less maintenance”.

Draco was internally enraged at the fact of having to travel by motorcycle, but he didn’t reply because he didn’t feel like annoying the only person he knew in that place and thus staying without a place to spend the night.

The blonde got on the motorcycle and concentrated on observing the island's landscapes as Mark drove through the streets of Bali.

It took them about half an hour to get to a less touristy part of the city with more buildings and houses. Mark parked his motorcycle in front of a gray five-story building. Draco followed him down to the second floor.

“This is our apartment,” announced the boy opening the door.

“Our? Will you also live here?”

“Of course, it’s a shared apartment”. 

“How many other people live here?”

“Two more: Lynn and my sister Tammy. Come, I'll show you your room”.

To be honest the place was not bad at all. It was small, of course, but it was neat and clean. And Draco would have his own room, which was good considering that even in the fraternity he didn't share his personal space.

“Does this place also belong to my mother's resort?”

“No, of course not,” Mark laughed

“Then why live here? I understand that these hotels offer accommodation to their employees. The ones in the US do”.

Draco had spent part of his vacation visiting the rooms shared by some of the pretty girls who worked at his mother's hotels.

“90% of the workers are local so they don't need any accommodations at the resort. The other 10% find shared apartments, although we have an allowance that covers the rent within our salary”.

“And I guess I won't get that allowance?”

“No,” the boy shook his head, “But you heard your mother, only your first rent is paid. Anyway don't worry too much about that, this place is not that expensive compared to others. Besides your mother’s resort pays much better than other in the area”.

“Do you have a lot of experience in this job?” Draco asked, taking a closer look at the boy, who seemed to be barely a couple of years older than him.

“Yes, I’ve been working on this for several years”

Draco set the small suitcase he had brought for _a few days_ of traveling with his mother on his new bed and turned to Mark, “And now what?”

“Now we go back to the resort. Mr. Goldberg, one of the managers, will surely want to talk to you. You will also need to pick up your uniform”.

“Am I going to have to wear a uniform?” Draco moaned

“All employees use one”

_Employee_

The word didn't get to him until an hour later, when Goldberg told him that the rest of the week he would take care of cleaning the suites.

After that, he picked up his uniform _(white shorts, dark blue polo shirt)_ , was assigned a locker in the changing rooms, and was given an electronic key that would grant him access to the employee areas.

Draco waited until Mark finished his shift and returned with him to the apartment, “How will I get there tomorrow?” He asked when they entered the place

“I can give you a ride on the days that our shifts start at the same time. And the rest of the days you can take the van that the resort uses to transport the employees. They go out at specific times so you should ask about that tomorrow.”

Draco nodded and after eating a frugal dinner, he locked himself in his room thinking about the new life he was about to begin living.

The next morning the alarm on his phone woke him up at six o'clock. Draco struggled with himself to get out of bed and went to the shared bathroom to take a cold shower. After get into the hideous uniform, he joined Mark in the small kitchen of the apartment.

“Good morning,” he greeted

“Hi Draco, there’s coffee if you want”

“Yes thanks”

Draco poured himself a cup and ate a couple of toasts before heading to his first day at work.

Since Mark worked at the lobby reception, Draco was assigned a partner to supervise his work.

“It's your first time working on this, right?” Amira asked, watching Draco arrange the sheets on one of the beds.

“Can you really tell?”

“You’re not very skillful,” she nodded

“Well I think I'm doing pretty well,” he replied

Amira smiled

“If I left the room like this, the guest would probably leave a claim at the reception. Look, this is a simple task, you just have to…”

The girl explained the correct way to arrange the beds and to vacuum the room. She also explained that they had to replace towels, toiletries and, in the case of the most exclusive suites, leave certain gifts from the hotel.

There were many details to attend to and it took him several days to be able to handle everything on his own. Even so, he continued to accompany Amira on her shifts for the rest of the week. He liked the girl because she didn’t feel the need to fill every silence with meaningless conversation.

“ Where are you from?” She asked one afternoon when they were having lunch together in the employee lounge

"New York," Draco replied. "You're from here, right?"

“Thailand, actually, but my family moved here when I was ten years old. So you could say that I am a local”.

Amira also helped Draco to get to know the hotel better as well.

And the more the blonde worked there, the more he realized that his privileges had made him oblivious to many things.

Never, not once in his life, had he thought about the people who worked for his mother. He had spent the holidays in his mother's resorts in the USA, skiing or enjoying the beaches of Florida; but he had never looked more than superficially at the employees. Even in the fraternity, he hardly knew the woman who was in charge of the kitchen or the one who cleaned the rooms. How could he have been so indifferent to these people?

Draco too, as the weeks went by, began to realize how difficult it was to live on his own. Sure, at the beginning Mark and his sister Tammy _(with Lynn he had hardly had contact)_ had made things easier for him, but in addition to working there was also a lot to do in the department: cleaning the common areas, paying for services, taking out the garbage on time. They were such simple and common things for anyone but Draco had never had to worry about before.

“I knew your room would be a disaster,” said Tammy leaning against the door frame, “It smells terrible in here”

"I haven't had much time to clean Tamm," Draco replied. "I've been working extra shifts so I can buy a motorcycle like the one your brother has. I'm sick of taking the company vans.”

Since Draco was continually changing job areas, his shifts didn't usually coincide too much with his roommate's.

“Oh poor thing,” Tammy rolled her eyes, “Isn't today your day off?”

“Yeah, luckily,” the blonde sighed as he dropped onto his bed

“Then stand up, I'll go do the laundry. It would be convenient for you to do the same, I don't think you have too many clean clothes left,” said the girl pointing to the mountain of dirty shirts that were stacked on the side of the bed

“Not a chance, I want to sleep all day,” he replied

“Come on, move your lazy butt”, the girl approached him and hit the side of his bed with her foot

“You're a pain in the ass you know, Tammy? I've been working intensely for the last month, I deserve to rest”

“ Intensely? I’m a bar tender and I spend entire nights at the parties organized by the hotel, then I must help order and clean everything, and also I must put up with the entitled bastards who believe that because they give good tips they deserve more than a drink from me”.

Draco grunted.

“Fine, you win,” he jumped to his feet and hurried to put the dirty clothes in a basket that Tammy had brought with her

The boy followed her into the basement of the building, where the laundry room was located.

“I suppose you know that you should separate the white clothes from the colored ones, right?”

"I'm not that stupid," Draco replied, giving her a look of annoyance that he later replaced with a smile. "Although I admit I only know because Amira told me the first time we had to take everything to the laundry”.

Tammy laughed, “Well this here is done,” she said when the washing machines started working, “Now let's go up to your room, and I'll help you clean it”

"I’m sure I can handle cleaning my bedroom," Draco assured, "After all, I've spent the last month tending the resort suites."

“Whatever,” they entered the apartment and Tammy went to her room, “I have some cleaning products here. I keep them here because we used to share them with Lynn at the beginning, but she never collaborates to replace them and uses a lot more than necessary”.

“About that... I will receive my first salary in a couple of days so I will be able to pay you and Mark what you have done for me,” Draco said feeling alluded to by the comment, “I might even invite you to dinner to repay your generosity”

“Easy tiger,” Tammy laughed again and they left her room, “If you really want a motorcycle you're going to have to adjust your budget. You will have to pay the rent and buy food, personal hygiene products, I don't know, whatever you need and that comes before inviting your roommates to a restaurant”

“But…”

“Come on let's go”

Tammy didn't let him finish and placed a broom in his hand. They spent about half an hour tidying up the room, which was scented and clean after they finished.

A few days later, when Draco received his first check, excitement and pride mixed within him. It was the first money he had ever received for his work. And it had been hard for him; he had tried hard to fulfill his obligations and had been responsible at all times.

“Congratulations rich boy,” Tammy patted him on the back

“Thank you Tamm,” he smiled at her

“You should make a budget. You know,” she explained when Draco placed his gray eyes on her, “Make a list of the things that you will have to pay and know how much money you will have left after that”

“Can you help me with that?”

“Sure. I always help my brother with his budget. He honestly wouldn't survive without me”

Tammy sat down next to him and Draco started listing the things he had to buy and pay for. In the end he was left with...

“Fifty dollars?”

“Is not so bad,” she replied

“But that will not be enough for me to buy the motorcycle”

“Draco, this may come as a shock to you, but most of us have to save for a long time before buying something we want”

Draco sighed. He knew the girl was right, he was going to have to work several more months before he could have the motorbike, “Hey, would you accompany me on the weekend to buy the things I need? I have no idea where to go”

“Yes, of course,” she gave him another pat on the shoulder, “Cheer up Draco, I'm sure you will soon be able to have a bike of your own”.

“I guess so,” he sighed again, “Hey Tammy I'll go to sleep. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.”

“Good night Draco, rest well”

It took Draco another four months to save enough money for the motorbike. During that time he worked as much as he could, especially as a bartender, as the many middle-aged ladies who stayed at the hotel tipped well.

Of course the motorbike wasn’t a new one nor was it in the best condition, but it worked well and allowed him to be much more independent. That afternoon he did invite his friends to dinner. The place was a small restaurant located away from the tourist area of the city, but Amira had assured him that the food was good.

So Mark, Tammy, Amira, David and Sanjay enjoyed a delicious dinner and a couple of drinks, all courtesy of Draco, to celebrate his new acquisition.

Tammy walked over to him as the others made their way to the dance floor.

"So I wanted to ask you," she said. "What's your deal with Amira?"

“What do you mean?” He asked

“Well you seem... close”

“She’s a good friend, nothing more, certainly not the funny ideas you’re probably thinking about” assured Draco, “Besides she is engaged and has a kid”

“I didn't know that,” Tammy drank her beer, “Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything, I just thought that maybe there was something else. Don't take it the wrong way but you look like a fuckboy”

Draco laughed, “I guess at some point I was one,” he admitted, “But not now.”

“ Well you haven’t lacked opportunities,” she said, “I have noticed the looks you receive from women when we had shifts together, so why not?”

“Because I am not interested”

Tammy pierced him with her black eyes and Draco sighed, “I have someone back home”

“Ahh! That makes sense,” Tammy laughed, “Do you have a picture of her?”

Draco hesitated. Besides Amira, he hadn't discussed Hermione with anyone else.

“It’s ok; you don't have to show me anything”, the girl hastened to say

"It's not that Tammy, it's just that we… Hermione and I are not really together," he admitted feeling the lump re-forming in his throat despite the months that had passed.

“Oh I thought… I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to bother you with my questions”

“It happened a while ago, before I came to Bali”

“Was that why you came to the island? Is it because of her that you decided... to get away from everything and try to live how the other half lives?”

“Something like that,” he gave a graceless laugh, “Actually Bali was another excuse to keep running from the mistakes I made”.

Tammy looked at him for a while before saying, “You don't look like a coward to me. Every mistake you make, you can also fix it. As my grandmother used to say, while there is life there is hope”.

Draco wanted to contradict her but chose not to. He knew he had very little chance, if not any, of earning Hermione’s forgiveness.

“I also have a special girl at home,” Tammy admitted suddenly, “Things were also tense between us when I decided to come here with Mark, but I don't regret it. I have a reason to be here and that is what keeps me going.”

Draco was about to say something but she stood up, “Come on, let's put the sad stories aside and dance”

She took his hand and he followed her determined, at least for a few hours, to forget about the mess he had left behind.

And so the following months went by.

Draco worked in most areas of the resort: cleaning the pools, tidying the lounges after the theme parties, serving as a waiter at different restaurants, assisting guests on their walks around the island, he was a golf assistant, and he worked briefly in the kitchen (something he failed at, as he was terrible at everything food related).

However the worst part wasn’t dealing with the managers, but with the guests. For people allegedly looking for to have a calm time, they had a terrible temperament. Draco had had to bite his tongue several times to keep from yelling at them. As Amira had reminded him, they were in an advantageous position and by being rude to them he would only get fired.

So he put up with derogatory comments from some guests and moved on. And at the end of the day he was very proud of himself.

*******

There was nothing in Bali that directly reminded Draco of Hermione and yet he associated every single thing with her.

Even now, almost eight months after arriving on the island for the first time, he kept thinking about how wonderful it would be to enjoy the fantastic scenery that the place offered. Draco hadn't stopped thinking about her ex-girlfriend for a single day, because he wasn’t really trying to forget her either. He kept his memory as present as always.

The ringing of the phone interrupted his memories. Draco took the device from the nightstand and answered the call. It was his mother

“Draco, darling, I just landed in Bali, could we meet tomorrow?” The melodious voice of Narcissa Malfoy asked.

“Of course Mother, but did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened,” she sighed, “Is it strange for a mother to call asking for a lunch meeting with his only son?”

Draco smiled, “It isn’t, and I’ll be glad to see you tomorrow. Where should we meet?"

He agreed with his mother the time and place and, after a brief goodbye, cut off the communication. Draco took a shower and entertained himself by watching a movie on television, as it was his day off and he planned to spend the whole day relaxing in the apartment.

The next morning Draco headed to the resort and fulfilled his tasks trying to concentrate as much as possible on teaching little girls how to swim, although he didn't quite succeed, excited as he was at the prospect of meeting his mother.

When the lunch time finally came, Draco got in his motorbike and drove to the restaurant his mother had chosen. Narcissa was already waiting for him when he entered the place.

“Mother, it's so good to see you,” he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and took a seat in front of her.

“Hello darling. I can see that spending some time here has done you a lot of good to you,” she commented, observing him carefully.

“You’re talking about my tan, right?” He asked with a half-smile

“Yes, that and the fact that you look much more... mature,” she nodded, “And judging by the reports I receive from Mr. Goldberg, you certainly seem to have grown up in the past months, at least as an employee”

“I try to do my best at work,” Draco said

“I know, and you have done a fine job,” she smiled at him and took his hand

The waiter approached at that moment and offered them the menu. They ordered a bottle of wine along with their food.

“Draco, I came here because there is a matter that it is time for us to address, so I will go straight to the point and be honest with you”.

“I wouldn’t expect otherwise from you Mother,” he interrupted her

"I think it's time for you to come home," Narcissa said, ignoring Draco's comment.

The boy put his silverware on the plate and looked at her. “To go back home”, he thought as his mind quickly considered all that going back entailed.

"You've been here for too long, Draco," Narcissa continued and he paid her attention again. "I'm sure you knew from the beginning that this was just a temporary situation. And I think we had already established in advance that you cannot continue running away from your problems”

“But Mother, you told me yourself that I'm doing a good job here...” he replied

“And you are,” she drank her glass of wine and continued, “That’s why is important for you to continue your education and, with all the knowledge that you have gathered here, you can be properly qualified to help me run the company”

"I can work here." Draco drank from his glass as well. His throat had suddenly gone dry.

“This country is no place for you,” she waved her hand, “Your place is in America”

“What does Father think about this?” He asked

“Honestly darling, I don't care what Lucius thinks,” his mother smiled sideways and the sighed, “But I do care what you want, so don't take my… suggestion as an order. If you want to stay here I will understand”

The tone in his mother's voice gave away that she would be annoyed if he decided to stay in Bali.

But Draco knew that Narcissa, unlike his father, wouldn’t try to force him to do what she wanted. Narcissa had proved that she did take Draco's opinion seriously.

“I'll think about it,” he said at the end

“Good,” she started eating her food, “But just so you know, no matter if you decide to stay here or return to America, you will go back to college”

“Got it,” he giggled and she smiled at him

And after that they continued having lunch while Draco detailed his experience as a resort employee.

After a couple of hours Draco said goodbye to his mother outside the restaurant and watched her drive away in her car. Once she was out of sight he got on his motorcycle and drove out of town, heading towards the beach.

Thanks to his mother's visit, he had the afternoon free, so he took the opportunity to walk on the white sand and feel the water between his toes. After observing for a long time the sea and the few visitors that were in that area, he entered a rustic cafeteria and sat at the table furthest from the place. Draco ordered an iced tea and drank it slowly as he looked at the photos of Hermione that he had on his phone. He hadn't erased the pictures despite the intervening months because he never intended to give her up, and yet at some point during his stay in this land he had gotten used to the idea of not being with Hermione.

Draco let out a long breath and brought his hands to the necklace with the stone that Hermione had given him one Christmas and that he used every day. _"Should I go back?"_ he asked internally. And after that question, many more arose that invaded his mind.

Would it make any sense to go back to Boston? To leave everything he had built here, his friends, his job, his independence? Narcissa herself had said that he could, if he wanted, continue studying here. It wasn’t essential to go back to America.

" _But you would keep running away,"_ said the voice within him that sounded dangerously similar to his mother's.

Running away and leaving Hermione behind. How was Hermione doing? Would she still think of him from time to time? Had she moved on with her life? _"Maybe she has someone else already"_ The simple thought terrified him greatly.

Imagining Hermione in another relationship, kissing someone else, moving on and having a future with someone other than him, hurt. It hurt to even conceive that she might have a new partner.

"If I stay here I will give her up forever" he said quietly. And he couldn't allow that. Even if she rejected him a thousand times, he couldn't just let her go. He couldn't let go the love of his life. It was time to put away the fear that her rejection provoked in him, and fight for Hermione.

Then he had his answer: he would return to Boston and he would fight to ear Hermione’s forgiveness.

Draco stood up instantly, dropped some bills on the table, and headed back to the resort, where he knew he'd find Narcissa.

“Mother, I have decided to return to Boston,” he said once they were alone in her office.

“It's the best decision you could have made, darling”

“I know,” he nodded, “But if you don't mind, I must leave everything in order here. You know, they will need a new worker and I must train my replacement”

"Of course," she smiled and Draco detected the pride in his gaze, "I'll arrange everything for your trip in, say, two weeks."

“Two weeks”

The days passed quickly as Draco helped the boy who would take his place.

The day before his trip, his friends threw a surprise party for him.

“We’re going to miss you, rich boy,” said Tammy giving him a hug for the first time

“I’ll miss you guys too, Tammy”

“You were a great roommate,” Mark smiled at him

“Hey let me know when you get back to the USA. It would be nice to see us and catch up”

Draco then approached Amira and handed her a package, “It's for your son,” he explained, “I actually have no idea what the little kids play with these days so I hope he likes it”

“I'm sure he will like it,” the girl smiled, “Thank you Draco”

“Thanks to you Amira, you were very nice to me from day one”.

“I hope you do very well in Boston,” she replied, “Remember that your Hermione is a lucky girl to have you. I'm sure she will give you a new chance”.

Her words moved him deeply and Draco hugged her lovingly before joining the others and continuing the celebration.

The next morning, after leaving the motorcycle to Mark and telling him to do what suits him best with it; Draco took a taxi to the airport. While waiting for his flight, he walked through the stores and entered a jewelry, as a beautiful ring with a red stone embedded had caught his attention,

“It's jasper. This type of entirely red jasper is very rare,” said the woman

Draco looked at the beautiful gold ring with its delicate details and smiled, “I'll take it” he said.

And although the ring took practically all of his savings, he was happy to have a detail for Hermione that was related to Bali, the place where Draco had learned valuable life lessons.

With the idea of giving it to the girl as a birthday present _-even when September was still a month away-_ Draco got on the plane and fell asleep immediately after it took off.

**~~~**

Once in New York, Draco got into the car his father had sent to pick him up and went to the offices of Malfoy Corporation.

“Father,” he greeted while receiving the hug that Lucius had given him when entering

“Well Draco, I must say that I'm surprised,” his father said smiling sideways, “I would have preferred you to stay a while longer in Bali, but I suppose your mother insisted that you return to US”

“I also wanted to return,” he clarified as he sat in front of the man, “It is time for me to resume with college”

His father gave him an incisive look, probably trying to figure out if there was another reason behind his eagerness to go back to college, “I'm sure I can arrange your transfer to a university here so that you can continue to work together in the family businesses,” he said after a few seconds, “Because I guess that's your plan, right?”

“It is,” he smiled sideways and continued, “But I will resume my studies at my usual college. I can also work at the hotel branch in Boston, as it is not far from campus”

Lucius glared at him and Draco held it up. He knew his father was not at all happy that he chose to work in Narcissa's business.

Their father's secretary interrupted them by bringing the drinks they had ordered. Draco thanked the woman and drank his tea.

“When are you planning to travel to Massachusetts?” Lucius asked as soon as the secretary left

“Tomorrow,” he answered instantly

“I guess you miss your friends,” his father laughed but the joy did not reach his eyes

“I do,” Draco shrugged, “My parting was very abrupt father, I left many unfinished matters that I plan to take care of now”

“I hope you end these matters... for good,” Lucius stared into his eyes

“I think I’ll decide how I resolve my personal matter, Father,” Draco stood up, “And now, if you'll excuse me, the trip has left me exhausted and I’d like to rest”

“Of course,” Lucius stood up as well and accompanied him to the door, and before leaving he put a hand on his shoulder and said firmly, “I trust you make the best decisions from now on Draco”

“I will father, don’t worry about it”

Draco wriggled out of his grasp, smiled one last time at him, and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've struggled with this one, spetially because my life is very hectic right now, so I apologize for any mistake. So I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you like the chapter, as usual please, please, let me know your thoughts. Thank you, again, for your previous comments and kudos.  
> A magical day for all of you.


	19. Recovery path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I just want to say how sorry I am for the time it took me to post this new chapter. I had troubles with my laptop and with all my homework from college I couldn't find a moment to translate and update (hope there are not too many mistakes on this chap). So, again, I'm sorry about that. Hopefully you're still interested in this story ^^ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**~~~**

Blaise was waiting for him at his favorite bar on campus.

Draco sat beside his friend and ordered the same thing he was having.

“I must say I was very surprised when you called,” said Zabini, “I had the impression that you wouldn’t go back to the university”

“I needed some time alone after everything that happened”

“After how you screwed things up with Hermione you mean,” Zabini pointed out

Draco met his friend's dark gaze before smiling sideways. This was one of the reasons he liked Blaise, he always said things up front and openly.

“Are you going back to the fraternity? I am sure you’re aware that Flint graduated last semester and that you were always the favorite to occupy his position once he wasn’t around. However you left and I was elected as the new president”

“It isn’t my intention to return to the fraternity, Blaise. I had a good time there but that time of my life is over. Still, I'm glad you're the new president. I'm sure you will do a good job”.

Zabini stared at him again before drinking his glass of whiskey, “You’re going to be missed,” he said and sighed, “You were always a good brother”

“Well it's not like we won't see each other anymore. I’m staying in an apartment just outside campus and I’ll still be around,” he smiled, “I also change my major to finances and international business, so it seems to me that we will see each other quite often”.

Blaise nodded and the conversation turned back to frat life, the events Draco had missed, and their mutual friends.

"So Hannah is the new president of the sorority and you're dating her." Draco giggled. "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

“I prefer to call us a power couple”

They both laughed

“Actually I also wanted to ask you about Ginny. I’ve tried to reach her but I wasn’t able to”

“Ginny is... I guess she's fine. Although I don't know much about her, I haven't seen much of Weasley”.

“Come on Zabini, you’re neighbors. And she's friends with Hannah”. 

Blaise seemed to consider his answer before speaking, “The truth is that Ginny seems to be… in her own world at the moment. It has been a long time since she frequented the places the other girls go, nor does she appear at the meetings we organize”.

“Did she leave the sorority?”

“No, not officially,” the boy sipped again from his glass, “But she has a different group of friends now. Quite a peculiar one, if I'm honest”.

Draco wondered what Blaise meant by that.

“I haven’t seen her much in the classes either,” continued the boy, “Even though we have several classes together, she doesn’t usually appear in the classrooms. And when she does, she's clearly drunk. I believe that she lost the semester and stayed in Boston to take summer courses”

Draco frowned. Ginny had never been the top of her class but she wasn't a bad student either. And she certainly hadn't lost courses before. Zabini changed the subject and Draco preferred not to press, he would search on his own for information about the redhead.

*******

Ginny woke up with a headache from the amount of alcohol the night before. Groaning in pain, she sat down carefully on the bed and mentally vowed not to drink that much again, even though she knew she wouldn’t keep her promise.

“What time is it?” She asked aloud as she stood up and walked slowly through her room

“It passes noon,” Hannah answered from the door

"I don't remember inviting you in," Ginny said in an annoyed voice as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

The girl approached her and crossed her arms over her chest, as she always did when she was angry, “Ginny this situation must come to an end,” said sounding blunt

“Situation?” She pretended not to know what Hannah was talking about

“You know exactly what I mean,” Hannah replied tiredly, “The other girls and I are tired of your lifestyle, Ginny, what is happening to you? You haven't been to our meetings or events in months, you don’t fulfill your obligations or do philanthropy, and I don't think you even go to class. This is not acceptable behavior for a girl in this sorority, you’re damaging our image”.

“Then expel me,” she challenged her looking directly at her eyes, “Come on Hannah, expel me”

“I hardly think that would be necessary, I don’t want to start my term as president by…” Hannah was suddenly nervous

“Oh come on!” Ginny laughed, “Cut the bullshit Abbott, we both know very well that you won’t expel me of this place. You and your dear sisters will not have the luxury of losing your golden ticket”.

“Ginny!” Hannah blushed violently

“What? I’m just telling the truth,” she rolled her eyes, “The only reason I’m still here is because I often solve the financial problems of the sorority and help you continue with the lifestyle you and the others have become accustomed to”.

“We never...”

Ginny interrupted her, “Hannah dear, seriously, you don't have to explain anything,” she patted the other girl on the shoulder, “Let's just pretend we never had this talk,” she smiled at Hannah, “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take care of myself”

Ginny enjoyed a long bath that took away some of the discomfort she felt. When she got out of the bathroom she put on comfortable clothes and went back to her room. Despite everything she had said to Hannah, her reality was very different.

Arthur Weasley had kept his promise and had cut off all means of financial support for his daughter. Credit cards, allowances, and gifts he used to send every month, all gone. The only thing he was paying now was the University fee and the sorority, because he assured Ginny that he wasn’t going to starve her.

Her phone had recently been disconnected for non-payment and she had stopped using her convertible because she had no money for fuel. For the last couple of days, she had even considered selling it, desperate for cash. Her stock was running low and Melissa wouldn't give her any product without paying first.

The girl spent the afternoon in her room, away from everyone, until it was time to go out to the usual bar or disco for the night. On the porch of the house she met Pansy, who seemed ready to have fun too.

“Oh hi Ginny,” said the girl with a smile, “Are you going to…?”

“Hey Pansy, do you have any cash?” She asked

“Cash? Yeah sure, how much do you need this time?” Pansy opened her wallet; Ginny took two bills and kept them.

“Thanks. I've been having problems with my credit cards,” she giggled and rolled her eyes, “I'll pay you soon, okay?”

Without waiting for an answer, she began to quickly walk away from the house and went to the disco. The security guard let her in instantly and Ginny pushed her way through the sea of people until she reached the corner where she used to find her group.

“Ginny!” A visibly drugged Melissa greeted her effusively with a hug

“Mel,” she slipped from her grasp and took one of the vodka glasses that were on the table, “I see you started without me”

Melissa just smiled at her before collapsing on the couch while giggling.

Ginny looked up at Diego, the boy Harry had seen her with a few months ago outside a bar, and let him guide her onto the dance floor. She didn’t feel like dancing or receiving his caresses but when Diego was in a good mood he used to share what he had.

“I have something special for you,” the boy whispered close to her ear

“I hope it's not more of that shit that it has to be injected,” she smiled sweetly at him

Diego laughed, “You didn't like it very much, did you? But it's not that, it's something you haven't tried yet. You have no idea what it is”.

Diego's voice held such admiration at the effect of that product, that Ginny took the bait, “What is it?”

The boy placed a soft kiss on her lips and took some small colored capsules from his jacket, “They’ll take you to heaven,” he promised

Ginny raised an eyebrow and took a light blue capsule, put it in her mouth and swallowed it, hoping it would take effect.

It wasn't long until Ginny found herself flying in a sea of cosmic sensations while laughing with Diego. He held her against his body again and kissed her while she, totally exhausted and relaxed, let herself be carried away.

“I like this,” she laughed as she moved against his body

“I know,” he kissed her neck and Ginny shuddered

But suddenly strong arms pulled her away from Diego. Ginny, confused, looked for the person who had separated them, but couldn’t recognize him. Something about his silhouette and his scent, however, was familiar.

“Ginny, let's get out of here,” the man held her hand gently but firmly

“Hey, what are you doing?” Diego tried to separate her from the man, but the stranger stopped him by hitting him on the chest

“Leave us alone,” he warned

“Fine, fine bro, I don't want any problems,” Diego smiled and after giving Ginny a look he walked away back to Melissa's group

Ginny tried to follow him but the man wrapped one of his arms around her waist and basically dragged her out of the disco.

“Let go of me,” Ginny asked still laughing, “Who the hell do you think...?”

“This is for your own good Ginevra,” he led her to his car

In the light of the street lamps, Ginny recognized him.

“Draco? Are you really here,” she touched his face and laughed like a fool, “Where are you taking me? Can we keep dancing?” She asked as the blonde made her get into the car

Draco drove away from the den where he had found Ginny and watched her closely as the car stopped at a red light.

He could now understand Blaise's reluctance to talk about the girl. Ginny looked like a stripped down version of the girl he knew, her face was sallow, she was a lot thinner than he remembered and it was obvious she was drugged, very drugged apparently.

“I know what you want.” She giggled and suddenly threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Draco hastened to push her away and held her carefully by the arms

“Ginny, don't do this,” he asked in a soft voice

“Why? Don’t you want to kiss me?” She pouted

“I'll help you,” he replied more to himself than to the girl

Ginny didn't seem to understand his comment and just settled back in her seat.

Draco sighed and headed towards the apartment where he now lived. When they reached the building, he carried Ginny up in his arms, since she had fallen asleep, and placed her carefully on the bed in his room. Looking at her so fragile and breathing irregularly, the boy suddenly felt very sad.

Thinking that he would talk to her when she woke up, he stood up and as he did so, Ginny's bag slipped until it fell to the ground. He rushed to pick it up and, helplessly, checked the contents.

Apparently she didn’t have anything out of place, just makeup, keys, and a cigarette case. Draco opened the cigarette case and instead of cigarettes he found a couple of small packets of white powder.

_"Fuck"_

Suddenly enraged he took the cigarette case and went to the bathroom to flush all the contents down the toilet. He had experimented a few times at parties too, but clearly Ginny’s situation was getting out of hand. How did she get to that state?

_“Had the break up with Harry led her to this?”_ he wondered as he watched her. But she had been quite well when he saw her that last time before leaving for France. And he would have noticed if she was consuming back then, he told himself, convinced that something else had led Ginny to use drugs.

_"Never mind, what’s important now is that she needs to stop using drugs,"_ he thought as he left the room and settled on the sofa to wait for Ginny to wake up. He had to talk seriously to her and make her understand that she was wasting her life and health.

Ginny woke up a couple of hours later feeling very confused and having no idea where she was. Scared, she jumped out of bed, but the movement was so fast that her head spun.

“Ginny, calm down, take it easy,” a couple of arms held her gently, sitting her back on the bed

“Draco?” She didn’t believe she was really seeing him so she blinked several times, “What are you doing here? When did you return? And where are we?”

The questions came rushing out of her mouth and Draco smiled because, at least in that, she hadn't changed and was still as demanding as ever, “We are in my apartment,” he explained, “I returned just a few days ago from abroad”

“And what am I doing here?” Ginny wanted to know while trying to remember anything about last night, but the only thing that was clear to her was that she had met Melissa at the disco

“I brought you here,” he looked her straight in the eyes, “I got you out of the disco, remember? Though I guess not considering how high you were”

His words took Ginny by surprise, but she didn't reflect it on her face, “High? What are you talking about?”

“Don't lie to me Ginny because I already know you're using” Draco's voice sounded strong and cold

“And if so, why should you care?” She fixed her big hazel eyes on Draco's grays

“Because we’re friend,” he answered instantly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

Ginny laughed softly and got back to her feet, “Draco just because we had a rather... unusual talk the last time we met, doesn't mean you should act like you care about me”

“But I do care about you,” he clarified, “I want to help you Ginny, because you don't seem to realize that this is getting out of control and that you can ruin your life”

“Ruin my life? My life is already ruined. I have nothing and I have no one by my side,” she blurted out helplessly

Draco watched her for a few minutes without saying anything and Ginny, unable to cope with the tense atmosphere, left the room.

The boy chased after her and managed to stop her before she left the apartment.

“Wait!” Draco grabbed her arm, “We haven't finished talking yet”

“What are you really looking for Draco?” She demanded facing him, “Why did you come back? Because I don't think you came just to help me”

“That’s because I didn’t know that I would find you in these conditions,” he answered with a hard voice, “If I knew that you had been living like this, I would have returned earlier”

Ginny laughed, scoffing, and pulled away from his grasp, "We both know you're here for Hermione," she said. "But you know what? You're too late. She’s with someone else now”

Draco's heart skipped a bit at hearing those words and his expression must have denoted it, because Ginny continued cocking her head, “She is in a relationship with Harry”

“That’s not possible,” he replied immediately, “They are just friends, and they wouldn't be together like… like that”.

“I saw them myself,” she looked him in the eyes

Ginny flopped down on the living room couch and Draco froze by the door trying to process the information the redhead had just given him.

“I didn't believe it at first either, but it's the truth”

Ginny narrowed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her hands as a pained expression crossed her face.

“Do you feel sick?” asked the boy

“I'm just...”

Ginny shook her head and Draco approached her. She was shivering and was drenched in sweat.

“You better stay here until morning. You are in no condition to go anywhere alone”

The girl looked at him but didn’t reply. Draco led her back to his room and helped her cover herself with a blanket, “I'll be in the living room in case you need anything,” he said after placing a jug of water next to the nightstand

Ginny snuggled into the covers and Draco returned to the living room couch, turned on the television and tried to distract himself from the one thought he knew wasn't going to leave him: Harry and Hermione's supposed relationship.

_"Ginny’s the priority for now"_ he said, _"First I'll make sure she's okay and then I'll figure out what to do,"_ he said to himself as he kicked off his shoes and lay down on the couch.

The next morning Draco woke up very early. After checking that Ginny was still sleeping, he made coffee and something to eat for both of them. The girl entered the kitchen about an hour later.

“Do you cook now?” Asked sitting on a chair at the bar

“Good morning to you too,” he smirked and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her before sitting down too, “So how have you been all this time I was away?”

"We're not going to do this Draco," she said.

“Do what?”

“This shit of small talk in which I fill you about my life in these months,” she clarified

“I just want to help you Ginevra,” he sighed

“Then leave me alone”

Ginny looked so weak and tired, with those dark circles under her eyes and her skin so pale, that Draco didn't insist.

They both ate in silence and Draco then led her towards the sorority house. Once there he gave her a card with his name and new number.

“I’m staying here this time Ginevra,” he said extending the card, “Please let me know if you need anything”

Ginny reluctantly took the card, put it in her purse, and got out of the car.

*******

Three days.

It had taken Draco three days to muster up the courage to finally face Hermione.

Finding her hadn't been difficult. Although they were no longer friends on social media and Hermione didn't usually post much about her life, she kept a public job profile, so it was very easy to find out where she worked. A fairly large NGO that Draco had been familiar with for a long time.

He had no idea of her work hours so the blonde parked his car in front of the building and settled into the seat ready to wait for Hermione to appear. It seemed like a better alternative than simply entering the place and asking for her.

He had spent those days also thinking about the idea of Hermione being in a relationship with Harry. Initially he had felt angry towards Potter. How had he dared to look at Hermione like that? With what right had he started a relationship with her? The pain had consumed him and he had been tempted to seek Harry first and tell him everything he was feeling at the moment.

But his good judgment got in the way.

He knew it was he who was in no position to make a claim. It was he, Draco, who had hurt Hermione and who had left the country, thus fleeing his mistakes. And now he was coming back, ready to destabilize the girl's world. It was unfair and selfish, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He needed to see her.

So there he was, hiding in his car waiting for his ex-girlfriend. Draco tapped the wheel of the car with his fingertips and sighed, feeling like he waited hours, even though it had barely been a few minutes.

And suddenly she left the building.

It wasn't hard for him to recognize her even though she didn't look exactly the same. Draco got out of the car and watched her from his position on the other side of the street, taking a better look at the differences.

The most outstanding one was her hair, which was now short, though the makeup and clothes she was wearing were also different. But there was something else, something that perhaps was not so noticeable to others but that Draco did notice: the bearing of security and confidence that she now transmits even while walking.

“She looks so different”, Draco thought suddenly frozen in place.

When the girl started to walk away from the building Draco knew he was losing his chance, so he took a deep breath encouraging himself to cross the street and, after taking his jacket, he advanced towards Hermione. But he hadn’t taken three steps when, suddenly, his phone began to ring and vibrate violently. Draco didn't recognize the number calling him and was tempted not to answer, but something prompted him to do so and, sliding his finger across the touch screen, he took the call.

“Hello?” He asked impatiently while tapping his feet

“Hello, my name is Nurse Brown and I'm calling from the Massachusetts General Hospital,” the woman explained, “Sir, do you know Ginevra Weasley?”

“Yes, of course I know her, we are friends,” it took him two seconds to process the information, “Wait, is Ginevra okay? What happened?”

“She is being treated right now, but we need a family member to give us her medical and insurance information to...”

“What hospital did you say you were calling from?” Draco cut her

“The Massachusetts General,” replied the woman, somewhat exasperated

“I'm going there right now,” and without saying more Draco cut the call and got into the car

He drove to the hospital as fast as he could and then ran to the nurses’ station to ask for Ginny.

“Can I help you sir?”

“Yes, I received a call from a nurse of this hospital telling me that my friend is being treated right now,” he explained between gasps

“What is the patient's name?” The woman asked

“Ginevra Weasley”

The woman typed Ginny’s name on her computer and read for a few moments the information

“How is she? What happened?” Draco asked impatiently.

“I'm sorry but unless you are a relative I cannot give you that information” said the woman with a firm voice

“Her mother is currently in a mental clinic in California and his father is on a business trip,” Draco was infuriated by the woman's attitude, “I am the closest friend she has in Massachusetts”

The nurse seemed to consider his words but at the end, sighing, handed him a sheet of forms, “Fill out these forms with Ms. Weasley's information and wait here, I'll go call Dr. Michaels”

Draco nodded and hurried to fill out the form with Ginny's basic information. When he finished he sat on the sofa in the waiting room and wrapped his face in his hands, wondering what could have happened to her. _"I hope it's nothing serious"_ he thought as he leaned back on the sofa.

Draco had to wait for about an hour to talk to Dr. Michaels, during which time he tried, unsuccessfully, to contact Ginny's father.

“How is she?” He asked, standing up as soon as the doctor approached him

“We have managed to stabilize her, and the worst part has passed now,” he explained in a tired voice

“What exactly happened to Ginny?” Draco demanded to know

“Your friend overdosed,” the doctor sighed, “We found traces of various drugs in her system, but apparently what caused the attack was that Ms. Weasley used adulterated drugs”.

“Is she going to be okay?” Draco wanted to know

“We were able to control the arrhythmia and we are hydrating her with serum, but it all depends on how her condition evolves,” he explained, “She could have permanent liver damage, but it is unlikely, anyway we are monitoring her to prevent that from happening, but Miss Weasley will have to spend a few days here with us”

“Ok, thank you doctor,” Draco fell on the couch

“Were you aware she has been using drugs?” The doctor sat next to him

“I found out recently,” Draco nodded, “I tried to get her to talk to me about it but she has been avoiding me since I confronted her”

“It is the most common reaction among addicts,” explained the man, “Does her family know?”

“I don't think so,” he cocked his head, “Her parents are not very present in her life and Ginny, well... her family situation is not the best right now”

“I see,” the doctor approached the nurses' station and took a few brochures, “We have an addicts rehabilitation program, here is all the necessary information,” he handed the brochures to Draco

“Thank you,” he smiled and the doctor walked down the hall

Draco read the information on the brochure and wrote down the contact details on his phone. He was feeling very tired and hungry, so he went to the cafeteria and bought a coffee and a sandwich and then returned to the waiting room.

When it got dark the nurse told him that he should go home and get some sleep since Ginny wouldn’t wake up until the next morning, but he preferred to spend the night in the hospital and that he did. The boy woke up around eight in the morning and, after a quick breakfast, was able to enter Ginny's room.

The redhead was plugged to different machines and an IV, but despite that she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Draco sat in the chair next to the bed and gently took her hand as he watched her.

She looked pale, gaunt, and haggard, and her coppery hair hung lifelessly at the sides of her face. Draco smoothed her hair back gently, but the gesture seemed to wake her up.

“Ginny, can you hear me?” He asked when she started to slowly opening her eyes

“Where… Where I am?” She replied with a weak voice and looking at everything around her until she reached him, “Draco, where are we?”

“It’s ok, you're in the hospital,” he squeezed her hand

“Hospital? What... what happened to me?” Ginny tried to sit up on the bed but she couldn't

“Easy, easy there,” Draco said

“What happened to me?” She asked again

"You overdosed," Draco explained.

“Overdose? No, impossible,” she shook her head but, as she did so, a grimace of pain appeared on her face and she moaned

“You know it _is_ possible,” he looked directly into her eyes and she tried to hold his gaze but with how weak she was, she ended up sighing, feeling defeated, “What happened yesterday?”

“I don't remember all the details,” her voice blurted out like a sob, “I only remember going to Melissa's apartment”

“Melissa?” Draco didn't recognize the name

“A new friend,” she explained

“And what happened there?”

“I... I...,” Ginny sighed again, “I used something and then I think... I remember going somewhere else but...”

“The police found you passed out in the bathroom of a cafeteria on the outskirts of campus,” he explained, “The doctor said you used adulterated drugs,” now it was his turn to sigh, “Ginny I thought you were only using cocaine”

Draco's voice sounded so tired and disappointed that something stirred inside Ginny who, for the first time in a long time, felt embarrassed by everything she had done. Ginny cried for a long time and he held her hand and wiped her tears until she calmed down.

“What's going to happen to me?” She asked eventually

“I'm going to help you,” he promised, “You're going to overcome this”

“I don't think I can,” she whispered, “Draco, I... I'm a mess. I'm a real mess and I screwed up big this time,” she muttered with trembling lips

“Hey! You are not a mess, you are Ginevra Weasley, one of the strongest girl I know,” he said caressing her face and managing to get a weak smile from her, “You can do this,” he said looking into her eyes

"Draco," she took his hand and looked at him desperately. "Please don't tell my parents, please”

“Ginny, I must”

“Please,” she started shaking, “Mom can't get news like this, please, I don't want her to have a relapse because of me”.

“I could tell your father”

"He won't mind," she answered instantly. "Please Draco, don't say anything to him. It would be just another disappointment to him. He would probably be more bothered by the scandal if this goes out, than for my health”

Draco thought about it and finally agreed, “Fine,” he said and she seemed relieved, “But only if you promise to enter a rehabilitation clinic and follow a treatment”

“Is that really necessary?” She looked at him with her big tortured eyes

“It is necessary,” he confirmed

"Draco, I don't think I can," she said in a nervous voice.

“Yes you can,” his voice sounded sure

“But...,” she fidgeted

“If you don't accept, there’s no deal Ginevra,”

Ginny felt very anxious hearing Draco's voice so firm. If he told her parents that she had been using drugs, her father would probably send her to some clinic in a foreign country where she would be very lonely for a long time.

“Fine, I accept,” she said at the end, knowing it was her best option

“Thank you,” he said with a smile, “For now I think it’s best if you get some rest, try to go back to sleep so you can recover completely”

“Draco you...,” she looked at him nervously, “Could you stay here with me?”

“Of course”

Draco smiled at her, placed a tender kiss on her forehead and sat in the chair next to her until she fell asleep again.

Draco stayed by her side for a long time until, convinced by the nurses that the effect of the medication they had administered would last several hours, he returned to his apartment to get some sleep and take a shower.

After a couple of hours of restful sleep, Draco helped himself to a bowl of cereal and milk and turned on his computer to search for information on rehabilitation centers in Boston. He visited several web sites but selected two that seemed the best to go visit the next day and, after putting on clean clothes, he returned to the hospital to be with his friend.

**~~~**

Ginny spent five days in the hospital fully recovering from her overdose. At the beginning she was the best of the patients, but as they administered less painkillers and she got stronger, the first effects of the detox began to be noticed. All of this influenced her character, so Ginny used to be always in a bad mood and yelling at everyone, especially Draco. But no matter how harsh or rude she was, she couldn't get him to give up his idea of getting her to accept treatment.

So the afternoon Ginny was discharged, Draco was waiting to lead her to what would be her new home for some time: the Spring Hill Recovery Center.

“Why can't I spend a few days with you?” Ginny asked for the umpteenth time

“Because is best if you start your treatment as soon as possible,” Draco answered with a smile

He wasn't going to risk leaving Ginny unguarded so that she could use drugs again or escape the city.

“Yeah right” Ginny cursed under her breath but he ignored her

“Ginny, you will like the place,” he commented, “It is a bit far from the city but is really beautiful. I have visited the facilities myself and I assure you that being surrounded by all that nature, you will improve much sooner”

“Why don't you take my place then?” She asked, annoyed

“You will also have privacy because they are very discreet,” Draco continued, “So no acquaintance will see you or know that you’re there, as you asked”

“What will happen to my things in the sorority? She turned to him

“I already spoke with Hannah and told her that you took a vacation so you wouldn’t return to the sorority until the next semester,” Draco explained, “I took out all the things you had there and storage in a secure location”

“You clearly thought of everything,” she glared at him

“This is what’s best for you Ginny,” he said holding her hand, but she withdrew it instantly

Ginny was sulking for the rest of the hour and a half it took them to get to the place, so Draco had a hard time convincing her to get out of the car when he parked at the entrance to the center, but in the end Ginny accepted and, although her face showed her discomfort, she walked without objection until entering the lobby of the place.

“Welcome to Spring Hill Recovery Center” greeted a woman with a singing voice, “How can I help you?”

“Hello,” Draco greeted her with a handshake, “My name is Draco Malfoy and this is my friend Ginevra Weasley, we have an appointment with the director of the center”

“Oh, yes, of course,” she said after checking the agenda, “This way please”

The woman led them to a rustic office, where the director greeted them with great kindness and explained - _especially to Ginny_ \- about the approaches and treatments they offered.

"The last time I was here we agreed that Ginny would stay for a while" Draco commented.

“Only if she decides to accept treatment”

The headmistress looked at Ginny and Draco did too. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and considered it for a few moments.

The last few days she had needed tremendously to be able to have something to help her relax and forget everything. Ginny knew that if she had a little something again, she could return to the life she was leading before and sometimes she believed that that was all she wanted, but suddenly she had a moment of clarity amid so much despair, and she was afraid of the power that drugs had on her

“I want to stay here,” she said at the end with weak voice

“It's a big step you're taking,” the director took Ginny's hands and she didn't take them away, “We'll take good care of you”

Ginny nodded and after that she tried to listen more carefully to the treatment she would follow. Apparently the best thing for her would be individual therapy, and then move on to group and family therapies, although obviously it would be Draco who would replace her family.

“How long will I have to stay here?” She asked as they headed to her room

“That depends on your recovery path, dear,” replied the director with a smile

“And what about the visits? When can I come see Ginny?” Draco asked this time

“Visits are on weekends,” she explained

“You’ll be here, right?” Ginny looked nervously at Draco

“Of course,” he took her hand gently and walked with Ginny

Ginny had to admit that the place was beautiful. As Draco had commented the facilities were surrounded by trees and green areas. Since it was August early days, the landscape looked full of life and, against all odds, that made Ginny feel hopeful.

The buildings were made of wood, but they had all the comforts and technology available. The bedroom area was connected to the therapy area and common room through a wooden bridge. They crossed it and the director led them to enter a large house where a tall young man, who identified himself as the manager, was waiting for them.

Ginny's bedroom was on the second floor. It was small but very neat. The redhead sat on the bed, which was soft and had a white coverlet, and quickly inspected everything. The furniture was also made of wood, a bedside table with a lamp and a simple dresser. There were no electronics or mirrors, and for patients own safety, rooms didn’t have private bathrooms either.

The director and manager gave some quick recommendations and then left them alone.

“Well, what’s the verdict?” He asked sitting next to her

“At least it has windows,” she said trying to smile

“Ginny,” he hugged her and she shed a couple of tears

“Promise that you will come to see me,” she said in a nervous voice

“I'll be here every weekend,” he promised

“Thanks Draco,” Ginny hugged his body like when they were children and he patted her on the back

“Everything will be fine, everything will be fine,” he said trying sound convincing

The director returned a moment later and told Draco that it was time for him to leave. They walked back to his car and, after one last hug, Draco said goodbye to her, repeating his promise to visit her on the weekend.

**~~~**

**A MONTH LATER**

Ginny woke up around nine in the morning and, after a quick shower, went downstairs for breakfast. The dining room was much more lively than usual since it was a Saturday, and families would come to visit patients.

The girl greeted George, the cook, and sat next to Nina and Evan at their usual table. They chatted while eating their porridge, until they were interrupted by Evan's father.

Shortly after, Nina's sister also arrived and Ginny was left alone for a while, waiting for Draco. He had called the center the day before to let Ginny know he would be arriving in the afternoon, so she didn't worry too much and read a couple of magazines while she waited.

Draco arrived after noon and found Ginny dozing on the furniture in the common room.

“Hello,” he said with a smile when she woke up

“Draco!” She hugged him for a long time, “Why did you take so long?”

“I work now, you know,” he smiled at her and handed her a box, “These are for you. I read that chocolate makes people happy”

Ginny laughed and took the box, opened it, and popped one of the delicious chocolates into her mouth, “They are good,” she said with a smile, “Wait here. I'll take these to my room and then we can go for a walk”

Ginny got lost down the hall, went up to her room and put the chocolates on the neat bed.

“How are you today?” Draco asked once they left the common room.

“I’m fine, I guess,” Ginny always offered the same answer to that question

“I'm glad,” he took her hand and they walked across the bridge and headed to the back gardens

“Oh right, I called my mother yesterday,” Ginny looked at him with a happy smile, “She told me that she’s adjusting very well to her life in Santa Barbara. She even started a book club! Can you believe it?”

“That's great,” he gave her a wide smile, “I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon”

The detox process had not been easy as Ginny had created a stronger addiction to drugs than he believed. Despite having decided to stay at the center, it wasn’t easy for her to do her part to continue the treatment.

For the first few days, she had refused even to talk to her therapist. She used to sit on the couch in the office looking out over the gardens and not saying anything. Apparently it wasn’t something that unusual because the woman didn’t complain at any time, but waited until Ginny began to answer her questions, which happened almost two weeks later.

That, added to the medications she was taking, had produced a big change on Ginny. And Draco was happy not to be greeted with complaints and reproaches on the weekends, as had happened at the beginning when the redhead used to threw to his face the things he brought her to make her have a more bearable stay,

“You already started the group therapy, right?” He asked when they sat at a wooden table in the garden

"I've only been to two meetings," she agreed. "It's good to listen to the others, I learn a lot from them. And you want to know something? I have realized that I am a very lucky girl”

“Lucky?” He looked at her curious

“Yes, despite everything, I am,” she smiled and nodded, “A lot of the guys here went through really terrible situations before receiving treatment. But you rescued me before I did something crazy”

Ginny flinched

“It's true, you owe me a huge one Ginevra,” he also smiled at her

“I’ll buy you dinner once I’m out of this place,” she laughed and he joined her

After that they had lunch together and then decided to go horseback riding in the hills.

"I haven't ridden a horse in a long time," Draco said stroking the head of his, a very beautiful bay specimen.

“It's very relaxing isn't it? I love this part of living here” Ginny smiled at him and climbed up to hers.

Draco followed suit and they rode for a while, competing with each other. Draco won every race and in the end they dismounted and walked back to the stables.

“Draco,” Ginny called him, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?” He encouraged her to do it

“Have you talked to Hermione already?” She asked nervously

The question caught Draco by surprise, so he paused for a moment

“Not yet,” admitted cocking his head

“I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked,” she sighed, “I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable”

“Not at all,” he reassured her, “Actually if I haven’t talk to you about her it’s because I thought you would feel uncomfortable”

Ginny smiled sadly, “It is part of my therapy to deal with my problems” she explained

“You consider Hermione as a problem?” he wanted to know

“No, of course not,” she hastened to say, “The problem is that I spent a lot of time harboring anger against Hermione, when she never deserve that”

“The sad part is that I always thought you guys got along very well,” he admitted

“I think everyone had that impression,” Ginny sighed and continued, “The truth is that I was way too hard with her. No, hard is not the right word. I was mean and manipulative with Hermione”

“Ginny...” he tried to interrupt her, not sure if he wanted to hear about those details

"No, please, I need to talk about this," she looked at him and he nodded. "I always treated Hermione badly; I never deserved the friendship she gave me. And the same thing happened with Harry, I didn’t make the right choices during our time together”

Draco considered her words for a moment, not sure what to feel. On one hand he was bothered by the fact that Ginny had given Hermione a hard time, but he was aware that she was trying to do better, so he couldn't get angry with her either.

“You may not have done things right with Harry, but he really loved you,” he said at the end, avoiding referring to Hermione

“I know,” Ginny's voice sounded tremendously sad, “I loved him too”

“Loved him? Don’t you love Harry anymore?” He dared to ask

“I don't know,” she cocked her head, “A part of me misses him like the first day, but... I don't know, maybe I already accepted the fact that there can never be anything between us”

“But maybe when you get out of here you could try talking to him,” Draco bet

“Maybe,” she shrugged, “But honestly, after what I did to him, I don't think I deserve the chance to talk to him again”

Draco felt a pang of discomfort run through his body as he realized that he didn't deserve that either.

"Is that why you haven't talked to Hermione yet?" Asked the girl, seeming to follow the course of his thoughts

“I'm scared,” he admitted

“Scared of her rejecting you”

“Exactly,” his voice broke, “Because I know that will happen. And also... well...” he looked at her, not daring to finish the sentence

"Besides she's with Harry now," she finished for him and without being able to contain herself she asked, "Have you seen them together?"

“No. I have seen Hermione, once, but never with him”

“Maybe... maybe they’re not together anymore,” Ginny knew it was wrong but she couldn't help her voice sounding a bit hopeful

“Maybe,” Draco accepted without daring to tell her that they were still together and that if he hadn't seen her with Harry it was because the latter had been in Virginia for the last few weeks, “I'm starving. Let's go back to the center, yes?”

Ginny accepted and, after leaving the horses in the stables, they returned to the center and had a short snack while socializing with the other patients and their families.

Draco, as always when he visited Ginny, stayed in one of the rooms intended for the family of the patients at the center, so that night he stayed up late talking to Ginny about her plans for when she left the center.

“I think I'll travel until the next semester starts,” she said

“I could go with you,” he commented.

Ginny smiled. She knew he was offering that because he wanted to keep an eye on her, but she didn't say anything, “We'll see,” she hugged him and after a while she fell asleep

They had a routine similar to Saturday's on Sunday, and when it was time to leave, Ginny hugged him tightly and asked him to come back the following week. Draco soothed her, gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and walked to his car. He was about to get into the vehicle when Ginny's therapist called him

“Draco, can I talk to you?” Asked the woman

“Of course Irene,” he followed her to her office, “Is there something wrong”

“Well, I don’t know if you have noticed Ginny a bit different these days that you were with him”

“Well… she seems to be calmer than before. Is that what you mean?” He asked confused

“Ginny has done great progress in her therapy against her addictions,” Irene accepted, “But she still has some pending issues that do not allow her to advance emotionally”

“What do you mean?” He asked, feeling suddenly anxious

“I mean that these last few days we have been talking a lot about her past, her family and the relationship she had before arriving at the center”

“Her relationship with Harry”

“Yes,” Irene smiled at him, “That boy meant a lot to Ginny and, now that she has another perspective on things, guilt is invading her mind and I fear that she might developed depression, especially since it is a recurring illnes in her family"

“What can we do to prevent it?”

"Draco, I know things didn't end well with that boy," she admitted. "But I would like to know, is there a possibility that he could come here to talk to Ginny? I think that would help her a lot”

He considered her words

“I'm telling you this because I know that if I ask Ginny, she will refuse to contact the boy”

“I know,” Draco sighed, “Irene, I really don't know if I can convince Harry to come here but I can try”

“I didn’t expect less,” she smiled, “Thank you Draco”

He held out his hand, “Please, if Ginny needs anything else, let me know”

“Of course”

Draco returned to his car and mentally reviewed his conversations with Ginny. He hadn’t noticed anything different about her, but then again he was no expert, and if Irene was concerned then it was better to listen to the woman.

By the time he got to his apartment Draco was exhausted, so he took a shower and tried to rest, but he couldn't. He rolled on the bed for a long time without being able to sleep, so eventually he got up, opened his laptop and accessed his email account.

Draco clicked on the "new message" option and when the dialog box popped up; he realized he didn't know what to write. Muttering a curse, he stared at the screed as he thought about what so say. In the end, he decided to try to be as concise as possible

_“Harry, I know that you and I aren't exactly in the best place right now, so I hope that makes you understand that I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't really important._

_It's about Ginny. She is not well and needs your help. If at some point you really felt something for her - and I know you did - contact me. I'll leave you my information at the end of the message, Draco. "_

And after writing that, he sent the email without much thought.

*******

“Welcome back,” Hermione gave Harry a short kiss before hugged him tightly

“Apparently someone missed me a lot these weeks that I was absent,” he commented with a smile

“Just because I hate eating alone,” she said with a smile that Harry took advantage of to steal a kiss

She tapped him lightly, and after that brief exchange, they left the airport and headed for Harry's car.

“Is your dad feeling better?” She asked

“Yeah, fortunately his surgery was not very risky,” he sighed

“I'm glad,” she took his hand and he smiled at her

“How was everything here?” Harry asked

“Everything is the same,” she shrugged, “I've been working a lot these last days. Do you remember the other intern?”

“Kelsey from New Jersey?”

“Yes, she,” Hermione smiled, “She’s not very helpful you know? Last week we had a big event, many conferences to organize, publicity to supervise and I practically did everything alone. It was like being in the sorority again, only now I can't just quit.”

“Then see this situation as an opportunity. I'm sure your boss notices the enormous effort you make”.

“I guess so,” she shrugged.

Harry left Hermione in her dorm building after agreeing to go out for dinner that night. Once in his apartment the boy collapsed on his bed to try to sleep for a few hours.

He woke up near the end of the afternoon drenched in sweat. He had had a bad dream but now he couldn't remember what it was about. Dismissing those thoughts Harry took a quick shower and since he still had time before passing by Hermione, he turned on his laptop to catch up on messages and social media.

One message in particular caught his attention, especially after seeing that the sender was Draco. Harry wanted to delete the message without opening it, furious at his audacity, but his curiosity was stronger than his rage and he ended up reading the message

_“Harry, I know that you and I aren't exactly in the best place right now, so I hope that makes you understand that I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't really important._

_It's about Ginny. She is not well and needs your help. If at some point you really felt something for her - and I know you did - contact me. I'll leave you my information at the end of the message, Draco."_

A chill ran through his body when he finished reading the message. He had honestly believed that Malfoy had written to him to say something about Hermione, but apparently this was about Ginny.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more, as he considered what to do. _“Should I call him? Was this all true or was it just a trap from Draco? And wasn't he out of the country?”_ All those questions appeared in his mind managing to leave him very confused.

_“And what had happened to Ginny? Was she ill?"_ Harry pushed himself out of the chair and walked around the apartment without deciding what to do. He was still brooding over the message when his phone alarm went off, reminding him that it was time to stop by Hermione. Relieved by the distraction, he took his wallet and keys, and left the place.

"Sorry I'm late," he said when he found Hermione outside her building.

“No problem,” she linked their arms and they walked to their favorite restaurant, “Did you get some sleep?”

“Not much,” he admitted

They sat at a table on the terrace and ordered. Harry was silent, thinking about Draco's message and especially what he mentioned about Ginny.

“Harry, hey,” she caressed his arm, “What are you worried about?”

"Mione, I'm sorry, I'm not the best company tonight." He offered her a weak smile. "It's just that I was thinking about… dad."

“I imagined that,” she took his hand gently

“I'm sorry,” he said again

Hermione smiled at him and after that they ate in silence, but as Harry looked at her, he couldn't help but wonder if he should tell her that Draco was back in Massachusetts. He thought about it for a few moments and preferred not to, after all Malfoy hadn't mentioned her in his email and apparently had no intention of looking for her.

But was it just that? That hideous voice in his head asked. If he was honest, Harry was a little afraid of his girlfriend's reaction to the news of Draco's return. What if she still harbored feelings for Malfoy and decided to give him another chance?

With those questions in mind Harry paid the bill and they went back to Hermione's building, where she gave him a short kiss before entering her bedroom. Harry watched her walk away before drove back to his apartment.

Hermione removed the makeup from her face, put on her pajamas, and got into bed. Alicia was out on a date with Julian and she wouldn't be back until late at night or maybe morning, so she was alone in her bedroom with nothing else to do but think about her life.

She had been dating Harry for almost three months and was feeling more and more at ease with him. She hadn't been lying when she told him that she had missed him during his time in Virginia, because she was so used to being with him that it was weird not having him around.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder if he felt that way too. Clearly something was bothering him and Hermione wasn't quite sure if it was just his father’s surgery. In truth, she was almost certain that he was hiding something from her. At some point in her contemplations Hermione fell asleep and woke up the next morning just in time to go to work.

Hermione didn't see Harry until a couple of days later as her job was taking up most of her time and also the semester had just started, so she arranged to meet him for dinner on Friday night.

*******

On Friday Harry still hadn't replied to Draco's message.

Although he tried not to dwell on the matter too much, the truth is that he was still wondering whether to communicate with Malfoy. But what tormented him the most was the fact that he hadn't told Hermione about the message, especially because he wasn't used to hiding anything from the girl.

Since they were having dinner together that night, he decided to cook a special dish, so after calling his parents and chatting with them for a while, he cleaned up his apartment and went to the supermarket to buy the groceries he needed for the dinner.

Using an online recipe, Harry cooked meatloaf, although the truth is that once he took it out of the oven it deflated. Annoyed, but no longer able to improvise anything else, Harry changed his clothes and waited for Hermione to arrive.

She, for her part, had come to the department determined to clear things up with Harry. When he opened the door, she gave him the best of her smiles and a long kiss, making him feel miserable again because of what he was hiding from her

“I see that you’ve cleaned,” she commented after leaving her bag on the sofa

“Living alone has made me more responsible,” he laughed and she accompanied him, “Come, follow me, dinner is almost ready”

Harry led her into the kitchen and she leaned against the counter as she watched him arrange the meatloaf on the plates.

“Did you cook?” She asked while wrinkling her nose

“Yes, and I can promise this is very tasty,” he replied, approaching to give her another kiss

“I’ll be the one to judge that, Harry Potter”

Hermione settled the plates on the table, while Harry set the glasses and wine. Once they sat down to dinner and Hermione tasted the food, she had to admit it tasted good. Dinner was passed between jokes and comments about their friends and work, and after that they went into the living room and sat on the sofa while drinking wine.

“Do you want to see a movie or a series?” Harry asked

Hermione shook her head, “I have a better idea,” she responded as she climbed onto his lap and kissed him passionately. Harry cradled her face with his hands and tried hard to be carried away by his girlfriend's intoxicating kisses, but he couldn’t do it.

Despite the fact that he had missed her and was dying to feel her, guilt wouldn’t let him reciprocate her caresses. And she seemed to notice that.

“What is it Harry? Don’t you want to…?”

She didn’t finish the question but he understood what she meant

“I'm sorry Mione,” he whispered looking at her sadly, “I don't know what's wrong with me tonight, I'm sorry.”

Harry looked at her sheepishly not knowing what else to do or say.

Hermione got off his lap and sat next to him. She wasn't hurt by Harry's attitude, but rather disappointed. She had hoped things had fallen into place in these few days without seeing each other but clearly something was still going on with him.

This whole situation reminded her of the last days of her relationship with Draco and she wasn’t willing to be taken for a fool once again.

“Was this a mistake Harry?” She demanded to know looking into his emerald eyes

“What do you mean?” He looked at her, clearly not understanding what she was referring to

“I mean this relationship. Was it a mistake?”

“What? Of course not! Why would you say something like that?”

“Because there is something that you have clearly been hiding from me for these past days and I need you to be honest with me”.

“You noticed, huh?” He sighed

“You are my best friend Harry, I know you”

Harry sighed again, “I received information when I came to visit my parents. I haven't told you because I don't want to upset you if there’s no reason for it”

“Is it something that concerns me?”

“No, I mean, maybe, yes but...” he shook his head and took her hands in his, “Hermione, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you but...”

“Then please, Mione let me first have the full picture before I tell you what's going on. I don't want you to worry about something that might not be worth it. Please”.

Hermione studied his gaze before answering.

“Fine, but you’ll have to tell me eventually what’s all this about”

Harry hugged her to his chest and Hermione allowed herself to forget for the moment what had just happened. She trusted Harry and knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't like...

“Should I leave now?” Hermione asked after a while

“No, no, stay here tonight,” Harry gently caressed her face and kissed her slowly, “If you wish, of course”.

Hermione nodded. It would be nice to have someone by her side that night.

“Do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?”

“Please”

The girl took off her shoes and went to Harry's room. She took a T-shirt from the closet and put it on like pajamas.

Harry came into the room a few minutes later with a couple of beers and snacks. She smiled at him and lay down on the bed, patting the other side for him to join her.

"Our first night together," Harry said when she squeezed into his side.

“Shut up and put on a movie” she replied smiling

Harry kissed her before doing so.

After several hours and when he was about to fall asleep, with Hermione clutched next to him, the boy thought that he hadn’t felt so peaceful for a long time.

**~~~**

Draco hadn't expected Harry to immediately reply to the message, but after four days without receiving a response, he decided that it was time to take a different course of action.

So he went to visit Potter in his old dorm room on campus but apparently neither he nor his former roommate lived there anymore, so after some inquires with mutual friends, he was able to obtain his new address.

And that's where he was heading now, feeling anxious at the prospect of a refusal of his request to speak to Ginny. _“Maybe he doesn't even care about her anymore”_ , he thought as he dodged the morning traffic, wishing he was wrong.

Harry's apartment was located in a building similar to Draco's. He parked his car, got into the elevator, and closed his eyes for the entire ride, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Once the elevator doors opened, Draco walked down the corridor to apartment 402. He rang the bell after taking a deep breath, and waited for his former friend to appear.

Draco waited for a couple of minutes and was about to ring the bell again when the door finally opened. But it wasn’t Harry who received it, it was Hermione.

Draco's heart pounded at the sight of her and a smile spread across his face. But the smile faded as he took a better look at her. Hermione was wearing a long shirt that clearly belonged to Harry and barely covered her thighs, she was also barefoot, her hair was messy and her face was still sleepy.

They had spent the night together.

"Draco," she whispered in disbelief when her mind processed that it was really him she was looking at.

“Mione who is it?” Harry suddenly appeared behind her and the same astonished expression appeared in his eyes. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

With all the rage he felt, Draco had a hard time containing the urge to hit Harry for touching her, but he clenched his fists tightly and responded

“I’m sorry, I think I came at the wrong time,” he said with a side smile, “I'll be back later Harry, I need to talk to you about a serious matter”

And without waiting for an answer, he turned around and disappeared down the corridor.

Hermione had been frozen staring at the piece of wall in front of her, and reacted only when Harry closed the door and gently took her arm.

“Did you know he was back?” She asked after collapsing on the couch

“I assumed it,” he answered sitting next to her and explained, “He sent me an e-mail asking to meet me”.

“To meet you, why you?”

“I don't really know,” he shrugged, “He just said that... Ginny is not well and that he needed to talk to me”

Hermione nodded.

"So that's what you didn't want to tell me." She cleared her throat and he nodded. "Will you talk to him?"

“I don't know,” he hid his face in his hands, “I don't know what I should or shouldn't do. Help me”

Hermione hugged him while she wondered what to say to him.

“Draco can be a jerk,” she said, “But I don't think he would go so far as to joke about something like this”

“Should I call him then?” He looked into her eyes

“It's probably the right thing to do”

Harry considered her words for a few moments, while Hermione tried not to think about her ex-boyfriend.

“I guess I'll call him later,” he said

Hermione suddenly stood up, “I think I should go”

Hermione went back to the bedroom to get dressed, cleaned her face and fix hair a bit. When she came out, Harry was waiting for her in the living room

“Do you want to have breakfast?” He asked trying to sound animated

“I'm not hungry,” she excused herself, “It would be best if I returned to my bedroom”

“Mione wait,” he gently took her arm, “Are you okay? I mean about your encounter with Draco a little while ago”.

“I'm fine,” she gave him a brief smile, “Draco being here doesn't change anything between us, does it?” She didn’t wait for him to answer, “Besides, it is clear that he didn’t return because of me, but for Ginny. I'll call you later Harry, I must go”

Hermione grabbed her bag and then left the apartment, leaving Harry deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So this was a long chapter, and I would love to read your thoughts about it. Thanks again for reading :)


	20. Messy feelings and confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Harry talks to Draco.  
> *Hermione and Harry have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**DRACO**

Destroyed.

There was no better way to describe how he felt after witnessing that scene. He had daydreamed many times about the way his meeting with Hermione would happen after returning from Bali, but nothing could have prepared him to meet her early in the morning in Potter's apartment.

In her boyfriend’s apartment, he reminded internally.

The urge to hit Potter resurfaced as he got into his car, but Draco had to content himself with unleashing his rage against the wheel. Muttering every known curse he struck the object until exhausted from his outburst, leaned his head on the wheel and let the tears flow.

He didn't have much time to vent, however.

The buzzer of a car, whose entrance was blocked by his own, pulled him out of his bubble and, hastening to wipe his tears, he started his car and left the parking lot, driving through town with no idea where to go.

After a while he parked the car on a downtown street and walked around looking without really seeing the shop windows, trying to collect his thoughts. Although a part of him knew that there was a possibility that he would run into Hermione in Harry's apartment, he hadn't expected it to be under those circumstances. The image of the girl returned to his mind and anger, mixed with unease, invaded him.

And it didn't take long for him to remember the many nights he had slept cradled by Hermione's caresses, to wake up and see her wearing his clothes and with a huge smile on her face. " _But now the roles have been reversed and it is Harry who has her by his side_."

His phone started ringing at that moment so Draco rushed to extract it from his pants, “Hello?”

“Draco is... is Harry”

Draco had to force himself to think of Ginny so as not to cut off the call for how angry he still felt, “I'm glad you called,” he answered after taking a deep breath, “It's important that we have a conversation”

“Where should we meet?” Asked Harry

The blonde gave him the name of a nearby coffee shop and they arranged to meet in an hour. Since he didn't have anything else to do, Draco got there first so he settled in one of the tables furthest from the other customers and ordered an iced tea.

Harry arrived on time and headed straight for the table when he spotted Draco, sitting in the chair across from him. Neither of them knew what to say so they were grateful to be interrupted by the girl who would take their order.

“So?” Harry said after his coffee was brought to him, "What's that important matter we need to discuss about?"

“As I mentioned in my e-mail, it's about Ginny,” Draco looked him straight in the eyes, “She is not well”

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Harry fidgeted in his seat

“Have you heard from her lately?” He asked after taking a sip of his tea

“I haven’t heard much from her since we ended our relationship,” he replied feeling increasingly nervous

“Ginny… well she’s….,” he didn't know how to begin

“Straight to the point Draco,” Potter cut him off

"She started using drugs last summer," the blonde said and he could see how Harry's expression changed.

From Potter's shocked face, he clearly expected to hear anything but that, “You mean, for fun or...?”

“I don't know exactly how it started,” he admitted and continued, “But at some point it got out of control and she had an overdose just over a month ago”

“Is she ok?” Harry asked instantly

"She is now," Draco admitted. "I managed to convince her to go into a rehab center when she got out of the hospital, and she's been getting treatment ever since”.

“But... then,” he cleared his throat, “How do I fit into this story?”

“She needs you,” Draco tried to sound as sincere as he could, “She has improved a lot in managing her addiction but emotionally she is not quite right”.

“Emotionally?”

Draco set aside his empty iced tea cup and began to massage his forehead, tired of the boy's questions, “Look Potter, if I'm here asking you to take the trouble to talk to Ginevra it's based on her therapist recommendation. Do not think that it gives me pleasure to have this conversation with you, but as I told you, Ginevra needs you. So it would help a lot if you visited her and you could talk, so she could finish her unfinished business with you”

“I don't know,” Harry moved uncomfortably in his chair, “I, I don't think...”

“I know you have a new relationship now,” he forced himself to say, “But please do it for Ginny, she has to continue in her way to recovery,” he repeated

Harry was no fool and he knew Draco well enough to notice that he was clearly holding back how affected he felt. He'd seen the look of pain in his eyes that morning in his apartment, so he was extremely surprised at how well Malfoy seemed to be handling this situation.

" _He’s doing all this for Ginny_ ," he thought as he remembered Hermione's words, "It’s clear that he didn’t return for me, but for Ginny."

“Why are you so interested in me going to that center?” He inquired, “Why are you suddenly so concerned about Ginny?”

“She is my friend and I want to help her. She has no one else and now more than ever she needs someone to support her”.

“And that someone is supposed to be you?”

Draco sighed and, pulling out a brochure from the rehab center, spread it across the table, “Here you will find all the necessary information. If you go to see Ginny, and I really hope you do, the visits are on weekends”.

Draco was about to stand up when Harry called out to him.

“Wait!”

“Do you need to know anything else?”

“Yes,” Harry placed his almond green eyes on his gray, “If you’ve been here in Boston all this time then why didn't you approach Hermione? Or have you moved on from her?”

The blond tried to read the expression of his childhood friend but couldn’t quite decipher it. He thought to recognize, however, a mixture of jealousy and insecurity. Maybe that was why he decided to answer him honestly.

“Hermione was the only reason I came back”

“Then why…?”

“Then I found out she was with someone else, someone much better than me”.

*******

Harry stayed in the cafeteria for a while thinking about everything Draco had just told him and admitted.

After that last answer, Malfoy had simply stood up and left the room. And Harry hadn't thought of what to reply so he simply ordered another coffee and started reading the information from the rehab center.

The story still seemed implausible to him. Drugs? Overdose? Ginny in the middle of all that?

Harry paid the bill and walked to his car with only one question in mind: whether or not to visit Ginny. Once in his apartment he flopped down on his bed and tried to analyze the situation as logically as possible, ready to make a decision, but all he could think about was the redhead and the last time he saw her outside that disco.

“ _I should have noticed”_ he thought while cursing himself internally _“I should have noticed that there was something strange about her and that group she was with. I'm a fucking asshole”_ he sighed as he sat back down on the bed and remembered the pleading look in her hazel eyes.

But he had just ignored her, still hurt by everything that happened during their relationship. And Harry knew he had a right to feel that way, but at the same time, and just because they weren’t together, that surely didn’t mean he shouldn’t care about her anymore, right?

Harry buried his face in his hands and left the apartment again. There was only one person he could discuss the matter with, so he went looking for her.

“Hermione!” He had waited for her outside the classroom where he knew she would have classes

“Harry,” she approached him and instantly noticed his tormented expression, “You spoke with Draco”

“Can we go somewhere else?” He asked and she nodded

The girl's bedroom was not that close but it was the only place where they could talk without being interrupted.

“What did he say?” Hermione asked when she closed the door behind her

“It's Ginny,” he sighed while sitting on her bed, “She's admitted in a drug rehab center”

Hermione probably had the same look of surprise that he had during his talk with Draco.

“Draco contacted me to ask me to visit her and talk to her, you know to… to help her cope with all this.”

“Help her? You?”

“Yes, that is, to help her emotionally and...”

Hermione snorted, feeling suddenly angry.

“And why should you help her? Have you already forgotten everything she did to you? She lied to you and manipulated you and…!”

“I have all that very present in mind Hermione, believe me”

The girl turned her back on him, trying to breathe deeply to calm herself. She didn't want to fight with Harry but at the same time she needed to release into someone the frustration, anger and pain that she was feeling since that morning.

Hermione felt Harry's arms tentatively around her shoulders but she pulled away from his touch, feeling uncomfortable.

“What is not clear to me is why you came to tell me all of this,” she said facing him once more

“I'm telling you because I need you to help me...”

“No, Harry, don’t,” she stopped him; “We both know that you already made your decision. You're going to go see her no matter if I agree or not”.

Harry sighed, visibly defeated and looking at her pleadingly, “Understand me Mione, please. I need to talk to her and find out if anything about her situation is my fault”

“That's ridiculous!” She replied with a harder voice than she thought, “God! This is all ridiculous. And a mistake, I knew it was a mistake”

“A mistake?”

“Us! Or has the prospect of meeting Ginny again made you forget the fact that we are in a relationship?”

“Of course not,” he shook his head, “How can you believe that? Of course I remember”

“Well, it doesn't seem like it!”

Hermione sat on her bed and it was her turn to bury her face in her hands. Harry thought for a moment she was crying but her face was clean when she faced him again a few seconds later.

“Go away Harry”

“Mione, please, let me explain”

“There is nothing to explain,” she sighed, “I think a part of me always knew that you never got over her. It was pretty obvious, actually”

“Mione...”

“No. No. I need to be alone”

“And what about us?”

Hermione didn't respond, she just stood up and opened her bedroom door. Harry wanted to stay and try to explain once more how he felt, but one glance at the girl's expression made him realize that it would be better to give her the space that she clearly needed. So muttering a goodbye he left the room.

The feeling of acting hopelessly like an idiot followed him until he reached his room.

On the one hand, he hated fighting with Hermione. In more than two years of friendship they had never had a fight like this, and it was causing Harry too much anxiety to think that maybe this would cause her to walk away from his life.

But on the other hand he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the prospect of going to meet Ginny as well. He didn’t know in what conditions he would find her and he had no idea what to say to her but... he had to see her. What he had said to Hermione was true, he needed to talk to her to try to alleviate the guilt he felt in case he had had something to do with her addiction.

Harry spent the night locked in his room and when it began to dawn he took his keys and went to his car. The rehab center was far away from the city but he had no difficulty finding it. Harry parked the car fearing he would be the first to arrive, but apparently several families were already there, eager as he was to see the patients.

“Can I help you?” Asked a kind woman with a squeaky voice.

“I’m here to visit Ginny Weasley,” replied

“What is your name? It is to verify if you’re on the list of authorized persons,” she explained

"Yeah well, Harry Potter," he said, fearing that he would be denied seeing her.

“Yes, here it is,” the woman smiled, “Mr. Malfoy called yesterday to inscribe your name”.

“Where is she? Can I see her?”

The woman nodded and, realizing that it was the first time that Harry had been to the center, she guided him to the common room where the patients received their families. But Ginny wasn't there.

“She is not here,” he said, suddenly nervous

"It must be because Draco called saying he couldn't come this morning," she mused, “But Ginny’s probably in the gardens. It is where she spends most of her free time”.

“The gardens? How can I get there?” Harry asked

The woman pointed him in the direction and he walked, almost ran, to the gardens.

And then he saw her.

Sitting at a wooden table and lazily flipping through a magazine while fiddling with a rubber ball in her other hand.

The gardens were practically deserted, but still she didn't notice him until he was on the other side of the table. When the redhead looked up she stood up instantly, dropping the ball.

“Harry?” She gasped in disbelief

The boy closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly, losing himself in her silky copper hair, "Thank God you're okay," he whispered close to her ear making her flinch.

Ginny closed her eyes and hugged Harry, letting his scent wash over her and trying to hold back the tears at having him so close again.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” She asked when they finally parted

“Draco contacted me and told everything,” Harry admitted

“Damn it,” she mumbled annoyed, “I didn't want anyone to see me here. Especially you,” admitted blushing

Harry cleared his throat, suddenly aware of how close they had been.

“Ginny,” she looked at him with her big hazel eyes, “Please tell me it wasn't me who pushed you into this”

Harry's voice sounded tortured as that thought had consumed him all night.

“That's why you came, right?”

Harry nodded, and Ginny felt her heart sink. A part of her had hoped when she saw him that he had returned to be with her, that everything would be as before. But clearly he had returned because he felt guilty.

And there was an opportunity.

She could tell him that yes, that he had been the reason for the beginning of her addictions, she could lie to him again and manipulate him until she got him back by her side. But what she said was something else

“You weren't the reason Harry. You had nothing to do with me starting to use drugs”

Ginny sat down at the table again and Harry followed suit.

“Then why...,” he didn’t finish the question

“Because I was very stupid,” she said after a moment, “I was weak and I thought it would be a good distraction from the disaster that my life had become. There was… there was a lot going on around me and I just took the easy way out”.

What kind of things? - I ask

“My parents mainly,” she whispered and a tear fell down her cheek, “My mother was not well at that time. And my father, well he... he asked for a divorce and,” Ginny’s voice cracked so she cleared her throat, “Harry, I know they never got along quite well but they always tried to be together for me, but anyway that wasn’t what affected me the most. It was the fact that he had no regard for my mother's condition; he just pushed her aside as if she were worthless and exchanged us for an improved version of family”.

Harry heard her confession and felt a lump in his throat. Not once while they were together had she mentioned her parents in such detail. Nor that he had asked either.

The words Draco had said so long ago about not really knowing her came back to his mind, “Ginny I uh... I really had no idea that your parents weren't together anymore. There are actually a lot of things about you that I don't know,” he admitted

"It's not your fault," she replied understanding Harry's discomfort. "I never liked talking about my parents or any aspect of my family life. It was easier to ignore all that drama.”

“Even so... I would like to understand you a little better. When you say for example that your mother wasn’t well...”

He left the question hanging in the air and she sighed.

“My mother has not been well since the death of my brother”

“I thought you were an only child,” he commented feeling like an idiot

"I had a brother," Ginny said in a thick voice. "My parents married very young and Mom got pregnant with Freddie soon after. Everything was going very well between them but suddenly my little brother fell ill. He was just six months old and there wasn't much the doctors could do. He died just a few weeks later and mom, she... she was devastated so she developed a very strong depression,” Ginny's voice cracked again, “It didn't help much that she had two miscarriages a while later, nor that dad took refuge in work and other women. From what I know he wasn't even trying to hide his affairs”

“And you were born after that?” He asked

“Three years later,” she answered, “Mom, she was happy at first or at least I think she was. But despite the antidepressants and therapy, she was never very present in my life. She didn't take too much care of me when I was a baby, I grew up mostly with babysitters. And at first I didn't understand it, you know? I mean when I was a little girl. The only memories of her were seeing her alone or crying. She never paid too much attention to me and voluntarily walked away from me, and that made me feel like I wasn’t enough at that time,” she admitted, “But as I grew older I understood and realized that she was afraid. She was scared that something would happen to me and maybe that's why she never managed to fully connect with me as a baby. Dad on the other hand, gave me all the care he should have also given to mom. I was his little princess, he filled me with gifts, spoiling me with expensive things”.

“And how is your mom now?”

“Oh she's getting better,” Ginny smiled sweetly, “I mean last summer she had a relapse and had to receive treatment for a while. And it was right there when dad decided he wanted a divorce because now he has a new son, “she sighed, “I know it sounds silly to wish they had always been together because in the end they just hurt each other but still”

“I understand,” Harry nodded

She gave him a sad sideways smile before continuing, “Then dad got mad at me because I said things about his new family and it didn't help that I started failing my courses and lost the semester,” her cheeks turned pink, highlighting the freckles on her face even more, “And as I said I took what seemed to be the easy way out and ended up losing control.”

“You had an overdose”

“That was a harsh awakening,” she agreed, “When I woke up in that hospital I felt so weak and I was in so much pain. I couldn’t remember much of what had happened and I was scared by the feeling, the need to keep using drugs. So I accepted Draco's idea and came here.”

When Ginny finished speaking, Harry didn't know what to say, so he took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently.

“Thanks for listening to me,” she said

“Thank you for trusting in me,” he replied with a smile

“Harry, I...,” she looked at him, “I have to take advantage of you being here to apologize”

“Ginny don’t…”

“No, please, I have to,” she looked him straight in the eyes, “I know I apologized that time in Louisiana but, to be honest, I really didn't feel sorry for what I had done back then. Not completely, at least. But now I am aware that I hurt you a lot, that I damaged your future and that I behaved like the greatest and selfish person,” her hazel eyes shone with the contained tears, “Harry... I am aware that I do not deserve you to be here, so I really appreciate that you came after everything I did, after how I screwed up everything because of my childish behavior. I'm sorry Harry, I'm really sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me”

Harry was silent just watching her, so Ginny mustered what little courage she had left and kept talking.

“And I must also take this opportunity,” she said while thinking internally that perhaps it would be the last time he was willing to listen to her, “To tell you that I was not pretending. Yes, I lied and approached you with the excuse of philanthropy, but I never lied about my feelings for you. You were the only man I have ever loved and you were the most special person in my life”.

“Ginny please...”

“No, I’m sorry, Harry. I know you are not here to be with me again,” she said with a weak smile, “I know that now you have a relationship with Hermione and believe it or not, I'm glad you two are together. You both deserve to be happy”.

Harry was saved from having to answer because they were interrupted by the laughter of a group of families making their entrance into the garden.

“I think I should go,” he said appreciating the distraction, as he was beginning to feel too overwhelmed by her confessions

“Oh right,” Ginny nibbled her lips, “I'll walk you out”

They walked in silence to the entrance building, where he had left his car.

“Thanks for coming,” she said again

“Ginny... I really hope you get better,” he said

“Thank you,” she whispered, “I hope everything goes well for you too Harry”

He smiled at her and, not knowing what else to say, got into the car and pulled away quickly, losing himself on the road and unable to stop looking at Ginny in the rear view mirror until her image was lost.

*******

Once in his apartment Harry couldn't help but think about everything the girl had told him. And also in how strange it had been not only to find her in that place, but also in how different she looked. Not only physically- _luckily she looked much better than in their last meeting_ \- but in her demeanor, in her serene, mature appearance, in how genuine she had sounded when she told him that she wanted him to be happy with Hermione.

To pass the time he prepared something to eat and tried to entertain himself by watching TV. He knew Hermione worked most of Saturday and needed to go see her and clear things up with her. The problem was, aside from apologizing for yesterday's fight, Harry didn't know what else to say.

Even so, and when the night began to fall, the boy went in search of her. Fortunately she was already in her room when he arrived.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked as she opened the door.

“Hi Mione, can I come in?”

She seemed to think about it for a minute but finally stepped aside, “I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” she said as she closed the door

“Oh come on Mione, don't be like that,” Harry sighed, “I can't be the only one who hated the way we left things yesterday”

Hermione bit her tongue to not respond. Of course she was affected by her fight with Harry but she was too angry with him to just accept his apologize.

“Did you go to that center?”

“Yes, I went this morning,” Harry admitted

“Wow! You couldn't wait for too long to see her”

“Mione please...”

“And how is she?” She interrupted him

“Better than I expected,” his voice sounded filled with relieved

“Well, I hope she recovers completely,” she replied curtly, “I really hope so”

“I know Mione, I know you are a good person”

“I know you're a good person? What is that supposed to mean?” She asked annoyed

“What…?”

“Sorry if I'm not jumping with happiness because you saw Ginny again or because she is fine! Excuse me that I still care that she was terribly mean to me”

“I never hinted otherwise so don't twist my words Hermione,” Harry was also beginning to get angry, “I came here to apologize because I know I hurt you when I decided to go see Ginny, but I beg you to understand me, I needed to talk to her. And besides, nothing else happened. It's not like I've decided to give her another chance or...”

“And why don’t you do just that? You clearly feel more for her than you do for me. And no, don't deny it Harry, you know as well as I do that your heart was never completely in our _relationship_ ,” she said making a gesture with her hand simulating quotation marks

“That is not fair! That's not fair at all Mione!”

“But it is the truth”

Hermione pulled away from him and went to the side of the room that belonged to Alicia.

“I understand that you are angry Mione but since yesterday you’re insisting in trying to fight me. Is this all about me or is it about Draco too? Is it because he didn't look for you when...?”

Harry didn't finish. A tearful Alicia stormed into the room and sought refuge in her friend's arms.

“Ali! What happened? What's wrong?” Hermione asked

"I'm broke up with Julian," she answered between sobs.

Knowing that this was not the time to continue the conversation, Harry gave Hermione a defeated look.

“We'll talk later, I guess,” he said

“I'll call you,” she agreed before focusing all her attention on her crying friend

*******

She hadn't called him.

Since the night Hermione had comforted Alicia about her breakup with Julian, six days had passed and she hadn't called him.

Hermione was deliberately avoiding Harry. The boy had called her and sent her numerous text messages but she had only answered one asking for time and space. And he seemed more than happy to honor her request.

The truth is that the brunette was not sure why she was avoiding him. That is, she knew that Harry had not betrayed her with Ginny, she trusted him enough to be certain that nothing had happened during their conversation at the center where she was interned, but even so ... was Harry right? Was she just looking for excuses to keep fighting?

“ _It's Ginny's fault_ ,” she said to herself, “ _It just bothers me because it's about her. She may not be well now, but that doesn't take away all that she made me suffer in the past._ ” But just having these kinds of thoughts scared her. She had never been spiteful or vindictive, and yet she had changed so much in recent months.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Hermione wiped it away immediately. The afternoon was ending and the twilight sun was filtering through the window that illuminated the many cubicles of the NGO where she worked. She no longer had any other pending so she turned off the work computer and took her bag, ready to go back to her room, take a bath and start reading the pile of books that she had bought more than a month ago and had not even opened .

She was leaving the building when she ran into her friends: Luna, Susan and Tracey.

“Hermione!” The girls rushed to hug her

“What are you doing here?” She asked, surprised to find them outside her work place

“What are we doing here? Hermione tomorrow is your birthday!” Susan replied amused

“We had plans to celebrate, remember? To spend the night together,” Tracey added

Her birthday. Tomorrow was her birthday and Hermione had forgotten about it, engrossed as she was in the drama of her relationship with Harry, Ginny and...

“Our plans, yes, of course”

“Are you okay Hermione? You seem... distracted,” Luna said

“I'm just a little tired. The truth is that…”

“No, no, no, no,” Tracey linked her arm with Hermione's, “No excuses. It's Friday, it's almost night, so we'll go to have some dinner and then we’ll go for a few drinks, maybe dance, to celebrate your special day”.

“But I'm not even dressed for the occasion,” Hermione complained

“We’ll go with you to your room so you can change. Our restaurant reservation is still in a couple of hours. We have it all planned Hermione Granger so you better not try to escape”

Susan smiled at her and Hermione agreed. Besides she could use some fun with the girls and it was almost her birthday! It would be nice to go out and chill for a bit.

They returned to their room and the girls settled into Hermione's bed while she took a shower and changed. She opted for a dark red dress that fitted her body very well and came down to her knees. She also put down her natural, wild curls and applied makeup before returning to her friends.

“I'm ready,” she announced

“You look gorgeous!”

The girls squealed in excitement as they said compliments on her appearance.

“You can tell your roommate to join us if she wishes,” said Susan

“Oh I wish but Ali is out of town at an art show”

Hermione grabbed one of her small party purses and then walked out with the girls.

They got into Susan's car and went to the restaurant where they had the reservation. The place was small but quite cute and cozy. They drank champagne and even celebrated Hermione with a cupcake and a candle.

“Thank you girls, that was the best dinner I've had in a long time,” she said when they left the restaurant and got back to Susan's car.

“Now the second part of the celebration”

Tracey led them to a bar that was far away from campus. The atmosphere inside was very energetic and there were many people already in the place even though it wasn’t that late. The girls sat at a table and ordered shots of tequila.

“On the count of three, to the bottom,” Tracey laughed

Hermione drank her shot and although the alcohol taste was quite strong, she liked how it made her feel.

“Let's Dance”

Luna took Hermione's hand and the other two rushed to follow.

She kept dancing with them for a long while, so she was feeling very exhausted when they returned to their table for another round of drinks, this time cocktails at the request of Susan, who had an exam the next afternoon and didn’t want to spend the morning with a hungover.

They were chatting excitedly about a possible hike or excursion when suddenly Tracey spoke up.

“Hermione there’s a blond man who hasn't taken his eyes off you for a while,” she said with a giggle

“Tracey! Hermione has a boyfriend,” Luna said

“Yeah and? I'm just telling her that...”

Hermione felt her heart skip as she slowly turned and took in the person Tracey had mentioned.

She had no doubt who it was as she instantly recognized the long figure of Draco on the other side of the bar, leaning on the counter with a glass in his hand and talking to a group of people but with his gaze fixed on her.

“I uh... I think I should go back to campus,” Hermione said turning quickly and taking her bag”

“What? Why?” Luna asked

“Girls, I’m so very grateful for this celebration but...”

“Is it because of what I said about that blonde? Hermione I'm sorry if my comment bothered you, I didn't mean to upset you,” Tracey said

“No, no, Tracey is not that. It's just that it was a long day and I'm feeling a bit tired so I better go.”

“Are you sure?” Susan wanted to know and Hermione nodded, “Then will go with you”

"No, it's not necessary," Hermione replied. "You guys are having such a good time here, please stay."

“But”

“Seriously girls, stay. Thank you so much for everything”.

“Will you be ok?” Luna took her by the hand

“Yeah, of course”

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and left the bar.

The warm night air greeted her on the street and Hermione hurried to find a taxi.

“Hermione”

That voice. Hermione also recognized that voice immediately but didn't turn around.

“Hermione, please...”

“Go away Draco”

The brunette started walking in the direction of another street trying to improve her luck at finding a taxi.

He didn’t delay in following her and very soon he was by her side.

“Hermione I know...”

“Why are you following me?” She asked facing him now

“I didn't follow you to that bar, if that's what you're asking,” he said in a calm voice, “I came here with some colleagues from work and I was as surprised as you when I saw you there”

Hermione didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

“You were celebrating your birthday in there, right? Please don't stop celebrating because of me”.

“It wasn't because of you that I got out of there,” she lied, annoyed, “I need to go to my bedroom early, it's just that”

She didn't know if he had believed her but she didn't dare see his expression either, she just stopped on another street and extended her arm, calling for a taxi.

“I know you don't want to talk to me but at least let me take you back to campus,” he asked

“No, thanks, I can go back by myself”

Hermione kept insisting but every taxi was busy or not stopping

“Damn it!” she mumbled angrily

“Please let me take you to campus,” Draco hadn’t left her side

Hermione ignored him 

“My car is near here, please Hermione”.

“I already said that...”

“No taxi is stopping and more than fifteen minutes have passed. This is not the best area in town and we are too far from campus for you to walk. It's just a ride, nothing more”.

But it was much more than that. Hermione didn't want to be around him.

And yet Draco was right. She already had spent a long time without finding a taxi and requesting one in an application would probably mean waiting for longer. And she didn't want to be left alone in that neighborhood. She also didn't want to go into the bar and ruin the girls' night.

“Fine, let's go to your car,” she finally said through her teeth

Draco nodded and led the way to a silver-colored car similar to the one he used to have.

Hermione snuggled into the leather sit and tilted her gaze, so she didn't have to face Draco, but he didn't even try to initiate a conversation during the ride.

Hermione told him how to get to her building and once he parked, she quickly got out of the car without saying a word and entered the place.

She was in front of her door, looking in her purse, when she realized that she didn't have the keys. Hermione searched through her things once again but the keys weren't there. She had probably left it in the purse she had used for work.

“You've got to be kidding me,” she muttered

“Is everything ok?” Draco's voice came from behind her

“What the hell are you still doing here?” She asked, glaring at him

“I wanted to make sure you were safe”

Hermione snorted and tried to push the door but she knew it wouldn't do any difference.

“Isn't your roommate in there?”

“If she were there I would have called her already, don't you think?”

Draco didn't reply, he just sighed

“I can take you to Harry’s if you want”

It wasn't a bad option, it would actually have been her first choice in other circumstances but she had been ignoring him all those days and she didn't feel like seeing him, not yet.

“Hermione?”

“What?” She pierced him with her gaze, “Leave me alone Draco, get out of here”

“I just want you to be fine,” he whispered

“I am fine. I’ve been fine ever since I walked away from you”, she said angrily and had to bite her tongue to not apologize instantly when she noticed the expression of pain that crossed his face.

But despite the pang of guilt she felt, Hermione continued to ignore him.

“I can take you with some of your friends if you prefer,” he proposed

“No, just... leave me here, I'll go see the janitor and ask for an extra copy of the keys”

That was a good idea or at least her best idea at the moment, although she knew that Mr. Jones wouldn’t be at all happy to be disturbed at this time of the night.

“Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones,” said knocking on the door of the bedroom where the janitor lived

“Miss Granger?” Asked a sleepy and clearly angry man

“Mr. Jones I'm sorry to bother you but I need a copy of my keys. You see I had a problem and….”

“Sorry Miss Granger but the last copy I had I gave you when you moved in,” Mr. Jones didn't even let her finish, “Now if you'll excuse me, I'm too tired and I'll go to sleep”

The man closed the door of his room without giving her the option to say anything else.

“What happened? Did you get the key?”

Draco was still there, leaning against the hallway wall.

“No,” Hermione sighed and mimicked his pose.

“So you plan to stay out here all night?”

“My roommate will be here tomorrow morning so I won't have to wait for too long”

“You can't spend the night in the hall. Surely Harry…”

“Enough Draco! Please just go”

“If you don't want to see Harry or go with your friends, you could stay with me tonight”

“Why the hell would I spend the night with you?” Hermione asked annoyed

“I didn't say it _that_ way. I was just offering you a place to stay”

“And you think the fraternity would be my first option? I'm not going back to that place!”

“I don't live there anymore. Now I have an apartment on the outskirts of campus. You would only be there for a couple of hours, as you said yourself your roommate will be back early in the morning”

Hermione searched his gaze trying to see if there was any trace of an ulterior motive behind his proposal, but Draco just seemed genuinely concerned.

“Beside it will be your birthday in a couple of hours and I don’t think you...”

“Fine,” she accepted, “But I’ll be back here at first time tomorrow”

Hermione paced up to Draco's car and got in after slamming the door. Draco entered just a few moments later and the ride set off in the middle of another uncomfortable silence.

Hermione entered the apartment unable to avoid feeling nervous, but managed to keep her angry expression steady and focused on observing the place. The apartment was small and very neat and clean, as well as soberly decorated.

“Can I get you something to drink?” He asked making her look at him again

“May I use the bathroom?” She asked in response

“Sure”

Draco pointed to the only door at the end of the tiny hallway.

“I'm sorry but the bathroom is inside the room”

“Whatever,” she sighed

Still feeling restless, she entered the room and went straight to the bathroom, taking advantage of her time alone to freshen up a bit before heading back to the living room.

She was about to cross the room to leave when she noticed a photograph on the nightstand that made her heart stop for a moment. Unable to believe what she was seeing, she walked over the room and picked up the picture frame that contained a photo of Draco and…her.

Hermione had a huge smile in the photo as Draco hugged her around the waist from behind and had his face buried in her long hair. It took her only seconds to locate the moment when the photo was taken.

“Hermione, is everything ok?”

Draco's voice asked from the other side of the door, but Hermione was too focused on wondering what was the meaning for him having that picture on his nightstand, to hear his question.

“Hermione are you ok?”

Draco waited for her to answer, but when she didn't, he decided to enter the room.

“Hermione?” He called again

She slowly turned around and Draco noticed that her gaze was watery.

“What is this supposed to mean?” She asked while holding the picture frame with the photo of both of them, “Why do you have this photo here?”

“I think you know that answer,” he replied

“It doesn't make any sense for you to have this,” she shook her head, “Why would you want to have this photo?”

“Because I still love you,” he answered without hesitation, “Because I have spent all these months missing you and suffering for not being by your side. And because now the only things I have left are the memories of the best summer of my life... with you,” he ended with a deep sigh of relief for having finally been able to confess his feelings to her

Hermione had listened to his explanation without interrupting him as she tried to control the crazy urge she had to run into his arms, but she didn't think she could hold back any longer, so she had to get out of that department as soon as possible before she did something foolish.

“I'm leaving now,” she said walking towards the door

“Hermione, please,” he took her firmly by the arms, “Don't go, I didn't mean to bother you. Sorry, I know I shouldn't have said any of that but please stay and let's talk like two adults. We have both suffered too much already and...”

Hearing that last phrase produced that an intense rage ran through Hermione with such force that she managed to shake off Draco's grip and back away.

“What? That we have both suffered too much?” She asked, still unable to believe his words, “How exactly did you suffer, eh Draco? Was it because I interrupt you and your little friend when you haven’t come inside of her yet?”

"I wasn’t talking about that Hermione," Draco tried to explain but she interrupted him

“Do you know how much I suffered that night Draco? Do you know? NO! You have no idea how I felt when I found you in your room with another woman,” she said while tears soaked her face

“Hermione, I...”

“I spent weeks with those images in my head while I repeated each conversation of ours trying to understand what I had done wrong, at what point I made a mistake so that you would cheat on me”

“No, no please,” Draco's face had also filled with tears, “Hermione, you didn't do anything wrong, that was never your fault. I am the one to blame, it was me who destroyed everything we had”

“Oh, believe me now I know that,” she glared at him, “But do you know how many nights I cried in my bed while blaming myself for not being enough for you?”

“You were always more than enough. I was the one who never deserved you Hermione”

“It's very easy to say that now, isn't it?”

“No, it's not easy! None of this is easy!” He replied, shaking his head, “Believe it or not, I also suffered Hermione, I suffered all those months in Bali being haunted by guilt, the guilt of having ended with the best thing I had in my life. The guilt of hurting the person I loved the most”

Draco's voice cracked and he looked at her with tortured eyes. Hermione held his gaze firmly but inside she felt weaker than ever at seeing him so defeated

“All this time it has been hell without you,” he continued, “Every day I thought of you, every day I remembered our moments together and I tortured myself thinking that maybe you had already found someone else. And it turned out that you really did;” his voice cracked again, “Now you have Harry and you know? He really deserves you, Hermione,” she wanted to say something but he continued, “Yes because, to be honest, he was the one who truly understood you, he was the one who realized how much it cost you to try to fit in the sorority. But I… I never realized how insecure or weak you felt”

“But I'm not weak anymore. You and Ginny took care of that,” she replied

He kept shedding silent tears and she turned her back on him, unable to continue to see him in that state.

“I'd better go,” she said after a while

“Please stay here,” he hastened to answer, “I'll sleep on the couch tonight, so you won't have to see me”

Draco hurried out of his room and closed the door behind him.

Once alone Hermione sat on the edge of his bed and, almost instinctively, looked back at the photograph. The urge to toss the object across the room resurfaced, but she held it back as she kicked off her shoes and settled into the sheets.

Only Hermione was finding it awfully difficult to sleep that night.

Besides the still familiar scent of Draco being imprinted on the pillow and sheets, there was also the fact that he was only a few feet away.

 _“I have to get out of here before I do something crazy”,_ she thought. So she waited until the sun started to appear and, taking her shoes, she quietly left the room.

She found Draco sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room. Unable to avoid it, she approached to take a better look at him and marveled at how handsome he looked despite the evident signs that he had been crying. Driven by a sudden impulse, she gently stroked his platinum blonde hair before leaving the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This story is close to the end and this is the penultimate chapter, so I just want to say, thank you so much for your kind comments on the last chapter. I truly, truly appreciate all the feedback. 
> 
> A magical day for all of you :)


	21. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Expect Tons of apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers.   
> So this is the last chapter of our story. I can't believe how quick the time passed and now I'm posting this.   
> Hopefully you would enjoy how this ends, personally I'm happy with the result but I know that probably not all of you would be satisfied.  
> But for now please read and thank you :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**FINAL CHAPTER**

Hermione decided to walk to her bedroom wishing that those meters of distance would help her put in order the mess that was her head. Only, as she discovered when she finally arrived to her building, the exercise hadn't been of much use.

Fortunately however, Alicia was already in the room even though it was barely 7 am.

“Happy birthday Hermione!”

The small figure of her roommate hugged her tightly as she entered the place.

“Ali, thank you so much,” she replied hoarsely, probably for all the cry of the last night.

“Wait, are you just getting home?”

“Yes, I uh... I went out yesterday with Susan, Luna and Tracey. You know we had dinner and then we went for a few drinks”

Hermione pulled away from the hug and turned her back to Alicia while placing her purse on the bed and taking away her shoes. She didn't feel like discussing with her friend everything that had happened since meeting Draco at that bar.

“It was a good night then,” Alicia's comment seemed more like a question and she was looking at Hermione with suspicious eyes when the brunette finally faced her. Still, she just smiled and nodded.

“And I drank too much. So I think I'll go to bed for a couple of hours”

“Sure, sure,” Alicia smiled, “Anyway I have to go. There was a mistake with the materials we brought for the art show of yesterday and Professor Adams is waiting for us to help him sort everything out”.

“Uhum”

“I don't think it will take me too long but if it does, we'll go to dinner tonight, okay? That of course, if you and Harry don’t have other plans”

Alicia giggled and gave her one last hug before rushing out of the room.

Hermione sighed when she was left alone and crawled under the covers of her bed, ready to put everything aside for a few hours and sleep, as she had told her friend she would.

Exhausted as she was it didn't take long for her to succumb to sleep, but in her mind it seemed only a few minutes had passed when a knock on the door woke her up.

For a moment she was tempted not to answer but finally she stood up, rubbing her eyes and cursing as she noticed the remnants of the mascara on her knuckles.

“What?” She asked as she opened the door

“Mione!”

It was Harry.

The boy wrapped her in a tight hug before she could react, and he whispered a " _happy birthday"_ near her ear.

Hearing the obvious affection in the words and feeling the familiar proximity of Harry, Hermione lost what little control she had left and began to cry. Burying her face into the boy's chest she let out everything she had held since she left Draco's apartment.

“Hey what is it? What happened?”

Hermione broke the hug and opened her mouth to try to explain everything that had happened the night before but another sob interrupted her.

Without saying anything, Harry took her hand and led her back to the bed. They lay down together, hugging each other, and she snuggled into his side again until she was completely calm. When he was sure that she was no longer sobbing he stood up and went for a box of tissues.

“Come here,” he asked softly pointing to the side next to his

Hermione shifted on the bed to sit close to Harry and let him gently wipe the mess that was surely her face, “I must look horrible,” she said in a nasal voice once he finished with his work

“Are you going to tell me what happened for you to be this upset?” He asked

She bit down hard on her lower lip as she knotted her hair into a bun. In the end she sighed and faced him

"I think I should first apologize. You were right the last time when you said I was trying to pick up a fight. I was very... I had a lot of things stored in here,” she pointed to her chest, “And I decided to just release all that anger towards you. I'm sorry Harry, you didn't deserve to be treated that way”.

Harry smiled sadly and sighed too, “And as I also said, I owed you an apology. I didn't consider your feelings and just followed my... my instincts”

Hermione nodded and took Harry's hands. 

Looking at his beautiful emerald green eyes, she felt that familiarity and trust that had brought her closer to the boy, to her best friend. This was Harry, her confidant, her great support, someone with whom she could be herself without having to pretend, he was the boy who made her laugh and with whom she had so much in common.

But that was it.

Besides a deep friendship and enormous affection, there was nothing else.

“Why can't I love you the way I'm supposed to?” She asked in a low voice, still looking into his eyes.

“What you mean?”

“That we make sense,” she explained, her voice faltering again, “That it should be easy, simple, and natural to have fallen for you. And Harry, I love you but I'm not in love with you”

A couple more tears rolled down her cheek and she wasn't the only one. Harry's eyes were blurred with tears too. Still he smiled and hugged her again, “I love you too Mione. A lot. But I think you were right in saying that we have no future as a couple”.

“Oh Harry, I'm so sorry”

“It's not your fault, not mine. That's just the way things are,” he pulled away from the hug, “But Hermione, as much as we don't function as a couple, I couldn't bear to lose you. I can't lose my best friend”.

“You're never going to lose me,” she assured him, taking his face in her hands and caressing his cheeks with her thumbs, “Because I couldn't imagine my life without you either”.

They both smiled, relief running through their bodies now that their feelings had finally cleared up.

“I have something for you,” Harry said looking in the pocket of his pants, from which he took out a long box that turned out to be a very elegant and feminine silver watch

“Harry I love it!” She gave him a big smile, “It's perfect. And I wasn't really expecting a gift”

“I know, but I couldn't forget my best friend's birthday,” he shrugged and smiled too, “Despite our fight I had to come to see you. The girls told me you went out to dinner yesterday and well… I thought maybe we could do something together today. Maybe that will distract you a bit from whatever it is that put you in that state.”

Hermione nodded and set the box on her nightstand. Then she took a deep breath and decided to tell her the truth

“I spent the night with Draco”

“What?!” Harry gasped

“No, no, not that way,” she shook her head, realizing how her comment had sounded

Hermione started to tell him about the chain of events that happened after leaving the bar.

“And I just... couldn't stay there,” she said, “Not after everything we said to each other and having heard him say that he still loves me and...”

Her voice broke and she cocked her head

“And do you think it's true?” Harry wanted to know

“What?” Hermione looked at him again

“Draco, do you think he's being honest?”

“I don't know,” she shrugged, answering honestly, “I don't know Harry and I honestly don't want to think about it. It was just… it was horrible to see him so defeated. I uh... I needed to get out of there,” she said again.

Harry was silent not really knowing what to say. A part of him wanted to tell his friend that, in the same way that she had accused him of still having feelings for Ginny, she was clearly in the same situation. But it didn't seem like the ideal time. Not when Hermione was clearly anguished because of her encounter with Draco.

“I wish you didn't go through any of this, Mione,” he said sincerely

“Me too Harry, me too”

After that Hermione decided to take a shower and Harry waited for her until she came back in comfortable pajamas.

They both went back to the girl's bed and spent the morning talking about anything but Draco and Ginny, until it was lunchtime and Harry forced Hermione to change her clothes because, despite everything, it was her birthday and she had to celebrate.

*******

“I should be very angry with you but considering how you look right now, I’ve decide to save the scolding for myself this time”

Ginny's voice seemed to come from far away even though they were sitting across from each other in the common room of the rehab center.

“Come on Ginevra, I prefer to listen to your claims”

“Instead of…”

“Instead of telling you about my night,” he sighed

The redhead sighed looking at Draco’s dejected face. Surely something very harsh had happened for him to be that miserable, and Ginny was willing to bet her remaining sanity that the matter had to do with Hermione

"Very well then," she said. "You told Harry that I was in this place even though I explicitly asked you not to tell anyone about my addiction. You let Harry come talk to me, you didn't visit me that weekend and you didn't even call to explain your reasons. And now you show up here this afternoon, a week later, looking… like this and making me feel so worried. So speak, Draco. Right now you need that more than I do”.

Draco lifted his face to her. Ginny looked a bit pale but that was perhaps because concern was clearly painted on her face as she looked back at him.

“You were drinking,” she said

“Believe me I needed it” 

Ginny raised her eyebrows in a clear sign that she was waiting for an explanation. Draco then told her about his meeting with Hermione at the bar and everything that followed once they were in his apartment.

“And I woke up this morning to realize that she was gone,” he finished, “And I just... I just needed a drink. Besides, it's not like I overdid with the alcohol Ginevra, I had to come here and I wasn't going to drink too much”

“I'm so sorry Draco,” she took his hand in hers and placed her hazel eyes on his gray, “I'm so sorry that you and Hermione couldn't...”

“There was no way it would have been different Gin,” he accepted, “She is too hurt, and has the right to be. I was a son of a bitch and I deserve all those things she said. It's not like I'm surprised, I'm just”

He didn't finish the sentence but he didn't have to. Ginny knew the feeling very well.

“How was your talk with Harry?” Draco wanted to know

“Eh? Ah… fine, I guess,” she smiled sadly, “He came here being the perfect gentleman that he always was, worried about me, thinking that maybe he pushed me to start using drugs”

“And he was right”

“Of course not,” she shook her head, “No, Draco, it was my decision to start using drugs. Harry is not to blame”.

“Well believe me; I blamed him a little for that”.

Ginny snorted but didn't say more about it, just continued with her story

“Anyway I managed to apologize for everything I did when we were together,” she sighed, “And it was... it was very good to finally be able to get a closer, you know?”

"So it worked." Draco smirked at her and added, "Irene was the one who asked me to talk to Harry. She said it would be productive for you and him to meet again and get everything off your chest or something.”

"I think I'll have a word with Irene too," Ginny rolled her eyes but finally smiled. "Thanks Draco. I know I've told you that many times already but thanks for being here.”

Draco just nodded and buried his face in his hands, so she stood up and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Frankly it felt good to be able to do something for his friend, even if it was something as small as a hug.

Ginny waited for him to cut off the caress before facing him.

“Are you going to try something else? With Hermione, I mean”

“I think... I think I'll go see to her at her office one of these days,” he nodded and then admitted, “I bought something for her, a gift for her birthday and I want her to have it”

“Today is her birthday,” Ginny smiled sadly, “I think it's a good idea. Go and try talking to her again. Maybe you can close that cycle too, don't you think?”

Draco nodded but internally he didn't believe it. He had fallen in love with Hermione in an intense way that consumed him since he accepted his feelings, so he didn't think it was something he would ever stop doing.

“Look, in a little over a month I'll be out of this place,” said Ginny, “And then I'll go back to the University and we can do other things together. There will be new things that will be worthwhile. Things that will make you feel happy and optimistic again.”

“You think that?” He asked

“I'm sure. And you know what? I’ll be there for you. One day at a time, as we say here.”

Draco giggled and Ginny held him for a long time until their breaths matched and it was time to say goodbye.

“One day at a time,” she reminded him when she said goodbye to him in his car

The blonde nodded and smiled at her once more before getting in the vehicle and driving away.

*******

It was Tuesday. And Tuesdays were supposed to be her quietest days of the week. She had just one class in the morning and then she could dedicate fully to her work at the NGO, leaving everything ready for the next conference that her boss would hold in California. So when Hermione saw Draco's tall blond figure appear in the lobby of her building and start making his way to her cubicle, she knew this would definitely be a different Tuesday.

“What are you doing here?” She asked when he was close and able to hear her

“Hermione, can we talk?”

“I think we have already told each other everything we had to say, don't you think?”

Hermione refused to meet his eyes. So she turned her attention back to her computer and ignored him, waiting for him to leave.

“You left that morning,” he continued, clearly without getting the hint, “I hoped we could talk now that we’re calmer”.

“Draco, please, I'm working”

“Come on Hermione, please. It's almost night; give me at least a few minutes of your time.”

When she was about to answer her boss appeared with a folder of papers in her hand.

“Hermione I need you to review this speech because… am I interrupting something?” Asked the woman, noticing the evident tension, “Who is your friend, Hermione?”

“Oh this is...”

“Draco Malfoy,” the blonde interrupted her and turned to her boss giving her one of his ravishing smiles.

“Malfoy? Related to Narcissa Malfoy?”

“I am her son,” he smiled again

"Her son, of course" Her boss smiled and shook Draco's hand with more enthusiasm than Hermione had ever seen. "We weren't expecting your visit. Mrs. Malfoy did mention that she would be present at our next gala but we didn’t expect for her to send you here”

“I was not aware that the Malfoy family collaborated with the NGO,” Hermione intervened

"My mother does," Draco turned to her, "Through her family company, Black Corporation."

Black Corporation. Hermione bit her tongue; of course Draco also had excellent connections from his mother's side.

As Hermione thought about her bad luck, she realized that they were both looking at her expectantly.

“Well, grab you things Hermione,” said her boss

“My things?”

The woman looked at her like she was stupid.

“I just invited Mr. Malfoy to dinner to discuss the details of the gala and the conference and you will go with me,” she turned to Draco, “Hermione is our intern but she is one of the best employees and knows every detail of our work”

“I'm sure of that,” Draco smiled and added, “But a dinner might not be necessary Mrs. Delaney, after all Hermione must have other plans and...”

“Nonsense! I'm sure Hermione will be more than happy to have dinner with us.”

Her boss gave her a look that left no room for a refusal, so she had no choice but to take her purse and accompany them.

Cora Delaney chose one of the best restaurants in town, one that Hermione would have been very excited to visit under other circumstances, yet it was the most tense dinner she had ever participated in. Not that her boss noticed, because after making her explain everything related to the work they had been doing the last couple of months, she dedicated herself to praising Draco's mother.

“I would love to continue with our conversation but I have another commitment,” sighed, “It was a pleasure meeting you Draco Malfoy; please send my best regards to your mother.”

“Thank you Mrs. Delaney, I will”

The woman said goodbye to both and left them alone.

“I’m sorry about that,” Draco said, “I wanted to talk to you but I wasn’t expecting your boss to be so…”

“You have a talent for always meddling in my life, right?” Hermione cut him off before sighing

“Do you think we could continue our conversation?”

She was going to ask him exactly what conversation he was referring to but preferred not to say anything.

“I understand that you are uncomfortable Hermione, so I think I better ask for the bill so we can go. I've pushed you enough for today.”

She didn't know what prompted her to do it but found herself responding before she even considered it

“I’ll stay; I would hate to leave this place without trying a dessert”

Draco gave her a tentative half smile as he called the waiter and ordered her favorite dessert. Hermione cursed internally; of course he had to remember those details.

“Speak, then,” she said

“First I wanted to start by apologizing for ruining your birthday. I'm sure that’s what I did,” he rushed to say without giving her time to interrupt, “And I also wanted to give you this”

The blond pulled out a velvet box from his jacket and spread it across the table. Hermione gasped, “You're not going to propose, are you?” She asked looking around

“What? No,” Draco couldn't help but laugh, “Why would you think that?”

“Because you are crazy!” She hissed, “You followed me to a bar and then to my work and now this”

“I already told you that us meeting at that bar was a coincidence,” he pointed out, “And this,” he pointed to the box, “I bought it on my last day in Bali. A little memory of the island”

The girl bit her lip hard. Part of her wanted to return the box to him but the other, the one who was full of curiosity, wanted to know what was inside. And that last part was stronger. So she took the small package and opened it, discovering a beautiful and delicate ring of a red stone with a gold ring.

The waiter arrived with their orders and Hermione was saved from having to say something. Not that Draco expected her to say anything.

“Thank you,” she said finally, closing the box and putting it in her bag

“And about what I said in my apartment,” he continued, “I want you to know that I was honest about everything. I'm so sorry that I hurt you but believe it or not, I'm still in love with you Hermione. I still love you.”

Hermione looked him in the eye and knew instantly that it had been a mistake. Her heart raced when she ran into Draco's so she preferred to refuse contact and focus on her passion fruit mousse.

Draco was already expecting a similar reaction so he didn't push her and just continued eating in silence, even though he would have liked to keep telling her a thousand times how sorry he was and begging her to take him back.

“Can we go now?” Hermione asked a minute later.

“Sure”

The boy paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant side by side without adding anything else.

“Do you want a lift?” He asked when they were in front of his car

Hermione simply nodded. She felt suddenly very tired and besides, Draco had been well behaved most of the night. She could take a lift, couldn't she?

"Fearing this is pushing my luck," Draco said, "Could we go somewhere before I take you to campus?"

“Where?” She asked suspiciously

He didn't answer and she sighed, but said nothing. Draco took it as a sign of acceptance and led to the...

“The Planetarium? What are we doing here?”

“Do you remember this place?” He asked, “Here we were supposed to have our first date”

“I remember waiting for you alone for about two hours,” she commented

Draco smiled sadly and turned to Hermione, “If only I could go back in time Hermione, I would do everything right”

"Well…" She massaged her neck, “To be fair it's not like it was your fault that you missed that date, right? I mean your car broke down and...”

“Yes, it was my fault,” he said with a firm voice, “I should have told my father that I had something important to do and that I couldn’t meet him, so I wouldn’t have missed our date”

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, breathing in the night breeze that came through the open car window.

“Maybe it was a sign that it started that way. Maybe we should have realized that nothing would work between us”

“But we did work,” he dared to take the girl's hand in his, “We really had something good”

“It is useless to remember these kinds of things now, don't you think?” She replied removing his hand from Draco's

But still Hermione closed her eyes and dared to ask the question that had consumed her for so long.

“Why did you sleep with that girl?”

He didn’t respond immediately although he knew very well the answer to that question.

“Because I was a coward,” he said finally, “I was afraid of how fast everything was happening between us. You probably don’t know but there came a point where all our friends were telling me about how formal our relationship was and that there were rumors that I would ask you to marry me and... I panicked,” he admitted, “I know it's silly but at that moment I was immature and stupid, and all my brothers seemed to have such a good time without having to take on so many responsibilities and… well, I made the biggest mistake of my life”

“But why?” She opened her eyes and faced him, anger again bubbling in her chest, “It was you who gave me your initials, and insisted to meet my parents and you were talking about me meeting your mother. I never asked you for any of that.”

“I know, Hermione. It was all my fault, I was the one who ruined everything.”

Draco sighed.

“That's why now I'm glad you have someone better than me by your side.”

“Oh stop it,” she replied

“What?”

“Harry and I are no longer together”

“But I thought you two...”

"We don't work as a couple," she said and then added, "Draco, drive."

“Back to campus?”

“No, to your apartment.”

“To my apartment? But…”

“Stop repeating what I say and just drive,” she demanded

He started the car and they made their way to the apartment in absolute silence. She didn't even say anything when he parked the car and they entered the elevator. In fact she spoke to him once they were in the privacy of his home.

“I need a drink”

“I didn't know you were drinking now”

“Can I have one please?” She ignored his comment

Draco poured her a glass of his favorite whiskey and watched her gulp it down, clearly asking what she was doing with his eyes.

_"I need courage,"_ she thought, " _Liquid courage for what I am about to do."_

“It's ridiculous, really,” she began, “Or rather, pathetic, that no matter how kind, noble and loving Harry is, I can't reciprocate properly.”

“Why?”

“Because he's not you,” she admitted with a tear rolling her cheek, “Because I...”

But she didn’t continue, she preferred to cut the distance between them and standing on tiptoe, kissed him.

Draco rushed to wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. Their tongues met in a frenzied sway that expressed how much they had longed for this moment.

Hermione took Draco's lower lip between her teeth and heard him moan, causing the fire of passion to raise in her chest and to warmth her more than the whiskey he had given to her.

“Hermione, wait, wait,” he said suddenly between whispers, “What are we doing?”

"Don't say anything Draco," she replied, silencing him with another short kiss. "Not now."

He didn't say more, especially when the girl's hands left their spot in his blond hair to slip under the shirt he was wearing.

Hermione left Draco's lips to outline his jaw with her kisses and down his neck. He broke away to take off his shirt and her hands took advantage of moving towards the buckle of his pants, which soon disappeared as well.

Draco lifted Hermione by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his body, allowing him to guide her into the bedroom. They entered hastily and he placed her on the bed and without wasting time he brought their lips back together, his hands now roaming the girl's legs and thighs.

Hermione moaned at the feel of his long fingers so close to her most intimate area and whispered his name close to his ear. Hearing her, Draco brought his caresses towards her entrance, touching her as she liked, with just the pressure that managed to make her lose control.

Draco's fingers dug inside her again and again, slowly at first and faster towards the end, when she came breathing out his name.

Draco continued kissing her until she calmed down, but when her breathing returned to a normal rhythm, she pushed him away by placing her hands on his chest and making him lie down on the bed.

Without taking her eyes off him, Hermione stood up to remove the dress she was wearing and then the underwear, exposing herself to him. His visible erection grew even more pronounced as he watched her and Hermione removed his last garment that separated them, before straddling him.

“Hermione”

He said her name fervently at the feel of her so close and she closed her eyes as she descended on him.

There was something almost magical about the simple way the two fit together, how good it felt to be like this with Draco, how easy it was to get carried away by his hands on her hips encouraging her to move.

Draco's lips gripped her breasts, kissing each one as he thrust into her from below. Hermione kept whispering his name, and the well-known dance that their bodies were now dancing again didn’t take long to push them to the limit.

He finished as he kissed her and she tangled her hands in his blond hair as they pulled themselves together from what had just experienced.

After several seconds Draco was afraid to speak. He didn't want to say something that would make her leave or get her upset, so he just looked at her, asking her with his eyes what to do. Hermione caressed his face with her small hand before separating from his body and flopping to the side of the bed.

The boy lay down close to her, still looking at her chocolate eyes, even though she was staring at the ceiling of his room.

“This was madness,” she finally said, turning to look at him

“Did it mean something?” He asked softly

Hermione moved closer to his body and ran her hands down his strong arms to reach his shoulders and neck. She hadn't realized in the heat of the moment, but a lump formed in her throat as she noticed that he was still wearing the necklace she had given him once at Christmas.

“I don't know Draco,” she answered honestly

It was a horrible answer, she knew it, but she didn't have a better one.

“Please don't run away again,” he asked

"I won't," she said. "But I won't stay here either. I cannot stay.”

Her voice was permeated with devastating certainty, so Draco didn't even try to convince her otherwise.

Hermione was silent, gently stroking his chest with her fingertips until the silence became unbearable. She had to go. She sat up, thinking that maybe Draco had fallen asleep, but he was still looking at her, his gray eyes more sad than happy despite what they had just shared.

“I'm leaving now,” she said

“Can I… can I call you? Or see you one of these days?”

“I need to think Draco,” she answered getting out of bed and starting to dress, “I need time and space to think. Please don't look for me.”

He just nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed, his heart breaking again at her words.

“I'll be here, though. This time I'm not going anywhere. I will be here waiting for your answer.”

It was her turn to nod. Hermione gave him a sad smile before leaving the room.

*******

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

Nervous couldn't quite cover the way Ginny was feeling.

After getting out of rehab and settling into Draco's apartment, it was time to continue her recovery. And that included making amends with a person to whom she owed a huge apology.

So there she was, standing in front of the building where her former best friend lived, with a tin of gingerbread cookies in her hand and almost shaking as she took a deep breath and entered the place.

She knew, thanks to Draco, the number of the room, so she gently knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

“Hello Hermione,” she greeted when the figure of the brunette appeared at the door

“Ginny?”

The girl's voice was a mixture of disbelief and annoyance, something that also reflected her gaze.

“Excuse me for coming like this without announcing me but I was hoping we could talk,” the redhead hurried to say, “Do you think I can come in?”

Hermione stared at her for a few long seconds before letting her in.

Ginny quickly surveyed the place with her eyes before turning to her, “I brought you a present,” she said extending the cookie tin, “Gingerbread, your favorites”

“A tin of cookies?” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest without taking the gift

“It's a peace offering. I know it's not enough to cover everything I did to you, but it seemed right to bring something. Please,” she leaned a little closer towards the girl

Hermione snorted as she took the can and set it on her bed.

“What do you want Ginny?”

“To apologize,” replied the redhead, “After everything that happened we no longer had the opportunity to speak and I needed to see you, to apologize for the horrible way I treated you when...”

“When you supposed to be my best friend?”

“Exactly,” the blush flooded Ginny's cheeks but the redhead held her gaze, “First of all I want you to know that I am very grateful for you to give me these moments to be able to talk to you. I don't even deserve to be welcomed here in your bedroom.”

“We think the same about that,” agreed Hermione

“I uh… I'm so sorry Hermione,” Ginny's voice cracked, “I'm so sorry for all the comments, attitudes and things I did that hurt you. Like you said we were supposed to be best friends but I never lived up to the title. I was cruel and manipulated you about Harry, lied to you about Draco, and damaged my relationship with you. I'm not fool enough to ask you to accept me as a friend one more time but I needed to come here and ask for your forgiveness.”

Hermione didn't say anything; she just looked at her with her arms still crossed and not sure what to feel. It was good to finally receive an apology after so much mistreatment but at the same time it made her very sad to have Ginny like this in front of her.

Sadness and anger, that she was feeling.

“I envied you, you know?” The redhead continued, “You were so smart, so sweet and innocent. You had a family that loved you, I remember all those calls from your parents and your siblings. And the other girls in the sorority, they liked you. They liked spending time with you not because of what you could offer them but because of who you were. You... you had things that I didn't have and that bothered me, and I ended up releasing my frustration on you. Those feelings brought out the worst in me. I’m sorry Hermione.”

She didn’t know when she started crying, she only noticed a tear roll down her face and she hurried to wipe it away.

“It doesn't make sense to remember any of that now Ginny,” she finally said, “You hurt me a lot and...”

“I know, I know, I didn't come here expecting us to magically become best friends again or something like that,” she agreed, also crying, “I just needed you to know that I'm really sorry for what I did.”

Hermione nodded and turned her back on her for a few seconds so she could collect herself.

“There is something else you should know,” Ginny continued speaking, “Something that you accused me of the night of the homecoming party.”

“What is it?”

“It was about me sleeping with Draco. I admit I lied when I said that that threesome was the first time that he and I were together, our… intimacy actually started a while before but never, and please believe me when I tell you this, I never slept with him again when the relationship of you two started. I loved Harry too much at that point to have continued my encounters with Draco and I know he felt the same about you. Except for once after that threesome, we were no longer together in that sense.”

Hermione sighed as she rubbed her forehead, a headache beginning to form.

“Okay, I believe you Ginny. Not that it matters though”

“I just wanted you to know,” Ginny said, “And there's something else”

“There’s more?”

"The night Draco cheated on you." Hermione rested her chocolate eyes on hers. "He wasn't being himself. His father had put him in a terrible situation a few days before asking him, no, demanding for him to end his relationship with you and he was simply feeling too much pressure.”

“His father ask him to end his relationship with me?” She asked in a gasp

“Lucius Malfoy is not a good man,” Ginny assured, “He’s been dedicated to control Draco since he was a little boy and had a plan for his life in which you didn’t fit. He told him that either he would end the relationship with you or he would forget about his inheritance.”

Hermione didn't know what to say, why had Draco never told her about this in the last few times they'd seen each other?

“Draco was still an immature child; he was drunk and made a bad decision. But he really loved you. He really loves you, Hermione.”

The brunette giggled without grace.

"That doesn't change anything, Ginny. Nobody forced him to take that girl to his room."

“That was not what I wanted...”

“Thanks for coming,” she cut her off, “I admit it was good to hear your apologies Ginny. But please, I need to be alone.”

Ginny didn't answer for a few seconds but finally nodded and walked to the door.

“Thanks for listening to me Hermione. I hope you can find a way to forgive me”

Hermione fell silent as he watched her leave the room and close the door.

*******

That night Ginny's words were still haunting her mind.

She had told the redhead that her explanation didn't change anything, but was that true? As much as Hermione thought over and over, she didn't seem to have a correct answer.

_“Maybe there is no correct answer_ ”, she thought as she rolled over on her bed and looked at Alicia. Her friend had reconciled with Julian and now she seemed even happier than before. Could it be that Hermione could do that too? Would she be able to forgive Draco?

If there was one thing she couldn't do, it was deny the feelings she still had for the boy. In spite of everything she still loved him, but her mind and her heart didn’t agree on how to proceed.

Still she owed him an answer. She'd told him, that time in his apartment when she got carried away and ended up sleeping with him, that she needed to think. And she knew he was waiting for some communication from her.

She woke up the next morning with deep circles of exhaustion. She still didn't have a concrete answer but still had sent an e-mail to Draco quite late asking to see him this afternoon. And he had responded and accepting.

So Hermione headed towards the cafeteria where they had agreed to meet several minutes late due to her class being extended. The place, which had a lovely terrace, allowed her to see Draco instantly. There he was, sitting with a steamy cup in front of him, clad in a dark coat, and beside him was a pretty dark-haired girl who seemed to be explaining something to him.

There was nothing at the scene that was suspicious. Draco wasn't paying too much attention to her, he wasn't even too close to her, he wasn't smiling and their hands weren't intertwined or anything like that, yet something in Hermione's heart stirred.

“Hermione!”

Draco had seen her and a smile immediately settled on his face as he stood up. She cleared her throat and walked over to their table trying to smile at him but only managing to wince.

“Hi Draco, sorry I'm late”

“No problem Hermione, I was here with...”

“Astoria Greengrass,” the girl stood up too and clasped Hermione's hand while offering her a kind smile

“Astoria is Daphne's younger sister and is my new classmate”

“Oh,” Hermione nodded

She remembered Daphne from the sorority, although they were never very close.

“Well I better go,” Astoria said, “I have a class in a few minutes. Draco, I'll send you the notes you asked for. It was nice to meet you Hermione.”

She nodded and watched her go before sitting down at the table with him.

“Hermione is everything alright?” He asked when she hadn't said anything even when they were alone

“All good,” she smiled sideways

“Are you sure? When I read your email I was hoping that...”

“I know what you expected Draco,” she cut him off, nodding, “And a part of me wants to be able to tell you that everything will be as before, that we can resume our relationship and we will be happy again, together”

“But?”

"But I can't." Her voice cracked but she refused to cry. She had already cried too much for Draco Malfoy, “I'm not going to deny that I still love you, I couldn't do that. But Draco,” she took his hand without looking at him, “I saw you with that girl and you know what the first thing I thought was? I thought: “ _Is Draco hitting on that girl? Are they already sleeping together? Could it be that they are starting something more_?”

“No, no, no, Hermione I hardly know Astoria, I swear,” he hastened to say, “She is younger than us and I only asked her for help because I changed my major and we have several classes together. But there is nothing between the two of us, absolutely nothing”

“But Astoria is not the problem,” she shook her head, “The problem is that I no longer trust you. I don't know how to trust you and I can't… I couldn't bear to be in a relationship feeling these kinds of doubts.”

Hermione was sure of her decision now. And even though it was breaking her heart to say this to Draco, there was nothing else she could do. She couldn't accept him back.

"But I love you Hermione," he almost begged in a whisper.

“I know,” she nodded and caressed his face with her hand. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, an instant later, they were also full of tears, “But we can't be together anymore Draco. Not anymore. And it's time for you to accept it, for both of us to accept it.”

“I don't know if ... I don't know if I'll be able to move on without you,” he admitted

“Of course you can,” she smiled sweetly, “You have your whole life ahead of you, and you are going to meet someone else”.

"I don't think so Hermione," he shook his head. "Falling for you wasn't something I planned and it's certainly not something I can escape from. I will always love you.”

“Please don't make this harder than it already is,” Hermione asked

Draco closed his eyes and pulled away from Hermione's touch. She took a deep breath of air before standing up.

“Bye Draco. I uh…,” she didn't know what else to add. Have a happy life? Find someone else to love? So she just said, “Goodbye”

If he responded, she didn’t listen. She was only aware that she left part of her heart as she left that cafeteria without looking back.

*******

Harry found Hermione in his apartment. He had given her a spare key after hearing her birthday story, but was still surprised to find her there, sitting on the couch and staring at the TV even though it was off.

“Mione didn't know you would be here”

“Sorry Harry, is this a bad time?”

“No, of course not,” he rushed to sit next to her, “Are you okay?”

She gave him a sad smile, “I made a decision regarding Draco”

“So that's it,” he sighed, “You told him that...”

“That I couldn't be with him anymore”

Harry was aware of what had happened between them. And while he had been very surprised when his friend told him that she had slept with her ex-boyfriend, he had decided to keep his judgments aside and give her time to decide what she wanted to do

“You don't seem happy with your decision,” he commented

“I'm not,” she nodded, “But I can't start something new with him Harry. Not now and maybe never. I don't trust him like I used to.”

Hermione hugged Harry and let him comfort her by gently stroking her back. After a while she faced him

“Do you trust Ginny?”

“What?”

Harry looked at her without understanding.

“You heard me, do you trust Ginny? Do you trust that she has changed? You trust she was honest with you that time you guys talked?”

“Yes, I trust her”

"Then go get her," Hermione continued before he could say anything. "I know you Harry James Potter. All this time, since you saw her again, you have done nothing but think about her. And that may have been the case even since your relationship ended. You never stopped loving her”

“Hermione I...”

“It’s fine,” she took his hands in hers, “I mean, it's not that you need my permission to go back to her but I want you to be happy. And for whatever reason, she makes you happy.”

Harry considered her words. He was beyond denying his feelings for Ginny but to act on it? It was something else entirely.

“I say it because you have the opportunity to start something new with her. Right from the start. Putting everything that happened aside, because you _do_ trust Ginny”

“She hurt you, though”

“Yes, and she apologized. And that doesn't mean we'll be close again, but I think she's genuinely matured. And you have a chance to be happy together. I want you to be happy,” she repeated

“Mione”

The girl said something like " _think about it_ " before hugging him again.

“Do you want to stay here tonight? Have dinner and watch a film?”

“Some comfort food and a hug from my best friend would do me a lot of good”

“I thought so”

Harry tried to distract her as best he could. They watched old black and white movies before she fell asleep in his bed.

Only when he was certain that she was already resting deeply did Harry allow himself to think about his conversation with Hermione.

Of course he had thought about Ginny all this time. More than once he had had to do his best not to go look for her again at the rehab center. He wanted to know how she was, how she was dealing with adjusting to this new life now that he knew she was no longer hospitalized but...

What was really holding him back? His wounded pride? The pain of everything she did during their relationship? Harry didn't know anymore. At some point in the past he had forgiven her and had even discarded the idea of going back together but seeing her again had caused things in his heart that he didn’t count on dealing with again.

Harry sat on the window ledge and lit a cigarette. He had almost completely stopped smoking but could use one right now. The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking of Ginny.

Ginny and her red hair, her infectious laugh, her cheerful temper, and her warm kisses. Ginny and everything she had meant in his life. She, who had already changed everything in his life once and threatened to do it again, It was she, Ginny, who nevertheless made him feel alive.

Harry took a few more puffs on his cigarette and stubbed it out before returning to Hermione.

*******

He found her a couple of days later at the clothing store where he knew she worked.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Ginny asked, her eyes widening when she saw him enter the boutique

“Hi Ginny, are you too busy?” He asked looking around

“I'll actually finish my shift in a few minutes”

“Can I wait for you?”

“Of course, of course”

Ginny wasn't able to focus on continuing to fix the clothes being aware of the green-eyed gaze on her. So she did the best she could before saying goodbye to her boss.

“Hi again,” she said when she joined him outside the store

“Hey, can we walk together?”

The girl nodded and they walked for a few minutes in silence. Harry was the one who spoke.

“How is everything at work?”

“I'm doing very well, thank you,” she seemed surprised by still smiled, “It's quite simple and helps me pay the student loan I took.”

“I thought your father helped you with the university”

“Well when he found out about my addiction he went crazy, as I already knew he would,” she sighed, “But contrary to what I thought, he wanted to help me. He offered to pay Draco all the money he spent while I was in the hospital and in the center but Draco didn’t accept, of course. And although my dad wanted to continue paying my college fees, I think he was driven more by guilt than by another feeling. Not that I hadn't disappointed him enough, because I did,” she added, “But still it didn't seem right to continue using his money.”

“So you took a loan”

“Yup”

They were at a small park now so they sat on one of the benches. Ginny brought her gloved hands to her mouth trying to keep warm and Harry smiled sweetly as he saw her snowy face turn pink from the cold afternoon.

“I'm living with Draco now,” continued the girl, “Well we live in another apartment in the same building, one with an extra room. But this arrangement saves me the sorority fee and is more comfortable than being in a dorm on campus. And that way he's calmer too, you know, keeping an eye on me and my recovery.”

Harry couldn't help feeling a stab of jealousy.

“And how has it been to leave the center?”

“It's... challenging,” she nodded, “There are days easier than others but I try to stay focused. I want to finish university although now I want a major in psychology; it is a subject that began to interest me at the center. And I like it”

“I'm very happy for your Ginny”

“Thanks Harry”

They fell into a comfortable silence before he dared to speak again.

“You know? I thought about visiting you again in the center”

“Why didn’t you do it?” She wanted to know

He sighed, not sure what to answer.

“I would have loved to see you again. Your visit did me a lot of good,” Ginny continued, “I uh... I also wanted to keep in touch with you but I wasn't sure if it would have bothered you so...”

“It wouldn't have bothered me,” he said looking into her hazel eyes

“No?” She asked in a low voice

“Actually I came here hoping that we could go back to...,” he trailed off, smiling sideways and gathering the courage he had, “I came because I miss you Ginny. Because I liked seeing you again and because I wish we could try to have a relationship again.”

Ginny was sure she had misheard because there was no way Harry could have told her that he wanted to have her by his side again, right?

“Ginny I uh... I thought you wanted the same,” Harry said alarmed by her lack of response, “I thought...”

“Of course I want that,” she replied when she noticed the panic in the boy's voice, “Harry, I haven't stopped loving you for a single minute but...”

“What is it?”

“Are you sure of this?” She asked, her lips trembling from more than just the cold. "Because I'm still a mess, I'm working hard and fighting my addictions but I'm still a mess Harry and I would hate to be a burden to you”

“You would not be a burden Ginny,” he assured her, “And believe me I know it will not be easy but I love you. And I want to be there for you, to support you, to be your partner.”

Ginny didn't let him finish but hugged Harry's body, and he returned the caress with the same intensity.

“I've missed you so much,” she said close to his ear, “And I was so stupid Harry, so stupid”.

“Hey, calm down, calm down,” he stroked her hair before cutting off the hug and taking her face in his hand, “It's okay. Now everything is fine, we will be fine.”

“I love you Harry”.

“I love you Ginny”

She gave him a brief kiss before bringing their foreheads together and gazing into each other's eyes for a few long seconds, finally feeling fully happy.

Finally finding her shelter once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write an epilogue that it's already done, I'm currently translating it and it shouldn't take me long to post it. I would love to read your thoughts about this chapter so, please, let me know.
> 
> Also I felt like it was right for me to venture into create a collage for Hermione. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for your patience.  
> Epilogue comming soon ~~


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first: Thank you so much for reading this! You guys can't imagine how important your kudos and comments were for me. You were always so polite and encouraging and passionte towards this story, that I feel so happy and honoured to had have you as my readers.
> 
> I never expected this kind of response for my first published story so, once again, thank you all. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just this fanfiction.

**EPILOGUE**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

The elevator doors open onto the sixth floor and Hermione is aware of how loud her heels are clattering off the tiles. But it's not the glances of the nurses or a pair of clearly impatient men on the other side of the room that get her attention. No. Her eyes fall on gray ones that are at the end of the hall and that also look at her with the surprise that surely she reflects on her own face.

“Hermione Granger,” he says standing up and putting aside the little bag that he had in his hand

“Draco Malfoy,” she smiles sideways while she doesn't know whether to hug him or just shake his hands

In the end, she doesn't decide on any option, she just sits in the chair next to his.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” he says when he sits down too

“My best friend is about to become a father,” Hermione raises her eyebrows at him, “It isn’t something I would miss”

“You missed the wedding,” Draco replies

“I had a work thing,” Hermione shrugs, “Harry understood that I couldn’t postpone my meeting and, besides, it was a day that should’ve be special for Ginny, having me around probably wouldn’t have been her first option”

Draco looked at her with some disbelief painted on his face. A part of him wanted to tell her she was wrong about Ginny, but he chose not to say anything. He knew that despite the years that had passed, they weren’t close. Hermione kept her friendship with Harry as a very private affair that the redhead had learned to respect and accept.

“Anyway, I visited them a few days before the ceremony,” Hermione continued, feeling for some reason that she should justified her actions, “We had lunch together, we talked and I gave them a gift that by the way was very difficult to choose because I omitted the list they made, did you also struggle with that?

"No, I bought them several things on the list and I just hoped they were satisfied" Draco smiled

Hermione giggled and the blonde felt his heart melt.

It might sound silly to anyone who saw this situation from the outside, but as he had told her that last time, he hadn’t stopped loving her. Yes, he had had other relationships, but none remotely special to the one he shared with Hermione.

“Well this time I think you exaggerated,” she said pointing to the pile of extra bags that Draco had placed around the chairs, “You do know they are only expecting one baby, right?”

"I didn't know what to buy," Draco admitted. "They decided to keep the baby's sex a mystery until now so I bought a lot of things for boys, girls and gender neutral.”

“I don't understand how Harry agreed not to know the sex,” Hermione shook her head, “If it was my baby, I wouldn't have endured not knowing”

“If it were your baby, you would have wanted to be prepared down to the smallest detail,” Draco replied.

Hermione smiled at him and felt a familiar giggle build in her stomach, so she cleared her throat and continued.

“Well you and your thousands of gifts make me look ridiculous. I only brought this one,” she showed him the stuffed lion that was inside her bag.

"I'm sure the baby will love your gift." Draco shook his head.

“The baby,” Hermione sighed, “Can you believe those two are about to have a son or a daughter? Isn't it unreal?”

“Yeah, I know,” he leaned back in the chair, “Time flew away”

“It seems to me that it was yesterday when I saw them together in that Ball during the Greek week, remember?”

Their gazes met again and Hermione scolded herself for having mentioned that. Not only did she remember the Ball but also having been in Draco's arms most of that night. He seemed to be thinking something similar.

“So how is your work going at the UN?”

“Very gratifying,” she replied, grateful for the change of topic, “I love what I do, I feel like it has a positive impact on the world”

“I always knew that you would end up doing great things Hermione,” he said with affection in his voice, “And besides that, you managed to travel, to know the world as you wanted”

“Well, you do it too, right? I mean now you run your mother's hotels and they are all over the world. I have stayed a couple of times in some of them and I have to say that you do a good job”

“Well, thank you. Glad to hear that you had a good experience.”

Hermione laughed again and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears. She had allowed her wild dark curls to grow back and sometimes she regretted it.

“Do you think it will be a long night?”

“I don't know,” Draco looked towards the room where he had seen Harry disappear before checking his phone, “I haven't spoken to Harry in ... about four hours”

“You've been here for a long time,” Hermione looked at him

“Ginny wouldn't forgive me if it was otherwise”

She nodded

“Harry wanted me to be there too. I was very lucky, actually, that my trip coincided with this day, although as I said before I wouldn’t have missed it. He is so excited”

“I know,” Draco smiled and asked, “Where were you before arriving in New York?”

“Nigeria, at some events with a new honorary ambassador”

“The football player, right? Viktor Krum?”

“Uhum,” she nodded

“I read about you and him,” Draco said after a few seconds of hesitation, “I'm sorry things didn't work out with him”

“What? No, no,” she shuddered, “Those were the inventions of a hideous journalist who does nothing but invent nonsense. Viktor and I were never involved romantically; he's still getting over his divorce, for God's sake.”

“Sorry, I thought...”

“Yes, I imagine how it looked like,” she sighed, “But it is my job to help the ambassadors and he was recently appointed one. And we're just friends”

“You seemed close in the photos”

“I mean we did have a date during college, but it was just that, one date.”

Draco nodded assimilating all that information but honestly what else could he say? There was no point in telling her that he, too, was single or that a part of him still hoped they could be together, even after all these years.

“Anyway now I'm here in New York,” Hermione continued, “I requested the transfer to an office because I'm tired of constantly traveling. And I also want to be here to get to know my little nephew more closely.”

“Or niece”.

“Or niece,” she corrected herself

They fell silent after that but Hermione couldn't help but glance at him. Apparently Draco was focused on something he was reading on his phone and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was a message from someone special, a woman maybe? When he was about to speak, however, he did first.

“So now that you'll be in the city we'll probably see each other more often”

“Well yeah, I guess so”

“If you want, that is, if it's okay with you, maybe we could meet sometime, have a cup of coffee or...”

Hermione didn't get to answer because suddenly the doors to the next room opened and a visibly happy Harry appeared.

“He's here, he's here.”

“Oh God,” Hermione stood up immediately

She rushed to hug her friend and he whispered a thank you before hugging Draco as well.

“Can we see him?” The blond wanted to know, “Is Ginny okay?”

“Both of them are perfectly. And yes, you can see the baby, I came here to find you for that precise reason”

They followed Harry into another room where they found a pale and terribly tired but at the same time happy Ginny holding a small bundle in her arms. Harry immediately went to stand next to them both and Hermione couldn't help but make a cute little noise when she saw the scene.

“Hello guys,” the redhead smiled affectionately, “Thank you very much for coming”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Draco approached her and kissed her forehead tenderly

“We wanted for James to meet his godparents”

“Godparents?” Draco gasped

“You mean...” Hermione looked at them both

“Were you expecting something different, Mione?” Harry asked smiling at her

“Are you sure?” She wanted to know, fixing her gaze on Ginny

“There is no better choice than both of you,” Ginny assured, “Harry and I know that you will take care of and love our little boy as much as we do.”

The married couple looked at each other and Hermione leaned closer to get a better look at the baby.

The little boy had a mop of dark hair that looked as messy as Harry's, and when he opened his eyes, she noticed that he had inherited his mother's hazel shade.

“He’s perfect,” she said holding back tears

“Congratulations guys,” Draco said also looking at the baby, “It will be an honor for me to be this little boy's godfather and be able to spoil him.”

"Hey, that's my role, Malfoy," said Harry smiling.

“As you wish future Senator”

“What?” Hermione gasped and looked at Harry. "You didn't tell me that!"

“Because is not official yet...”

"His name sounds strong in the polls so I'd take it for granted." Draco said and added, "Ginny, can I?" Asked pointing to the baby.

“Of course”

The redhead held out the baby and Draco held it carefully for a few moments before handing it back to his mother. Hermione was also going to ask to hold him but a nurse entered the scene.

“I'm sorry but the visits are over,” she said, “The mother and the baby must rest”.

"Oh sure, yes, of course," Hermione said

"I'll be back tomorrow. Get some rest Gin," Draco said smiling at his friend.

“Bye Harry, let me know if you need anything,” Hermione told him while giving him a hug, “Bye Ginny, and congratulations again.”

“Thank you Hermione”

Draco and Hermione left the room still immersed in the bubble of happiness they felt at being named godparents to baby James and by the obvious happiness of their friends.

“Draco,” she said

“Yes?”

“About that cup of coffee...”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the real end of the story.  
> I know is a rather short epilogue but I found it necessary and accurate.   
> Also, I know some of you would like to have a concrete Dramione ending but I prefered to leave it a bit open because, at the end of the day Draco cheated on her and for some of you that is a dealbreaker in a relationship.   
> So whay you think? Could they be a couple after all those years? Was there still a chance? I would love for you to reply with your thoughst about this matter.
> 
> And again, thank you so so much for reading and for following this story <3
> 
> PS: In the next couple of days I'm starting a Rose/Scorpius story that it's also finished, so feel free to read it if you want. And I also have a new Dramione comming soon. Hopefully you can be interested with this news.
> 
> Magical hugs for all of you :)


End file.
